Animal Guardian
by Yose Hyuann
Summary: Merupakan kecintaan tersendiri untuk menampung hewan-hewan yang terlantar, sebab hewan-hewan itu yang akan berganti menyelamatkanmu kelak. Selama tangan itu masih terulur, selama hati masih bersinar, selama pintu masih terbuka, tak ada yang tahu akan fantasi tersembunyi. Warning: StrayAnimalGOM, Rating may Change, Cover Pict not Mine
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Di dunia yang bersebrangan dengan dunia tempat kita selama ini tinggal. Dunia itu tak ubahnya seperti dunia kita, terdapat negara maju, berkembang, dan negara miskin. Mereka yang miskin ada agar mahluk dunia saling tolong-menolong, sehingga _The One,_ sang pencipta yang menilai perbuatan baik mereka dan menyiapkan tempat di surga sana.

Berbeda dengan dunia kita, di dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua negara, yaitu _Light World_ dan _Dark World._ Mereka bukan dunia yang bermusuhan, bukan negara yang berseteru karena perbedaan terang dan gelap, maupun pihak-pihak yang saling berperang memperebutkan negara kekuasaan. Sebaliknya, mereka adalah dunia yang saling melengkapi. Sebab di dunia yang ini, matahari dan bulan tidak bergerak.

Dark World, kau dapat melihat indahnya bulan dan bintang bertengger dan menerangi lautan hitam diatas kepalamu. Namun bukan berarti negara ini hanya untuk istirahat seperti kita beristirahat di malam hari. Jika kau tahu para pegawai kantor, tukang pos, pekerja pabrik, mereka bekerja di dunia dimana mereka tidak membutuhkan sinar matahari untuk sumber daya mereka. Tak ada petani, peternak maupun nelayan? Jangan khawatir, itulah gunanya Light world. Di Negara ini, Rakyat dipimpin oleh keturunan Kuroko yang merupakan keturunan bayangan. Mereka adalah keturunan dengan sihir bayangan dan air yang terkenal di dua negara.

 _Light World_ sendiri adalah dunia dengan sinar matahari. Sesuai namanya ia adalah negara yang disinari sinar matahari, tempat dimana banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan yang tumbuh untuk memberi makan dua dunia, tak jarang masyarakat bekerja sebagai petani, peternak dan nelayan, mereka bersentuhan langsung dengan alam. Rakyat dipimpin langsung oleh keturunan Akashi yang memang terkenal dengan tangan besi, namun keadilan dan kemakmuran sangatlah terjamin. Sihir mereka adalah sihir cahaya dan api.

Seperti yang diceritakan di atas, dua negara hidup damai dan saling melengkapi selama bertahun berganti abad. Sukacita _The One_ melihat dunia ciptaanya hidup damai, dilimpahkan rahmatnya akan kesuburan di _Light World_ dan kesuksesan di _Dark World_.

Maaf sekali jika dalam cerita selalu ada konflik.

Sebab sayang sekali kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama. Dua abad terakhir dua negara berseteru. Entah kau terkejut atau tidak, perseteruan dimulai dari negara _Dark World_. Anggapan hina akan kata 'dark' yang tersemat kini menjadi nyata. Namun tentu dibalik konflik selalu ada tragedi dibalik layar, tragedi picisan apa yang menjadi penyebab perseteruan terjadi? Tentulah bisa kau bayangkan tragedi macam apa yang terjadi di kerajaan. Bagaimana kalau aku pilih—

'Raja asli dari keturunan Kuroko telah dibunuh oleh sang penasehat kepercayaan yang berasal dari keturunan Hanamiya. Kemudian seluruh keluarga Kuroko dibantai habis-habisan, sehingga keturunan Hanamiya-lah yang berkuasa' bagaimana dengan itu?

Mereka menciptakan perang dan kesedihan. Mengklaim bahwa _Dark World_ adalah negara yang superior. Tak membutuhkan _Light World_ yang hanya mampu bertanam, beternak, dan melaut. Mereka mampu menciptakan pasokan makanan mereka sendiri, persenjataan yang canggih, armada yang memadai, dipadukan dengan sihir-sihir yang tersohor. Dilemparkan sihir-sihir mereka untuk meng-abukan rakyat-rakyat _Light World_ tak berdosa, tembakan meriam yang menghacurkan pemukiman dan ladang penduduk.

Air melawan api,  
Bayangan melawan Cahaya,  
Darah dan tangisan,  
 _The One_ menangis kecewa

Ya, _The One_ menangis. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan tinggal diam. Sesosok ayu biru menjadi perutusan untuk penyelamatan kedua Negara. Yang terselip pada bayang-bayang cahaya, ditemukan dan diangkat ke tahta cahaya, Ratu kedamaian bersanding dengan Raja bertangan besi Merah. Harmonisasi ketenangan sesaat bagi _Light World_.

Ohh, Jangan lupa dengan romansa biasa yang tersemat.

Kuroko Shiori, gadis ayu biru yang terlahir selamat dari puing-puing pembantaian keluarga Kuroko saat itu. Raja Masaomi dari keturunan Akashi. Tak berbeda dengan leluhurnya, namun tak kuasa melayangkan tangan dinginya pada sang gadis biru. Melalui berkat langsung dari _The One,_ mereka dipersatukan oleh ikatan seumur hidup, pesta sukacita yang mewah sehari. Hinggal lahir sang putra pertama, Akashi Seijurou.

Dengan tangan besi dari darah sang ayah dan kebijaksanaan sang bunda. Bersama keempat pengikut sekaligus sahabat dari keempat clan ternama. Merekalah _Generation of Miracles_ yang terdiri dari Akashi Seijurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Merekalah yang telah berhasil membangun tembok perlindungan oleh tangan kecil-kecil mereka di usia mereka yang masih sepuluh tahun. Memisahkan dua negara menjadi dua dunia.

Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Terselip cerita sedih lainya yang menciptakan tangisan tertahan sang ibunda, curahan tuntutan terpendam sang ayah, dan tangan yang selalu terasa kosong seorang kakak.

 _The One_ menciptakan sebuah kristal guna menghancurkan tembok pemisah itu dan membawa perdamaian bagi dunia dan mengembalikan kembali kedamaian ke dua Negara. Dan Kristal itu ditanam dalam jantung sang putra bungsu yang murni, Tetsuya.

Dan anak itu kini diasingkan ke dunia kita, menjadi bagian dari kita. Tak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Menyimpan kekuatan rahasia yang menakjubkan. Sendirian di dunia hina kita. Dunia yang kita sendiri ingin sekali untuk menghilang saja.

Akankah hatinya akan semurni yang diharapkan _The One_?

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

 **CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

Sore yang hangat dengan angin berhembus. Suara anak-anak yang berlari, meloncat dan berteriak kesana-kemari dengan sukacita polosnya. Dua-dua sejoli tua dan muda menikmati kebersamaan dunia untuk berdua di bawah pohon-pohon rindang berbaris di sana. Tak jarang anjing-anjing dan pemiliknya ikut menambah keramaian taman dengan suara gonggongan dan pujian dari sang pemilik, lempar tangkap, kejar-kejaran, bahkan sekadar duduk dan bersantai.

Tak berbeda pula dengan sang anak biru dengan dua anjing besar-besar berbeda jenis tengah duduk bersantai setelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kompleks rumah, berkejar-kejaran, dan lempar tangkap. Si biru duduk sendiri disalah satu tempat duduk kayu taman, menikmati hembusan angin yang berusaha menghapus keringat dari dahi si biru yang hendak menetes. Di paha sang anak, terbaring kepala besar yang tertidur seekor _saint bernard_ coklat dan putih, jika dibandingkan sang anak jelas anjing ini sangat besar meski baru berusia satu tahun, badan besar dan gempalnya terbentang hampir ke ujung kursi yang panjang, meninggalkan ekor putih yang lebat menggantung di ujung, dan beruntung sang anak tak pernah terseret ketika dia berlari ketika melihat penjual es krim. Di depan kursi dekat sang anak, seekor _golden retriver_ yang tak kalah besarnya duduk anteng dengan ekor bergoyang dan menatap dengan antusias anak-anak yang sedang bermain di besi-besi warna-warni dan kotak pasir. Bulu keemasannya nampak bersinar tertimpa matahari sore, menjadikannya anggun dan tampan siap untuk ditangkap kamera dengan surai-surai berkibas.

Tak diketahui oleh sang anak bahwa ada sepasang netra merah yang menatap sang anak dengan penuh keingintahuan. Bersembunyi dalam diam dibalik semak-semak. Mungkin manusia tidak akan menyadari dan hanya menganggap angin lalu. Namun tidak dengan kedua anjing besar-besar yang ada disisi sang anak.

Srek srek

Kedua anjing itu bereaksi dengan cepat. Kepala sang _saint bernard_ terangkat dari tidur nyamannya, boleh saja ia malas bergerak namun matanya nyalang ke arah semak-semak dan _golden retriever_ segera berdiri dan memasang mode defensif bagi sang tuan yang baik. Cepat menyadari perilaku kedua anjingnya sang tuan biru ikut bereaksi.

"Ada apa Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun?" tanya sang anak yang tidak diindahkan oleh kedua anjing itu. Merasa diabaikan, ia memilih mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Memindahkan kepala besar Murasakibara sang _Saint Bernard_ dan bergerak menuju arah semak semak. Kise si _golden retreiver_ yang hiperaktif sudah menggonggong memanggil sang tuan seakan mencegah sang tuan untuk mendatangi semak-semak itu, sayang sekali niatnya juga tak diindahkan oleh sang tuan dan dia sendiri terikat di kursi. Menggonggong sambil berputar-putar namun tak maju kemanapun.

Biru bertemu merah. Dari tempat si biru yang berdiri lebih tinggi dari semak-semak, si mahluk bermata merah mundur dengan waspada menjauh dari manusia biru. Mengerti mahluk yang ketakutan itu, segera si biru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya. Sebungkus roti ayam yang menjadi snacknya kala melakukan jalan-jalan rutin bersama kedua anjingnya. Dibukanya bungkusan itu kemudian menyodorkan separuh bagian dari roti itu pada mahluk dihadapanya.

"Hallo, apa kau lapar? Makanlah," tawarnya, yang jurtru dibalas kurang baik oleh mahluk dihadapanya.

Grrrgrr

Dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang mampu mengoyak dengan mudah tangan putih yang terulur itu, serta mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya kabur seketika. Tapi tidak dengan manusia biru. Ia tetap setia menawarkan sepotong roti di tangannya pada anjing hitam dihadapannya. Menawarkan hatinya pada anjing besar yang berusaha bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam.

"Tak apa, jangan takut. Ini enak lho... lihat? Ehmmm!" melakukan demonstrasi seakan roti itu benar-benar adalah makanan yang teramat lezat yang pernah ada. Sekonyong-konyong anjing hitam bermata merah berusaha menahan diri dari godaan yang amat menggiurkan.

"Baiklah, bagianmu kutaruh disini saja," kemudian ia meletakkan roti itu di tanah, pelan-pelan berdiri dan meninggalkan si anjing lapar, tangan kiri yang masih memegang potongan lainya dari roti ayam itu ia taruh membelakangi tubuhnya yang juga membelakangi sang anjing. Si biru berjalan dengan tempo yang lambat menuju ke dua anjingnya yang masih berusaha menarik atensi sang tuan.

Sedangkan sang anjing hitam bermata merah mulai jatuh dalam godaan setelah si biru berjalan meninggalkanya. Segera ia memakan sepotong kecil roti itu dengan rakusnya. Merasa tak cukup, dengan berani ia berlari perlahan dan meraih potongan lain dari roti itu dari tangan si manusia. Berusaha untuk tidak melukai tangan lembut milik si biru. Meskipun gigi putih nan tajam mengenai permukaan jari milik sang anak, sang anak tak ambil pusing.

'Kena kau!' batin si biru senang. Dibiarkanya potongan lain roti itu diambil dan sambil berjalan mendekati kedua anjingnya, ia kemudian berjongkok dan meraih mangkuk anjing milik Kise yang berisi air, kemudian menyodorkannya pada anjing hitam dibelakangnya.

Sang anjing hitam kembali ragu, berjalan pelan-pelan menuju mangkuk berisi air yang nampak sangat menyegarkan. Si Biru dengan tenang mengamati anjing itu, tak ingin membuatnya takut maupun merasa terancam, Kise yang ribut sudah ia buat lebih tenang sehingga si anjing tidak takut dengan adanya kehadiran anjing lain.

Anjing hitam ini cukup besar, bahkan sangat besar, memang tidak sebesar Murasakibara yang besar dan gempal, namun tingginya cukup melebihi si _saint bernard._ Hitam, kokoh, dan gagah. Dengan telinga hitam lancip berdiri, tertidur malu-malu kala mendekati sumber air itu. Doberman, termasuk jajaran anjing besar yang biasa dipakai di untuk menjadi anjing penjaga sebab perawakan yang besar dan mengerikan dan menjadi sangat agresif bila ada yang mengancam. Yang unik adalah nampak cahaya kemerahan yang muncul dari mata sang anjing. Meski sebenarnya mata sang anjing berwarna coklat layaknya anjing-anjing normal, namun saat di semak-semak tadi si anak yakin bahwa sang anjing berwarna merah rubi yang menawan. Seperti de javu.

Clur clup clurp clurp

Suara yang masih malu-malu lucu namun semakin rakus lidah merah muda itu meraup air dalam mangkuk, menampakan betapa haus sang anjing seakan lidahnya belum menyentuh air berhari-hari. Ketika raupan air itu mulai berkurang frekuensinya, Tangan sang anak setengah mengepal terjulur dihadapan moncong sang _doberman_ yang besar dan kokoh. Tidak kah anak itu takut digigit? Tidak sama sekali. Dengan sabar dan hati-hati sang anak menanti reaksi si mata merah.

Suara raupan itu berhenti, kemudian menatap tangan putih sang anak dengan was-was. Kepala hitam yang kokoh itu mendekat kemudian menjauh, telinga lancipnya berdiri dengan tegak, begitu terus hingga akhirnya lidahnya berani menjilati tangan putih yang lembut itu, menciptakan tarikan kecil di bibir si biru yang senang dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Hallo, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Dimana tuanmu?" setelah beberapa jilatan perlahan kepalan tangan itu terbuka, dan dengan lembut menyentuk kepala lebar si hitam. Telinga yang bediri tegakpun tertidur nyaman terkena sentuhan lembut dari sang anak.

Satu tangan berhasil meraih, kemudian tangan satu lagi ikut menyentuh. Sentuhan lembut di kepala, berpindah dengan sentuhan gemas di daerah leher dibawah telinga, menyebabkan si hitam memejamkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya saking nyamanya. Berpindah pula tangan putih ke punggung besar perkasa si hitam. Kotor, dan nampak luka-luka mengering, tak nampak ada kalung pengenal maupun tanda dari _pet shop_ maupun _breeder_.

"Kau terluka inu-san. Apakah sakit ketika aku mengelusmu? Dimana kau tinggal? Siapa tuanmu?" ia sangat tahu dan sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu tak akan terjawab oleh sang anjing. Yang ada ia justru dianggap sebagai anak gila karena bicara dengan anjing. Tapi ia tak peduli, sebab ia tahu sang anjing mengerti akan perkataannya. Merasakan luka-luka itu menciptakan perasaan perih di relung hati Tetsuya.

Matahari kian tenggelam, dan tiba saatnya untuk berpisah.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum Riko-obasan mengomeliku," terdengar kikikan setelah mengatakan itu, seraya membereskan barang bawaanya.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku? Kita bisa mengobati lukamu dulu sebelum kau kembali ke rumah." Yang ditanya hanya menatap, namun tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung pergi menjauh tanpa membiarkan sang anak untuk mengejarnya—

"He—hei, tunggu!" dan sang anak dibiarkan termagu. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat terpesona dengan anjing misterius itu. _Doberman_ memang nampak garang dan mengerikan, apalagi _doberman_ yang tadi nampak penuh luka dan sangat buruk, mungkin bagi orang lain namun tidak bagi Tetsuya. Doberman itu nampak mempesona dan gagah. Katakan dirinya sinting dengan pemikiran anehnya itu, namun begitulah tiap kali ia melihat hewan. Sekalipun mereka nampak sangat buruk rupa, dan kotor, Tetsuya seakan selalu bisa melihat pesona dari tiap mahluk yang ia lihat. Tidak anjing maupun kucing, bahkan ayam dan itik.

Uunggg arf arf unngg arf arf (A/N: fiks Kise, lu lucu banget sumpah!/lanjut woi!)

Kise yang sejak tadi menahan diri dan gatal dengan peristiwa sebelumnya, kini kembali melepas tenaganya, loncat-loncat dan menjilati wajah sang tuan seakan tak sadar bahwa tubuh besarnya cukup membuat tubuh sang tuan yang sebelumnya berjongkok menjadi terduduk, namun itu cukup untuk mengembalikan sang tuan kembali ke dunia.

" O—oi Kise-kun, _yamete_!, oi— _hai hai_... _yamete_.." dan tawa itu kembali, membuat si golden Retriver semakin senang menggoda sang tuan, ekornya bergerak riang. Dan tawa dan permohonan ampun dari sang tuan mampu membuat Murasakibara yang sangat apatis dan hobi tidur itu kembali terlelap nyaman, namun ekornya bergoyang-goyang ikut senang.

"...ahahaha, baiklah. Ini sudah sore, jadi sebaiknya kita pulang, _naa_ Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun," kini Kuroko Tetsuya telah berdiri dan bersiap pulang, Kise yang selalu antusias tetap antusias, sedangkan Murasakibara—

"Ayo Murasakibara-kun, kau tidak ingin ketinggalan makan malam kan?" Mendengar kata makan malam, segera saja _saint bernard_ coklat _overweight_ itu menguap lebar sebelum beranjak dari posisi _wenak_ -nya. Turun dengan tanpa masalah dan ikut berjalan dengan malas dengan tali anjing yang terhubung di kalung ungu yang telingkar di lehernya. Berbading terbalik dengan Kise yang berjalan riang seakan berusaha menyeret dan memaksa sang tuan serta teman malasnya untuk berajalan dengan cepat.

Mata merah yang sebelumnya dilupakan kembali menyaksikan sang anak biru dengan kedua anjing beda jenis berlalu. Tatapan yang begitu intens dan ingin tahu, namun disisi lain—

Begitu penuh kerinduan.

"Syukurlah kau tersenyum, Tetsuya! Tenang saja, kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _otouto_!" dan tatapan itu kini memunggungi matahari yang hendak tenggelam, memasuki sebuah portal tersembunyi dan menghilang tak diketahui siapappun.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Mido: "katanya mau post yang dibuat selama MID kemarin, kenapa malah bikin baru? Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo tapi—"  
Kise: "psst.. psst.. Midorimacchi, tu..tu!" #nunjuk-nunjuk  
Hyuann&Kuroko: #aura gelap  
Midorima: " _Mattaku_ , memang kalian berdua masih marah _cuma_ karena liat gambar itu tadi malem?"  
Hyuann&Kuroko: #natap tajam midorima  
Midorima: #mundur teratur dua langkah

Kise: " _Maa maa_ , sebaiknya biarkan Hyuannchi dan Kurokocchi dulu. Mereka lagi errr—kesal habis liat gambar kucing di sosmednya Hyuannchi!"  
Hyuann: "Bukan kesel lagi Kise-san. Gua MARAH!" #nada datar+aura gelap  
Kuroko: "Aku juga sama Hyuann-san!" #nada datar+aura gelap  
Kise: #mundur teratur lima langkah

Hhh, maafkan jika saya sedang kesal saat ini. _And this fanfict is ridiculously absurd, I know_!

Jadi, tentang gambar di sosmed yang dimaksud Kise-san tadi—IYA, memang cuma kucing. Kucing yang digorok lehernya dengan pelaku tersenyum bangga seenak jidat sambil ngerokok. Baru psikopat kelas teri aja bangga lu! #mencak-mencak

Jadi melalui fanfict ini, saya ingin mengajak gerakan _"Stop Abusing Animal"_ (Thor, ini genre-nya fantasi?) tenang Minna-san, tetap fokus kok! Sebenarnya saya sendiri nggak tahu kenapa jadi bikin fantasi gini. Tapi _well_ , itung-itung coba-coba lah!

P.S. Silahkan bunuh saya, tapi jangan flame saya #Bow

Sebelum saya undur diri, ini yang terakhir:  
Saya tahu mungkin minna-san nggak semuanya suka hewan. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk seenak jidat nyakitin mereka. Mereka tetap adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Mereka nggak akan nyerang tanpa sebab.  
 _I know they are only or even a mere dirty dog, cat, even rat, chicken, and bird. They are everywhere, begging for food, stealing aur food, even trying to disturbing our pet._ _But please, stop abusing them! #bow_

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san 


	2. Chapter 2: Fluffiness at Home

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 2: Fluffiness at Home**

Previous:  
Mata merah yang sebelumnya dilupakan kembali menyaksikan sang anak biru dengan kedua anjing beda jenis berlalu. Tatapan yang begitu intens dan ingin tahu, namun disisi lain—

Begitu penuh kerinduan.

"Syukurlah kau tersenyum, Tetsuya! Tenang saja, kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _otouto_!" dan tatapan itu kini memunggungi matahari yang hendak tenggelam, memasuki sebuah portal tersembunyi dan menghilang tak diketahui siapappun.

.

.

2nd Chapter begin here:

" _Tadaima!"_ mengikuti kedua anjing besar-besar, baru kemudian metutup pintu dibelakangnya dan meletakan sepatu olah raganya dengan rapi di rak.

" _Okaeri, Tetsuya-kun!_ " terdengar suara wanita yang berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanya sang wanita, Kiyoshi Riko. Seorang wanita rumah tangga yang beberapa kali dalam seminggu mengajar basket di SMP swasta terdekat. Dengan rambut pedek berwarna coklat dan dua jepit yang mencegah poninya agar tidak menutupi wajah tomboi namun keibuan itu. Dengan kaus biru muda dan _hotpants_ coklat ditambah apron merah muda, sepertinya baru dari dapur. Mungkin penampilanya sama seperti anak gadis nge-kos yang menghabiskan waktu di dapur sebelum kuliah, namun kenyataanya Riko sudah berusia tiga puluhan dan usia pernikahaannya sudah hampir lima tahun.

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa. Sepertinya Kise-kun dan Murasakibara-kun mendapat teman baru," dengan wajah datarnya ia berceritanya pada sang bibi. Dan bagi bibi Riko sendiri, cukup dua tahun untuk kembali melihat adanya emosi yang terpancar dibalik wajah datar sang anak.

.

Ya, anak. Anak angkat lebih tepatnya. Aida Riko dan suaminya Kiyoshi Teppei, seperti dikatakan telah menikah lima tahun lalu namun belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Anggap saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dimana takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang nampak rapuh namun begitu menawan bak pangeran dua tahun lalu. Dialah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang saat itu berusia 14 tahun. Sampai saat ini, Tetsuya masih enggan untuk menyebut kedua orang tua angkatnya dengan sebutan okaa-san dan otou-san. Namun pasangan ini membiarkan waktu yang berkuasa sebab mereka tahu apa saja yang telah dilalui anak itu. Merekapun lebih bersyukur akan kehadiran hewan-hewan itu yang telah berhasil membuat anak itu kembali tersenyum.

Untuk cerita lengkapnya, biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

.

" _Araa, hontou kaa Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun_?" tanyanya pada dua anjing yang menatap senang wanita itu, dan tentu saja Kise yang selalu riang menjawab dengan gonggongan riang seakan mengatakan 'hari ini sangat-sangat-dan-sangat menyenangkan'. Setelah memberi tepukan gemas di kepala kepada si emas, atensi ia kembalikan pada sang anak. "bagaimana denganmu Tetsuya-kun? Kau tidak memaksakan dirimu, kan?" tanyanya, ada semburat nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Oba-san tak perlu khawatir, aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan bukan lari 20 lapangan seperti yang biasa engkau lakukan pada tim basketmu," Jawab sang anak biru berusaha meredakan kehawatiran sang bibi dengan memberi sedikit candaan. Ohh, jangan lupa wajah datarnya berikut nadanya.

" _Mou Tetsuya-kun,_ awas kau ya... jika aku ke sekolahmu nanti, kupastikan kau menderita dan menumbuhkan otot-otot berkat latihan spesial dariku!" tangan sang wanita meraih kepala sang anak, menekan gemas kepala yang malang itu sebagai hukuman atas ejekan tersurat sang anak.

Sebisa mungkin sang anak mempertahankan ekspresinya sehingga tidak menimbulkan ekspresi apapun. Sayang sekali niat tersebut goyah. Meskipun tipis dan kecil sang bibi berhasil menangkap senyum di wajah sang anak satu-satunya itu.

' _dapat!_ ' Sungguh, Riko gemas dan sangat ingin untuk dapat mengabadikan moment yang sangat jarang bersama sang anak.

Ketika aksi menggemaskan itu berhenti, ada ekspresi lain yang tertangkap oleh mata sang ibu dari netra biru sang anak. Netra seindah langit siang yang cerah itu nampak meredup. Apa sang ibu salah bicara? Dan nurani keibuan Riko menyatakan, iya. Membicarakan basket dengan Tetsuya saat ini sepertinya menjadi hal yang tabu. Kembali tangan kanan itu meraih surai sang anak, namun kali ini dengan lembut, tangan satunya meraih bahu sang anak yang menyebabkan kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

" _Naa_ Tetsuya-kun, dengarkan aku! Aku berjanji, ini hanya sementara. Sampai dokter menyatakan 'oke' kemudian kau akan kembali bermain basket. Oke?!"

" _hai, wakarimashita!_ " tidak terlalu bagus, setidaknya moodnya lebih baik dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Baiklah, lekaslah mandi! Sebentar lagi makan malam."

" _hai_!" dan kaki kecil sudah berlalu melewati sang bibi menuju ruangan pribadinya. Dan sang ibu yang menyaksikan sang anak berlalu hanya berdoa dalam dalam hati jika hal itu _akan_ benar terjadi.

.

Di kamar Tetsuya, seperti yang sudah-sudah ia akan disambut ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas (setidaknya untuk dirinya), nampak _simple_ dengan cat berwarna biru langit yang dibeberapa bagian tertempel poster yang berhubungan dengan basket, tempat tidur _Queen size_ dengan bedcover strip _teal-black_ , sepaket dengan dua bantal dan satu guling berwarna _Teal_ polos. Yang menambah kesan _eyecatching_ dan _relaxing_ adalah langit-langit kamar yang dibuat sedemikian rupa dengan langit malam atau navy blue dengan taburan bintang-bintang berwaarna putih yang nampak bersinar. Ketika pertama kali pindah dan memasuki kamar ini, Tetsuya benar-benar berterima kasih pada teman dari ayah-eh-pamannya, Teppei yang mendesain khusus kamar yang cocok untuk dirinya. Meja belajar, lemari baju, dan rak buku yang khusus untuk buku-buku novel koleksinya (percayalah! Banyak banget bukunya).

Sebelum melakukan perintah bibinya untuk mandi, ia menghampiri susunan kayu yang tingginya hampir mencapai tiga perlima tinggi kamarnya. Susunan kayu-kayu aneka bentuk berwarna hitam dan broken-white dipadukan tambang-tambang berwana putih, menciptakan furniture rumah-rumahan tiga tingkat yang mana dua tingkat pertama 20cm tidak menyentuh lantai, adalah susunan-susunan kayu yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa-serupa terowongan baik horisontal dan vertikal, dipadu dengan tambang-tambang yang menyusun kayu hitam-putih serupa jembatan yang menghubungkan teruwongan satu dengan yang lain, terowongan atas dengan terowongan bawah. Pada tingkat ketiga terdapat tiga ruang-ruang kecil yang berjejer dengan masing-masing tiga lubang dan diatasnya terdapat plang nama, yaitu: Aomine, Taiga, dan Midorima. Itu merupakan rumah sekaligus tempat bermain bagi ketiga kucingnya. Sengaja diletakkan didekat jendela disudut kamar yang masih nampak lowong agar ketiga kucingnya dapat menyelinap ke luar dan kembali.

HHSSSSS NYYAAAAA RAAAOOO RAAOOO

"Aomine-kun, Taiga-kun! Berhenti bertengkar atau aku akan membuat kalian tidur di luar malam ini!" tangan putihnya meraih kucing belang hitam—abu-abu yang memiliki mata kebiruan. Namanya adalah Aomine, sesuai dengan warna matanya. Aomine dan Taiga memang nampak selalu berselisih padahal mereka satu keluarga, bahkan dapat dikatakan kembar. Hanya saja Taiga berwarna belang-belang jingga cerah, sehingga Tetsuya memberi nama padanya seperti harimau dalam bahasa inggris yaitu _Tiger_ dengan pengucapan jepang, yaitu Taiga. Midorima, berbaring anteng dan anggun di rumah kecilnya ditingkat tiga. Kucing hitam legam dengan mata hijau jamrud nan indah, selalu tenang dengan segala kegaduhan yang tercipta oleh teman sebangsanya. Ia baru akan kesal jika diganggu Kise si anjing keemasan. Mereka memang nampak seperti kucing jalanan, namun bagi Tetsuya mereka tetap patut disayang—dan mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan hati murni seorang anak yang baik hati merawat mereka dari hidup di dunia kejam yang sempat mereka rasakan dalam beberapa hari umur mereka.

Mendengar tuturan dari sang tuan, keduanya diam seketika meski masih nampak kilat-kilat persaingan di mata mereka. Akhirnya si biru memutuskan untuk memindahkan Aomine di tingkat tiga, di atap hitam tempat tidurnya, beruntung si kaki empat langsung duduk tenang dan diam, meski mata masih tertuju pada kembarannya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, baru setelah itu kita makan malam. Tetap tenang atau kalian tidur di luar!" setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa tuannya tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Jadi sekalipun mereka adalah kucing yang nampak liar-bebas-tak-ada-aturan, mereka terlatih dengan baik di tangan Tetsuya, berikut kedua anjing besar-besar yang ikut menyamankan diri di samping bawah tempat tidur sang tuan. Entah bagaimana sang tuan itu mampu membuat kedua anjingnya begitu rukun untuk tinggal satu ruangan bersama tiga ekor kucing. Sang tuan sendiri hanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan tiket eksklusif dari kedua orang tua angkatnya yang dengan rela hati mengijinkan dua ekor anjing besar dan tiga ekor kucing jalanan berkeliaran di rumah mereka dan tidur satu kamar bersama sang anak—bahkan menyediakan tempat tidur dan tempat bermain khusus bagi kucing-kucingnya di dalam kamar. Maka sebisa mungkin ia mendisiplinkan hewan-hewanya dengan ketegasan dan kasih sayang.

.

Melihat sang tuan yang berlalu dari ruangannya, maka tak diketahui oleh sang tuan, ke lima hewan itu saling bekomunikasi melalui telepati,

" _Nee nee, sepertinya Akashicchi mulai beraksi-ssu!_ " buka sang _golden retriever_ yang mengangkat kepalanya seraya menjulurkan lidah demi menarik atensi teman-temannya, ekornya berkibas-kibas menandakan ia dalam mood yang baik.

" _Heh!, kenapa lama sekali?!"_ tanggap Aomine yang sudah terbaring malas di atap rumah tidurnya.

" _Kau salah-nanodayo! Justru ini terlalu cepat. Bukankah seharusnya masih butuh setahun lagi? Dia masih berusia enambelas tahun, dan ini jelas belum waktunya-nanodayo._ " sanggah Midorima yang mulai mengangkat kepalanya, terdengar suara erangan yang menyatakan tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Aomine.

" _Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Aomine benar. Tetsuya sudah cukup menderita setelah keluarga lamanya, dan sekarang ia harus meninggalkan basket demi sebuah penyakit yang bahkan tak satupun dokter di sini memahaminya. Kristal itu bereaksi terlalu cepat! Dan meski ada aku untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit itu menjadi lama berkurang dari biasanya dan bahkan harus dibantu dengan obat-obatan dunia."_ Balas si kucing belang jingga duduk dengan kepala menengadah kearah kucing hitam.

" _Aahh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan itu-nanodayo! Tapi bukankah The One tidak mungkin salah?!"_ kata Midorima pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

" _Tetsu-chin semakin kesakitan dan sedih!"_ kata-kata bernada malas dari _saint bernard_ yang sejak tadi berbaring diam, ekornya pun ikut terkulai lemas dan diam, menggambarkan emosi sedih dan prihatin pada apa yang telah menimpa sang tuan.

Dan ruangan yang sudah damai dari hewan-hewan yang memilih berbaring tenang menunggu sang Tuan, menjadi semakin tenang dengan aura _gloomy_ yang menguar setelah dilakukanya percakapan melalu telepati itu. Bahkan ekor Kise yang semula menari menjadi diam seperti Muarsakibara.

.

Terbukanya kayu putih menjulang, memunculkan sang pemuda biru langit yang sudah nampak segar dengan kaos putih dan celana tidur biru kotak-kotak, serta handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya.

"ayo minna, saatnya makan malam!" katanya ditujukan bagi kedua anjing dan tiga kucing yang masih nyaman berbaring dengan tenang di _spot_ nya masing-masing,

Mendengar kata makan malam, segera hewan-hewan bangkit dengan semangat—apalagi Murasakibara dan berbondong-bondong menuju dapur tempat sang tuan biasa menge- _set_ makanan mereka. Semua, kecuali satu. Midorima nampak enggan mengikuti kerumunan mahluk-mahluk kelaparan itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Midorima-kun? Aku tahu kau lapar, kau mau aku menggendongmu sampai ke bawah?" ohh Tetsuya, jika kau tahu betapa tsundere-nya kucingmu yang satu ini. Iya, dia sebenarnya lapar, hanya ingin keluar dengan elegan saja. Dan iya, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin digendong oleh sang tuan. Seandainya sang tuan bisa melihat bagaimana wajah berbulu hitam halus itu nampak besemu merah.

Tak ingin meninggalkan sang kucing sendirian, Tetsuya meraih Midorima dengan mudah dari tempat tidurnya dan menggendongnya dengan membuat kepala si kucing agar bersandar di antara lengan dan dada sang tuan. Dan tentu saja Midorima tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Nggkkkrrr

Dapat terdengar suara nyaman dari si kucing yang sedikit bergerak-gerak sambil menelesak di dada manusia demi mencapai posisi wenak sekaligus berterima kasih pada sang tuan yang baik.

Di sudut dapur yang sebelumnya terletak meja kecil, kini meja itu berpindah entah kemana sang ibu memindahkannya sehingga dapur menjadi lebih lenggang sebab aturannya adalah 'hewan peliharaan makan di dapur' maka dengan sedikit putar otak, Tetsuya harus mampu membuat ke lima hewannya makan dengan tertib serta masih adanya akses jalan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan sesuatu dari dapur.

Lima mangkuk, satu mangkuk paling besar untuk Murasakibara; satu mangkuk sedang untuk Kise; dan tiga mangkuk kecil dengan dua mangkuk yang terisi nyaris penuh untuk Aomine dan Taiga, dan mangkuk yang terisi setengah untuk Midorima. Sampai dihadapan mangkuk masing-masing mereka tidak langsung menyentuh makanannya. Mereka harus menunggu sang Tuan untuk mengatakan ' _itadakimasu_ ' bagi mereka baru mereka boleh menyantap makananya—salah satu cara agar mereka makan dengan tertib, sangat tampak air liur yang menetes dari mulut Murasakibara, Aomine dan Taiga yang sudah lapar (dan paling doyan makan).

"minna, _ittadakimasu_!" kata (baca: komando) Tetsuya yang langsung disambut dengan suara raupan makanan seakan mereka belum makan berhari-hari. Pemandangan menciptakan senyum dan kikikan yang sangat jarang terdengar dari bibir Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang ibu yang melihat dari ruang makan hanya menggelang kagum dengan cara sang anak mengatur peliharaanya.

" _Tadaima_!" terdengar suara bass seorang pria yang otomatis membuat kaki Tetsuya berlari kearah sumber suara.

" _Okaeri_ , Teppei-ojisan!"

"Ohh Tetsuya, bagaimana harimu?" tanya basa-basi sang pria, Kiyosi Teppei sembari melepas alas kakinya sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumah,

"Baik, oji-san. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau melakukan _rescue_ hari ini?" tanya sang anak yang mulai membantu membawakan kantung plastik yang sebelumnya dibawa sang ayah.

" _Ahh_ , ada dua anjing yang diterlantarkan di rumah kosong. Dan hari ini ada satu anjing dan satu kucing yang diadopsi, tidakkah kau senang?" tanya sang ayah menanyakan penadapat pada sang anak.

" _ahh, yokatta desu_! Semoga mereka bahagia dengan pemilik baru mereka." Jawab sang anak, dan tak terlewat senyum kecil kelegaan yang tertangkap ekor mata sang ayah,

' _dapat!_ ' sadar-tidak sadar senyum bodoh muncul di wajahnya "hheee~"

"Ano—Teppei-ojisan, kau baik-baik saja? Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum tanpa sebab," tanya polos sang anak,

"Aahh, _daijoubu_ - _daijoubu_! Sekarang, tolong taruh kantung itu di lemari kemudian bantu ibumu!" pinta sang ayah sebelum berlalu. Tanganya sempat mengacak-acak surai lembut si biru.

" _Hai_!"

.

Kiyoshi Teppei, pria tiga puluh tahun dengan perawakan yang besar namun sebenarnya sangat ramah dan baik hati. Tak ketinggalan bahwa dirinya adalah penyayang binatang. Terbukti dari pekerjaanya saat ini, yaitu seorang ' _Animal Defender_ ' yang setiap hari akan pergi kemanapun bila mengetahui ada panggilan mengenai anjing, kucing yang terlantar dan butuh pertolongan. Baru enam tahun ia menekuni profesi baru ini. Keluar dari pekerjaanya sebagai pegawai kantoran yang menuai gaji menjanjikan demi menyelamatkan dan membela hewan-hewan yang dengan mudah diterlantarkan manusia tak bertanggung jawab. Pendapatan yang hanya didapat dari 15% donasi para donatur bagi para hewan yang ditampung serta dibukanya _petshop_. Pendapatan lainnya adalah investasi saham yang ia tanam untuk kehidupanya dimasa depan bersama istrinya, dan sekarang ditambah seorang anak yang sangat ia syukuri kehadiranya.

Kala liburan, tak jarang Tetsuya akan ikut untuk me- _rescue_ hewan-hewan malang tersebut bersama ayah angkat dan team-nya. Dan Teppei sangat tahu jika Tetsuya sangat menikmati berpetualang di atas pick-up kala menjemput anjing-anjing dan kucing-kucing yang dilaporkan terlantar. Bagaimana anak yang begitu pendiam dapat begitu cekatan dan tanggap dalam menghadapi hewan-hewan yang seringkali ditemukan dengan banyak luka maupun goresan, tak jarang ada yang masih hidup dengan banyak lalat bahkan belatung mengerubunginya. Batapa sang anak tak menunjukan sedikitpun rasa jijik pada apa yang ia lihat, hanya kecemasan dan kepedulian pada hewan-hewan malang yang ditemukan. Bagaimana anak itu nampak tenang, sabar, dan tak takut kala menemukan anjing yang agresif ketika melakukan _rescue_.

Bagi pasangan Kiyoshi, ini sudah cukup. Hidup mereka telah lengkap dengan hadirnya Tetsuya selama dua tahun ini. Meski bukan seorang bayi yang lahir langsung dari rahim Riko dan merupakan benih dari Teppei. Hadirnya Kuroko Tetsuya yang saat itu begitu rapuh dan rusak kini terasa lengkap setelah mereka mampu menangkap emosi dari wajah datarnya, senyuman malaikat dari paras tampannya, dan kemurnian hati yang begitu mendukung bahkan berkontribusi besar bagi pekerjaan sang ayah.

Ya, tak apa jika waktu yang berkuasa. Jika tiba saatnya nanti, Teppei dan Riko akan mendengar sang anak memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Otou-san' dan 'Okaa-san'.

.

Makan malam selalu menjadi moment favorit Tetsuya. Meja makan sederhana yang hanya diperuntukan untuk enam orang—paling banyak, kini terisi tiga orang yang makan sambil bercengkrama. Tetsuya menceritakan pada kedua orangtua angkatnya tentang anjing _doberman_ misterius bermata kemerahan yang ia temukan di taman tadi sore. Sedangkan Teppei menceritakan ketika menyelamatkan dua anjing yang terlantar di rumah kosong, tak jarang candaan bodoh dari sang ayah yang berhasil menciptakan kikikan sang anak yang begitu manis ketika mendengarkan cerita,

' _dapat!_ ' dan moment disimpan dengan baik dalam nurani yang terdalam oleh kedua orang tua yang bahagia. Rasanya sungguh bangga bisa membuat sang anak yang begitu pendiam, berwajah datar, dan nyaris nampak seperti mayat hidup kala pertama kali datang dua tahun lalu, kini begitu hidup, manis, dan tampan dengan tawa dan emosi yang tertangkap.

Setelah makan, ketiganya malakukan acara bersih. Teppei akan mencuci piring, Tetsuya akan merapikan meja, sedangkan Riko akan membersihkan lantai. Padahal tadi sore nampak tidak apa-apa, namun kini mengapa Riko menangkap wajah putih Tetsuya nampak lebih pucat?

"Tetsuya-kun?" panggilnya pada sang anak,

" _hai_ oba-san?"

"Apa kau lelah?" bagus, sekarang Tetsuya menangkap nada kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, oba-san." Jawabnya yang sudah diduga oleh sang ibu.

" _Naa_ kembalilah ke kamar dan kerjakan PR-mu, kemudian istirahatlah!"

" _Ano_ , tapi aku masih harus membersihkan mangkuk-mangkuk peliharaanku," sanggah Tetsuya yang merasa dirinya masih memiliki tanggung jawab.

" _Daijobu_ Tetsuya, aku sudah membereskanya. Sekarang turuti permintaan ibumu _nee_ ," Sang ayah datang dari dapur masih dengan apron merah muda—sungguh kelegaan suaminya mau membantu membujuk sang anak.

" _Demo_ , oji-san—"

PUK

"— _Daijobu_ , kau telah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tugas-tugas sekolahmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kami ada di bawah sambil menonton TV, oke?" potong sang ayah, tangannya yang setengah kering kembali meraih kepala sang anak sembari melontarkan kalimat bujukan,

"... _Hai, wakarimashita! Oyasuminasai oji-san, oba-san_!" mengerti dan mengalah, ia membungkukan sedikit badannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik—

" _Oyasuminasai_ nee, Tetsuya-kun! Jangan lupa minum obatmu, ya," peluk sang ibunda dari belakang, sang ayah cukup memberi anggukan sebagai tanda sang anak telah diizinkan untuk undur diri dari ruangan.

" _Hai, oba-san_!" barulah ia berlalu, disaksikan oleh ibu dan ayah angkat yang melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

.

Waktu akan terus menciptakan memori baru, dan memori indah berusaha Tetsuya simpan dengan baik di hati dan pikiranya. Setiap sentuhan, setiap perkataan, setiap perbuatan, setiap kebaikan, setiap kasih sayang yang diperolehnya dari keluarga ini. Begitu hangat dan membuatnya ketagihan. Tetsuya tahu, sangat tahu jika keluarga barunya ini begitu menyayanginya. Yang benar-benar menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri dan bukan sekedar manequiin hidup atau bahkan samsak berjalan. Hanya maafkan Tetsuya yang belum mau membuka hatinya bagi orang lain, termasuk orang tua angkat yang sudah seperti berkat melimpah bagi dirinya.

 _Izinkan aku untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama,  
Sampai saatnya tiba,  
Sampai aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku,  
Sampai saat itu tiba,  
Akan kutakan dengan keras._

Dan malam itu, Tetsuya tidur dalam kedamaian malam sesaat. Damai, namun disisi lain tidak. Sebab hatinya tak pernah berhenti untuk merasa takut. Sekalipun teman-teman kaki empatnya akan menelesak tidur di tempat tidur sang tuan, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan sang tuan.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

 _CEKREK CEKREK CEKREK_

Hyuann: "dapat!"  
Kise: "nggak dapet-ssu"  
Mido: "tidak dapat-nanodayo!"  
Kuroko: "Kenapa kalian memotretku tanpa ijin?"  
Kise: "Kurokocchi senyum-senyum sendiri waktu baca chapter ini-ssu,"  
Mido: "Bukan aku ingin melihat wajahmu, aku hanya menjalankan tantangan dari Hyuann-nandodayo!"  
Hyuann: " _You don't have any idea how priceless that was, Kuroko-san! It was priceless!"  
_ Kuroko: #sweatdrop

Balas Review:

 **May Angelf** : Thank for your support May-chan! Iya... semoga aja seru ya... hehehe/plak. Ini udah terbit lagi atu, semoga suka

Also, thank you to you all who already favorite and follow this story. Wish you like this chapter

OLLA Minna-san,  
I don't know myself, but I was too eager with this chapter. Not so important chapter, I know! Just don't wanna make it way too slow, either too fast. And, I was just thinking about fluffiness... hehee...!

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 3: Rescue**

Previous:  
Waktu akan terus menciptakan memori baru, dan memori indah berusaha Tetsuya simpan dengan baik di hati dan pikiranya. Setiap sentuhan, setiap perkataan, setiap perbuatan, setiap kebaikan, setiap kasih sayang yang diperolehnya dari keluarga ini. Begitu hangat dan membuatnya ketagihan. Tetsuya tahu, sangat tahu jika keluarga barunya ini begitu menyayanginya. Yang benar-benar menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri dan bukan sekedar manequiin hidup atau bahkan samsak berjalan. Hanya maafkan Tetsuya yang belum mau membuka hatinya bagi orang lain, termasuk orang tua angkat yang sudah seperti berkat melimpah bagi dirinya.

 _Izinkan aku untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama,  
Sampai saatnya tiba,  
Sampai aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku,  
Sampai saat itu tiba,  
Akan kutakan dengan keras._

Dan malam itu, Tetsuya tidur dalam kedamaian malam sesaat. Damai, namun disisi lain tidak. Sebab hatinya tak pernah berhenti untuk merasa takut. Sekalipun teman-teman kaki empatnya akan menelesak tidur di tempat tidur sang tuan, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan sang tuan.

.

.

3th Chapter begin here:

' _Gelap_ '  
Seberkas demi seberkas warna putih mulai terlihat. Namun hanya terdengar suara yang memilukan di telinganya.

"TIDAK BERGUNA! BELAJAR SAJA TIDAK BECUS! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"  
' _maafkan aku, otou-san! Akan kuperbaiki dan berjanji lebih baik di semester depan_ ,'

"Mengapa semakin besar justru kau semakin tidak berguna, HA?!"  
' _maafkan aku, okaa-san! Aku akan berusaha menjadi anak yang berguna sesuai keinginanmu_ ,"

"Berterima kasihlah pada kami yang sudah memungutmu waktu itu. Apa jadinya dirimu jika kami tidak berbaik hati menjadikanmu putra kami?"  
'...'

"Kami melakukan ini sebab kami menyayangimu, Tetsuya! Kau akan berterima kasih pada kami di masa depan nanti. "  
Wajah itu tak terlihat, hanya seringai yang menakutkan yang kini terngiang di hadapan wajahnya,

"Tunjukan kelayakanmu, Tetsuya! Tegakkakan kepalamu! Jangan permalukan aku dengan raut wajah seorang pecundang sepertimu! Tunjukan harga dirimu sebagai anggota keluarga ARASHI!"

"Kau pantas menerima ini, Arashi Tetsuya. Camkan itu! Ini adalah hukuman yang sangat pantas kau dapatkan karena mempermalukan nama keluarga ARASHI dengan menjadi nomor dua! KELUARGA ARASHI HARUS SELALU MENJADI NOMOR SATU!"  
'Sakit otou-san, maafkan aku! Aku janji tak akan melakukanya lagi, ampuni aku, otou-san! Sakit... sakit.. sakit... otou-san!'

Tes tes tes  
Tetesan merah itu begitu nampak pekat dan nyata. Tubuh putih bersurai biru itu telah bercampur dengan dengan tinta merah,

"Kembalikan saja dia ke nama asalnya! Apa bagusnya nama keluarga Kuroko yang ada padanya saat kita memungutnya dulu? Paling ibunya hanya wanita PSK yang tak tahu tanggung jawab terhadap anak haramnya ini!"  
'Okaa-san, aku tahu aku salah! Kau boleh menghukumku dan menghinaku, tapi tolong jangan hina ibuku! Aku mohon okaa-san...'

"Renungkan itu Arashi Tetsuya! Sebelum aku mengembalikanmu menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang hina ke jalanan!"

BLAMMM

Dia meringkuk, di atas lantai yang dingin. Terisak dan menyesal. Semua menjadi kelabu, hitam dan putih bak pemutaran film dokumentasi sejarah. Semuanya kecuali warna merahnya.

"ARASHI TETSUYA!"  
"ARASHI TETSUYA!"  
"Anak hina, KUROKO TETSUYA!"  
"Anak tidak berguna, KUROKO TETSUYA!"  
"KUROKO TETSUYA!"

.

.

.

"...suya-kun!"

"Tetsuya-kun!"

Dan sang langit menampakan sinarnya.

'tsk! Lagi-lagi mimpi itu' kala tanganya meraih wajahnya, Tetsuya baru menyadari jika matanya terasa sedikit lengket oleh air mata yang mengering.

'bagus! aku menangis dalam tidur. Dasar lemah!' tarikan bibir yang sarat akan kepedihan dan penuh penghinaan akan diri sendiri. Dan satu tangan itu segera menghapus air lengket disekitar matanya, menyisakan mata yang masih nampak sembab namun sepertinya itu normal sebab semua orang tidak mungkin bangun dengan wajah dan muka yang indah tanpa bekas-bekas ngantuk.

Arf arf hehehehehh arf arf

"Ohayou, Kise-kun!" sapanya pada sang golden retriever yang sedang berputar-putar dengan girang menyambut sang tuan yang telah bangun di pagi yang cerah.  
"Ohayou, minna!" sapanya pada ke empat hewannya yang lain. Murasakibara menguap dengan lebarnya menampakkan gigi-gigi putih tajam dan sehat, lidahnya juga ikut keluar, bangun dari posisinya untuk melakukan peregangan demi untuk kembali meletakan kepalanya di paha sang tuan; Midorima, kucing yang pertama kali bangun yang turun dengan lincah dan elegannya dari tempat tidurnya dan mengulet manja pada sang tuan; Aomine dan Taiga baru mengeluarkan kepalanya dengan wajah ngantuk dan hampir bersamaan dari lubang kucing mereka.

Tok tok tok

"Tetsuya-kun, kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah kan?" tanya sang bibi dari balik pintu. Segera saja sang langit beranjak dari tempat tidurnya (sedikit melupakan Murasakibara yang baru _pewe_ di pahanya) dan menyambut sang ibu. Namun baru membukakan pintu untuk sang ibu—

CEKREK

"dapat!"

Kedip kedip. Setelah dua kedipan barulah sang anak sadar dengan kelakuan iseng ibu angkatnya itu. Muncul gurat-gurat kekesalan menyaksikan sang ibu yang tertawa tanpa dosa. Disisi lain hatinya terlonjak bahagia akan bentuk perhatian manis ini, seakan menjadi tenaga baru untuk menjalani hari.

"Oba-san, kenapa memotretku tiba-tiba?" tanyanya datar berikut gurat-gurat kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mendapat foto anakku yang nampak lucu dan imut dengan _bedhair_ -nya. Akan ku cetak dan kugantung di kamar, hihihi" jawab sang ibu masih dengan tawa tak bersalahnya, menatap _smartphone_ yang berhasil meng- _capture_ wajah bangun tidur sang sanak.

"Oba-san iseng!"

"Memang!"

"..."

"baiklah-baiklah! Maafkan oba-san, sekarang kau mandi sebelum kau telat memberi sarapan peliharaanmu dan telat sekolah! kami menunggumu sarapan di bawah!"

" _hai_!"

Mata coklat madu menyaksikan punggung sang anak yang berlalu ke kamar mandi baru akhirnya berpindah pada foto hasil capture iseng yang menjadi ide dadakannya kala berniat membangunkan sang anak yang pada dasarnya susah bangun pagi,  
'Matanya sembab, Apakah dia bermimpi buruk lagi?' dan netra coklat madu itu kian meredup sembari kakinya membawanya kembali pada rutinitas paginya.

Tetsuya turun sudah dengan _gakuran_ hitam garis biru—sebiru surai langitnya berikut tasnya, tak ketinggalan pasukan kelaparan yang urutan pertama sudah pasti dipegang oleh Murasakibara, tiap langkah kakinya cukup membuat lukisan abstrak di dinding bergetar; kemudian Aomine dan Taiga yang turun hampir bersamaan dengan saling menatap satu-sama lain seakan menyahutkan 'aku duluan! Aku duluan!'; Kise datang keluar berikutnya dengan ceria-sukacita seperti biasanya, menuruni tiap tangga dengan bulu keemasan yang berkibas indah bak iklan shampoo anjing merek ternama; _Last but not least_ , Midorima turun dengan anggun, tenang, dan angkuh, berjalan seakan dia tak merasa lapar dan perlu untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan bodoh yang kelaparan.

Untuk sarapan, Tetsuya tak langsung menge-set makanan peliharaanya seperti saat makan malam. Ia akan menyuruh mereka duduk tenang sembari menunggu sang tuan menyiapkan makanan di atas _pantry_.

WOOF WOOF HAUURRRNNGGG WOOF

"Murasakibara-kun sudah lapar?"

WOOF

" _Matte kudasai nee_!"

WOOF HEH HEH HEH HEH..

Murasakibara, _saint bernard_ yang selalu lapar atau mengantuk. Hal yang paling membuatnya aktif adalah ketika sarapan dimana anjing ini—satu-satunya yang akan mengajak ngobrol Tetsuya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan dengan gonggongannya. Well, cukup berisik di pagi hari! (A/N: Murasakibara-san, kamu pasti imut kalo lagi aktif... kyaaaaa!/brisik weh!)

Setelah selesai dengan _pantry,_ barulah si biru membagikan mangkuk-mangkuk di hadapan hewan-hewannya dan seperti ketika makan malam, mereka harus menunggu komando dari sang tuan,

" _Minna, Ittadakimassu_!" dan krauk krauk krauk, raupan kelaparan kembali terdengar.

Tak ingin terlalu lama membuat orang tua angkatnya menunggu, Tetsuya segera menyusul ke meja makan dimana paman-ehh-ayah-ehh-paman (ya, itulah! Kau tahu!) sedang membaca koran paginya, sedangkan Riko sedang menyiapkan sarapan tradisional ala jepang yang sederhana namun praktis.

" _Ohayou_ oji-san, oba-san!" sedikit membungkukan badannya dihdapannya. _Habbits die hard_. Sangat manis untuk dilihat namun miris untuk diingat.

Sangat manis. Sangat manis melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu tampan, sopan, lembut tutur katanya, rendah hati dan penuh kepedulian.  
Namun sangat miris. Sangat miris mengetahui perjalanan hidupnya untuk menjadi seperti ini.

" _Ohayou_ Tetsuya/Tetsuya-kun!" balasan sapa yang hampir bersamaan oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya, menjadi musik yang terdengar manis bagi sang anak untuk mengawali rutintas di pagi cerah yang selalu hitam putih.

" _Ittekimasu!"_ suara riuh kedua pria penghuni rumah setelah sarapan. Mereka akan segera berangkat untuk memulai aktivitas pagi mereka, meninggalkan sang istri sekaligus sang ibu untuk menyelesaikan segala pekerjaan rumah—toh ia baru akan pergi melatih saat siang hari.

.

Sekalipun berkali-kali Teppei menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan sang anak ke sekolah dengan mobil, Tetsuya kerap dengan halus menolak. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya cukup dekat untuk ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Dirinya pribadi menikmati untuk berjalan ditengah keramaian dalam kesendirian, sembari membaca novel-novel di tangan tanpa sedikitpun menabrak insan lain, dalam diam menyadari orang lain namun tak banyak orang yang menyadarinya—lagipula ia sudah tak peduli dengan keberadaan dirinya ditengah orang lain,

Sebab ia sendiri lelah mencari, siapakah Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini?

Tetsuya adalah siswa yang rajin dan pintar. Semester lalu ia berhasil meraih peringkat pertama dari empat-ratusan anak kelas satu yang bersekolah di sekolah yang baru dibangun namun sangat ketat seperti SMA Seirin. Yang dengan mudah hanya ia anggap sebagai angin lalu. Untuk apa? Ia hanya kebetulan mendapat peringkat pertama, mungkin karena Seirin masih baru sehingga ia dengan mudah meraih peringkat pertama. Semua itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Ia bukan lagi Arashi Tetsuya. Ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang mungkin suatu hari nanti—jika dia siap—untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Kiyoshi.

Tetsuya tahu jika orang tuanya yang sekarang sangat senang dengan segala prestasi yang diraihnya. Ia sendiri juga tahu jika pasangan Kiyoshi itu tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Hanya berharap sang anak mau memanggil mereka dengan sebutan yang sangat mereka dambakan—dan itu belum dapat ia penuhi karena ia sendiri belum siap. Pengecut!

SMA memang seharusnya menjadi awal dari lembaran yang benar-benar baru bagi Tetsuya. Ditambah dengan keluarga baru yang semakin menambah warna dalam hidupnya yang sempat hitam-putih-merah. Ada gedung baru, seragam baru, kelas baru, pelajaran baru, team basket baru, dan teman-teman baru. Sayang sekali tak semua berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah Winter Cup sebelumnya, dengan terpaksa ia mengundurkan diri _sementara_ dari olahraga basket tercintanya. Satu-satunya selain novel dan peliharaanya yang mampu membuatnya berwarna dan hidup, adrenalin yang memuncak, lawan-lawan yang tangguh, kerja sama team yang menyenangkan.

 _Angina_ , nyeri dada atau rasa tidak nyaman yang biasanya disebabkan oleh kurangnya aliran darah ke jantung.

Keadaan jantungnya yang membuatnya tak mampu melanjutkan hal yang disukainya. Oke, ini hanya _sementara_. Dokternya—ditambah orang tuanya yang menyarankan untuk mengistirahatkan _sementara_ jantungnya sampai pemeberitahuan lanjut dari sang dokter. Ohh, ada apa dengan 'sementara'? kenapa harus menunggu lebih lanjut? Jawabanya adalah, dokternya sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan keadaan jantung Tetsuya. Haha, sepertinya takdir begitu senang mempermainkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya!

Saat SD dan SMP memang ia kerap merasakan nyeri di dadanya, namun itu sangat jarang , bahkan setahun belum pasti. Baru ketika kelas tiga SMP, dimana ketika ia yakin kehidupanya mulai membaik dengan hidup bersama pasangan Kiyoshi yang baik hati dan penyayang. Rasa sakit itu kerap datang, namun cepat menghilang, ia hanya menganggap sebagai efek lelah dan stress pasca kepindahan ke rumah dan keluarga baru. Dan ketika ia masuk SMA, rasa sakit itu kian hebatnya sampai-sampai ia pernah pingsan di sekolah, saat latihan, bahkan ketika membantu ayahnya melakukan _rescue_. Setidaknya ia bersyukur untuk diijinkan menyelesaikan _winter cup_ -nya sebelum melakukan pengunduran diri _sementara_ itu.

Sementara, ya? Rasanya bukanya kian membaik selama masa pengistirahatannya, melainkan semakin memburuk. Rasa sakit itu dapat datang kapan saja seenak kemauan sang penyakit. Membuat sang bibi tak berhenti cemas dan semakin banyak mewanti bila Tetsuya kelelahan sedikit saja. Katakan dia pesemis untuk percaya perkataan—bahkan harapan dari sang ibu apabila dokternya akan memberikan 'oke' padanya, ia sendiri sangsi bahwa dalam beberapa bulan ia masih diizinkan untuk menyentuh bola basket. Menyedihkan!

Dan dirinya juga harus selalu membawa kemana-mana obat dari sang dokter. Merepotkan!

.

Sekolah berakhir dengan lancar dan begitu-begitu saja. Tak ingin meribetkan diri dengan salah satu teman maupun anggota team basketnya, sang langit cerah yang redup harapan inipun memilih berjalan tanpa diketahui siapapun—dan sendirian. Katakan ia pengecut? Ya, ia memang pengecut. Katakan ia menyedihkan? Ya, ia memang menyedihkan. Ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya mencarinya, namun ia sendiri yang menjauh. Teman-teman bahkan sahabatnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro—sang ace. Bahkan ketika tadi jam makan siang tiba, ia tahu bahwa Ogiwara-kun mencarinya ke kelas, namun ia dengan mudah menghindarinya. Asataga, ia seakan begitu tahu semuanya! Akan orang-orang disekitarnya! Orang yang ia tahu SANGAT peduli pada dirinya! Dia tahu dan dia menjaga jarak—tidak—dia menjauhi mereka! Ohh _Kami,_ seberapa pengecutkah Tetsuya ini?

.

Dalam perjalanan yang selalu sepi dalam keramaian itu, seperti biasa dengan novel di tangannya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sedang tak mampu berfokus pada novelnya. Kala melewati taman, ia teringat pada sosok anjing misterius yang ia temui kemarin. Entah kenapa perasaanya tidak enak. Dan itu membuatnya berhenti.

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun begitu saja tanganya memasukan novelnya dan kakinya membawanya berjalan—dengan cepat kearah yang sebaliknya dari jalan pulang. Sadarkah ia kemana kedua kaki itu membawanya? Mereka membawanya mendekati sebuah gang sepi yang sebelumnya ia lewati. Dan ia kembali berhenti,

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! BEGITU SAJA TIDAK BECUS! RASAKAN INI!"  
 _"TIDAK BERGUNA! BELAJAR SAJA TIDAK BECUS! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"_ sekelebat ingatan menguar dari otaknya. Namun yang terpenting, terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang marah-marah pada seseorang—atau sesuatu?.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA BISA MENJADI NOMOR SATU! DASAR LEMAH!"  
" _...HARUS SELALU MENJADI NOMOR SATU!_ "

KAAIIIING

Kepala si biru tak kuasa menggeleng dengan mata terpejam seakan berusaha menyingkirkan suara yang tidak mengenakan telinga dan disisi lain memilukan dan mengiris hatinya. Netra langit itu melebar seakan hendak keluar menyaksikan adegan yang tersaji 20 meter dihadapanya ini.

Seorang pria berotot yang nampak mabuk, tengah marah-marah dihadapan anjing hitamnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol yang hanya mencapai setengah, sebab ia yakin sebagian botol itu telah menjadi pecahan dan tergeletak di aspal gelap. Dan Tetsuya sangat yakin botol kaca itu pecah akibat memukul anjing yang malang, yang berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Lagi, anjing itu adalah anjing yang Tetsuya temui kemarin sore. Apakah karena ini ia memiliki luka-luka mengering disekujur tubuhnya? Sifatnya yang agresif dan selalu waspada? Ya, Tetsuya tahu jawabannya. Seseorang-bukan-seonggok manusia tak berguna yang tak bertanggung jawab namun menuntut lebih pada peliharaan yang tak berdosa. Dasar manusia rendahan!

Kemarahan menyelimuti Tetsuya. Dengan penuh kesadaran, ia berlari menyongsong dan—

GREP

Tangan putih kecil itu meraih pergelangan tangan kecoklatan yang nyaris berukuran dua kali tangannya, tangan penuh dosa yang hendak dilayangkan pada sang anjing yang malang.

"JANGAN SAKITI DIA?" wow, apakah ini sesosok anak yang baik, sopan, dan halus tutur kata yang baru saja kita bahas? Ya. Tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun, tubuh kecil sang remaja berdiri diantara anjing dan sang pemilik. Mata biru langitnya yang sendu namun nyalang dan berani menatap sang tuan berbadan besar dihadapanya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan tak gentar.

"Heh~, Ada pahlawan kesiangan disini! Mau apa kau, nak?" tanya sang tuan dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada anjing ini?" pertanyaan yang dilancarkan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, dengan nada datar namun menekan setiap kata.

"Aku hanya menghukum mahluk tak berguna itu saja, apa itu salah?"

"Tentu. Saja!"

"hoho~, maaf nak! Tapi aku tidak peduli. Sekarang minggir!"

"Tidak akan!" tak ada sedikitpun nada, tak pula ekspresi berarti. Hanya datar, namun dapat terasa aura dingin kemarahan menguar.

"Terserah! MINGGIR KATAKU!" dan tangan besar itu berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh kecil Tetsuya dengan sekali sentak.

BRUK

Berterima kasihlah pada _gakuran_ -nya yang berlengan panjang dan sedikit tebal sehingga ketika ia jatuh tadi tak ada dari tubuhnya yang terkena pecahan kaca. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, ia segera bangkit dan kembali menyongsong manusia tak punya hati dihadapannya.

BRUAAKKHHH

Dan pria itu tepar di tanah, kesakitan. Tetsuya melancarkan kemampuan andalanya yang biasa ia pakai dalam basket, _Ignite Pass Kai_. Dimana biasanya ia akan memberi tekanan pada bola dengan telapak tangannya ditambah dengan putaran yang menyebabkan bola berputar lebih cepat ketika melaju bak peluru. Bila dilakukan tanpa bola, maka putaran telapak tangan tersebut langsung mengenai target, yang dalam target Tetsuya sekarang adalah perut. Sudah dipastikan pria itu sedang kesakitan saat ini, meski dalam keadaan sadar. Memberikan Tetsuya waktu untuk memeriksa keadaan anjing itu,

"Ssshhhh Inu-san, kau ingat aku? Tenanglah kau akan baik-baik saja, aku janji!" suaranya berubah lembut kala berusaha meraih anjing itu, tak ingin membuatnya semakin panik dan ketakutan. Ia melihat noda-noda merah yang menggelap pada bulu-bulu hitam itu. Perlahan tangan yang setengah terkepal itu kembali ia sodorkan dihadapan kepala si anjing. Dan bersyukur pada segala tuhan, anjing itu merespon dengan baik. Tangan putih itu kembali berani memberikan belaian-belaian lembut pada tubuh sang anjing hitam.

Merah rubi

Tidak salah lagi, anjing itu adalah anjing yang ia temui kemaren. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangannya dan dituangkan air dalri botol yang ia bawa. Perlahan dan lembut, ia menyentuhkan untuaian benang putih itu pada luka-luka sang anjing. Tak mampu terlewatkan bagaimana anjing itu mendengking kesakitan, dan bagaimana sapu tangan itu mulai tercemar kemerahan. Tak diketahui oleh sang anak namun diketahui oleh si _doberman_ misterius. Pria itu telah bangkit dengan bengisnya masih membawa botol pecah yang sejak tadi ia genggam,

"KURANG AJAR KAU, BOCAH! KUBILANG MINGGIR!"

WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF

Tak tertinggal gonggongan sang anjing yang memperingatkan pahlawannya. Sayang seribu sayang, ketika Tetsuya baru menyadari dan melayangkan pandangannya kepada pria bejat tadi—

BRRAAKK

Naas, hal yang sama terjadi dua kali pada Tetsuya. Kali ini punggungnya bertemu pandang dengan diding gang, menyebabkannya belum dapat bangun barang sesaat. Memaksanya untuk melihat hal yang _paling_ tak ingin ia lihat—

PRAAANNNGGG  
KAAIIINGGG

Dan begitu saja. Anjing itu semakin tak berdaya berbaring di aspal yang dingin. Warna merah itu keluar dengan perlahan namun pasti, hanya Tetsuya tak tahu pasti dari bagian tubuh mana darah itu berasal. Aliranya mewarnai aspal gelap yang dingin itu tanpa ampun.

Kini pandangan itu ia edarkan secara tajam pada sang pelaku tak berhati—bahkan berotak itu. Tak menyadari sama sekali apa yang ia lakukan, tangan kanannya ia layangkan ke atas, dan dengan cepat berpindah mengarah ke arah pria barbar dihadapannya seakan mengomando-tanpa-suara 'sesuatu' yang bahkan ia sendiri tak sadari.

"A—APA INI? UGRRHH—"  
BRAAKKK

Lensa langit itu hanya menyaksikan sang pria yang terbanting ke dinding di sampingnya—dengan sangat keras dan jatuh seketika ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri dengan tidak elitnya. Dan seakan hanya satu petikan jari, baru seluruh indra Tetsuya kembali bangkit dan menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

"a-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku—" dibandingkan hasil karyanya, pandanganya lebih tertuju pada sang doberman yang terkulai lemas. Segera ia berlari menghampiri dan kembali berjongkok didekatnya. Tangan putih itu selembut mungkin mencari dari mana darah itu mengalir. Ketika cairan pekat itu menempel ditangan dengan melimpahnya,

' _dapat!_ ' tak mempedulikan apapun, ia melepas _gakuran_ -nya. Menanggalkan kemeja putihnya dan menyisakan kaos dalam putih polos berlengan pendek di tubuhnya. Kemeja putih itu ia gunakan untuk menekan daerah sekitar leher sang anjing yang mengalami pendarahan dengan hebatnya.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon! Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku janji! Kumohon, bertahanlah!" terus, dan terus. Ulang demi berulang seakan memohon pada segala tuhan agar anjing ini tetap bertahan. Nafas sang anjing mulai memendek, pancaran rubi itu kian meredup namun berusaha menjaga keasadarannya demi sang pahlawan. Dan itu membuat sang manusia biru panik. Dari lembaran _gakuran_ yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, Tetsuya mengambil smartphone abu-abu dan mencari nomor seseorang yang seharusnya ia kabari tadi,

'Moshi-moshi, Tetsuya! Ada apa?'

"Oji-san, bisa kau segera kemari? Aku menemukan anjing yang mengalami pendarahan cukup parah di leher. Aku ada di gang di sekitar jalan pertokoan di daerah dekat Maji burger." Tanpa basa-basi ia dengan mempertahankan suara datar dan ketenangannya. Ia cukup tahu—terima kasih banyak!—dengan apa-apa yang akan terjadi dengan pamannya jika dia panik.

'baiklah, aku mengerti! Aku akan segera ke sana dengan team dan menghubungi klinik!'

"A—ano, sepertinya... kirimkan juga ambulan ke sini—"

'—Tetsuya, apa kau terluka? Apa jantungmu kambuh lagi? Apa—"

"—Oji-san, aku baik-baik saja. Yang terluka disini adalah anjing ini, dan satu pria yang tak sadarkan diri!"

'Ehh?' Tetsuya mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, sepertinya team _rescue_ mulai bekerja. Tapi ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan 'ehh' dari pamannya yang terdengar aneh. Tangan kiri memengangi _smartphone_ , tangan satunya masih berusaha menahan luka sang anjing, sesekali bergerak melakukan belaian-belaian lembut disekitar kepala dan punggung.

"Pria itu yang menyakiti anjing ini dan—" jeda sedikit, ambil nafas, hembuskan "—aku menghantamkanya ke tembok, dan dia pingsan seketika karena mabuk!" Well, setengah benar dan setengah bohong. Tak mungkin Tetsuya mengatakan jika dia _kerasukan_ , dan yang merasukinya telah membuat pria tersebut menghantam tembok dengan sendirinya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

'Ohh— _ahh_ , baiklah! Tolong Jangan sampai pria itu kabur, biarkan aku menunjukan sedikit _cinta_ pada pria beruntung ini!' dan tubuh kecil itu begidik seketika. Bukan rahasia umum jika seorang Kiyoshi Teppei mengatakan hal seperti itu, berarti berita buruk bagi pria yang terlanjur malang disana. Tapi begitulah pamannya, tak segan untuk memberi 'sesuatu' bagi mereka yang terang-terangan menyakiti apa yang selalu berusaha ia lindungi—dan itu salah satu alasan Tetsuya menyukai pamannya.  
'ohh.. dan Tetsuya, kau melakukan hal yang benar. _Arigatou_! Aku bangga padamu!' Aww Teppei, andai kau bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di wajah putih anakmu sekarang ini,

" _Hai!_ " dan berakhirlah percakapan dengan sang paman.

Si biru bisa sedikit tenang sebab ia tahu apabila pamannya tengah melakukan apapun untuk sampai dengan cepat. Yang justru membuatnya khawatir adalah sang _doberman_ misterius yang hidupnya kini berada di ujung tanduk. Tidak menyangka jika dapat bertemu lagi, namun begitu menyakitkan jika harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. Ada hal yang ia sadari. Pertama, anjing ini memang memiliki kesamaan dengan ke lima perliharaannya yang lain. kedua, ada perasaan yang berbeda yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dan sulit untuk mengatakan bahkan pada dirinya sendiri—Tetsuya tak ingin kehilangan. Tidak lagi.

"Bertahanlah! Aku tahu kau kuat nee...!" sinar biru itu menatap lembut pada rubi yang nampak berpendar indah dalam remangnya gang di siang hari.

.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya...!"

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Hyuann: "lho, Kuroko-san mana?"  
Mido: "sedang bermain bersama Taka-nanodayo?"  
Hyuann:"Ehh? Wow... cepet akrab mereka,"  
Kise: "Memang Hyuannchi tidak cemburu-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "aku lebih khawatir kalo Nigou yang cemburu,"  
Mido+Kise: *bingung  
Hyuann: "Anjing kalo cemburu, ngambeknya nggak enak. Aku udah pernah, dan Taka marahnya dua hari."  
Mido+Kise: "Sabar ya-ssu/nanodayo!" #prihatin

Balas Review:

 **EmperorVer:** Wah, sukanya chapter yang panjang-panjang ya? Yang ini _sedikit_ lebih panjang. Semoga suka . Soal masa lalunya Tetsuya ya? Biarakan waktu yang berkuasa—by narator /plak. Ini ada sedikit dibahas, semoga mendapat sedikit ide. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. That's mean a lot to me

 **May Angelf:** Asik... ada May-chan ikut baca ! Ini udah update lagi, semoga suka. Soal hewan-hewan disini, akankah menjadi manusia? Ehm... tetap saksikan di episode-episode Animal Guardian yang akan datang (lu kata anime?). Sekali lagi, thank you udah selalu support aku... semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan atau aneh .

Also, thank you to you all who already favorite and follow this story. Wish you like this chapter

Olla Minna,  
Another Quick chapter, yeah! Its not my intention, really! For abandoning my another Fanfict. I'm just feeling to write, so I write. Hehe... peace!  
Jadi, bagi anda yang menanyakan tentang bagaimana masa lalu Tetsuya mungkin disini bisa menerima sedikit jawaban. Atau bahkan udah bisa nebak? Wew *aplause.  
Well, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. #Bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	4. Chapter 4: Voice and Vision

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 4: Voice and Vision**

Previous:

Si biru bisa sedikit tenang sebab ia tahu apabila pamannya tengah melakukan apapun untuk sampai dengan cepat. Yang justru membuatnya khawatir adalah sang _doberman_ misterius yang hidupnya kini berada di ujung tanduk. Tidak menyangka jika dapat bertemu lagi, namun begitu menyakitkan jika harus bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. Ada hal yang ia sadari. Pertama, anjing ini memang memiliki kesamaan dengan ke lima perliharaannya yang lain. kedua, ada perasaan yang berbeda yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dan sulit untuk mengatakan bahkan pada dirinya sendiri—Tetsuya tak ingin kehilangan. Tidak lagi.

"Bertahanlah! Aku tahu kau kuat nee...!" sinar biru itu menatap lembut pada rubi yang nampak berpendar indah dalam remangnya gang di siang hari.

.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya...!"

.

.

4th Chapter begin here:

 _(Flashback: 5th years ago)_

" _Kumohon okaa-san, jangan sakiti dia. Ini salahku yang tak bisa menjaganya, hukum saja aku jangan dia... hiks!" dia memohon, merengek, meminta_

" _Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada karpet rumah yang baru saja okaa-san beli? Dia mengotorinya dengan kaki-kakinya yang kotor dan menjijikan! Keluarkan dia!" perintahnya_

" _Tidak! Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan...hiks! Cuma dia satu-satunya temanku."_

" _Teman katamu? Seekor anjing pembawa kuman seperti ini kau sebut sebagai teman? Apa kau ingin disamakan dengan anjing? Kalian ini jelas berbeda... dan apa kau sebut tadi? Teman satu-satunya? Memangnya kau tak punya teman manusia yang sebaya dan sederajat denganmu? Tenang saja Tetsuya, okaa-san akan mengenalkanmu pada anak-anak dari kolega okaa-san. Kau akan belajar caranya berteman dengan mereka yang pantas dan sederajat!"_

 _Tetsuya tidak mau. Teman manusia seperti itu hanya memanfaatkan dirinya yang pintar dan kaya. Tak ada yang murni ingin berteman dengannya._

 _Semakin jauh berpikir, ia lupa akan nasib anjing putih yang berusaha ia lindungi,_

" _Tidak, okaa-san! Jangan sakiti dia!"_

" _Minggir, Tetsuya!" demikian sang wanita itu membawa anjing yang tak berdaya itu entah kemana, tak membiarkan Tetsuya untuk berinteraksi atau bahkan mendekatinya._

" _Tidak! Kumohon, Okaa-san! Shiro... Shiro... Kembalilah Shiro..!"_

 _Tetsuya kecil telah kehilangan sahabatnya untuk pertama kali._

.

Sang langit tersadar dari lamunannya. Ingatan akan si putih di masa kanak-kanaknya sedikit mengusik pikirannya yang sempat kosong kala duduk di lorong tunggu yang sepi. Perasaan kehilangan yang tak ingin lagi Tetsuya alami pada anjing hitam misterius yang baru saja ia selamatkan, dan sekarang dalam penanganan intensif di ruang perawatan.

Jam di _smartphone_ -nya telah menunjukan pukul 4.48p.m dan hampir satu jam sang anjing berada di ruang operasi. Dan Tetsuya dengan setia menungguinya di ruang tunggu selagi ayah angkatnya mengurusi administrasi dan bertemu dengan pelaku kekerasan pada hewan yang di rawat di Rumah Sakit tak jauh dari klinik—untuk memberikan sedikit cinta pada pria malang yang 'beruntung'. Izuki-ojiisan dan Hyuuga-ojiisan yang sebelumnya membantu untuk me _rescue_ harus kembali ke _Shelter_ untuk mengurusi anak-anak kaki empat di sana.

Biasa jika lenggang tentu ia akan masuk ke dunia _light-novel_ nya, namun sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk sekedar menggenggam buku yang membawanya ke dunia lain itu. Ia sadar jika ia bosan menunggu seperti ini, tapi tak setitikpun niat, apa mau dikata? Pikirannya lebih senang untuk tenggelam dalam dunianya yang lain. Peristiwa 'kerasukan' yang ia alami tadi siang. Baiklah, kerasukan bukan kata yang tepat namun ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang ia alami tadi siang. Ia melihat semuanya, ia cukup sadar dengan apa yang lihat saat itu, dan ia juga sangat sadar akan perasaan marah dan benci pada penjahat yang menyakiti anjing hitam itu tadi siang. Yang menjadi masalah, ia tidak cukup sadar untuk menyadari bahwa tangannya bergerak dan membuat pria itu menghantam tembok dengan sendirinya—tanpa mengotori tangan pucatnya. Oh! Apakah sekarang Tetsuya memiliki semacam kemampuan Telekinesis? jawabannya, bisa jadi.

" _Tetsuya oh Tetsuya~~... koniciwa! Namaku Tetsuya sang ...~~!"_

DEG DEG

'ugh... Tidak lagi!'

Dan pria biru ini kembali tersentak ke dunia nyata akibat suara gadis di kepalanya. Bersamaan tanganya juga meraih dada kirinya yang mulai terasa nyeri. Tangan kirinya lekas memasuki saku celana seragamnya untuk mengambil botol berisi pil yang selalu ia bawa.

Nihil. Botol itu tidak ada pada sakunya. Mungkinkah tasnya?

"uhuk..uhuk! haah..haah.."

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis pucatnya, nafasnya mulai tercekat dan dadanya semakin terasa terbakar. Ada sesuatu, yang begitu menekan di dadanya. Namun ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu, jantungnya seakan diremas langsung oleh telapak tangan dan mempersempit ruang di paru-parunya. Kala tangan kiri masih menggali sesuatu didalam tas sekolah, sedangkan tangan kanan masing enggan berpindah dari dada kirinya, takut jika jantung di tubuhnya dapat pergi dari raganya.

"haah...haaahh..."

Entah sudah berapa lama, yang pasti itu sangat lama bagi Tetsuya. Botol obat- _sialan_ itu tak segera tergenggam, tersentuhpun tidak. Apakah ia lupa membawanya? Namun suara seseorang setidaknya berhasil menciptakan setitik rasa tenang meski kegelapan hampir menyelimutinya,

"TETSUYA!" suara panik sang ayah angkat yang berlari entah dari mana menggapai sang anak yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tetsuya, bertahanlah nak! Tetsuya!"

"sa-sakit!" rintih lemah sang anak

Dari mulut yang sedikit terbuka akibat berusaha meraup setiap oksigen yang ada disekitarnya, lidahnya mulai merasakan rasa pahit yang khas dari obat yang biasa ia minum. Ia hanya merasa kepalanya dituntun sedikit ke atas dan dapat merasakan aliran air yang menyejukan tenggorokanya. Menghapuskan rasa pahit dari obat di mulutnya. Berikut aliran itu berhenti, kepalanya kembali menghadap lantai. Matanya menatap lantai yang bukan lagi putih melainkan coklat kulit yang menjadi warna dari sepatu milik pamannya yang sangat ia ingat.

"haaahhh...hah hah hah!"

"sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hanya anggukan sekali disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Tubuhnya terasa berat, dan dadanya masih terasa sakit namun tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Dan rasa sakit di dadanya memang berkurang sampai kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

Grep

"Syukurlah, aku tepat waktu. Istirahatlah, nak! Anjing itu juga pasti akan kuat." Kata Teppei pada sang anak biru yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Teppei?"

"Tak apa Riko. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja!"

.

.

"Aku?" tempat ini putih, tak ada apapun maupun siapapun. Hanya dirinya dan raganya.

" _aah_.. aku disini lagi, entah apa lagi yang akan kulihat," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah berada dimana dirinya berada. Hampir setiap kali dirinya kehilangan kesadaran karena _angina_ -nya kumat, pasti ia akan berada di tempat ini. Awalnya semua putih, hingga warna-warni dunia mendatangi dan mewarnai warna putih disekelilingnya. Untuk kali ini, ia berada dalam sebuah pesta megah dengan langit berbintang yang memayungi aula pesta yang penuh dengan tuksedo dan gaun aneka warna.

" _Kirei naa_!" Gumamnya. Sudah pasti Tetsuya merasa _Out-of-place_ saat ini. Disaat semua memakai pakaian rapi khusus untuk pesta seperti yang biasa ia datangati bersama orangtua 'lama'nya dulu, saat ini ia hanya memakai kaus polos putih dan celana sekolah hitamnya, _gakuran_ -nya terikat di pinggang seakan ia habis membantu angkut barang di pasar, dan jangan lupa sepatu kets putihnya.

.

( _Party Setting: Kuroko's Palace, years ago_ )

Satu-satunya lampu kristal raksasa membiaskan cahaya lilin-lilin kecil didalamnya, cahaya utama dari bintang dan bulan purnama mempercantik semarak pesta bagi ketukan-ketukan pantofel dan heels di lantai keemasan. Simphony yang merdu dan tenang mengalun dan menggiring berpasang-pasang insan untuk menari bak dua merpati yang saling bertemu rindu dan menikmati waktu berdua ditengah megahnya pesta di Kerajaan terbesar di _Dark World._

Mungkin pesta ini terlalu dewasa bagi seseorang yang sedang dipestakan,

Atau tidak?

Diantara berpasang-pasang orang dewasa yang saling menatap. Diantara gaun-gaun aneka warna yang berkibas-kibas kala pasangan pria-pria tanpa beban dan ragu mengangkat pasangannya secara serentak. Tepat ditengah-tengah aula, diantara keramik yang membentuk lingkaran, setengah berwarna biru tua dengan setengah bulan kekuningan di tengah-tengah. Bersatu dengan setengah matahari oranye yang bersinar ditengah langit kemerahan. Seorang pria bersurai biru muda dengan tuksedo yang terkesan simple daripada mewah, selempang dengan lambang kerajaan menjadikan semua orang di dalamnya tahu siapa pria ini. Berdansa dengannya seorang gadis kecil yang tingginya tak sampai dada sang sang pria, rambut sebahu yang sewarna sang ayah dibiarkan tergerai dengan mahkota mawar biru melingkar manis di kepala kecilnya, gaun putih dengan lengan kanan transparan dan lengan kiri yang _sleeveless_ namun terganti untaian mawar biru yang besar.

Pesta ini diperuntukan bagi sang gadis biru tersebut yang saat itu berusia 11 tahun, Kuroko Shiori. Dan jika diperhatikan dalam pesta megah ini tak terlalu banyak orang. Jika dikatakan ratusan, mungkin sebenarnya adalah puluhan sebab ini adalah perayaan hari ke 3 yang memang dikhususkan bagi kerabat dan keluarga. Bukan berarti rakyat tak dapat menikmati kebahagiaan akan bertambahnya usia sang putri mereka, namun pesta bersama rakyat telah dilaksanakan dilain hari, berikut pesta bersama dengan kolega kerajaan termasuk dengan kerajaan dari _Light World_.

Shiori kecil begitu menikmati pesta ini. Bukan karena kemegahannya, melainkan kepada sang ayah yang memberikan senyum lembut yang sangat jarang dilihat orang lain. menciptakan senyuman lembut lainnya bagi berpasang-pasang mata yang melirik dalam dansa mereka. Bagaimana dengan sang ibu? Sang ratu tengah berdansa dengan pria kecil dengan rambut putih keabu-abuan, bukan karena penuaan dini melainkan karena itu adalah ciri khas dari keluarga Mayuzumi. Kerabat dari keluarga Kuroko. _Well_ , jika dilihat lagi, selain warna-warni kain mewah para tamu, aula ini dipenuhi warna putih keabu-abuan dan _teal-blue_ yang khas dari keluarga Kuroko dan Mayuzumi.

Senyuman dan sukacita bagi mereka yang berada dalam pesta ini. Merayakan bertambahnya umur bagi sang putri kecil yang menyimpan kebijaksaan sang ayah diusia muda.

Sayang sekali pesta ini tak akan lagi indah dalam sekejab mata.

.

KUROKO TETSUYA POV

Siapakah gadis bersurai biru itu? Dan pria yang berdansa bersamanya? Semua wajah disini hanya nampak gelap sehingga aku tak mampu melihat wajahnya, hanya fisik dan surai-surai biru seperti yang kumiliki dan putih keabu-abuan. Meski aku tak dapat melihat wajah-wajah mereka, tapi aku dapat merasakan sukacita disini. Jika boleh jujur, ada perasaan iri yang kurasakan saat ini. Mereka adalah sebuah keluarga sedarah dan sukacita melingkupi mereka demi merayakan ulang tahun sang anak, sedangkan aku...

Ayolah Tetsuya, tak ada gunanya berpikir hal itu.

Dan lagi, aku sendiri tidak tahu-menahu akan penglihatan ini-atau bahkan penglihatan lainya. Dan ini sudah sekitar kelima kalinya aku mendapatkan penglihatan, dan setiap penglihatan tidak memiliki keterkaitan—atau belum—antara penglihatan satu sama lain. suara nyanyian gadis—atau wanita itu sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun padaku.

Dan perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan ketakutan yang selalu kurasakan ketika menyaksikan penglihatan-penglihatan ini.

END OF KUROKO TETSUYA POV

.

Tak ada yang tahu.

Tak ada yang tahu akan senyuman hingga ke mata dalam sukacita pesta sang putri. Merubah warna-warni pesta di malam tenang dan indah menjadi hitam-putih nan suram bak film dokumenter sejarah yang selalu ia lihat.

Kaki Tetsuya tak mampu digerakkan seakan terpancang di lantai yang ia pijak. Matanya menatap horror pada peristiwa abu-abu seakan tak diijinkan untuk memalingkan pandanganya. Tetsuya tentu tidak bodoh juga dengan cairan keabuan kental yang mengenai pipi pucatnya tanpa ia tahu, dan bahkan meresap pada serat-serat kain yang ia kenakan. Kuroko Tetsuya, satu-satunya yang berwarna namun tak terlihat, membeku dalam peristiwa kelabu mengerikan yang ia saksikan.

"Tidak! Tolong jangan! Tidak lagi! Kumohon!" gumamnya lirih, ia ingin memejamkan matanya namun tak sanggup. Ingin dapat memalingkan diri dari segala apa yang ia lihat saat ini, namun tak bisa.

Seakan waktu berhenti sebab semua orang tiba-tiba berdiri tak bergerak, bahkan musikpun ikut berhenti, segala penerangan menghitam dan menyisakan sang penerang malam. Hanya sunyi, hingga cairan keabuan yang gelap mulai menetes perlahan dan kian deras dari kain-kain yang menutupi tubuh setiap insan. Menetes dari pinggang, kaki, tangan, dada, jari-jari, bahkan pelipis, dan wajah mereka. Dan tubuh mereka jatuh potong demi potong bagaikan daging segar yang telah dipotong sama rata.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAA_!" netra langit siang tertuju pada tubuh gadis yang dipeluk oleh seorang anak berambut putih keabu-abuan.

Nampaknya masih ada yang hidup. Ada empat orang yang masih berdiri, rupanya sang raja dan sang ratu sekaligus sang ayah dan sang ibu dari gadis yang berulang tahun melindungi sang putri berikut sepupunya yang berasal dari klan Mayuzumi itu. Namun yang aneh adalah, hanya kedua anak itu yang terselubungi oleh sesuatu seperti bola transparan—gelembung mungkin. Si anak laki-laki nampak sedang berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tua sang gadis sembari berusaha menutupi pandangan sang sepupu dari pemandangan mengerikan yang terjadi tepat dihadapan mereka. Tetsuya ingin tahu apa yang mereka diskusikan namun tak sedikitpun suara terdengar. Namun mengapa ia dapat mendengar teriakan sang gadis tadi?

Si anak bersurai putih itu memberikan anggukan pada kedua orang dewasa yang masih bediri itu, kemudian tangannya mengangkat sang gadis yang sepertinya sudah tak sadarkan diri entah sejak kapan, namun tangannya tetap mencegah mata sang gadis untuk melihat. Seperti hamster yang berlari dalam bola, ia pergi dari tempat laknat itu dalam bola transparan yang menyelubungi dirinya dan sepupu dalam gendonganya. Meninggalkan dua insan yang tersenyum lembut melepas kepergian sang anak. Berlari menembus Tetsuya begitu saja yang tidak luput dengan air mata yang menetes di udara. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu berlari sambil menangis.

'siapa juga yang tidak menangis jika berada diposisinya.' batinnya prihatin

Matan langitnya kembali pada sepasang manusia yang masih berdiri tersenyum, kini mereka saling menatap, tangannya bertautan satu sama lain, seakan tahu dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan teradi selanjutnya. Seberkas cahaya nampak berpendar dari tubuh mereka, terbang dan lepas seperti butiran-butiran pasir yang diterbangkan angin yang kemudian menggelap dan membentuk sesuatu. Dan nasib mereka sama seperti mereka yang tergeletak mengenaskan, tetesan demi tetesan gelap yang kian deras dari tubuh mereka berdua, dan berjatuhan potong demi potong. Dari tangan yang saling bertautan, kemudian potongan demi potongan daging dan darah segar dari kaki, pinggang, dada, leher, dan kepala yang masih utuh menggelinding begitu saja.

"ugh!" Tangan kanannya refleks menutup mulutnya dan tangan kirinya menekan perutnya, menahan agar segala isi perutnya agar tidak keluar dari pemandangan mengerikan yang ia lihat.

Sekalipun tidak mencium aroma apapun, namun tetap saja ada rasa jijik –yang sempat terlupakan- dari melihat segala adegan yang seperti film _thriller_ yang sering dibicarakan teman-temanya di sekolah, bahkan ketika menontonnyapun tidak semengerikan ini yang hampir membuang seluruh isi perutnya.

JEGREG CRIIIITTT

Suara seperti cicitan tikus yang sedikit memekakan telinganya, menarik atensinya karena sejak tadi pendengaranya tak berfungsi selain teriakan dari gadis biru tadi. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling, matanya semakin melotot kala terdapat benang-benang tipis yang meneteskan cairan abu-abu gelap, melintang kesana kemari dan dimana-mana, bahkan ada yang menembus dirinya—dan bersyukur bahwa dirinya transparan saat ini. Perlahan benang-benang itu tampak mengendur dan turun menutupi daging-daging mayat seperti jaring ikan.

' _Senar piano! jadi ini yang menyebabkan tubuh mereka terbelah seperti ini secara tiba-tiba tanpa satupun orang menyadari. Tapi sia pa yang tegamelakukan ini_?' batinnya menganalisis kala ia benar-benar dapat melihat senar-senar itu turun perlahan tanpa membelah dirinya.

Dan atensinya kembali teralihkan pada sesosok manusia yang masih hidup, lengkap dengan jas rapi yang masih sangat bersih. Tak setitikpun goresan bahkan tetesan abu-abu gelap nampak muncul di tubuhnya. Di jasnya tersemat lambang kerajaan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang penting kerajaan. Namun warna rambut sebahunya yang berbeda dari warna rambut para tamu di pesta menandakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang dari kerabat kerajaan. Seperti biasa, wajahnya gelap sehingga tak terlihat seperti apa wajahnya. Namun Tetsunya dapat melihat seringai lebar yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Orang itu melangkah menuju mayat sang raja dan tanpa rasa jijik mengangkat kepala sang raja yang masih meneteskan darah segar. Masih dengan seringainya, Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat tetsuya dengar, dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa yang mengerikan. Sepatunya nampak menendang-nendang onggokan daging—atau kepala bersurai biru lainnya, yang jika diperhatikan seperti mayat dari gadis biru yang tadi pergi melarikan diri dengan digendong oleh sang sepupu bersurai putih keabuan,

"ti-tidak mungkin! Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Oh Tetsuya, seandainya kau tahu bahwa mayat itu adalah hasil dari serbuk pasir yang sebelumnya merupakan cahaya yang lepas dari tubuh Sang Raja dan Sang Ratu dan kemudian membentuk potongan-potongan mayat palsu. Dan jika diperhatikan lagi, mayat berambut putih dari sang sepupu juga ada disana

Dan semua kembali putih.

.

" _Co-cotto matte_! Kenapa? Siapa dia? Siapa mereka? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menunjukan ini padaku? Apa hubunganya denganku? " Ia berteriak, memohon, berharap, namun entah kepada siapa. Entah kepada suara sang gadis yang terus menariknya untuk memperlihatkan "penglihatan" ini, ataupun kepada siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan Tetsuya begitu campur aduk. Takut, marah, bingung dan tersesat. Siapakah dia? Siapakah Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai diberikan penglihatan-penglihatan ini? apakah mereka keluarga Tetsuya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimanakah dia lahir sebelum ini?

" _Tetsuya oh Tetsuya~~... waktunya bangun Tetsuya_ ~!" dan suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Seakan tak peduli dengan setiap pertanyaan frustasi sang anak, seakan mengejek segala kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani, membuatnya semakin tersesat dalam pikiran dan batinnya. Namun sepertinya Tetsuya sudah kebal, toh ia sudah biasa diabaikan. Ia pasrah saja ketika dirinya dikembalikan –entah-dengan-apa-caranya- ke dunia nyatanya, hanya delikan yang entah ia tunjukan pada siapa yang menjadi jawaban akan senandungan sang gadis.

.

.

( _Klinik, 5.35 p.m)_

"Sudah bagun, Tetsuya?" suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya berusaha mengembalikanya dari rasa kantuk setelah sebelumnya pingsan akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya-kun?" dan satu lagi suara sang ibu angkat yang mulai menjernihkan pikiranya dari segala mimpi—penglihatan yang baru saja menghantuinya.

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan bangun dari pembaringannya. Ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi ia tertidur berbantalkan paha sang ibu dan terselimuti oleh jaket sang ayah. Dan masih di ruang tunggu klinik.

"Tidak begitu lama, sekitar tiga puluh menit. Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" jawab sang ayah sekaligus berusaha memastikan keadaan sang anak

"Hai, terima kasih sudah bertanya ojii-san, bagaimana keadaan anjing itu?" jawabnya seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya. Namun memangnya Tetsuya sudah tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi.

' _sasuga anak ini_!' batin paman dan bibi yang dongkol bersamaan."Kami belum tahu, dokter belum memberikan informasi apapun." Jawab sang paman jujur.

" _Sou desu ka_?" merasa tak puas, ia memilih diam dalam duduknya.

" _Nee_ Tetsuya-kun, bagaimana jika kau mengganti atasanmu? Kau berkeringat sekali, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan cuci muka. Jika nanti dokter sudah selesai, kami pasti akan memberitahumu," saran sang bibi dengan senyum lembut terulas di wajahnya

" _Maa_ , sepertinya jaketku terlalu panas, ya? _Wari-wari_!" timpal sang ayah dengan senyum bodohnya ditambah tangan yang menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang yang tidak gatal.

" _Mattaku_ , benar juga! Padahal di sini ber-AC, sebaiknya kau segera mengganti bajumu sebelum kau masuk angin akibat kelakuan ayahmu yang bodoh disana itu!" jari telunjuknya yang lentik menunjuk sukses sang pria yang duduk di kursi sebrang yang masih setia dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Obaa-san, meskipun dia bodoh kau tetap mencintai dan menikahinya juga, kan?" timpal sang anak datar yang seketika menciptakan panah imajiner dan sukses menembus dada sang ibunda angkat.

" _Mou_ , Tetsuya-kun~~! _Are_? Sudah hilang?" dan sang ibu hanya celingak-celinguk sebab sang bocah yang ingin dibalas telah menggunakan _misdirection_ anadalanya untuk kabur dari amukan ibunda, hanya tersisa tawa renyah sang ayah yang sepertinya berhasil mendapatkan senyum kecil sang anak ketika kabur dan wajah bodoh sang istri yang celingukan mencari sang anak.

.

( _Toilet's Clinic_ )

Rasa syukur kembali Tetsuya haturkan pada segala tuhan akan orang tua angkat yang selalu bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Orang-orang hebat yang sangat berjasa bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Sayang sekali dalam kesunyian ini rasa senang itu tidak bertahan lama. Mau tidak mau otaknya membuatnya mengingat kepingan 'penglihatan' itu, dan perasaan campur-aduk itu juga kembali mendatanginya tanpa permisi.

"cih!"

Berusaha mengabaikan otaknya, ia mulai melepas kaus putihnya, nampak bagian tubuh berkulit putih yang memunculkan otot-otot terutama di bagian lengan dan perut. Tak bisa dibilang kekar memang, tapi otot-otot inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana perjuangan dirinya dalam olah-raga basket kesukaanya. Mau tidak mau Tetsuya menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca toilet klinik yang menampakan secara penuh bagian depan dadanya dan wajah pucatnya—hal yang paling ia hindari setelah dirinya pindah ke rumah barunya. Ia hanya belum siap untuk melihat penampakan menyedihkan dirinya sendiri yang tanpa ia sadari telah dua tahun berlalu dan menjadi kebiasaanya untuk tidak menatap kaca ketika membuka baju. Nampak sedikit garis-garis merah kehitaman dari pinggir bagian pinggang ke belakang—namun bukan itu yang saat ini menjadi perhatian netra langitnya.

"Apa ini? sejak kapan ada bekas ini?"

Tangannya mengusap-usap gambar—garis—coretan kehitaman yang menempel di dada kirinya. Tapi tidak berhasil, tak pula lunturan tinta hitam yang ia harapkan menempel di tanganya. Ia coba dengan sedikit bantuan sabun tangan dan air namun tetap nol besar hasilnya. Menyerah, ia menarik tissue toilet untuk mengeringkan dadanya yang basah karena ulahnya. Menambahkan catatan di otaknya untuk membersihkan noda hitam misterius di dadanya ketika pulang ke rumah dan mandi. Dari _goodybag_ yang diberikan ibu angkatnya ia mengenakan T-shirt biru navy berkerah abu-abu dan mengganti celana sekolahnya dengan jeans abu-abu. Setelah merasa nyaman ia melipat rapi pakaian bekas pakai untuk kemudian dimasukan kedalam _goodybag_ dan keluar menghampiri kedua orangtuanya, berharap sudah ada kabar tentang sang anjing yang sejak tadi ia nantikan.

Bingo

Benar saja ketika ia berjalan dari toilet kedua orang tuanya sedang bicara dengan pria berjas putih, lekas-lekas langkah ia percepat untuk segera sampai di tujuan.

.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan anjingnya?" tanya sang anak biru tidak sabar, menciptakan jengitan tiba-tiba dari kedua orang tua yang masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan tipis sang anak.

" _Ano_ , sejak kapan kau disitu?" dan jangan lupa pertanyaan bodoh sang dokter berikut wajah bingungnya kala melihat sang anak biru yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Baru saja!" balasnya singkat, padat, jelas, dan datar

' _dan seperti biasa ia datang tanpa suara sedikitpun! Sasuga Tetsuya/-kun!'_ bakin kedua orang tua yang _speechless_ bersamaan.

"ohh, ahh—ya—baiklah! Ehem... seperti yang sudah kukatakan pada kedua orangtuamu, dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan bisa saja kami kehilangan dia jika terlambat lebih dari tadi. Jika tidak ada masalah, setelah tiga hari kau sudah bisa membawanya pulang." Jelas sang dokter hewan, meski sempat terbata akibat serangan jantung mendadak yang ditimbulkan oleh Tetsuya.

" _Sou desu ka? Yokatta! Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_!" sebagai bentuk rasa syukurnya, sebuah bungkukan badan ia persembahkan pada sang dokter yang berhasil menyelamatkan sang anjing.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi!" Ketika sang dokter berlalu, Tetsuya kembali menghilang—tapi setidaknya kedua orangtuanya tahu kemana dia pergi.

.

( _One of the cage for animal's patient)_

Tetsuya sudah berjongkok dihadapan kandang yang terbilang cukup besar, yang di dalam telah diberi alas yang cukup tebal sehingga hewan yang dirawat inap merasa nyaman pasca operasi. Beruntung, perawat di sana mengizinkan Tetsuya untuk menjenguk sang anjing yang saat itu hampir menutup kandangnya. Jadilah sekarang perhatian Tetsuya 100 persen diberikan pada sang anjing. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala hitam besar yang nampak linglung di pembaringanya. Senyum lega terpancar di wajah tampan sang anak biru.

Anjing terbaring miring di atas alas di kandang klinik, nafasnya teratur dan matanya setengah terpejam karena menyadari kehadiran sang penyelamat yang ternyata masih setia menunggunya dan saat ini tersenyum lembut padanya. Lehernya diperban, sebab bagian leherlah yang terluka parah tadi. Bagian lain yang terluka hanya dicukur dan diberi antiseptik, namun ada pula yang ditutup dengan plester, kaki kanan depannya tertutup perban yang menutupi jarum dan terhubung dangan cairan infus. Miris hati si anak melihat ini, seekor mahluk berkaki empat yang menjadi korban kekerasan manusia. Bukan pertama kali baginya mengetahui hewan-hewan korban kekerasan, namun tetap saja ia tetap miris setiap kali menyaksikan mereka yang masih tetap tegar dan ceria di shelter setelah apa yang mereka terima dari _owner_ lama mereka.

Sisi lucunya, anjing ini akan nampak merah muda, sebab sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya yang berbulu hitam telah tercukur dan menyisakan kulit merah muda. Tapi tentu itu tidak jadi masalah bagi Tetsuya, masih banyak anjing-anjing dan kucing-kucing di _Shelter_ yang masih belum menumbuhkan bulu pasca-pengobatan yang mereka terima setelah diselamatkan oleh tim _rescue_ ayahnya.

"Jadi, akan kau beri nama siapa anjing itu, Tetsuya?" suara sang ayah menginterupsi keasyikannya memanjakan sang _doberman_ , membuatnya menatap kedua orang yang menatap dari belakang karena tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan sang anak.

"Kau bilang dia misterius kan? Bagaimana kalau 'Mistery'?" saran yang sepertinya ngaco dari sang ibu. Menciptakan raut wajah aneh sang anak yang kembali menatap sang anjing,

"Aka..akato..aka..." gumamnya berusaha memberi nama yang diawali dengan warna merah, sebab apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena warna matanya,

" _Akashi_!" terdengar suara pria dipikiranya, menciptakan senyum berarti di wajah sang anak

"Aka—Akashi-kun?" kini giliran suaranya yang memperjelas suara di kepalanya.

'lagi-lagi, aku mengikuti suara-suara itu. Sepertinya kalian memang memiliki nama sendiri. Aku penasaran apakah pemilik awal kalian mengetahui nama-nama indah ini?' batinnya yang tersenyum dan terpancar di mata rubi sang anjing.

" _Njaa_ , selamat datang di keluarga Kiyoshi, Akashi/Akashi-kun!" suara pasangan itu berkoor-ria namun tidak terlalu keras. Tetsuya yang mendengar itu, tahu arti dari kata sambutan itu.

'aku, boleh memeliharanya di rumah?' tanyanya dalam hati yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh sang ayah, seakan ia tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan sang anak. Dan terciptalah senyum lebar yang sangat dinantikan oleh pasangan Kiyoshi dari wajah pucat sang anak.

"Selamat datang Akashi-kun!"

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Why do I feel something off with this chapter? Did I made this chapter too blunt or bloody? Should I change the rate? Hrrhhgg... I'm beat! #tepar

Kise: "Hyuanncchi, bangun-ssu!"  
Mido: "Biarkan dia tidur, Kise!"  
Kuroko: "Midorima-kun benar, Kise-kun!"  
Kise: "Demo—"  
Kuroko: "Hyuann-san lelah setelah mengejar deadline tugas di bulan ini, jadi maklumi saja kise-kun!"  
Kise: "Deadline kok dikejar-ssu?"  
Mido: "Dia bukan kamu yang paling malas mengerjakan tugas-nanodayo!"  
Kise: "Hidoi-ssu!" *nangisBuaya

Kuroko: Minna-san, domo! Karena hari ini Hyuann-san sedang tepar, maka saya yang akan menggantikannya di Author Note.

Etto, pertama untuk membalas review:

 **EmperorVer:** etto... pesan dari Hyuann-san, Terima kasih untuk EmperorVer-san yang ternyata senang dengan fanfictnya. Mohon maaf jika untuk chapter ini harus telat banget karena kesibukkan di dunia nyata. Dan soal Tetsuya yang dikira akan kena botol, tenang saja! Penyiksaannya untuknya masih tersedia di chapter-chapter mendatang, jadi untuk chapter sebelumnya dibiarkan lolos dulu (Kuroko: "Hyuann-san, tolong bersiap setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu Ignite Pass Kai" *Aura gelap | Hyuann: "hatchi!") Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Arigato gozaimasu!

 **May Angelf:** Untuk May Angelf-san, Hyuann-san berpesan 'maafkan telah membuat Tetsuya suram seperti ini dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga May-chan menyukai chapter ini dan mohon akan keterlambatan update-nya' demikian pesan dari Hyuann-san #bow *Aura gelap (Hyuann: hatchi! #kedinginan #TarikSelimut)

Dan untuk minna-san sekalian, terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia men-follow dan favorite

Kise: "Hyuannchi juga bukannya habis galau-ssu?"  
Mido: "Hanya karena anime fandom sebelah habis tamat-nanodyo!"  
Kuroko: "jangan begitu Midorima-kun, tidak ada anime itu maka Hyuann-san tidak akan menngenal kita saat ini."  
Kise: "Kurokocchi ada benarnya-ssu! Tapi sekarang dia kejebak anime fandom lain, gimana dong-ssu?"  
Kuroko: "tidak apa Kise-kun, Hyuann-san selalu berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab, buktinya tugas-tugasnya selesai tepat waktu meski begadang berhari-hari."

-Hyuann di kamar—

Serius amat mereka bertiga *ucek-ucek, ampe lupa mereka buat nutup. Yaudalah ya, gua aja yang nutup. Fict gua ini,

Olla minna-san, #huaaaeemm  
 _Hontou ni gomenasai_ atas keterlambatan updatenya. Seperti kata mereka memang saya sempat sakit tugas beberapa minggu ini. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. #Bow #teparLagi

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san 


	5. Chapter 5: The Guest

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 5: The Guest**

Previous:

"Aka—Akashi-kun?" kini giliran suaranya yang memperjelas suara di kepalanya.

'lagi-lagi, aku mengikuti suara-suara itu. Sepertinya kalian memang memiliki nama sendiri. Aku penasaran apakah pemilik awal kalian mengetahui nama-nama indah ini?' batinnya yang tersenyum dan terpancar di mata rubi sang anjing.

" _Njaa_ , selamat datang di keluarga Kiyoshi, Akashi/Akashi-kun!" suara pasangan itu berkoor-ria namun tidak terlalu keras. Tetsuya yang mendengar itu, tahu arti dari kata sambutan itu.

'aku, boleh memeliharanya di rumah?' tanyanya dalam hati yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh sang ayah, seakan ia tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan sang anak. Dan terciptalah senyum lebar yang sangat dinantikan oleh pasangan Kiyoshi dari wajah pucat sang anak.

"Selamat datang Akashi-kun!"

 **.**

 **.**

4th Chapter begin here:

( _the border between Light World and Dark World_ )

Tetsuya berdiri diatas hamparan padang pasir. Diantara gelap dan terang, diantara siang dan malam. Hal baru yang sangatlah asing bagi si langit siang. Melihat begitu nyata perbedaan antara siang dan malam, beda terang dan gelap—dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tak jua mengerti bahwa ini nyata, inikah bumi yang selama ini ia tinggali? Ataukah bumi lain seperti yang mirip dengan bumi yang ia tinggali? Yah, ada perasaan takjub akan fonomena hebat dihadapannya, yang tak ia tunjukan di wajah datarnya.

Well, harga dirinya cukup tinggi untuk tak lagi meledakkan emosinya pada suara sang gadis yang selalu membawanya kesuatu tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali dan kemudian memperlihatkan penglihatan-penglihatan yang mengerikan. Dan kemudian mengembalikan Tetsuya begitu saja tanpa menjawab –atau setidaknya menanggapi—pertanyaannya.

Katakan bahwa pelajaran lamanya sebagai anggota keluarga aristokrat ternama—Arashi yang dingin dan penuh wibawa masih dapat ia praktikkan dengan sangat sempurna. Tak peduli dengan piyama putih bergaris biru yang ia kenakan, karena ia ingat bahwa penyakitnya kambuh sesaat sebelum ia tidur malam ini dan _Voila_! Disinilah ia sekarang, kedua tanganya masuk ke dalam saku celana, dadanya ia busungkan, dan wajah yang datar namun dingin. Matanya hanya terfokus ke depan, pada gelap dan terang. Hingga siluet dari sisi terang disebelah kanannya membuat matanya melirik ke atas, pada sesuatu yang terbang di atasnya.

Seekor elang yang mengudara dengan sayapnya yang luar biasa lebar, berputar semakin rendah. Berputar tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh sisi malam dunia, seakan takut jika menyentuhnya maka ia akan terbakar. Kian rendah dan rendah sehingga sang anak langit dapat mengetahui dengan jelas ukuran sebenarnya dari sang elang. Dibandingkan ukuran sebenarnya dari elang yang akan bertengger enteng di lengan atau bahu manusia, dapat dipastikan bahwa elang ini hampir melebihi ukuran manusia biasa—katakan saja satu setengah kali tinggi Tetsuya, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, ternyata ada seseorang yang menunggangi elang itu. Tak terlalu nampak jelas bagaimana perawakan seseorang yang menunggangi elang itu, bahkan sang langit masih belum mampu mendiskripsikan warna dari sang elang raksasa lantaran efek _backlight_.

Masih belum puas terkagum oleh kuasa sang elang, atensinya teralihkan oleh debu padang pasir-masih dari sisi siang-berlari menyongsong padang pasir yang menyengat, derap-derap mahluk berkaki empat yang sangat tak biasa. Hallo! Ini padang pasir, ingat? Meski _backlight-effect_ masih berlaku namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari mahluk-mahluk aneh apa saja yang mulai mendekat.

Yang pertama dan paling cepat adalah seekor kucing raksasa berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pancaran mata yang berkilat biru terang tajam yang membuat Tetsuya terpana sesaat. Di atas _panther_ —nama sebenarnya dari spesies kucing besar ini—telah menunggang seorang anak manusia, kira-kira sepuluh tahun usianya, kulitnya dim dan seperti biasa wajahnya tak terlihat, surai _navy_ seakan berusaha membalap gelapnya bulu sang kucing yang ia tunggangi.

' _jadi teringat Aomine-kun!_ ' batinya sembil membayangkan salah satu kucing belang abu-abu bermata biru peliharaanya.

Menyusul kemudian, yang turun dari udara yang sama sekali tak di sadari oleh sang langit. Seekor rubah yang berwarna putih kekuningan, mengkilap dan sangat cantik. belum lagi ekornya yang panjangnya hampir sepanjang ukuran tubuhnya, melayang-layang indah dan mengembang di belakang tubuhnya. Pada bulu paling ujung di ekor berwarna coklat keemasan. Yang paling unik adalah adanya api yang melayang dan menyala-nyala di ujung ekor keemasanya itu, dan di masing-masing kakinya—yang menghilang seketika ketika menyentuh tanah—parasnya begitu cantik dengan bulu tambahan di kepala yang seperti poni dan sangat terawat, matanya berkilat keemasan. Jangan lupa dengan sang penunggang yang tak kalah dengan rambut pirangnya. Nampaknya ia berusia sama dengan sang anak dim-si penunggang _panther_.

Datang lagi dengan bulu berwarna coklat gelap dan besar, seekor beruang grizzly yang sebenarnya nampak imut dan manis jika tidak tiba-tiba mengaum tepat ketika berhenti. Menampakkan gigi-gigi yang putih dan tajam serta lidah merah muda. Mata yang hitam kecoklatan benar-benar memberi kesan imut dan membuat orang-orang lupa bahwa mahluk ini merupakan jajaran mahluk paling ditakuti dan berbahaya. Di lehernya seakan berkalungkan kalung putih gading yang indah dan menandakan bahwa ia adalah raja dari segala raja beruang. Anak ataukan orang yang beruntung untuk dapat menunggangi sang raja beruang ini memiliki perawakan yang lebih besar dibanding kedua anak disebelahnya, rambutnya violet lurus sebahu, lembut namun berantakan.

Sang elang yang sejak tadi terbang rendah, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendarat. Betapa gagah sang elang perkasa. Memang nampak seperti elang bondol dengan bulu coklat tua dan kepala yang putih. Namun yang melihat ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, ingat? Yang selalu bisa melihat pesona setiap hewan. Sang penunggang yang sejak tadi dinanti untuk dilihat Tetsuya akhirnya menampakan diri. Tak ada yang spesial. Sama saja degan ketiga anak-anak itu, hanya bocah 'istimewa' berusia sepuluh tahun. Yang istimewa justru terletak pada surainya yang berwarna hijau jamrud mengingatkanya pada netra hijau milik kucing hitamnya. Jari-jarinya nampak diperban, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah benda—jam pasir, entah untuk apa.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Tetsuya berdiri, hingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya telah berada disekitar tengkuk. Wajahnya masih tetap datar dan dingin, tak sedikitpun bergerak dari _spot_ nya. Segala rasa kagum dan terpesona akan mahluk-mahluk raksasa dihadapannya benar-benar sanggup ia tekan dan ia nikmati hanya dalam diri. Termasuk aura yang mengingatkannya pada sosok kepemimpinan sang ayah dari keluarga Arashi.

 _Last but not least_

Datang bukan dengan berlari ataupun terbang seperti yang lain. Berjalan dengan langkah-langkah keagungan. Kaki-kaki keemasan yang kokoh menapak pasir panas. Angin-angin berpadu pasir tak mampu merubuhkan keduanya. Seorang calon raja dan seekor calon raja berpadu satu dalam kesatuan. Seekor singa muda dengan surai-surai sebagai mahkota kebesaran yang belum sempurna menutupi kepala kucing keemasanya. Tak berbeda dengan dengan sang bocah beraura raja dengan surai darahnya. Keduanya berdiri ditengah-tengah, rubah api keemasan bersama sang panther disebelah kiri dan elang serta beruang disisi kanannya. Mengaum kearah gelapnya dunia seakan memerintah matahari untuk menguasai kegelapan dan menciptakan terang. Mengangkat kepala keempat anak disisi kanan dan kirinya. Menunjukan arti terang dan keberanian, dimana sang matahari akan selalu beserta mereka.

Setelah auman yang sok menunjukan kepemimpinan sang merah seperti dalam film pahlawan warna-warni yang pernah Tetsuya tonton waktu kecil, sang bocah merah telah turun dari singa-nya. Mereka baris berjajar dengan tunggangan _eksotis_ mereka berada persis dibelakang masing-masing mereka. Benar saja jika kelima bocah-bocah itu seperti pahlawan warna-warni yang ada dalam ingatan Tetsuya lantaran warna rambut mereka, sedikit mengejutkan juga-dan geli- jika sang pemimpin berambut merah justru lebih pendek dari keempat lainnya. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi kharisma pemimpin yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang masih merupakan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun.

Dalam barisan pelangi itu, kelima bocah mulai mengangkat kedua tangan mereka. Dan cahaya terang berwarna putih muncul dari masing-masing telapak tangan mereka. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian menyusul cahaya dari wajah mereka, lebih tepatnya kedua mata mereka. Mengikuti setiap pasang mata dari hewan-hewan yang ikut berbaris dengan mereka. Dari telapak kaki muncul lingkaran yang terdapat diagram dan tulisan-tulisan rumit. Inikah sihir? Bukan! Inikah sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh bocah-bocah berusia sepuluh tahun? Bagaimana mungkin?

Tak mungkin jika Tetsuya tidak terkejut, jika wajah tak menampakkan ekspresi itu maka mata tetap berbicara. Masih dalam ketenangan luarnya, ia bergeser sedikit ke sisi terang. Bukan tanpa alasan meski ia tahu tak akan terlalu jelas untuk melihat kelima bocah ini. jika ia bergeser ke sisi gelap, akan lebih tidak mungkin sebab getaran bumi yang sepertinya disebabkan oleh sihir kelima bocah menyebabkan sang langit tak lagi mampu melihat mereka dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit. Dan terbukti benar adanya untuk mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, sebab sihir itu mulai menarik pasir-pasir disekitar mereka seakan memerintah pasir-pasir itu untuk berkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu. Perlahan namun pasti, pasir-pasir itu membentuk susunan bata-bata yang melintang entah sejauh apa, membelah dunia gelap dan terang—memisahkan mereka. Semakin tinggi dan kian tinggi, dalam sepuluh menit berikutnya telah menjulang tembok dengan bata pasir yang tingginya hampir 30 bahkan 50 kali tinggi Tetsuya yang sudah remaja ini.

' _mengapa mereka membangun tembok ini? apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan perang sihir yang kulihat sebelumnya? Tapi—mengapa harus anak-anak ini yang membangun tembok sebesar ini? bagaimana dengan orang dewasa?_ ' banyak pertanyaan datang dari kepala dan batinnya, namun pertanyaan utama sebenarnya tetaplah sama-

' _mengapa aku diberikan penglihatan ini?_ '

BRUK

Selesai dengan tembok raksasa karya kelima bocah pelangi, mereka mulai ambruk terduduk secara berjamaah. Itu wajar kan? Lima bocah berusia sepuluh tahun membangun tembok raksasa untuk membelah dua dunia dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang singkat. Bagi Tetsuya, ini saja sudah termasuk sangat mengejutkan jika mereka hanya nampak kelelahan dan bukan sekarat. Ada rasa syukur menyeruak sebab ia tak lagi perlu melihat pemandangan berdarah seperti yang biasa ia lihat dalam penglihatan. Tarikan kecil di wajahnya membuktikan kelegaan hatinya. Tak lupa pemandangan normal yang sayang untuk dilewatkan, meskipun lelah dan nafas memburu anak-anak nampak senang dan puas. Terbukti dari munculnya senyum-senyum gigi dan _hi-five_ terutama dari si bocah dim dan si pirang. Bocah raksasa ungu dan bocah hijau memang tak nampak bagaimana ekspresinya, namun Tetsuya tahu bahwa mereka juga puas dan gembira dengan kerjasama tim mereka untuk membangun tembok ini.

Bagaimana dengan bocah merah? Tentu sang langit tak melupakannya. Kepalanya kecilnya tengadah menatap tembok tinggi dihadapannya, seakan mengukur seberapa tinggi bata pasir yang berhasil ia bangun bersama teman-temanya. Tetsuya beranikan diri untuk melangkah kesamping bocah berambut merah itu, melintasi dan menembus hewan-hewan raksasa yang ambruk di tanah pasir namun uring-uringan demi mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur dan beristirahat ditempat alakadarnya. Dengan tinggi sang bocah merah yang hanya sedikit melewati pinggang Tetsuya, sang langit dengan mudah melihat bagaimana wajah yang hanya berupa seluet terngadah lucu ke atas. Dibading yang lain, rasanya sang langit gemas untuk tahu bagaimana rupa sang bocah merah itu. Tapi yang ditemukannya justru semakin mengejutkanya adalah—

emas

Netra emas yang saat ini ia saksikan. Ini jelas adalah pertama kalinya. Tapi mengapa hanya mata anak ini? dan mengapa hanya mata kirinya? Sebagai seorang yang _observant_ membaca pancaran mata anak berusia sepuluh tahun bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi sang langit. Mata itu memancarkan jiwa kepemimpinan—jelas, kepuasan namun disisi lain—kesedihan. kemudian anak merah itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan sendiri menjauhi riuh-ria teman-temanya. Sempat sang langit seperti menyadari ada yang mengalir di wajah sang anak,

' _dia—menangis_?'

Tetsuya jelas tidak tahu menahu apa yang membuat anak itu menangis sebab ia juga tak dapat mendengar apapun di dunia tak jelas yang ia –dipaksa- singgahi ini. Namun ia sendiri tak tahu dan tak mengerti akan rasa perih yang ia rasakan ketika melihat sang bocah merah itu menangis. Ingin bisa meraih untuk merengkuhnya namun apa daya? Tetsuya sadar diri jika dirinya transparan di dunia tak jelas ini. berusaha melawan mungkin hanya akan membuat sang gadis yang membawanya ke sini tertawa. Ia hanya mampu menyaksikan sang bocah yang berjalan menjauh, sendirian meninggalkan teman-temannya bahkan sang singa miliknya. Sempat ia berhenti karena sepertinya ia mendengar salah satu temanya memanggil namun ia tetap tak berbalik dan lanjut berjalan menjauh. Sang singa yang juga ditinggalkan memilih untuk menyusul. Langkahnya berusaha menyamakan dengan langkah kecil-kecil sang tuan. Kepalanya menelesak diantara wajah, leher dan lengan demi menarik atensi sang tuan. Hanya tangan kecil sang tuan yang meraih kepala sang singa, memberikan belaian namun tetap berjalan terus dan tak sedikitpun menoleh. Sang bocah merah dan sang singa yang setia hanya berjalan berdampingan, menjauhi keempat anak yang lain. berjalan ditengah padang pasir siang yang menyengat, ditengah-tengah angin pasir yang berhembus kian kemari dan mampu merobohkan mereka kapan saja.

Dan semua kembali putih. Lagi.

.

Kembali berada di ruang hampa putih, Tetsuya masih dengan posisi awal—bediri tegak dengan tangan kiri masih bertahan sampai akhir didalam kantung piyama—mata dan ekspresi masih tetap datar. Berbeda dari sebelum-sebelunmya yang selalu bertanya dan bertanya, kini ia tetap diam, datar, dan tak peduli.

.

.

Langit malam berbintang, dengan bulan putih yang bulat sempurna—tunggu dulu! Itu bukan bulan melainkan lampu. Tetsuya telah kembali pulang dan tersadar dari penglihatan berupa mimpi yang hampir dua bulan tidak ia terima.

' _sudah dua bulan ya?_ '

Ya, dua bulan. Sejak penglihatan terakhir yang ia terima di klinik hewan ketika menunggui Akashi—sang doberman yang ia selamatkan dari siksaan _owner_ pemabuk tak bertanggung jawab. Dua bulan tanpa penglihatan bukan berarti jantungnya tidak kambuh, dalam dua bulan tercatat lebih dari tujuh kali jantungnya kambuh—dan tentu saja itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi dukungan dari kedua orang tuanya sedikit memberinya keyakinan untuk—entahlah—tetap bertahan hidup juga bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk dirinya karena dia belum akan mati hanya karena penyakit _angina_.

Arf arf hehehehehh arf arf

Ohh, siapa yang tidak rindu pada Kise si golden retriever yang ceria setiap saat? (A/N: Author nggak sih, tiap chapter dia ada!/hidoi-ssu!) si golden yang selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk tahu ketika sang tuan telah bangun dari pantai kapuknya. Berputar-putar ditempat dengan gembira, berisiknya membangunkan penghuni kamar yang lain serta memberi tahu jika sang tuan telah bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Murasakibara menguap dengan sangat lebarnya yang mungkin dapat melahap kepala sang tuan dengan sekali lahap; Akashi, si doberman penghuni baru mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendapat gangguan di telinga; Midorima yang mulai melompat turun dari rumah kayunya; Taiga dan Aomine? Seperti biasa mereka baru mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari lubang rumah –hampir bersamaan- dengan muka bantal mereka.

" _Ohayou minna_?"

Tak merasa perlu untuk mendengar jawaban dari para peliharaan tersayang, matanya melirik jam weker di meja samping tempat tidur. Benda bulat biru bertik-tok telah menunjukan pukul 7.15. jika ini adalah hari sekolah mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya sudah panik dengan wajah datarnya dan tak pernah sampai hati untuk menyalahkan orangtuanya atas keteledorannya sendiri karena bangun terlambat. Namun ini adalah hari minggu, tak ada rencana pasti selain menunggu sore untuk melakukan _dogwalk_ ke taman atau mungkin ia akan membawa dirinya serta ketiga anjingnya untuk membantu ayahnya di _shelter_ dan _petshop_ —tapi itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, sekarang ia harus segera membersihkan diri dan memberi sarapan para kesayangan sebelum ada yang memakan bantal dan gulingnya.

Selesai mandi dengan diikuti oleh pasukan pejantan berupa-rupa, mereka turun dengan cukup anteng seanteng Midorima yang selalu turun dengan alegannya meski sebenarnya para mahluk sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera menyerbu dapur. Anteng dan tertibnya mereka baru terjadi selama sebulan ini, dan mungkin juga berkat kehadiran penghuni baru. Tetsuya berjuang cukup keras demi 'mendisiplinkan' sang doberman-Akashi. Jika dilihat dan diingat lagi Akashi yang datang dengan setengah merah muda lantaran sebagian bulu hitamnya dicukur demi masa pengobatanya, dalam kurun waktu dua bulan telah kembali menjadi hitam legam meski belum setebal ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Agak sulit awalnya untuk melatih anjing dewasa seperti Akashi.

Jika boleh bercerita sedikit, Akashi sebenarnya adalah anjing yang penurut dan memiliki semacam aura atau err—kharisma? Ia adalah anjing yang baik dan peka, pintar dan lincah. Hanya selalu ada saja kelakuan yang dibuat anjing besar ini membuat Tetsuya jungkir balik tak karuan demi mencegah sang anjing berbuat onar, meski faktanya anjing ini hanya 'berbuat onar' hanya pada Tetsuya. Bagaimana kepada pasangan Kiyoshi? Ohh, anjing ini seakan begitu pandai berakting menjadi anjing yang paling baik dalam beretika dan anteng. Mengingat masa-masa itu saja sudah cukup membuat Tetsuya begidig dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Ketika dirinya sampai di depan ruang makan, langkahnya berhenti dan membeku akan kehadiran seseorang yang saat ini mengobrol bersama sang ibu di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi dan berpiring-piring sajian untuk sarapan, menyebabkan barisan anteng-namun-kelaparan harus turut berhenti dengan Aomine menabrak Midorima kemudian menabrak Kise yang berusaha pasang badan karena didepannya adalah Akashi.

"O—ogiwara-kun?" terbata berusaha mengkonfirmasi kedatangan tiba-tiba dari sang ace sekaligus sahabatnya Ogiwara Shigehiro, tubuhnya masih membeku. Beruntung ekspresinya masih dapat dinetralisir.

" _Ohayou_ Kuroko, _etto_ —Kiyoshi(?)! _Gengki ka_?" balas sang Ace ragu-ragu berkenaan dengan panggilan sang sahabat, ia hanya merasa tak enak dengan sang ibu angkat karena masih memanggil Tetsuya dengan nama marga yang selama ini selalu menjadi permintaan sang sahabat untuk Ogiwara ketika memanggilnya. Setidaknya senyuman tiga jarinya tidak luntur ketika menyapa.

"Tak perlu kaku begitu Ogiwara-kun! Tidak apa jika kau masih menggunakan marga lamanya. Kami memang belum mengganti marganya sampai dia siap." Timpal Riko yang berusaha menenangkan kepanikan si anak yang bertamu. " _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya-kun!"

" _Ohayou_ obaa-san! _Ohayou_ Ogiwara-kun, _boku wa gengki desu! Ogiwara-kun wa_?" sedikit tersentak namun beryukur karena tidak terbata.

" _Osu! Boku wa gengki_!

" _Souka, njaa_ —" baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, niatnya harus urung lataran panggilan dari sang bibi,

"Nee Tetsuya-kun! Sebaiknya kau sarapan sekarang bersama Ogiwara-kun, biar aku yang memberi sarapan mereka," sebuah saran yang mungkin dapat diartikan suruhan,

" _Demo_ —"

" _Daijobu_! ayo minna-san! Siapa yang lapar?" tangan sang ibu sudah menggiring peliharaan ke arah dapur, sekonyong-konyong mereka tetap mengikuti arahan asing itu. Salahkan perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi. Tak ada pula yang menyadari jika sepasang netra rubi nampak mengawasi dengan _intense_ dan penuh kekhawatiran pada Tetsuya yang duduk dengan canggung dihadapan anak laki-laki bersurai oranye yang berkedok temannya itu.

' _Tetsuya.._ '

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Kok TBC-nya nggak enak ya? Tapi kalo mau manjangin lagi bakal panjang banget? Huaaa gimana dunk? Kukira gak akan sepanjang itu... #pundung

Hyuann: " _My butts hurt!_ "  
Kise: "Kebanyakan duduk-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "Bukan!"  
Mido: "Apa karena acara yang mirip gym-class itu—nanodayo?"  
Hyuann: "Iyya Mido-san! Ini baru ketiga kalinya ikut. Rasanya sekarang aku tahu gimana rasanya dilatih sama _coach_ basket. Asli gua mau mati! Tapi seru!"  
Kuroko: "Kenapa nggak ikut basketnya sekalian Hyuann-san?"  
Hyuann: "Kau kan tahu Kuroko-san, aku selalu sial kalo main basket."  
Mido+Kise: "Sabar-ssu/-nanodayo!" *pukpukin Hyuann

Balas review:

 **Kirigaya Shiina:** Whoa.. ada Kirigaya-san! Domo! Duuhhh, nggak nyangka ternyata Kirigaya-san sampai mampir juga. Arigato atas pujiannya, dan semoga suka dengan quick-chapter ini #bow. Btw, disini ada tiga kucing garong *nunjukAomineTaiga&Midorima silahkan kalo mau satu *dihajarTetsuya1

 **EmperorVer** : Hallo EmperorVer-san! May I present, the new quick-chapter! Maaf kalo agak pendek, soalnya kalo mau diterusin jadi maksa banget dan bakal panjang banget. Wish you like it! #bow anyway, be prepare for another torture *evilsmile *dihajarTetsuya2

 **May Angelf** : Domo May-chan! Sejujurnya aku agak sweatdrop dengan tebakan May-chan, tapi aku seneng kalo May-chan penasaran. Terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk menebak cerita ini...Buakakakaka *dilemparMay-chan

Olla minna-san,  
This is a quick chapter, which is "MAKSA BANGET" *halah (Kise: "Hyuann-cchi, please use bahasa-ssu!" | Hyuann: "Oh—yea—okay, sorry!") sebenernya udah ngelewatin 4k kata, tapi karena udah kepanjangan akhirnya diputusin untuk bagi jadi dua chapter. Sempet bingung harus motong dibagian mana akhirnya dibagian inilah yang dipotong dan sisanya di chapter depan. Sebenernya agak nyeseg karena dipotong di bagian ini-pun masih kerasa maksa, dan kalo tidak di tambah dengan Author-note totalnya hanya 2,9k kata.  
but anyway, wish you like this chapter! Hopefully I could do another quick-chapter. #Bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter


	6. Chapter Filler 1: Akashi-kun

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
WARNING: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing,_ _humor gagal_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER Filler 1 : Akashi-kun**

Menjadi seorang _owner_ bagi dua ekor anjing besar-besar dan tiga ekor kucing bukanlah perkara yang mudah bagi seorang remaja 16 tahun. Meski sudah dua tahun berlalu, Kuroko Tetsuya mengaku masih mengalami banyak kesulitan untuk mengurus ke lima peliharaannya. Terima kasih pada ayah angkatnya yang adalah seorang _animal defender_ dan biasa me- _rescue_ hewan-hewan yang yang malang untuk kembali hidup berdampingan dengan manusia yang berupa-rupa sifatnya, Tetsuya mendapat banyak tips dan trik untuk dapat mendisiplinkan mereka. Terima Kasih juga kepada sang ibu angkat yang besrsedia melakukan bersih-bersih tambahan ketika Tetsuya tidak ada jika peliharaannya buang kotoran di dalam rumah—atau bahkan mencuri makanan.

Mereka berlima tidak datang secara sekaligus—tentu saja. Di awali dari dua kucing belang bersaudara yang selalu berselisih Taiga dan Aomine, menyusul Kise si _Golden Retriever_ yang hyperaktif, Midorima si kucing hitam mistis dengan mata hijau jamrud yang indah, dan terakhir Murasakibara si raksasa _Saint Bernard_ yang hobi makan dan tidur.

Masing-masing mereka memiliki cerita sendiri, memiliki trauma dibalik setiap keceriaan dan tingkah polah lucu mereka, memiliki luka dibalik bulu-bulu mereka yang indah—sama seperti Tetsuya, yang memulai kehidupan baru dan menerima kesempatan—hewan-hewan ini juga mendapat kesempatan dengan bertemu Tetsuya. Mereka memilih Tetsuya.

 _Berkat Tetsuya, mereka mendapat rumah baru,  
Berkat mereka, Tetsuya menemukan hidupnya yang lain.  
Mereka tahu Tetsuya, namun Tetsuya belum tahu mereka,  
Mereka yang sebenarnya, yang tahu Tetsuya sebenarnya._

.

Tapi ini bukan soal mereka berlima, ataupun salah satu dari mereka. Ini adalah cerita salah satu dari mereka yang baru saja hadir. Yang sama-sama diselamatkan oleh Tetsuya. Dan yang memilih Tetsuya.

.

Menurut sang paman dan didukung perkiraan serta penjelasan sang dokter yang merawat si Doberman—Akashi, usianya sudah sekitar 2 sampai 3 tahun. Sebagai anjing, usia itu sudah tergolong remaja dan bahkan dewasa. Pertumbuhan mereka sudah berhenti dan tergantung dari _owner_ untuk menjadikanya anjing yang kekar, cepat, gendut dan sebagainya. Ini jelas menjadi tantangan bagi Tetsuya. Berbeda dari Kise yang datang diusia sekitar satu tahun dan Murasakibara yang baru berusia beberapa bulan dan belum sebesar dan sebongsor sekarang, mereka termasuk mudah untuk dilatih dan cepat untuk mengenal nama mereka sendiri.

Akashi, diselamatkan dari _owner_ lama dan artinya ia memiliki nama sebelum ini, ditambah dengan usianya yang tergolong dewasa, ditambah lagi perawakan yang besar dan sifat-sifat lama yang belum diketahui sang pemilik baru, dan lain-lain... dan lain-lain... membayangkan yang lain-lain itu sedikit membuat Tetsuya pusing. Tapi bukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya jika dia menyerah sebelum berperang.

Mari kita saksikan bagaimana jungkir balik Tetsuya berusaha menjadikan anjing doberman ini menjadi anjing rumah ideal—menurut Tetsuya—seperti Kise dan Murasakibara. Apakah Akashi akan mengenal nama barunya ketika Tetsuya memanggil? Bisakah Akashi bersikap baik ketika berhadapan dengan ketiga kucing Tetsuya?

~~Check it Out!~~

 _FIRST DAY, HELLO AND WELLCOME!_

Turun dari mobil _pick-up_ yang biasa digunakan sang ayah untuk _rescue,_ sedikit linglung karena belum terbiasa naik mobil dan sedikit kedinginan dengan tubuh setengah botak dan sedikit merah muda. Si anjing yang awalnya perkasa dan menakutkan kini tak ubahnya dengan anjing tua botak-dan-kudisan yang hanya ingin tidur seharian di depan perapian. Perlahan dibantu oleh tali tuntun yang ditarik oleh sang _owner_ baru, memasuki pekarangan rumah baru. Sengaja Tetsuya tidak segera memabawanya masuk, ia ingin Akashi mengenal pekarangan rumah barunya.

Pekarangan, tidak masalah; Ruang tamu, chek; ruang makan, chek; dapur, chek; kamar mandi, chek; kamar orangtua, chek; kamar Tetsuya, disinilah masalah dimulai,

Ketika memasuki kamar, semula baik-baik saja termasuk pertemuan pertama dengan Kise dan Murasakibara, mereka saling berkenalan ala anjing dan berakhir baik tanpa masalah sekalipun ketiganya adalah jantan yang dapat memicu pertengkaran dan perkara teritorial. Yang menjadi masalah ketika berusaha mengenal kucing-kucing. Sebelumnya mereka sudah dipindah ruang berbeda untuk dapat melakukan perkenalan.

Dengan bantuan Riko mereka dimasukan satu-persatu, dimulai dari Midorima. Tetsuya berjongkok di samping Akashi yang masih terikat dengan tali tuntun memperhatikan kedua hewan yang saling menatap dengan hati dagdigdug. Bagaimana tidak? meski masih ada dalam gendongan sang ibu, Midorima cukup memandang dengan sengit dan sedikit mendesis sedangkan sang anjing hanya diam namun matanya juga menatap sengit sang kucing mistis. Tidak terjadi apapun, satu masalah selesai!

Dan masalah baru dimulai, ketika bertemu mata dengan Aomine yang mengeong keras dan Taiga yang nyaris melompat dan hampir mencakar Akashi sehingga menyebabkan sang anjing menggonggong dan berusaha lepas dari tali tuntun dan hampir menyeret Tetsuya ke seluruh rumah jika kucing-kucing belang tidak segera dikeluarkan dan pintu kamar Tetsuya ditutup dari dalam. Jadilah dalam beberapa hari kedua kucing tidur terpisah dari Akashi yang saat itu diprioritaskan karena baru keluar dari Klinik. Mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang khusus dan diletakkan di ruang makan.

Butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu yang melelahkan untuk membuat keenam hewan beserta Tetsuya-sang pemilik kamar untuk tidur nyaman tanpa erangan Taiga+Aomine vs. Akashi di dalam kamar.

.

 _FEEDING TIME!_

Masalah yang lain datang pada saat waktunya makan. Cukup dimengerti jika Akashi yang masih merupakan penghuni baru sehingga belum terbiasa dengan _dogfood_ yang biasa Tetsuya berikan pada Kise dan Murasakibara, maka akhirnya diputuskan untuk memberikan makanan basah berupa nasi dan ayam. Sayang cara itu masih tidak berhasil. Takut jika sang anjing tak kunjung mau makan, sebuah ide datang menghampiri sang owner langit. Sore hari sepulang dari melakukan _dogwalk_ pada Kise dan Murasakibara, Tetsuya membeli beberapa roti ayam yang sebelumnya pernah ia berikan pada Akashi pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Dengan menyodorkan sepotong demi sepotong yang ternyata disambut baik oleh si doberman merah muda. Sekali makan Akashi dapat menghabiskan tiga sampai lima roti ayam, masih termasuk sedikit memang mengetahui keadaanya pasca-operasi.

Tak mungkin jika harus memberikan roti ayam setiap hari selain karena gizi yang tidak seimbang bagi anjing, Tetsuya juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menghamburkan jatah uang jajannya selama satu bulan untuk membeli sepuluh roti ayam untuk makan sang anjing tiga kali sehari—meski sang ibu juga tidak keberatan untuk menambah jatah uang jajannya dibulan itu lantaran tahu kemana uang-uang itu melayang cepat saat itu—Hei, bagaimana juga Tetsuya ingin selalu menikmati Vanilla Milkshake dari Maji Burger tiap akhir pekan, oke! Dengan mencampur roti ayam dengan _dogfood_ dengan takaran tertentu dan berkala Tetsuya berhasil membuat Akashi memakan _dogfood_ tanpa perlu dicampur roti ayam pada hari ke-lima saat makan malam. Uang jajan Tetsuya terselamatkan!

Porsi makan Akashi terbilang banyak meski tidak sebanyak Murasakibara namun lebih besar dari Kise. Hanya ketika mendapat _rawfood_ yang merupakan campuran daging sapi atau ayam, telur, dan organ dalam—yang dicampur vitamin khusus anjing—porsinya hampir menyamai Murasakibara. Tetsuya tidak terkejut mengingat betapa aktifnya Akashi ketika di taman. Dia seekor Dobberman, ingat?

.

 _DOG WALK_

Adakah yang bisa memberikan Tetsuya obat kuat baik untuk staminanya maupun untuk kesabarannya—dan kewarasannya mungkin?

 _Dogwalk_ pertama Akashi baru dilakukan setelah satu minggu tinggal di kediaman Kiyoshi mengingat kondisi tubuh sang anjing yang baru siap untuk dibawa keluar rumah untuk melepas energi sekaligus mengenal daerah sekitar. Untuk _dogwalk_ perdana ini Teppei bersedia menemani dengan menawarkan diri untuk menarik tali tuntun si pirang dan si bongsor. Meski awalnya ingin menolak, namun urung mengingat Akashi masih harus belajar untuk jalan berjajar dan bukan menarik kemudian menyeret sang langit. Dan kejadian tak diinginkan benar-benar terjadi—

"Akashi-kun, jangan! Itu cuma ku—!" terlambat untu memperingatkan akibatnya tubuhnya harus terseret oleh sang anjing.

' _astaga, padahal baru pulih tapi tenaganya besar juga_!' batinya ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan langkahnya terpaksa dipercepat mengikuti langkah seribu sang anjing.

Terima kasih kepada tiang listrik yang ada di depan tak jauh dan akan segera mereka lewati. Dengan cekatan dan tangkas, tangan kanannya segera berpegangan di tiang untuk menahan tubuh yang ditarik oleh sang anjing. Tak tanggung-tanggung Akashi mengaing karena tercekik tiba-tiba.

' _rasakan_!' batin Tetsuya jengkel sembari meraup oksigen akibat habis marathon dadakan. Teppei dan kedua anjingnya agak jauh di belakang, dan dipastikan mereka hanya mampu ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria dengan kelakuan dua mahluk yang saling tarik-menarik itu.

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, Riko yang akan menemani Tetsuya melakukan _dogwalk_ sepulang dari melatih. Melihat Tetsuya dan Akashi yang saling tarik-menarik itu menciptakan reaksi yang tidak jauh beda dari sang suami. Kise yang menyaksikan hanya menunjukan senyum antusias dengan lidah terjulur dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya menyaksikan dan menguap dengan lebarnya. Anehnya lagi Akashi nampak tidak kapok meski sudah sering tercekik tali tuntun sendiri.

Jika sudah begini Tetsuya hanya mampu mengehela napas dan ngelus dada ' _Kami-sama, angkat Tetsuya sekarang!'_

Butuh waktu hampir tiga minggu, sampai Tetsuya dapat pergi sendiri dengan tiga anjing sekaligus—dan tanpa terseret oleh si Doberman merah muda. Cukup lama juga untuk membuat anjing ini kapok setelah tercekik terus menerus.

.

 _DON'T DO THIS AND DON'T DO THAT!_

Salah satu cara untuk medisiplinkan anjing adalah membuat anjing takut padamu. Seringkali kita mendengar kata-kata

 _Show them who is the boss_

Begini-begini Kuroko Tetsuya telah berhasil menaklukan Kise dan Murasakibara, memberitahu mereka siapa _owner_ mereka, siapa yang memberi nama pada mereka, memberi makan dan tempat tinggal. Bukan dengan kata-kata dan omelan—tentu saja—melainkan dengan didikan dan latihan. Bukan berarti tidak sayang, tentu Tetsuya sangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi jika membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau dan berakhir pada sang ibu yang memberi didikan, sama saja bohong dan mereka akan kembali berakhir di _Shelter_.

Salah satu pelajaran pertama adalah jari telunjuk. Jari telunjuk memberikan arti bahwa _owner_ tak ingin disentuh atau batas anjing untuk menyentuh sang _owner_ atau melakukan tindakan-tindakan tertentu yang tidak dikehendaki _owner_. Tetsuya biasa memberikan jari telunjuknya kepada Kise karena sifatnya yang terlalu hyper dan suka menjilati sang _owner_ , niatnya baik dan Tetsuya tahu itu. Tapi ia tak ingin harus bolak-balik cuci muka hanya karena wajahnya basah dengan liur anjing. Murasakibara memang jarang mendapat penalti jari telunjuk, namun bukan berarti ia tak pernah mendapatkannya.

Kembali ke Akashi. Seperti anjing pada umumnya, wajar saja jika ia akan melompat kearah sang owner untuk menjilati Tetsuya. Dengan tubuh ramping dan tinggi ditambah kecepatan yang tidak kira-kira ketika menerjang Tetsuya, sang korban dapat dengan mudah terjungkal ke lantai baik itu ketika sedang berdiri maupun ketika sedang duduk di kursi. Apabila Akashi mendapat penalti jari telunjuk dihadapan moncong hitamnya, maka salah satu kakinya akan berusaha menurunkan tangan Tetsuya.

CTAK

Jika dengan jari telunjuk masih belum berhasil, maka jari tengah dengan mudah menyentil moncong sang anjing. Malang bagi Tetsuya, hal itu hanya membuat tangan kecilnya digigit-gigit seperti bola mainan gigitan untuk anak anjing yang giginya masih gatal. ' _hhh, sabar Tetsuya...sabar_!'

Pelajaran lainnya adalah mengenai tempat tidur. Bukan Tetsuya tidak mengijinkan hewan-hewanya naik ke tempat tidur, namun niatnya agar tidak membuat peliharaan yang lain iri karena ada satu yang diijinkan tidur di tempat tidur. Ketika menemukan Akashi di atas tempat tidur saat waktu tidur tiba,

"Akashi-kun, turun!"

"..." tak ada balasan, hanya senyuman ala anjing dengan lidahnya yang terjulur

"Akashi-kun, Turun!"

"..." masih tak bergeming. Tetsuya memilih untuk merayap ke tempat tidurnya dan kemudian—

BLEGH

Apakah barusan Tetsuya mendorong jatuh anjingnya? Benar sekali. Jika tidak begini, Akashi tidak akan tahu siapa sebenarnya yang bos di ruangan milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun dasarnya Akashi anjing batu, ia tetap kekeuh dan kembali naik.

BLEGH

Naik lagi

BLEGH

Naik lagi

Udah kalian gitu aja terus sampe pagi, dasar anjing sama manusia sama-sama batu! (Author: *diIgniteTetsuya *digigitAkashi)

Mengerti jika keduanya sama-sama tak mau mengalah, Tetsuya memilih turun dan menahan tubuh Akashi agar berbaring di lantai. Namun karena tenaga sang majikan belum terkumpul sepenuhnya akibat rasa kantuknya, sang anjing dengan mudah melepaskan diri dan duduk dengan angkuh seakan mengatakan ' _coba saja jatuhkan aku kalau bisa!_ '. Merasa tertantang, senjata terakhir yang Tetsuya harap tak perlu ia keluarkan mau tak mau ia lancarkan. Tangan kanan meraih kaki depan kiri dan tangan kiri meraih kaki kanan belakang, alhasil—

BUAGH untuk kesekian kalinya

Tak peduli jika piyamanya akan beraroma bulu anjing, tubuh atasnya menahan tubuh sang anjing yang terbaring miring, sebisa mungkin jika tak menyentuh bekas luka yang masih jelas sekali tertampak di kulitnya yang belum ditumbuhi bulu hitam. Kaki-kakinya berusaha mendorong tubuh sang tuan, kepala dan giginya berusaha meraih bagian tubuhnya yang bisa digigit-gigit. Namun semua percuma bagi sang anjing.

"ssstt! Tenanglah, atau aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Akashi-kun!" bisiknya di telinga sang anjing yang masih meronta-meronta.

30 detik

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit dan Akashi mengaku kalah. Dan tubuh Tetsuya pegal-pegal

Tetsuya melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh sang anjing, ketika sang anjing bangun kembali dan berusaha menerjang Tetsuya yang bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur.

"Akashi-kun, psst!" cukup dengan itu, ditambah jari telunjuk berdiri tepat di hadapan moncong sang anjing. Akashi sudah menundukan kepalanya dan mundur teratur dari hadapan Tetsuya. Melihat anjingnya berlalu ke dekat Kise yang sudah tertidur lelap dengan cantiknya, senyum kecil terulas dari wajahnya.

"Anjing pintar!"

Trik yang tadi memang terkesan kasar dan agak jahat, itu sebabnya Tetsuya menjadikan trik ini sebagai senjata terkahir, namun trik ini memang cukup memberikan _shocking-effect_ bagi anjing. Butuh beberapa kali melakukan trik ini, sampai Akashi benar-benar jera dan mengerti arti jari telunjuk. Tetsuya pernah memberikan ini pada Murasakibara ketika awal-awal dia tinggal di kediaman Kiyoshi.

Teritori adalah cara _owner_ untuk mengklaim daerah yang tidak boleh didekati anjing. Daerah itu contohnya adalah kamar tidur kedua orangtua Tetsuya. Caranya mudah, cukup dengan menyapukan kaki agar anjing tidak mendekat ke daerah yang diklaim oleh sang _owner_. Kise dan Murasakibara mengerti dengan mudah arti dari sapuan kaki sang owner. Namun bagi Akashi, sepertinya ia menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukan sang tuan adalah untuk mengajaknya bermain sehingga ketika menyaksikan sapuan kaki dari sang tuan anjing itu justru berusaha mengejar dengan melompat mendekat dan menjauh. Jika sudah begitu, jari telunjuk harus turun tangan.

' _Akashi-kun agak bodoh, ya_!' batinnya ngenes, _sweatdrop,_ dan _speechless_.

.

Hal-hal di atas hanyalah beberapa yang konyol yang tanpa disadari telah memberi warna baru bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Menampakan emosi lain dalam wajah yang selalu datar. Masih banyak lagi perilaku anjing yang dirasa Tetsuya cukup mendidihkan darahnya. Ada waktu ketika Akashi dengan sengaja mengambil salah satu sepatu sekolah tetsuya sehingga sang tuan harus mengejarnya keseluruh rumah, beruntuk ia tidak sampai telat sampai di kelas—meski ia juga tak akan ketahuan karena hawa keberadaanya yang tipis. Ada waktu dimana Akashi akan mengambil pensil dari genggaman Tetsuya ketika sang anak sedang belajar di meja belajarnya. Ada pula waktu ketika saatnya para anjing keluar ke pekarangan di malam hari untuk melakukan urusan mereka, Akashi justru mengencingi kaki Tetsuya sehingga ia harus mengganti celana tidurnya dengan raut kesal. Hey, pipis anjing itu pesing tau!

Namun disamping itu, tentu Akashi tetaplah anjing yang baik, peka dan _sebenarnya_ penurut. Ada waktu dimana Tetsuya kembali dalam kepustusasannya baik karena basket maupun karena mimpi buruk yang selalu menghampiri. Tersesat dan tak tahu harus menumpahkannya pada siapa selain kepada peliharaannya lantaran tak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir, dan Akashi dengan senang hati memeberikan punggungnya tempat Tetsuya menumpahkan emosinya ataupun sekedar meletakkan kepala di atas paha sang tuan sambil sesekali mendengking sebagai bentuk empati dan alih-alih mengtakan ' _jika kau sedih, maka aku juga sedih._ '—bukan berarti Kise dan Murasakibara serta kucing-kucingnya tak dapat menjadi tempat tumpahan emosi, tapi kita sedang membahas Akashi, ingat?

Ada waktu dimana Akashi benar-benar menjadi dirinya sebenarnya, bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah rahasia yang tak diketahui sang langit hingga waktunya tiba namun bukan saat itu, dan entah kapan itu.

.

 _WHAT THE BOY DIDN'T KNOW_

Hari-hari itu hanyalah hari-hari biasa yang mengharuskan Tetsuya menjadi satu-satunya manusia di rumah. Kiyoshi Riko harus pergi selama lima hari untuk _Training-camp_ bersama anak-anak basketnya. Ia seorang pelatih, ingat? Sang suami yaitu Teppei yang awalnya tak memiliki pekerjaan berarti selain _rescue_ dan mengurus _shelter_ , harus terpaksa pergi demi mengurus masalah sesama _animal-defender_ yang ada di Yokohama.

Tentu saja hal ini menjadi kekhawatiran selayaknya orang tua pada umumnya karena meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya sendirian di rumah. Bukan karena tidak percaya akan keselamatan rumah pada Tetsuya—FYI, Tetsuya adalah anak yang mandiri. Kelewat mandiri malah!—Mereka percaya jika Tetsuya bisa menjaga rumah dengan baik dan mengontrol peliharaannya dengan sigap. Apalagi dengan Akashi yang sudah mulai stabil mendekati anjing peliharaan ideal, jadi itu bukan masalah. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah pada sang anak. Boleh saja anak itu mandiri, semua akan seratus persen beres di tangannya—dan usianya sudah 16 tahun, tolong!—Tak ada yang lebih dikagumi akan masih sempurnanya mantan-anak-keluarga Arashi. Seratus persen semuanya, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia juga mungkin sedang _vacuum_ dari basket sehingga hal besar yang ditakutkan jadi sedikit berkurang. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan diri. Entah apa yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu lima hari pada sang anak yang tak pernah lupa akan sekolah, rumah dan peliharaanya, tapi tidak dirinya sendiri.

Terima kasih kepada paman Izuki Shun, sahabat dari sang ayah yang akan bersedia mengechek sang anak di rumah sahabat kala ia senggang. Dan kedua orangtua yang terpencar di kota yang berbeda di Jepang pun tak segan untuk menelpon maupun mengirim pesan singkat pada sang anak untuk mengechek keadaan rumah maupun mengingatkan untuk sekadar mengisi perut maupun agar tidak memaksakan diri.

Entah pada hari apa itu terjadi, Tetsuya juga tak peduli untuk mengingatnya. Yang ia peduli untuk diingat adalah satu-satunya hari dimana ia terlelap dengan mimpi indah dan pulas selama dua tahun kehidupan barunya.

Malam itu, hanya beberapa menit setelah Izuki Shun pulang dari mengechek anak sang sahabat di rumahnya. Setelah memastikan peliharaannya sudah melakukan urusan di pekarangan rumah, mengunci pintu dan jendela, waktunya tidur. Jam malam baru menunjukan pukul 8.38 p.m. namun memang Tetsuya memutuskan untuk tidur cepat. Tak salahnya untuk siswa teladan bolos belajar sehari, kan? toh tak ada tugas untuk esok hari.

DEG DEG

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Sedetik terheran akan ketiadaan suara sang gadis yang biasa menggiringnya pada penglihatan-penglihatan aneh melalui rasa sakit di jantungnya. Heh, mungkin sekarang gadis itu sedang kehabisan video-bisu-aneh untuk dipertontonkan pada Tetsuya. Tapi ayolah! Siapa juga yang suka merasakan sakit di jantung seakan satu-satunya benda pemompa darah itu mau meledak? Jika boleh memilih, tentu pilihan untuk mati yang paling ia inginkan hanya dengan tidur dan tak pernah bangun.

Salah satu tanganya menompang tubuhnya bersandar meja belajar, hendak mencari obat pereda sakit yang biasa ia konsumsi. Yang satunya berusaha menahan agar sang jantung tidak lari dan menyebabkan nyawanya melayang dengan tidak menyenangkan. Nafasnya tercekat, pusing mendera, dan pandangan mengabur. Dan obat—sialan—itu tak kunjung tersentuh oleh tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia menyerah saja dan langsung melemparkan dirinya di kasur, lagipula rasa sakitnya akan hilang setelah istirahat dan berbaring—

Beberapa saat berlalu, enatah berapa lama,

Fix! Tetsuya menyerah. Sekarang tantangan berikutnya adalah untuk segera meneparkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang jaraknya hanya enam langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, yang seharusnya sangat mudah namun dengan keadaan ini,

Satu langkah

Dua langkah, tangan yang tadi menopang dirinya di meja sudah ia lepaskan

Langkah ke tiga, tungkai itu tak sanggup lagu menopang tubuhnya,

GREB

"Tetsuya! Bertahanlah!"

Sebuah tangan pucat meski tidak sepucat kulit milik sang anak yang ia raih. Tanpa ragu ia menggendong si anak biru ala bridal, membiarkan kepala sang langit bersandar di dada yang hanya terbungkus kemeja putih nan tipis. Raut wajahnya tenang dan biasa, namun ada guratan kekhawatiran disana. Tungkai ramping bercelana panjang coklat tua itu melakukan perjalanan singkat menuju tempat tidur sang pemilik kamar, netra rubi itu tak lekat dari memandang wajah kesakitan sang langit dengan penuh kerinduan. Sembari membaringkan remaja dalam gendongannya, ia biarkan kepala sang langit agar bersandar di atas pahanya sehingga ia masih dapat memandang wajah putih bersurai langit itu pada kesempatan yang langka ini.

" _Taiga! Cepat lakukan!_ "

Sang kucing belang oranye yang mendapat telepati itu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa takjub kala melihat sang pria bersurai scarlet telah merengkuh sang bocah lazuardi tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

" _Aku mengerti_!" duduk cantik ala kucing, Taiga duduk disamping Tetsuya dibaringkan, cakar kecil oranye itu ia tumpangkan di dada kiri letak jantung sang langit berada, menciptakan cahaya putih kecil yang memberikan reaksi sedikit menenangkan pada si langit biru. Perlahan seluruh tubuh Taiga ikut berpendar dengan cahaya, tercipta pula serpihan-serpihan seperti debu yang menghilang di udara. Menenangkan, tapi hanya sedikit—

" _Sial! kenapa semakin kali semakin sulit? Apakah aku semakin lemah?_ " kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri. Cahaya yang sebelumnya menyinari seluruh tubuhnya kian meredup, tak elak dengan nafas kucing yang mulai menderu.

Pria bersurai merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan juga tak meluputkan penglihatannya pada si kucing. Ia tahu penyebabnya, dan bagaimanapun juga ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Taiga akan ketidakmampuannya mengurangi rasa sakit Tetsuya.

" _Sudah cukup, Taiga! Istirahatlah!"_ perintahnya melalui telepati.

" _De-demo—!_ "

" _Bukan salahmu, Taiga. Kekuatanmu tidak melemah, melainkan Tetsuya yang semakin kuat._ "

" _Tidak! aku_ —" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, seberkas cahaya membutakan matanya, mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Berkat cahaya putih menyilaukan itu juga, sang kucing jatuh dengan perlahan sehingga ia tidak terluka. Sekarang ia terbaring di lantai dengan nafas yang sedikit tak wajar.

" _Oi Kagami, apa yang lakukan malam-mala—Akashi!_ " giliran kucing belang abu-abu bermata biru yang langsung tersadar dari kantuknya akibat melihat pria yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

" _Biarkan dia istirahat, Daiki_!" kata pria yang dipanggil Akashi itu pada si kucing abu-abu yang kini menghampiri rekan kucingnya yang bernama asli Kagami Taiga, yang tetidur dengan nafas menderu. Ia tahu bahwa saudara kucingnya telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, meski tidak berhasil.

Mendengar ribut-ribut dari telepati tak elak membangunkan seluruh penghuni yang lain seperti Midorima si kucing mistis; Kise yang segera melangkahkan keempat kakinya dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur; Murasakibara yang menguap lebar dahulu sebelum akhirnya melenggang malas ke depan tempat tidur sang tuan. Sedikit banyak reaksi mereka sama ketika melihat sang pria—Akashi—dengan Tetsuya yang tak sadarkan diri menahan sakit dalam pangkuannya.

" _Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin!_ "

" _Aku tahu! Aku akan segera kembali ke wujud anjing-ku jika Tetsuya sudah tenang!_ " katanya berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran teman-temannya.

"ugh...!" suara yang berasal dari sang adik mulai menarik atensi semua mahluk dalam ruangan itu. Tubuh itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, bahkan mengubah posisi menjadi miring jadi menggulung seperti bola. Nampak sekali gertak gigi yang mencegahnya untuk berteriak. Tercipta pula getaran disekujur tubuh yang menunjukan betapa kesakitanya sang langit

"ssshhh, tenang lah Tetsuya... tidurlah... ssshhh" Sekali lagi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan berpendar dari tangan yang sejak tadi mengelus lembut surai-surai biru yang tak kalah lembutnya. Rupanya cahaya itu merupakan sihir yang membuat siapapun tertidur. Sihir itu jugalah yang membuat si kucing belang oranye tertidur.

"shhh, tenanglah Tetsuya... _nii-san_ ada di sini!" Suara bariton yang tak ragu untuk dikeluarkan itu begitu menenangkan dan sapuan tangan pada surai-surai langit yang berkeringat begitu menyejukkan. Getaran tak nyaman yang ditimbulkan sang adik mulai berhenti meski tak mengurangi ekspresi kesakitan sang adik.

' _ssshh, tenanglah Tetsuya... nii-chan di sini! Tetsuya jangan takut! Onii-chan akan selalu menjaga Tetsuya._ ' sekelebat ingatan akan dirinya yang masih bocah tujuh tahun yang menggendong bayi bersurai langit tipis yang menangis.

Tangannya tetap menyapu lembut keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari dahi sang adik. Tak tahan melihat ekspresi kesakitan itu, netra rubi mengedar ke segala penjuru kamar. Hendak mencari sesuatu yag sekiranya memberikan ide untuk mengurangi rasa sakit sang adik. Ekspresinya masih nampak tenang, tapi setiap mahluk di ruangan tahu benar jika Akashi—sang kakak sedang panik.

' _Dapat!_ ' dan edaran rubi itu berhenti pada objek yang ada disampingnya sendiri. Sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang selalu menjadi persediaan sang langit karena tak mau repot-repot turun kebawah ketika haus mendera. Segera tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi mengusap surai langit terangkat ke arah gelas tersebut. Apa yang saat ini dilakukan oleh seorang Akashi begitu mencengangkan dimata teman-teman sekamar-nya,

Air yang sebelumnya berada dalam gelas, kini keluar dan mengalir di udara seakan mengikuti komando tangan Akashi. Ditahannya cairan itu di udara selagi tangan satunya yang semula bebas berusaha membuat ringkukan bola sang adik menjadi terlentang, baru kemudian kumpulan air di udara itu membentuk seperti spiral bening nan pipih dan ditumpangkan di dada kiri sang adik. Kembali cahaya bependar dari spiral itu. Tangan kiri yang kembali bebas kembali menyapu lembut surai halus sang langit.

" _Akashicchi, sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan sihir air-ssu?_ " tanya Kise yang nampak antusias, meski matanya masih terfokus pada sang tuan yang tak sadarkan diri,

" _Baru dua tahun ini. tapi tetap saja aku harus memanifestasikan kekuatan ini dengan elemen cahaya atau air ini hanya kubuat melayang-layang saja dan tak berguna_." Jelas Akashi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

" _Apa berarti Aka-chin bisa mengendalikan bayangan juga?_ " giliran suara malas dari _saint bernard_ dilagukan.

" _ya, aku bisa. Namun sama saja seperti pengendalian airku. Sihir dominanku masihlah tetap cahaya dan api._ "

" _Sepertinya aku tidak terkejut jika yang mengatakannya adalah anak dari raja Light World dan ratu dari putri keluarga Kuroko-nandodayo_ " timpal si kucing hitam datar, yang dalam hatinya sebenarnya begitu terkejut. Tercipta seringai kecil di bibir Akashi yang tidak terlalu kentara, katakan bahwa ia rindu dengan reaksi _tsundere_ dari kawan hijaunya ini.

" _Apa kalian sadar jika sihir Tetsuya mulai bangkit?_ " tanyanya berusaha mencairkan suasana,

" _Mustahil-nadoyo_?"

" _Bagaimana bisa-ssu?_ "

" _Da-dari mana kau Tahu, Akashi_?"

'Are? Tetsu-chin~?'

Berbagai ekspresi terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya. Sebegitu mengagetkannya kah?

" _Ketika Tetsuya menyelamatkanku dari pemabuk—pemilik asli tubuh anjing ini, ia berhasil mengendalikan bayangannya dan menghantamkan pria itu ke tembok hingga pingsan. Dari gelagatnya saat itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukanya karena dia sendiri baru terkejut setelah melihat hasil karyanya._ " **(A/N: Please re-read chapter 3: Rescue, in case you forgot the story)** Jelasnya panjang lebar yang dibuat singkat. Medengar kata _hasil karya_ yang ditekankan sebagai alih-alih kata _perbuatannya_ , nampaknya cukup untuk menciptakan senyum miris di benak para sahabat si pria merah.

' _sepertinya hampir dua tahun tak bertemu sifatnya yang rada psikopat itu tak banyak berubah/-nanodayo/ssu_!' batin mereka serentak.

" _Tapi, apakah kau yakin ini tidak apa, Akashi? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Umurnya masih 16 tahun- nanodayo,_ "

" _Aku tahu, Shintarou! Itu sebabnya aku di sini. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka jika perkembangannya akan secepat ini._ " netra itu kini menatap nanar wajah pucat yang kesakitan namun perlahan memudar dan berganti menjadi ekspresi tidur yang damai. ' _sihirnya berhasil! Yokkatta!_ '

" _Aku setuju dengan Midorimacchi-ssu, jika begini apakah orang-orang itu tidak akan tahu-ssu_?"

" _Ada kemungkinan mereka akan tahu, Ryouta. Itu sebabnya kita disini untuk menjaganya—_ " terjadi jeda sejenak sebelum tepatri senyum lembut di wajahnya " _—sampai waktunya kita kembali dan membawanya pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya._ "

' _aah, tempat yang seharusnya. Andai kau dapat mendengar ini, apa kau tahu betapa Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama juga merindukanmu? Akupun merindukanmu. Sudah berapa lama ya? 15 tahun? Tidak—16 tahun, mugkin lebih. Berbanding terbalik denganku, kau benar-benar mirip Okaa-sama. Rambut, mata, kulit pucatmu, dan tata cara bahasamu. Tapi sifat tegas serta keras kepalamu sangat mirip dengan Otou-sama'_ batinnya melagukan isi hati dan pikirannya. Melepaskan emosi yang terpendam selama belasan tahun hingga tangan putih kekar itu kembali menggenggam tangan putih lembut milik sang adik.

Tak perlu dikomando bagi hewan-hewan yang menyaksikan hal manis dan sendu untuk berbalik guna memberikan privasi bagi kakak dan adik yang melepas rindu—secara sepihak— untuk kembali pada titik dimana sebelumnya mereka berbaring dan menganggap apa yang mereka lihat barusan tak pernah terjadi, sebab memori rindu itu absolut hanya milik kakak-beradik Akashi-Kuroko. Sebagai sahabat dan penjaga, mereka tentu tahu benar akan kepahitan yang dialami kedua kakak-beradik yang terpisah berbeda dunia dan dimensi selama belasan tahun. Samar-samar mereka dapat mendengar gumaman sang sahabat, namun berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

" _Gomen_ Tetsuya, maafkan onii-san!... maafkan onii-san yang tak bisa menjagamu, Tetsuya! Maafkan onii-san! Maafkan kau menderita karena kami, maafkan..." sapuan tangan pada surai-surai langit itu tidak berhenti, bibirnya pun tak berhenti untuk menggumamkan kata maaf pada sang adik. Punggung kekar itu bergetar, menahan segala air mata namun beberapa tetes tetap lolos juga.

"ehng-hm..." dari posisi terlentang berganti posisi menjadi miring dan meringkuk. Namun ringkukan ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kepala yang menelesak masuk seperti kucing, sang adik yang selalu dingin berusaha mencari kehangatan dari tubuh sang kakak yang hangat. Menggantikan raut wajah was-was menjadi kikikan dari bibir sang kakak ditengah-tengah isak sesalnya.

"Mulai saat ini, nii-san akan selalu menjagamu Tetsuya! Nii-san berjanji!"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening putih sang adik, menciptakan senyuman kecil yang sangat langka dalam tidur sang langit.

..

Malam berganti pagi. Terima kasih kepada alarm yang sudah tersetting sejak kedua orang tuanya pergi demi urusan pekerjaan, Tetsuya bangun dengan tubuh yang segar. Masih misteri dalam pikirannya bahwa ia tertidur dengan nyenyaknya malam itu, meski ia tahu benar jika tadi malam jantungnya kambuh dan seharusnya ambruk di lantai dekat tempat tidur. Meski bertanya-tanya, tak apa-kan untuk mengesampingkan hal-hal itu dan fokus pada mimpi indah yang ia alami semalam? Mengawali rutinitas pagi seperti biasa dengan semangat baru. Tak menyadari akan gelagat aneh dari si kucing oranye—Taiga dan si anjing baru. Tak pula disadari gelagat peliharaannya yang aneh saat sarapan, mungkin tidak karena ia selalu pergi setelah memastikan mereka memakan makanan di mangkuk mereka.

Murasakibara, menggeser mangkuknya yang tinggal separuh ke hadapan Akashi. Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Taiga. Di sambut oleh terima kasih tulus melalui telepati oleh Akashi dan santap malu-malu dari Taiga. Pagi dan siang ketika sang tuan pergi ke sekolah juga dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua untuk tidur demi mengembalikan energi yang sepanjang malam berkurang drastis akibat penggunaan sihir yang terbilang berlebih.

THE END

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Efek Stagnasi yang disebabkan oleh WB yang sempat mendera. But HEI! I'm feel so relieve that I can post this chapter, yay!

Kuroko: "Syukurlah jika Hyuann-san merasa senang dengan chapter ini."  
Hyuann: "Thank you, Kuroko-san!"  
Kuroko: "Domo!"  
Kise: "Daripada bikin chapter filler, kenapa nggak ngelanjutin fict sebelah-ssu? Nganggur, digantung kaya jemuran-ssu!"  
Mido: "Aku setuju dengan Kise-nandayo! Bukan berarti aku peduli!"  
Hyuann: "Hatiku masih tertempel di fict ini, ntar kalo aku main lompat aja, feelnya nggak dapet!"  
Mido&Kise: "alesan-ssu/-nanodayo"

Balas review:

 **EmperorVer:** Mohon maaf (astaga, tiap chapter gua minta maaf!) jika anda harus menahan rasa penasaran anda untuk chapter selanjutnya. Yang ini boleh disekip (Kise: "kagak bisa disekip, orang udah terlanjur baca-ssu!") anyway, anyhow, hope you like this update chapter #BOW

 **May Angelf:** Btw, Chapter kemaren 4k dibagi dua. Total asli chapter—belum termasuk AuthorNote—hanya 2,9k. Jadi wajar kalo May-chan ngerasa chapter sebelumnya singkat. Aku sama sekali nggak bakat buat bikin humor, tapi semoga terhibur. Akakuro moment lho~~

Olla minna-san,

Semoga Minna-san terhibur dengan chapter filler. Dan bagi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan chapter 5, harap bersabar sampai Author amatiran ini bisa menyusun ide gila yang udah diotak ke dalam tulisan dengan pengemasan yang baik. , wish you like this chapter! #Bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san 


	7. Chapter 6:Little Zombie and Little Human

_Aku tertawa ketika aku bersedih  
Dan menangis ketika aku bahagia_

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 6: The Little Zombie and Little Human**

Previous:

"O—ogiwara-kun?" terbata berusaha mengkonfirmasi kedatangan tiba-tiba dari sang ace sekaligus sahabatnya Ogiwara Shigehiro, tubuhnya masih membeku. Beruntung ekspresinya masih dapat dinetralisir.

.

" _Ohayou_ obaa-san! _Ohayou_ Ogiwara-kun, _boku wa gengki desu! Ogiwara-kun wa_?" sedikit tersentak namun beryukur karena tidak terbata.

" _Osu! Boku wa gengki_!

" _Souka, njaa_ —" baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, niatnya harus urung lataran panggilan dari sang bibi,

"Nee Tetsuya-kun! Sebaiknya kau sarapan sekarang bersama Ogiwara-kun, biar aku yang memberi sarapan mereka," sebuah saran yang mungkin dapat diartikan suruhan,

" _Demo_ —"

" _Daijobu_! ayo minna-san! Siapa yang lapar?" tangan sang ibu sudah menggiring peliharaan ke arah dapur, sekonyong-konyong mereka tetap mengikuti arahan asing itu. Salahkan perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi. Tak ada pula yang menyadari jika sepasang netra rubi nampak mengawasi dengan _intense_ dan penuh kekhawatiran pada Tetsuya yang duduk dengan canggung dihadapan anak laki-laki bersurai oranye yang berkedok temannya itu.

' _Tetsuya.._ '

 **.**

 **.**

6th Chapter begin here:

Arashi Tetsuya. Putra angkat 'satu-satunya' dari pasangan pebisnis dan aristokrat ternama di Jepang. tidak tahu bagaimana terjadi pada pasangan Arashi yang saat itu belum dan bahkan tak akan dikaruniai seorang anak, begitu jatuh cinta dengan pangeran kecil yang tampan dari antah berantah yang tertidur dalam keranjang bambu tepat dihadapan rumah mereka.

Shhhsstt! Tidakkah ini sama seperti beberapa kisah klise dongeng kebanyakan? Mungkin iya, tapi mungkin juga tidak—

Apakah publik, kolega, keluarga tahu jika si ' _Azure_ ' kecil adalah anak angkat? Beberapa tentu tahu, tapi toh yang mereka tahu jika sang senior Arashi sangat membanggakan sang Arashi Junior—atau setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat. Sebuah keluarga yang yang tinggal dalam lingkungan elit ternama di Jepang, tak heran investasi mereka tersebar dimanapun bahkan sebagian belahan dunia. Kesempurnaan dan keabsolutan, dingin dan berwibawa. Didikan keras, sudah pasti. Si kecil bolehlah sempurna di luar, tak ada yang tahu dengan apa tersimpan rapat dibalik topeng dingin, datar, dan tegaknya bahu si kecil Arashi. Pucat, dingin, nyaris tak terlihat, mereka yang sebaya dengannya menjulukinya si zombie kecil.

Berbeda dengan sang junior Arashi, berbeda pula dengan sang junior Ogiwara. Sang ayah merupakan pemilik salah satu Rumah Sakit ternama di Jepang, bercabang dan berusaha mencapai pelosok negri. Sang ibu adalah seorang pengacara yang tak boleh diremehkan. Ogiwara Shigehiro cukup mewarisi salah satu sifat egaliter dari sang ayah dan sang ibu, berteman dan ramah pada siapa saja,senyumnya cerah bagaikan matahari, terkadang melupakan siapa dirinya yang adalah putra dari orang-orang yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. tak pula ada yang tahu akan perjuangannya demi seseorang. Bagi seorang sahabat yang tersesat antara menjadi manusia maupun robot pekerja, si _chessnut_ kecil melebarkan sinarnya yang hangat.

.

.

Selesai dengan acara sarapan yang canggung, baik Ogiwara maupun Tetsuya merasa jika urusan masing-masing telah berkhir—

—Sayang sekali Tetsuya masih harus meluruskan kesalahpahamannya dengan sang sahabat. Ogiwara sendiri juga tidak ingin nyaris kehilangan sahabatnya untuk kedua kalinya—dan ini jugalah alasan ia masuk SMA Seirin, sekolah yang juga dipilih oleh Tetsuya sebagai bagian dari menjalani kehidupan baru.

Mereka berjalan berlima dipagi cerah dengan destinasi yang tidak tentu, menyerahkan pada masing-masing manusia yang masih tersesat dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Terdiri dari dua manusia remaja dan tiga anjing besar-besar yang mampu dengan mudah menyeret kasar tubuh sang tuan yang terbilang kecil dibandingkan sang sahabat dari sang tuan yang lebih tinggi dan kekar.

.

Dan ohh! sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan? kemana Ogiwara menggiring Tetsuya dalam ketenangan di acara jalan-jalan pagi mereka? Dan jangan lupa pikiran Tetsuya juga terbagi untuk konsentrasi dalam menggiring ketiga anjing besar-besarnya sendirian.

Seingat Tetsuya, jalan yang mereka tempuh adalah jalan menuju _shelter_ tempat sang ayah angkat bekerja. Sebenarnya si langit begitu gerah dengan keheningan yang melanda. Ia-pun heran karena tak biasanya sang sahabat betah dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka selama kurang lebih lima belas menit perjalanan. Tapi hallo! Kakinya juga hanya mengikuti kemana kaki sang ace melangkah, dan jangan bilang jika sang ace- _chessnut_ tidak sadar kemana arah tujuan mereka.

"Etto... jadi sepertinya kau punya peliharaan baru?" panjang umur bocah coklat ini,

"M-maksudmu Akashi-kun? Kebetulan ia diselamatkan dari pemabuk dua bulan lalu" balas sang langit yang sedikit terkejut lantaran aksi tiba-tiba sang sahabat yang seperti mampu membaca pikirannya. Agak horror sih kalo seorang tipe _simpleton_ -gila-basket macam si bocah hyper satu tiba-tiba bisa punya kekuatan baca pikiran.

"Akashi _kaa_? _Sugoi naa_! Doberman? Sepertinya kau punya selera memilih jenis anjing yang hebat yah?"

"Bukan aku yang memilih mereka, Ogiwara-kun! Tapi mereka yang memilihku untuk merawat mereka,"

"Ehh, _Kakkoi nee_! Sepertinya setelah tinggal bersama keluarga ini keinginanmu memiliki peliharaan akhirnya terkabul ya, naa Kuroko? Bahkan sekarang kau punya tiga anjing, besar-besar lagi. Kulihat kau juga punya kucing. "

" _aah_ , kau benar!" singkat seperti biasa, Ogiwara jadi merasa seperti reporter—nanya tapi nggak ditanya balik—Tapi itu tidak penting! ada seulas senyum terlukis diwajah datarnya. Sang sahabat yang dulunya memiliki julukan si zombie kecil ini ter-se-nyum. Kuroko Tetsuya, sahabatnya tersenyum!

' _baka-baka-baka-baka Shige! Topik-topik-topik! Aku butuh topik! Arrggghhh, tidak biasanya aku kehabisan topik untuk ngobrol dengan Kuroko. Shige no Baka_!' barusan adalah _inner_ Ogiwara yang kalang kabut lantaran bingung harus melontarkan topik apa lagi.

Sebuah lapangan publik bagaikan secercah cahaya dalam jalanan gelap tak berujung bagi Ogiwara. Berusaha menenangkan diri dari _over-exited_ yang selalu menyerang ketika melihat lapangan basket agar sahabat zombie disebelahnya tidak kabur. Disisi lain, Tetsuya bukanya tidak sadar kemana mata coklat yang tiba-tiba berbinar itu mengarah. Ada rasa tidak nyaman melingkupi dirinya, namun berusaha ia tekan demi sang sahabat.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika melakukan sedikit pemanasan di lapangan basket di sana?" tanya bocah _chessnut_ pada si zombie kecil.

Meski Ogiwara tak dapat melewatkan sentakan pelan dari tubuh si zombie, ia berusaha menghiraukan. ' _Ini demi dirimu juga Kuroko! Kami-sama, kumohon_!' doanya dalam hati. Innernya sudah mengatupkan tangan memohon-mohon dan berteriak meminta pada siapa tuhan agar dikabulkan doanya.

"Ha'i! _Minna-san_!" ketiga anjing yang sempat terlupakan, tentu menyadari perasaan tidak nyaman yang dialami sang tuan. Ingin rasanya mereka menahan sang tuan dengan mogok jalan, namun apa daya tali tuntun hampir mencekik leher mereka.

Memasuki lapangan publik itu, Tetsuya memilih untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia, mengikat anjing-anjingnya di kaki kursi sembari menatap sahabatnya yang secerah matahari melakukan pemanasan.

Ini masih terbilang pagi, dan matahari sehat bersinar cerah menyinari lapangan biasa yang jarang dipakai namun masih terawat dan bersih. Sejujurnya, tubuh Tetsuya sudah gatal untuk digerakakan. Namun seperti ada sesuatu—yang lain—dalam dirinya yang menahan dirinya. Sebuah batasan yang terus membelenggunya dan membuatnya tersiksa,

' _Ayolah Tetsuya, ini masih pagi tak ada salahnya untuk melemaskan otot_!' batinnya berusaha menyemangati diri. Ia angkat dirinya, menaik turunkan lengan, membungkuktegakkan dan memutar antara punggung dan dadanya, memberikan dan melepaskan beban bagi kaki dan pahanya. Tak ada yang spesial, hanya pemanasan biasa yang sering dilakukan di pelajaran olahraga. Beberapa tetes air hangat mengucur pelan setetes demi setetes dari dahi dan leher.

Sebenarnya bukan sekali-dua kali Tetsuya melakukan _workout_ , bahkan hampir setiap hari ia melakukanya. Ini juga adalah saran yang diberikan oleh dokternya, hanya memang Tetsuya harus benar-benar membatasi agar tidak jadi berdampak buruk pada jantungnya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini—dia melakukan bersama sang sahabat setelah beberapa bulan—dilapangan basket. Wow, mimpi apa Tetsuya semalam? Ohh yaa, mimpi aneh itu—dan apa hubunganya dengan ini? ingin rasanya Tetsuya segera lari sejauh-jauhnya, menjauh dari lapangan yang menyiksa batinnya seperti ini. Ya, ini menyiksa! Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai sahabatnya berani mengajaknya bermain basket.

"Oi Kuroko, kau sudah selesai dengan pemanasanmu?" Si Zombie tersentak—lagi—dan kembali ke bumi.

"Ha—ha'i! Ano—!"

HUP

"Jaa, pass bolanya padaku!"

' _Sepertinya Ogiwara-kun benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku._ ' Batinnya dongkol. (A/N: Tetsuya _neting_ banget dah!) benda bulat oranye di tanganya hanya ia tatap, kembali pikirannya melayang pada asumsi-asumsi negatif yang sebenarnya belum tentu terjadi. Ia sadar. Sangat sadar, ini hanya memberi pass dan bukan pertandingan empat kali sepuluh menit yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan dan berjuang sedemikian rupa. Tapi kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu—

"— _shi moshi_ , Bumi pada Kuroko Tetsuya!" dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Tetsuya terkesiap.

"Ogiwara-kun, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, bisa saja kau membuat jantungku kumat!"

"Yang ada kau kesurupan hantu pebasket yang menunggu lapangan ini untuk meminjam raga manusia hidup agar bisa bermain basket sampai dia puas!" katanya dengan nada dan raut wajah yang dibuat sedemikian horror,

"..." Si zombie kecil hanya berwajah datar sedatar aspal lapangan yang masih mulus

"Baiklah itu garing!"

"Dan sejak kapan ada rumor penunggu seperti itu, Ogiwara-kun? Dan lagi, ini masih pagi. Kalaupun memang benar adanya sang penunggu, aku yakin beliau akan menampakan dirinya di sore menjelang petang hari. Bila itu terjadi, aku tak masalah menjadi wadah selama setelah beliau puas kemudian beliau bisa tenang di alam sana." Antara wajah dan suara balapan lurus datarnya, mengakibatkan sang sahabat hanya menatap _speechless_ dengan mulut menganga.

' _Niatnya mulia, sih! Tapi_ _Horror juga nih anak! efek kebanyakan nonton horror sama Kawahara, mungkin. Dan lagi, kenapa masih dengan muka sedatar itu?_ '

"Ogiwara-kun, ada lalat akan masuk ke mulutmu." Sekarang gantian si surai _chessnut_ yang tersentak dari fantasi horror kawan zombie kecilnya.

"O...y-ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau melamun tadi?"

"Hanya berpikir."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"tidak ada."

JDAAKK

Baiklah, ini sama sekali tidak berjalan kemanapun. Disisi lain kedua manusia yang nampaknya normal namun absurd ini bingung harus bagaimana pada satu sama lain. Ogiwara yang awalnya ingin bisa bermain basket dengan sang bayangan sekaligus sahabatnya sebelum masuk pada urusan bisnisnya, sekarang makin bingung karena reaksi sang sahabat yang di luar dugaan. Sedangkan Kuroko masih berkutat dengan perasaan tersiksa dalam diri. Ada perasaan ingin bisa melakukan pass dan mungkin berlanjut pada one-on-one yang biasa mereka lakukan sejak kecil, namun tubuhnya seakan tak mau digerakkan—

"Jika kau ingin melakukanya, lakukan saja! Kita hanya berdua di sini—Baiklah, berlima! Anjingmu juga dihitung. Jadi tak akan ada yang mengomelimu jika kau bermain basket denganku," Kembali pada niat awalnya, demikian Ogiwara berkata dengan wajah dan nada yang mulai serius,

"..."

"Err, aku yang akan tanggung jawab jika kau kambuh. Aku yang akan menggendongmu ke rumah sakit!"

"..."

"A-aku bawa obat yang oyaji resepkan untukmu, di tasku!"

"..."

"A-aku akan metraktir vanilla milkshake sebanyak yang kau mau!"

"..."

"Aku menyerah! Tolong katakan sesuatu! Apa saja!" Dari serius kemudian kian merosot dan sekarang tangannya sudah terangkat dan kepala tertunduk, tak menyadari jika ada yang tercipta senyum di wajah melihat polah sang Ace yang perkasa kian pundung.

"Pfftt! Kau tidak menangis, Ogiwara-kun?"

"Ehh?" kikikan berlanjut kalimat singkat yang datar telah berhasil mengangkat kepala yang pundung.

.

(Flashback: _10th years old Ogiwara and Tetsuya_ )

 _Sebuah lapangan di perumahan elit yang sedang sepi. Mungkin sepi bukan karena tak pernah digunakan melainkan tak banyak remaja penggila basket yang tinggal di jalanan dengan gubuk-gubuk raksasa warna-warni dan megah. Tentu saja kita dapat menerka sesibuk apa para gelandangan tinggal di daerah ini. Namun di bawah paparan senja jingga nan hangat ini dua anak manusia tengah saling berdebat—oh tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya sang anak bersurai chessnut yang berteriak pada anak—zombie—hantu—itulah pokoknya. Sang anak—zombie—anak biru pucat itu hanya tertunduk diam, berdoa dan memohon dalam hati berharap sang kawan dihadapannya ini mengerti. Namun ini tak mungkin cepat, sebab ia yang terus meneriaki terus berteriak dan berbicara tanpa tahu kata menyerah._

" _jaa, ayolah Arashi! Kau tidak mungkin berhenti hanya karena ini kan?"_

" _..."_

" _kau bilang kau menyukainya,"_

" _..."_

" _Ayolah, kita bisa! Begini saja, aku akan membantumu. Kita pasti bisa membuktikan pada Otou-san mu kalau kau bisa bermain basket, dan kita akan bermain basket sampai puas!"_

" _..."_

" _Kau tidak mungkin menyerah sekarang, kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau ingin aku hanya bermain sendiri? Disini hanya kau yang menyukai basket sepertiku!"_

" _..."_

" _Arashi! Jangan diam saja!"_

" _..."_

" _Kalau begitu kau membiarkan Otou-san mu mengambil milikmu lagi, Arashi! Kau bilang ingin bebas dengan basket? Satu-satunya waktu kau bisa bermain dan memiliki teman!"_

" _..."_

" _ARASHI TETSUYA! Ka-katakan sesuatu!"_

" _...!..." Si zombie kecil tetap urung untuk sekadar mengucapkan barang sepatah kata, namun panggilan dari sang anak dihadapanya cukup menarik atensinya. Namun yang lebih menarik, bukanlah segala kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar—bukan maksudnya ia tidak peduli—tapi meliat wajah sang sahabat yang seperti—_

" _Jangan menyerah, Arashi! Kau bukan zombie seperti yang mereka katakan kan? aku bisa melihatmu... hiks... kau bukan hantu... kau bukan robot pekerja... kau anak-anak sama sepertiku... kau suka basket sama sepertiku... hiks... hiks.."_

 _Siapa yang tidak mencelos jika melihat ada seseorang yang mau berjuang demi seseorang seperti dirinya. Seseorang yang tak terlihat seperti hantu, seorang anak yang seperti tak pernah tertawa, kaku, datar, membosankan, seperti zombie bukan? Tak ayal mereka menjulukinya seperti itu. Boleh saja dia kaya dan pintar, tapi dia tidak buta dan idiot untuk tahu jika mereka-mereka yang mau menyatakan diri sebagai temanya hanyalah mahluk hidup bermuka dua._

 _Tapi tidak dengan anak coklat yang menangis di depannya ini. Tidak dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro, sebatas temankah? Sudah menjadi sahabatkah? Hampir dua tahun yang mereka habiskan dikarenakan basket. Hanya karena basket. Tentu saja hujatan diam akan mahluk bermuka dua tidak begitu saja lepas mata dari Tetsuya kecil. Ia tetap berusaha bersenang-senang meski harus tetap menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Tapi dengan mereka tinggal di wilayah yang sama, SD yang sama, kelas yang sama. Netra biru dan nurani kecil itu tak mungkin luput untuk melihat betapa cerianya anak itu, berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa peduli status keluarga, tergolong siswa yang pintar meski masih dibawah Tetsuya._

 _It is not just taking for granted_

 _Dua tahun, tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi seorang anak yang dipaksa dewasa lebih awal dari umur aslinya untuk menilai anak lain yang cenderung lebih polos, murni, dan kekanakan. Kini anak itu ada dihadapannya sendiri, berteriak dan memohon agar dirinya tidak menyerah. Sungguh lucu, imut—_

" _ppfftt! Ogiwara-kun, kawaii desu nee!" tak mampu menahan gejolak aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari perutnya. Dan lagi, siapa yang tidak tahan melihat wajah lucu, imut, dan manis, sahabatnya yang menangis di sana._

" _Ehh?"_

" _Pppffftttt, ahahahahaha...!" tertawa begitu lepas, perasaan yang tak pernah ia lepaskan._

— _dan menyedihkan_

" _Ara...hiks...Arashi no baka!_

" _ppffttt... Shiteru.. ahahahaha...!"_

— _serta ironis_

" _Hiks...hiks... huaaaa!"_

 _Tawa menyedihkan dan tangis malu yang saling beradu. Menambah keramaian di sore sepi yang hangat. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya! Mereka berdua adalah sahabat, si zombie kecil memiliki sahabat pertama, dan ia tidak jadi berhenti dari basket, si chessnut kecil berhasil menyelamatkan si zombie kecil yang kesepian, horee!_

Tenang saja, ini hanyalah awal dari awal yang lain yang kalian ketahui!

.

"Ppfftt.. Ahahahaha..." tak yakin pada diri sendiri darimana tawa itu keluar, meledak begitu saja.

"O-oi Kuroko! Itu sudah lama sekali! Itu ketika kita berusia 10 tahun, tahu!" sekonyong-konyong semburat merah muncul sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga mengerti akan memory itu,

"Hanya enam tahun yang lalu, Ogiwara-kun!"

"Tapi tetap sa—" kata-kata yang menggantung dan melayang kala pancaran madu itu menatap bulatan oranye yang melayang dan menciptakan refleksi air dari sugai madu yang bening. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti arah si bola, kakinya membawa tubuhnya menembus angin dan memanjatinya. Tatkala tangan yang terbilang kekar itu meraih si oranye, sepasang netra azure hanya menatap dengan binar tak biasa, ulasan garis kecil terlukis menyaksikan sahabat yang terbang bagai burung dan tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

DUNK

" _Naisu dunke desu_!" (Nice Dunk!) perkataan halus yang menciptakan seringai lebar menyenangkan di bibir Ogiwara. Pastinya tak diketahui oleh sahabatnya akan ide yang muncul dari otak simpleton di balik surai-surai selai kacang miliknya.

" _njaa... one-on-one_?" tak perlu untuk menunggu jawaban verbal dari persona yang dimaksud, remaja yang sempat dijuluki si zombie kecil sudah berada dalam mode _defense_ -nya. Wajah yang selalu datar itu nampak semakin kosong tak memiliki emosi, tak memberitahukan apapun pada siapa lawan untuk mengetahui apa yang si zombie rasakan dan akan dilakukan. Membiarkan dirinya seakan tertelan angin demi dapat mencuri bola oranye yang bagaikan permata di gua naga.

Dengan _refree_ imajiner dari imajinasi masing-masing sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk tahu kapan pertandingan dimulai. Dan Ogiwara segera berlari lurus menerjang angin pagi ke arah Tetsuya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukannya. Bertahun-tahun dengan gaya bermainya yang biasa saja, namun satu tahun melihat gaya bermainya yang menjadi bayangan dan mendukung cahaya, bukan berarti Shige juga dapat menerka apa yang akan dilakukan lawanya. Apalagi dengan dia sudah menguasai _vanishing-drive_ dan _panthom-shoot_ , Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bukan lagi lawan payah untuk diremehkan dalam one-on-one (bukan berarti ia akan meremehkan sahabatnya—mungkin sedikit). Bahkan _The Panthom six man_ yang menjadi kartu truf milik seirin mulai ditakuti oleh sang Ace dari Seirin. Tapi serius? Apakah menerka adalah gaya bermain untuk seorang _simpleton-baka_ -basket seperti dirinya? Setidaknya dirinya senang jika sang kartu truf milik seirin mau menerima ajakanya dan bangun dari keengganannya.

" _Yatta! Tetsuya tersenyum! Tetsuya gembira! Yatta_!"

' _Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Kumohon!_ '

.

.

Pancaran langit siang yang masih dalam balutan kain-kain yang sama hanya mampu pasrah menatap lurus hamparan putih tak berujung. Entah apa yang akan diperlihatkan padanya, tapi yang terpenting dalam pikiranya adalah membayangkan paniknya sang sahabat ketika melihat dirinya jatuh pingsan di lapangan padahal ia baru hanya melakukan pass dan pertandingan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Sungguh konyol!

"Hhh, mungkin setelah ini aku benar-benar akan bangun di rumah sakit." gerutuan pelan yang ia tunjukan pada sang gadis meski ia 100 persen sadar gadis-siapapun-dia tak akan menanggapi apapun yang ia katakan,

" _Daijoubu Tetsuya~, tak akan separah itu... hihihi~~_ "

Atau mungkin dirinya terlalu cepat berbicara.

Refleks tubuh itu segera berbalik, azure itu melirik kesegala arah mencari asal suara, mencari wujud sebenarnya dari suara gadis yang mengaku dirinya bernama _Tetsuya._ Tak menemukan wujud apapun selain sepetak undakan. Katakan sebuah altar berkelambu putih bersih nan tipis berkibas ringan seakan terhembus angin. Berjarak sepetak, altar itu terpagar besi berlapis emas putih yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang Tetsuya, semakin indah dan bersinar dengan taburan kristal kecil-kecil.

Sangat aneh dan tak biasa.

" _Tetsuya, sini-sini_ ~~!" meski enggan, kaki-kaki bercelana panjang navy itu tetap membawa pemiliknya mendekat ke arah altar berselambu itu. Ketika tangan terbalut wristband-hitam itu hendak menyentuh dan membuka pagar putih namun harus urung karena si suara itu menghentikanya.

" _Dan hop! Sampai di situ_!"

"Kau kira aku ini mobil?" nada datar berirama kesal telah kembali dilagukan.

" _Tapi nyatanya Tetsuya tetap berhenti.. hihihi~_!" suara ceria gadis kecil yang jelas sekali berasal dari balik tirai tipis itu. Boleh saja tipis, namun tak setitikpun siluet nampak dalam aliran langit siang Tetsuya.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin memberikanku penglihatan lagi?"

" _Straightforward as always, just like your father_!" (To the point seperti biasa, sama seperti ayahmu!) frasa akhir dari kalimat yang selalu menjadi hal tabu bagi si anak, kontan saja menciptakan kerutan di dahinya, menciptakan ratusan pertanyaan dalam pikiranya, namun satu yang terlontar,

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Are? Tetsuya menanyakan arti dari kalimat itu, atau makna dari kalimat itu_?"

"Apa maksudmu seperti ayahku? Apa yang kau maksud adalah ayah kandungku? Apa kau mengenal beliau?" tak ada getaran ataupun keraguan dalam datarnya nada suara itu, namun tak menghilangkan irama campur aduk yang menggetarkan hati siapa saja yang mendengar.

" _Tentu_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _mengenal beliau, namun beliau belum mengenal_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _. Kita akan saling mengenal jika saatnya tiba."_

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita?"

" _Tetsuya, ayah Tetsuya, dan_ _ **Tetsuya**_!"

"..." baiklah, sepertinya Tetsuya mengerti makna dari ambiguitas kalimat sang gadis yang melupakan penggunaan dari kata ganti orang ini.

" _Jangan khawatir, tentu beliau mengenal Tetsuya. Demikian Ibunda dan nii-sama Tetsuya_!"

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

" _Bahkan sebelum Tetsuya membuka mata,_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _sudah melihat mereka bertiga menunggui Tetsuya!"_

"Mengapa—"

"— _Tetsuya akan tahu jawabannya, tapi tidak sekarang! Jaga diri Tetsuya baik-baik. Ada yang lain yang akan membimbing Tetsuya untuk menemukan jati diri Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Tetap jaga kemurnian Tetsuya ya... hihihi~~!"_ bohong jika Tetsuya sama sekali tak menyadari emosi tersirat dari kalimat itu. Seceria apapun suara yang gadis itu lontarkan, tak menghilangkan siratan kesedihan dari setiap kata.

"kenapa kau membuat seakan ini adalah perpisahan?"

" _hihihi~~...Ini bukan perpisahan,_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _hanya ingin memberitahu jika_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tetsuya hingga waktunya kembali tiba_!"

"Jadi kita tidak saling berkomunikasi, maka aku tidak akan mengalami nyeri di jantung lagi?"

" _Hihihi,_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _tidak dapat menjamin itu! Lagipula Tetsuya juga tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, kan_?"

"Aah, sepertinya begitu." Sedatar apapun emosi yang ia lontarkan, tetap tak akan menutupi betapa kecewanya dirinya yang sangat ingin bermain basket dengan bebasnya. Dan ia menyalahkan penyakitnya yang membuatnya tak dapat melakukannya.

" _Tetsuya jangan sedih, nee... Kalau Tetsuya sedih,_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _juga ikut sedih..."_

"Kau tidak terdengar seperti itu!"

" _hihihi~~ Jaga diri Tetsuya baik-baik, waktunya Tetsuya kembali!"_

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, satu pertanyaan lagi!"

" _Ehh? Nani-nani_?"

" **Tetsuya-san** _wa dare desu ka_?" Wow, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuya menyebut nama sang gadis. Terasa aneh di lidah apalagi nama Tetsuya yang seharusnya untuk laki-laki justru dipakai perempuan.

" _I am_ _ **Tetsuya, Tetsuya**_ _the ******, I am your Guardian! Nice to meet you!"_ Baiklah, entah anak pintar mana yang mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah yang tidak mengerti arti dari kalimat perkenalan yang sangat simpel itu—kecuali bagian yang tak dapat ia dengar—dan sekali lagi, sang langit sama sekali tidak bodoh dengan arti dari kalimat itu, Tetsuya bahkan bisa kembali membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sama dan kemudian mereka akan berdialog berdua dengan bahasa Internasional ini sampai keduanya bosan—tapi ini bukan soal unjuk kebolehan berbahasa, mencerna kembali makna dari kalimat itulah yang membuatnya membeku seketika. Kembali muncul berjuta pertanyaan namun tak satupun berhasil ia lontarkan,

" a-a—"

"—Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya~~, Ogi-chan akan bergerak ke kiri... hihihi~~"

"ehh?"

.

.

"ehh?" pelan terkesiap untuk kembali menyadari dimana dirinya—kembali—berada, menyadari pula siapa tengah berlari kearahnya dengan bola basket, menyadari bagaimana posisinya selama ia berdiri.

" _Dunia ini bukan dunia Tetsuya, dunia Tetsuya bukan di dunia ini  
di dunia Tetsuya banyak yang menunggu Tetsuya  
tetaplah selamat, nee Tetsuya  
Tetaplah selamat untuk mengetahui kebenaran  
Tetaplah selamat untuk mengetahui takdir  
yang menunggu Tetsuya di Dunia Tetsuya_"

Tetsuya tidak sedang pingsan, dirinya masih dilapangan basket, berada dalam posisi defense, dan kurang dari dua detik sahabatnya akan segera melewatinya.

' _Apa artinya ini?_ ' Tenang, netralkan diri dan emosi

' _Dunia—ku_?' Tenang, lihat baik-baik dan tetap dalam posisi

Tenang,

' _Ogi-chan akan bergerak ke kiri...!_ '

Sedikit lagi

Sekarang!

Baik itu sesuai perkataan gadis itu maupun observasi singkatnya, benar saja jika Ogiwara bergerak ke kiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, Tetsuya berhasil melakukan _back-tip_ dan kini mendrible memasuki zona _two-point_. Sayang sekali jalan menuju _Roma_ tidak semudah itu,

" _Sasuga Kuroko_!" entah itu adalah sarkasme atau kejujuran dibalik kata-kata dan seringai girangnya yang khas dari sang Ace, tapi kini jalannya telah dihadang oleh sang ace. Salahkan dirinya yang memang tidak cepat, tapi bukan _The Panthom six man_ namanya jika tidak memprediksi hal ini. Bertahan dengan mendrible bola dan menanti untuk menerjang, sedikit bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mencari celah,

' _Ayolah Shige, kau sudah sering menghadapi vanishing-drive bayanganmu, masa masih belum bisa melewatinya?_ '

Maaf Ace, tapi otak _simpleton_ -mu masih belum sampai untuk memikirkan langkah panjang namun simple dari _vanishing-drive_ andalan milik bayanganmu.

Melalui sisi kanan, sang zombie bayangan telah menghilang dari pandangan. Tak hilang akal, cepat bak angin sang Ace telah berdiri di bawah ring sementara sang phantom bersiap dengan _pantom-shoot-_ nya,

WHOOSSHHH

Sang Ace telah menyiapkan tangannya untuk melakukan blok, namun bola itu tetap hilang dan—

—masuk! 1-0 untuk The Phantom v.s The Ace

Pertandingan masih belum berakhir, mereka terus bermain dan bermain, point demi point mereka cetak. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan karena kini one-on-one mereka tak lagi mudah diprediksi siapa pemenangnya. Sampai waktu ikut melupakan detiknya, sampai point tak lagi terhitung, sampai pelanggaran terganti senyum-tawa-seringai. Hingga salah satu dari mereka—yang pasti adalah Tetsuya—kelelahan. Meski enggan, sebelum sang sahabat zombie kambuh penyakitnya dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit dan berurusan panjang dengan orang tuanya, dan ini, dan itu, lebih baik si manusia _chessnut_ ikut berhenti juga—daripada repot.

Mereka kini duduk di bench sambil meminum air yang mereka bawa, angin berhembus pelan berbaik hati memberi kesejukan pagi. Ketiga anjing yang sempat dilupakan eksistensinya kembali ceria setelah melihat tuanya juga kembali ceria. Tadinya mereka ingin bisa mencabik-cabik spesies manusia yang mengaku sebagai sahabat sang tuan karena tega membuat tuan yang paling mereka sayang merasa tidak nyaman dan tertekan.

"Nee Kuroko," Inilah saatnya kembali ke bisnis, dengan nada serius ia mulai bertanya pada sang sahabat.

"Ada apa,Ogiwara-kun?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menghilang ketika aku atau salah satu anak team mencarimu?"

"Entahlah!" Tak ada jeda dalam menjawab, hanya jawaban datar yang terlontar. Menyebabkan sang Ace ingin bisa menjedakkan kepalanya ke tiang basket terdekat.

"Oi..oi!"

"Aku tidak tahu Ogiwara-kun, hanya saja menyebalkan sekali ketika tahu diriku tak lagi diijinkan untuk bermain basket meski hanya sementara. Rasanya menyebalkan ketika harus mendengar suara decitan sepatu dari gymnasium sekolah ketika waktu latihan tiba namun aku tidak bisa ikut. Rasanya menyebalkan jika harus melihat kalian semua menyembunyikan wajah khawatir kalian atau menjawab pertanyaan kalian berkaitan dengan penyakitku. Dan rasanya menyebalkan jika mendengar kalian akan terus berbicara dan bercerita tentang latihan basket yang berat dari _kantoku_ sedangakan aku tidak ada disana. Rasanya—"

"—Rasanya menyebalkan jika kau terus menghindar padahal kau menginginkanya!" sejurus memotong kata yang serius, sorot madu nampak tajam dengan raut datar yang hampir menandingi wajah datar sang zombie kecil. Yang bersangkutan hanya mampu menatap sang sahabat berwajah tak biasa dengan wajah tak percaya namun lekas tertunduk kalah.  
"Nee Kuroko, kau itu pintar tapi kadang kau bisa bodoh juga ya!"

JLEB

Aneh sekali rasanya jika yang mengatakan ini adalah sang sahabat yang berotak simpleton dan pastinya ' _Baka-Basuketoboru_ '. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika perkataan sang sahabat begitu telak dan benar adanya.

"Kau kira dengan berhenti sementara dari klub kau tidak bisa bermain basket lagi? Kau kira basket harus menyentuh bola dan bermain? Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan jika dalam basket tidak hanya para pemain yang berperan namun juga kantoku, manager, dan juga bench ikut berperan? Aku tidak tahu jika Kuroko Tetsuya bisa jadi begitu melankolis!"

JLEB JLEB

"Dan lagi, kau itu suka sekali menyiksa batin sendiri. Kau itu masochis ya?"

JLEB JLEB JLEB

' _Kami-sama, angkat Tetsuya sekarang!_ ' bersamaan dengan panah imajiner yang semakin menusuk nurani suci si zombie kecil, semburat merah sedikit demi sedikit melukis kanvas seputih awan siang. Jarang sekali dirinya bisa berada diposisi seperti ini. Dan jika diingat lagi sudah lama juga dirinya dipojokan oleh sahabatnya sendiri lantaran masalah yang sama. Basket. Untuk seorang simpleton seperti Ogiwara Shigehiro ia bisa jadi sangat serius jika menyangkut sang sahabat kecilnya dan basket.

"Kantoku menitipkan padaku ini!" Sebuah map merah terbentang dihadapan wajah Tetsuya. Segera diambil dan dibukanya map tersebut yang menyebabkan si zombie kecil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Formulir pendaftaran manager?"

"Benar, Kagetora-kantoku ingin kau membatu Chika-chan untuk membatu pekerjaan manager, dan yang terpenting ia ingin kau menjadi ahli strategi team, mengingat kau adalah orang yang observant dan ide-ide strategi darimu untuk membatu team cukup diperhitungkan."

"?"

"Jangan begitu, kau tetap akan dikeluarkan ke lapangan jika keadaan terdesak dan dengan catatan."

"Catatan?"

" Hanya formalitas ijin dari dokter jika kau diijinkan ikut bertanding. Tapi untuk sekarang ini—jika kau setuju—kau akan bertugas untuk menjadi manager dan membantu dari bench. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Awww, cukup dengan beningnya azure yang berbinar untuk tahu jika Tetsuya setuju dengan penawaran ini.

"Ohh, aku hampir lupa! Ini adalah ide Furihata-senchou, dan yang lain setuju. Kagetora-kantoku baru akan setuju jika putrinya—ibumu setuju jika kau diijinkan untuk kembali masuk klub sebagai manager. Dan tadi pagi aku sudah bicara kepada ibumu dan dia setuju jika kau setuju. Ayahku juga mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika menjadi manager selama itu tidak membuatmu stress dan lelah yang akan berdampak pada jantungmu. Intinya, semua pihak sudah kutanyai tinggal dirimu setuju atau ti—Oi Kuroko? Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Oi!"

"Kau bercanda, Ogiwara-kun? Tentu aku setuju. Akan kuisi nanti malam dan kukembalikan besok." Wajah dan nada masih sejajar lurus datarnya, namun tak menghilangkan binar bahagia dari beningnya lautan yang terpantul langit siang. Menciptakan kelegaan di wajah sang Ace.

"Jadi, kami tunggu kau saat makan siang besok di atap. Jika tidak.. hehehe—" Wajah serius berubah menjadi seakan horror "Kami. Akan. Memburumu!"

"Kau saja melihatku tidak bisa, Ogiwara-kun!"

JLEB

.

Demikian Si Zombie kecil dan si Manusia kecil yang beranjak remaja kembali bersahabat. Si Manusia kecil kembali berhasil memanusiakan si Zombie kecil. Mengembalikan binar redup dalam hitam putih penglihatan si Zombie kecil. Dalam kehidupan baru yang dijalani si Zombie kecil.

Ada banyak masa lalu yang belum terkuak dalam misteriusnya perjuangan si manusia kecil dalam memanusiakan si zombie kecil. Meski banyak hal tidak diketahui si manusia kecil akan rahasia-rahasia yang si zombie kecil juga tidak ketahui.

Senyum-senyum tersembunyi terpatri dalam wajah-wajah pria-pria dibalik raga anjing-anjing raksasa yang terlupakan dengan kepala-kepala terteleng ke samping menyaksikan dua spesies manusia absurd yang saling melempar kata dan tusukan panah imajiner. Membiarkan perasaan lega mengalir sesaat dari aliran sesaknya perasaan was-was akan petualangan tak terbayang yang menanti sang tuan.

ENDING IS JUST THE BEGINING

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

To be frank, I made a huge mistake from the last chapter -_-'. At least, I'm finally upadate after forever. #hufft

Serius, ini abal, gaje, garing, but at least... HARD PART IS OVER hahaha!

Kise: "Hyuanncchi, akhirnya update-ssu! Gimana doktrinnya?"  
Mido: "Tidak sopan, Kise! Itu sudah berlalu!"  
Kuroko: "Midorima-kun benar, Kise-kun! Yang sekarang Hyuann-san sudah kembali update."  
Hyuann: "Yah, dan mumpung ide lagi ngalir, mungkin aku juga bakal update cerita yang lain."  
Kise+Mido+Kuroko: "Amin/-ssu/-nanodayo!" *KeduaTanganTerkatup  
Hyuann: "Uasem wong telu iki rek!" *BahasaJawaModeOn  
Kise: "Artinya-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "Translete-an di bawah ini!" *MukaDatar

pertama untuk membalas review dulu:

 **EmperorVer:** Hehe... sekali-kali Shock terapy, EmperorVer-san! Dan seperti biasanya sukanya chapter yang panjang. Yang ini kayaknya lebih panjang (Mido:" bukan kayaknya, emang beneran panjang-nanodayo!" | Hyuann: "gimana kalo nanti chapter 10 ya?" | Mido: *HandsUp)

 **Ryo (Guest)** : Arigatou gozaimasu Ryo-san *bow. Saya tidak punya akun lain termasuk wattpad, karena saya jarang buka wattpad. Semoga tidak berhenti mengikuti fict ini *bow.

 **May Angelf:** Itu gigit baju, bajunya nggak sobek May-chan? *Salfok. Yang kakaknya Tetsuya itu cuma Akashi doang kok. Kebanyakan kakak saya makin pusing. _Kindly reminder: Mungkin coba dibaca bagian prolog awal di chapter 1_. Arigatou gozaimasu *Bow

Dan untuk minna-san sekalian, terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia men-follow dan favorite

Kise: "Hyuannchi ini kayaknya makin panjang-ssu?"  
Mido: "Barusan di bahas tadi. Perhatikan kalo orang lagi ngomong, Kise!"  
Kuroko: "jangan begitu Midorima-kun, lagipula yang tadi tidak dijawab juga."  
Hyuann: "khusus chapter ini kayaknya panjangin aja, daripada bersambung mulu! Tapi untuk yang berikutnya tetap kisaran 3k-4k aja. Ya kali ntar chapter 10 jadi diatas 10k? gua yang gempor weh!"  
Kuroko: "tidak apa Hyuann-san, kami mengerti. Apalagi ini untuk membayar ketertinggalan waktu update yang sempat tertunda karena tugas yang menumpuk, benarkan?"  
Hyuann: "Haaahh, untung ada Kuroko-san. Arigatou!"

-Curhatan Author—

Saya jarang buang curhat disini (Kise: Jarang apanya-ssu?) tapi semoga ini berguna untuk memperjelas tentang tokoh-tokoh.

Saya ngerasa aneh sendiri untuk menggunakan tokoh Ogiwara, karena nggak tahu bener karakter aslinya. Dan di Canon juga dia jarang keluar. Karakter Ogi-san sendiri—yang aku pakai disini adalah anak yang hyper, dan gila basket kayak Kagami maupun Aomine di Canon, punya rasa persahabatan yang tinggi terutama sama Kuroko. Dan meskipun anak orang kaya, anaknya nggak sombong dan berteman dengan siapa aja (untuk watak yang ini adalah ciptaan saya). Mungkin kalo masih bingung dengan karakter penggambaran saya, saya terinspirasi dari Fict KNB berjudul _Rimfire_ , karya _Nightmare-Taicho_ dan _How Does it Feel_ , karya _Pale Rose Fire (Both are English fict, btw)._ Cara bicaranya yang ceplas-ceplos-aneh-dan-gaje tapi adakalanya bisa nusuk, dan semacam memiliki sisi protective terhadap Tetsuya.

Dan di sini kalo ada yang bingung, dengan tokoh yang tidak keluar namun disebutkan, seperti ayah Ogiwara yang disebut oyaji adalah dokter jantungnya Tetsuya. Mungkin dari kalimat " _A-aku bawa obat yang oyaji resepkan untukmu, di tasku!_ ". Sengaja saya buat banyak keterkaitan biar gak makin runyam (Mido: udah makin runyam-nanodayo!)

Kagetora-kantoku, tetap berperan sebagai ayah dari Kiyoshi Riko (Aida Riko). _Which is_ disini, Kagetora-san adalah kakek dari Tetsuya. Untuk nanti mau dipanggil _jii-san_ atau tetap _kantoku_ , akan saya pikirkan nanti—meskipun orang ini juga akan jarang keluar *SpoilerAlert

Seperti yang saya katakan di A/N bagian awal, saya membuat kesalahan sejak di chapter sebelumnya. Karena saya berpikir untuk membuat konflik yang lebih rumit berkenaan dengan masa lalu Tetsuya dan Ogiwara, tapi kerena kepanjangan dan saya nyaris terkena WB, akhirnya saya berimprovisasi dengan ide yang lain dan inilah jadinya.

—End of Curhatan Author—

Olla minna-san,  
 _Hontou ni gomenasai_ atas keterlambatan updatenya. Semoga minna-san menyukai chapter ini. #Bow #teparLagi

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san

_OR NOT!_

"Tadaima!" memasuki gubuk raksasa melalu kardus berlapis cat putih dengan gagang berlapis emas dan batu emerald. Terdengar tap tap tap yang familer di telinga si pembuka pintu, tap tap halus nan ringan dari heels 5cm milik sang bunda tercinta.

"Okaeri, Shige-chan! Bagaimana acara berkunjungnya?" tanyanya lembut, meski bahasa tubuh berkata sebaliknya lantaran tak sudi menyentuh tubuh sang anak yang berlapis keringat.

"Yosh! Sukses besar! Hehehe!" Cengiran lebar dan acungan jempol tercipta dari tangan kekar si manusia kecil. Menciptakan reaksi kelegaan dan senyum lembut dari ibunda sekaligus pengacara itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Tetsu-chan? Sudah lama Okaa-san tidak mendengar kabar langsung darinya. Kau tahu sendiri ayahmu juga jarang melaporkan keadaan anak itu!" gerutu sang wanita,

"Dia baik-baik saja—untungnya, meski dia tidak bercerita banyak. Selain karena basket, sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Tapi—"

"—Tapi?"

"Entahlah, kaa-chan. Tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti, akan ada sesuatu terjadi pada Kuroko—maksudku—entahlah! Seperti dia akan menghilang..."

"Shige-chan, kau berpikir terlalu jauh! Tetsu-chan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, dia sudah aman. Kaa-san bisa menjaminnya! Pasangan Arashi yang jahat itu tak akan berani menyentuhkan tangan mereka yang kotor pada Tetsu-chan, tidak lagi! Lagipula, pasangan Kiyoshi memperlakukanya dengan baik, kan?"

"Aah, mereka mengijinkan Kuroko memelihara tiga anjing dan dua kucing di kamarnya, dan sepertinya dia senang mengikuti paman—ayahnya menyelamatkan hewan-hewan terlantar. Pilihan kaa-chan selalu TOP-CEERR dehh!" dari serius dan murung, 180 derajat berubah menjadi cerah dan hyperactive atau bangga berlebihan terhadap ibunya,

"Ohohohoho! Tentu saja, Pengacara Ogiwara siap melayani, Ohohohoho!" dengan punggung tangannya yang lentik, wanita Ogiwara menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa dengan OOCnya.

"Aku berharap oyaji akan tetap mengijinkanya bermain basket! Tapi tidakkan aneh sekali jika oyaji saja tidak mengerti dengan penyakit Kuroko. Apakah jantung Kuroko mengalami anomali?"

CTAK

"hush, Shige-chan!" Jari lentik itu menyentil dahi berkeru sang anak "Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh! Dan lagi, dokter itu bukan Tuhan, jadi ayahmu hanya berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Tetsu-chan. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Tetsu-chan, nee?"

"Aah, Kaa-chan benar! Arigatou!"

"Kami yang bangga dan bahagia pada anak kami yang memiliki jiwa besar untuk selalu peduli terhadap sahabatnya!" Senyum lembut terpatri pada wajah ayu sang pengacara, yang begitu bangga pada jiwa sosial dan persahabatan sang anak.

Entah benarkah firasat yang dialami sang sahabat jika sang sahabat biru akan menghilang?

Rasanya tak perlu hint lain maupun berbanyak chapter, sebab saya yakin minna-san sekalian tahu jawabannya

SEE YOU!


	8. Chapter 7: Trap In The Trap

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 7: Trap In The Trap**

Previous:

"Jadi, kami tunggu kau saat makan siang besok di atap. Jika tidak.. hehehe—" Wajah serius berubah menjadi seakan horror "Kami. Akan. Memburumu!"

"Kau saja melihatku tidak bisa, Ogiwara-kun!"

JLEB

.

Demikian Si Zombie kecil dan si Manusia kecil yang beranjak remaja kembali bersahabat. Si Manusia kecil kembali berhasil memanusiakan si Zombie kecil. Mengembalikan binar redup dalam hitam putih penglihatan si Zombie kecil. Dalam kehidupan baru yang dijalani si Zombie kecil.

Ada banyak masa lalu yang belum terkuak dalam misteriusnya perjuangan si manusia kecil dalam memanusiakan si zombie kecil. Meski banyak hal tidak diketahui si manusia kecil akan rahasia-rahasia yang si zombie kecil juga tidak ketahui.

Senyum-senyum tersembunyi terpatri dalam wajah-wajah pria-pria dibalik raga anjing-anjing raksasa yang terlupakan dengan kepala-kepala terteleng ke samping menyaksikan dua spesies manusia absurd yang saling melempar kata dan tusukan panah imajiner. Membiarkan perasaan lega mengalir sesaat dari aliran sesaknya perasaan was-was akan petualangan tak terbayang yang menanti sang tuan.

 **.**

 **.**

7th Chapter begin here:

"Okaa-san, kapan Tetsuya lahir?" lontaran kalimat tanya dari pangeran kecil berambut merah, bersandar kepala merah lucu dengan nyaman pada sebuah bendungan suci yang membesar dari tubuh sang ibunda.

"Nee Tetsuya, kapan kau lahir?" bertanya pada sang bendungan suci dengan polos kekanakan sucinya. Mematri senyum geli dari wajah ayu lelah sang bunda.

"Naa Seijuro, Seijurou akan menjadi Aniki bukan? Seijurou akan menjadi Aniki yang baik untuk Tetsuya, bukan?"

"Un, Seijurou akan selalu menjaga Tetsuya!" Tak perlu menoleh untuk menyaksikan senyum gigi putih yang terkembang dari pangeran kecil kita yang masih berusia tujuh tahun.

Sungguh, betapa murni, lugu, dan polosnya hati seorang calon kakak. Sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan sendu rona ayu sang bunda. Tak menyadari betapa hancur hati sang bunda meratapi takdir yang kian mendekat. Ditolehkan beningnya lautan biru pada sepasang rubi tua yang justru berpaling menunduk pasrah pada sang takdir.

Bukan maksud hati oleh baginda raja untuk bersikap dingin terhadap baginda ratu yang tengah mengandung sang pangeran yang dinanti. Namun kebimbangan hati membimbing keperkasaan tunduk pada suratan _The One_ yang maha perkasa. Terangnya megah sang kubical berlapis emas dan keramik tak mampu menerangi gelapnya batin kedua orang tua yang menanti detik-demi-detik yang dinantikan namun disisi lain—sangat tidak sanggup jika harus menerima takdir yang akan diterima sang bayi suci.

.

"huwaaaa huwwaaaa...!"

"ssshh, tenanglah Tetsuya... nii-chan di sini! Tetsuya jangan takut! Onii-chan akan selalu menjaga Tetsuya" tak pelak hati yang teriris itu terkikik menyaksikan sang buah hati berusaha menidurkan langit kecil yang menangis. Dengan hati yang murni, jiwa raga nan mungil terlindungi oleh tangan kecil nan perkasa.

.

"Kenapa aku baru diberitahu hal ini?" suara itu tenang, tak menyiratkan emosi. Hanya rasa hormat kala menghadapi sang raja. Mata rubi semata sang raja selurus menatap anyaman bambu yang terbaring sang langit didalamnya. Sang bunda yang terbungkam, tak kuasa menahan hati dan batinnya, tak pula luapan membara sang raja dan sang sulung.

"Karena ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu mengerti takdir yang dihormatkan pada adikmu dan tanggung jawabmu, Seijurou."

' _takdir kah? Dan tanggung jawab katanya._ ' Batin sang sulung bertanya tak mengerti  
"Tapi apakah Tetsuya akan mampu mengerti?"

"Dia akan mengerti. Justru kau yang tidak mengerti, Seijurou! Tapi kau harus dengan atau tanpa keinginanmu!"

Ya, memang sang sulung tidak ingin mengerti. Bagaimana dirinya mampu mengerti, usianya masih tujuh tahun dan hanya ingin melindungi sang adik yang kurang dari tiga bulan lalu hadir.

Tidak adil!

"Namun bukankah ia masih berusia tiga bulan, Otou-sama? Mengapa tidak menunggu sampai usianya satu tahun?"

Tidak adil!

"Semakin cepat, maka ia akan semakin aman! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu akan rahasia yang tersimpan dalam dirinya. Ini demi keselamatannya juga."

Mengapa?

"Manakah yang ingin anda lindungi? Putra anda? Ataukah apa yang ada di dalam putra anda?" Telak sudah pertanyaan itu masuk ke dalam telinga baginda. Manakah yang ia pilih, ia-pun tak tahu. Darahnya telah terikat, dan kuasa-nya-pun tak kuat untuk melawan kuasa-Nya. Tangan terkepal, hamparan hijau liar terdiam dari tariannya, saksi bungkam gamangnya hati sang baginda.

Mengapa?

"Mengerti-lah Seijurou! _The One_ melakukan ini juga untuk untuk seluruh dunia. Berkat-Nya akan senantiasa ada padanya"

 _The One_ , kah?

Mengapa kami yang harus dipaksa mengerti?

Mengapa

"Jaga dia, Cihiro!" Titah sang raja pria bersurai putih keabua-abuan dihadapannya. Wajahnya begitu datar. Namun semua yang menyaksikan tahu akan gejolak kesedihan yang pula dirasakan sang paman dari kedua pangeran yang hendak dipisahkan.

"Aku mengerti!" jawab sang paman menunduk patuh. Sang pengeran mungil tertidur nyaman.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMBAWA ADIKKU!" Tak mau menyerah. Tak bisa menyerah. Seseorang hendak membawa adiknya. Seseorang hendak memisahkan dirinya dengan sang adik yang bahkan belum mengenalnya. Jangankan berbeda negara, mereka dipisahkan oleh dunia yang berbeda. Kakinya maju selangkah, namun tubuhnya terkunci oleh tangan kekar yang gemetar sang ayah.

"JANGAN BAWA ADIKKU!" Tak bisa menyerah  
"TETSUYA!" tak boleh  
"TETSUYA!"

.

.

Nnnggkkknggg

" _Dunia ini bukan dunia Tetsuya..."  
'Dunia ini—bukan dunia—ku? Jadi dari manakah asalku?'_

" _Tentu beliau mengenal Tetsuya. Demikian Ibunda dan nii-sama Tetsuya_!"  
' _Aku, punya ayah? Ibu? Dan kakak? Benarkah itu?_ '

Tangan putih tetap menorehkan karbon hitam berlapis alumunium yang terwarna biru pada lembaran putih bergaris. Karet penghapus dan remahannya menghias sekitaran lebaran bergaris. Plastik 30 centimeter turut menemani dan menjadi partner kerja unggulan dalam mengatasi persamaan garis kuadrat yang saat ini menjadi krisis kecil.

Antara otak dan batin berbeda jalur. Otaknya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan nomor 6 dari tujuh soal matematika yang akan harus dikumpulkan pada jam pelajaran ke tiga besok.

' _Dimanakah mereka_?'

Batinnya membuncah akan pertanyaan tentang asal-usul dirinya.

Srek srek srek

' _Dimanakah du_ —' "ehh?" kegiatan otak dan batin yang tidak saling berkesinambungan harus terhenti lantaran kaki berbulu keemasan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun? Kau ingin snack?" kepalanya menatap si emas hyperactive yang meminta perhatianya.

Arf Arf heh heh heh

Yang bersangkutan hanya mundur selangkah dan berputar-putar, seakan meminta sang tuan untuk mengikutinya. Enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi-wenaknya di kursi belajarnya, namun jika menghentikan sang anjing yang satu ini, maka alamat tidurnya yang tidak tenang malam ini.

"Baiklah kise-kun, kau ingin aku mengikutimu?"

Arf

Si pirang kemudian berlari berjingkat ke arah salah satu sesama spesies yang tertidur. Menimbulkan reaksi naiknya salah satu alis di paras penuh tanya sang langit yang sejak tadi pandangannya mengikuti si pirang.

Nnnggkkknggg rrrgghh nnnggkkknnnggg

Si pirang duduk tegak disamping si hitam yang sedang tertidur. Namun Akashi tidak nampak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ataukah sebaliknya? Saking nyenyaknya dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi mengejar sesuatu. Posisi tidurnya nampak miring sehingga keempat kaki yang tak memangku beban bergerak-gerak bergantian, giginya nampak bergemeretak, dan dengkingan dalam tidur seakan ia mengigau.

"Akashi-kun?" tangan putih meraih kepala legam tipis, memberinya belaian yang sekiranya mampu menenangkan si hitam. Ada senyuman geli yang muncul dari wajah datarnya. Jujur saja, melihat anjing yang mengigau dalam tidur adalah hiburan tersendiri.

"Mungkin Akashi-kun belum cukup berjalan-jalan hari ini!" katanya pelan, mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ups—

—Azure bertemu rubi.

Sepertinya belaian yang dilakukan sang langit justru membangunkan si hitam dari tidur-tidak-nyenyak-nya. Namun siapa sangka jika pertemuan netra beda warna itu menyebabkan hati sang langit mencelos, namun ia tidak tahu mengapa. Menyaksikan rubi merah yang meredup. Apakah yang dapat dimimpikan seekor anjing sampai redup seperti itu? Apapun itu, mengapa sampai mampu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya seakan dapat merasakan apa yang sang anjing rasakan. Meski ia tak tahu apa.

Memang sudah hari ketiga sejak Tetsuya kembali menyibukkan dirinya dalam kegiatan klub basket, namun kali ini perannya adalah sebagai manager. Karena kesibukannya itu juga waktunya untuk melakukan _dogwalk_ juga ikut berkurang. Bukan hal buruk juga, namun membuat anjing-anjing menjadi _restless_ karena kurangnya pelepasan energi yang memang sedikit merepotkan lantaran mereka tidak akan cepat-cepat tidur karena harus melanjutkan melepaskan energi. Well, Tetsuya masih belajar untuk terbiasa dengan rutinitas baru ini. Toh ada banyak cara yang ia miliki untuk membuat ketiga anjing-anjingnya melepas energi meski harus mengorbankan waktu tenangnya.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Megapa batinnya begitu tidak tenang setelah bertemu mata dengan sang doberman hitamnya? Ia akui, bukan sekali dua kali jika perasaan seperti ini kerap datang. Selalu ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap kala menyaksikan rubi itu itu nampak redup. Apakah perasaan simpatinya begitu dalam terhadap apa yang telah menimpa anjing ini? Tapi jika iya, bagaimana dengan peliharaan yang lain?

Tidak. Ini lebih dari itu. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya tetap tidak tahu. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mencari tahu.

Tok tok tok

"Hai!" lekas-lekas tungkai itu sigap berdiri menuju kayu pemisah ruang pribadi dengan ruang lainnya. Menampakkan wajah sang bunda angkat dengan pakaian rumahnya, namun kali ini celana pendeknya telah berganti dengan celana jeans coklat tiga-perempat.

"Tetsuya-kun, apa oba-san mengganggu?" tanya sang bunda merasa tidak enak mengganggu sesi belajar sang anak.

"Tidak sama sekali, obaa-san!" sopan seperti biasa dan 50 persen benar "apa oba-san mau pergi?"

"Benar, kita kehabisan susu dan telur untuk persediaan, jadi aku akan ke swalayan sebentar untuk membeli beberapa barang. Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa meminta tolong pada Teppei karena dia akan pulang larut malam ini."

 _Perfect timing_

"Ano oba-san, jika tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika aku saja yang berbelanja?"

"Ehh? Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan PR-mu?"

" _Daijobu_ , aku baru saja menyelesaikanya, dan lagi—" kepalanya ditolehkan pada sang anjing hitam telah sepenuhnya sadar dari kantuk yang menatap sang tuan dengan tatapan penuh tanya "—Aku ingin membawa Akashi-kun jalan-jalan. Sepertinya dia yang paling kurang jalan-jalan hari ini" ' _dan aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan obaa-san pergi dengan banyaknya pria berandal yang berkeliaran di gang-gang sepi di luar sana_ ' tambahnya dalam hati. Tak akan ia terang-terangan mengatakannya, atau _boston-crab-hold_ didapatnya. Jangan lupa akan bohongya soal PRnya.

Aww,hanya sisi _gantleman_ yang telah tertaman sejak lama. Sayang sekali sisi ini bukanlah didikan dari keluarga Arashi. Sudah melekat dalam darahnya bahkan tanpa dia sadari.

" _Ara? Hontou ka_? Baiklah! Ini daftar belanja dan uangnya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya!" tangan lembut keibuan yang perkasa meraih surai-surai biru, memberi ijin dan restu serta doa akan keselamatan sang anak.

" _Hai_ , aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu."

.

Derap langkah bertempo santai dalam payungan sang malam, lampu-lampu jalan menerangi menyorot setiap langkah kedua mahluk berbeda spesies. Bintang-bintang dan bulan turut mengkawal perjalanan mereka menuju hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo ke salah satu toko swalayan langganan.

Sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki dari rumah ke toko, dan tidak banyak juga yang harus dibeli, hanya beberapa bungkus susu cair, selusin telur, terigu dan mentega. Mudah dan tidak akan terlalu memakan waktu lama. Kuroko Tetsuya memindai kembali daftar belanja yang diberikan oleh sang bunda. Dalam perjalanan damainya bersama sang anjing hitam yang setia Tetsuya menerka-nerka apa yang akan dibuat oleh bibi Riko.

"Tidak biasanya, Riko-obasan membeli susu, telur, terigu, dan mentega—" rancaunya, lautan siang itu melirik pada si anjing yang berjingkat teratur "—Naa Akashi-kun, menurutmu oba-san akan membuat pancake?"

Woof  
' _mungkin saja!_ '

"Menurutmu begitu? Benar-benar tidak biasanya!"

Woof woof  
' _Tentu saja!_ '

"Aku belum pernah merasakan pancake buatan oba-san."

Nnngg?  
' _Benarkah?_ '

Begitulah perjalanan itu diisi Tetsuya dengan mengobrol dengan anjingnya, bahkan bercerita tentang unik-uniknya masakan sang bunda ketika muda—berdasarkan cerita dari sang ayah tentunya. Topik mereka tentu bukan topik yang berat maupun sentimentil, hanya topik remeh-temeh berhubung komunikasi ini berjalan dua arah namun sepihak. Agak aneh memang! Disaat berjalan dengan sesama manusia, Tetsuya cenderung diam dan menunggu untuk ditanya. Sedangkan pada anjing, ia tak segan-segan bertanya terlebih dulu. Tapi toh tak ada yang menyadarinya juga, hawa keberadaanya yang tipis selalu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keramaian, volume suara yang ia jaga tak juga akan terdengar oleh mereka-mereka yang berlalu-lalang dan melewati sang anak.

Tak disadari oleh sang anak, apabila tindakannya menciptakan terhiburnya hati jiwa manusia yang jauh tenggelam dalam raga lainya. Jiwa seorang kakak yang bahagia mengobrol dengan sang adik. Sungguh acara jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan sampai—

—sebuah senyum sampai ke mata dari sosok manusia yang paling tidak diharapkanya.

Sepertinya Akashi terlalu cepat berpikir. dalam ramainya lalu-lalang Tokyo, mengapa pula ia harus bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Jelas sekali ini adalah pertanda buruk.

Sang adik dalam bahaya

" _Shintarou_!" menggunakan telepati, Akashi menghubungi teman-temanya.

" _Akashi_!" terdengar orang yang bersangkutan menjawab panggilannya.

" _Aku melihat salah satu dari mereka, lacak kami dan awasi dia_!"

" _Aku mengerti-nanodayo_!"

" _Daiki_!" Komunikasi mulai ditujukan pada persona yang berbeda.

" _Yo, Akashi_!"

" _Awasi Tetsuya_!"

" _Yokai!_ "

" _Atsushi, Taiga, kalian awasi keluarga Kiyoshi. Ryouta_ —"

" _Hai-ssu_!"

"— _Tunggu instruksiku selanjutnya_!"

" _Hidoi-ssu_!"

Berada di dekat Tetsuya tak membuat dirinya bebas untuk mengintai sosok yang tadi terlihat. Beberapa langkah penceggahan sudah mulai diambil. Apapun yang terjadi, keselamatan pangeran bungsu dan keluarga angkatnya adalah prioritas. Lebih baik mencegah daripada menyesal.

.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, tunggulah disini! Aku tidak akan lama." Tali hitam yang terkait kalung kulit berwana merah diikatkan pada tralis besi yang berdiri di depan toko untuk menyangga dua tong sampah berbeda fungsi.

Woof woof

Netra rubi menyaksikan sang langit memasuki dua kaca berjalan. Dapat tertangkap oleh matanya sesosok pria berkulit dim berdiri di antara etalase toko. Kaos putih, jumper _sleeveless_ hitam dan navy-jeans sewarna surainya. Netranya yang tajam sewarna langit malam bertemu dengan Netra rubi si anjing.

" _Jaga dia, Daiki_!" cukup dengan anggukan kepala.

" _Aku mengerti, serahkan padaku!_ "

Dalam tenangnya hiruk-pikuk malam, Akashi duduk tegak tanda memasang mode waspada. Dalam segala pikirannya hanya tertuju pada keselamatan sang adik.

' _Dimana dia, bagaimana bisa mereka mengertahui lokasi Tetsuya?-Tidak!—aku yakin mereka sudah mengetahui lokasinya sejak lama. Mengapa mereka baru bergerak sekarang? Berarti mereka juga tahu perkembangan kristal yang terlampau cepat dalam tubuhnya._ '

Segala spekulasi input dan output bergantian keluar dan masuk, tersusun bagaikan puzzle yang saling melengkapi. Ter _copy_ dan _paste_ terganti dengan input-input yang baru untuk menciptakan output berbeda. Bagaikan menggerakan bidak-bidak shogi imajiner, berbagai planning A, B, C hingga alpabet yang tak terkira untuk menyiapkan segala bentuk penyergapan, penangkapan hingga pembunuhan yang dapat ia dan teman-temannya lakukan pada mereka yang hingga sekarang—saat ini—zaman ini—masih meanyatakan perang di dunia mereka dan repot-repot ke dunia lain ini untuk menangkap sang adik.

' _Maaf saja, itu tidak akan terjadi. Adikku adalah menusia, dia bukan alat atau senjata yang akan kau gunakan untuk melanjutkan perang ini dan menghancurkan bangsa Ligth world. Tak akan kubiarkan!_ '

Netra merah kiri telah terganti menjadi emas.

' _Kuikuti permainanmu, Hanamiya!_ '

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi adiknya. Termasuk jika harus melompat kehadapan sang adik dan membuka identitasnya. Seakan lupa akan dirinya, lupa akan segala _planning_ yang ia rencanakan—tidak! Akashi sama sekali tidak lupa. Ia hanya menggunakan planning dari Alphabet sekian yang telah ia rencanakan dan bukan planing dari alphabet awal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Tidak peduli akan adiknya—bukan, adiknya sudah di tangan yang tepat—ia melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali dan berlari berjingkat mengikuti arah kegelapan.

' _jika kau ingin menangkap bayangan, ikuti kegelapan tapi selalu membawa cahaya pada dirimu_ '  
sebuah petuah berharga dari sang ibunda. Dan jangan lupa, darah bayangan juga mengalir dalam darahnya. Ia pastikan cahayanya akan memusnahakan bayangan mimpi buruk itu dan apinya akan akan menguapkan air. Keempat kaki kemudian berdiri dan menjadi dua kaki, bulu-bulu hitam berganti menjadi kulit putih dan otot, surai-surai merah magenta menutupi sebagian wajah yang menunduk dan menyimpan seringai dalam gelap.

Jebakan dalam jebakan telah dimulai.

Tak perlu melakukan kejar-kejaran maupun sabar menunggu lama, ikan telah menggigit umpannya dan pemancing tinggal menariknya. Disebuah taman yang sepi di tengah kota, lampu-lampu jalan kota memberi penerangan redup pada titik tertentu dari taman itu. Pada _space_ berumput dipinggir danau buatan, pada titik dimana hanya satu buah lampu penerang. Dua insan saling berhadapan.

"Wah wah wah, suatu kehormatan yang kuhadapi ini adalah putra mahkota, Akashi Seijurou-sama!" surai abu-abu keunguannya sangat tampak jelas dengan penerangan yang minim, menutupi mata sehingga orang tak dapat membaca emosinya. Dengan tidak sopannya mengunyah permen karet ketika berhadapan dengan sang pangeran. Penampilannya seperti manusia kota biasa, varsity; jeans; _sports-shoes;_ permen karet; dan headphone yang tersangkut di leher, penyamaran yang sempurna oleh seorang penghuni dunia lain. Well, toh kita juga belum tahu dunia seperti apa dunia lain ini!

Akashi tetap tak bergeming dengan polah minimnya sopan santun lawan bicaranya, tetap tenang dan pongah selayaknya pangeran Akashi. Tatapanya pula tenang namun tajam menusuk. Kokoh berdiri meski angin malam menghantam tubuh porposionalnya yang hanya tertutupi kemeja putih tipis dan jeans coklat.

"Kau yakin untuk tetap tenang disaat seperti ini, Kazuya Hara-san?" Suara bariton benada tenang namun mengguncang.

"Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian, pangeran? Adikmu dalam bahaya! Kami berhasil menaruh perangkap di swalayan itu yang akan langsung menarik adikmu kembali dunia-nya. Begitu adikmu mengambil bungkus susu cair yang siapkan khusus untuknya, bahkan Aomine Daiki yang kau utus itu tak akan mampu berkutik barang sedetik. Pilihan kalian hanyalah kembali dan mencari, tapi ohh—" seringainya nampak bermain-main di wajahnya "Sudah terlambat bagi kalian untuk menyelamatkanya... hehehehe!"

"Maksudmu jebakan portal yang kau pasang? Disitulah kau membuat kesalahan besar!" seringai kecil terpatri di bawah wajah tampannya, menanti reaksi mimik wajah yang akan dibuat oleh si lawan bicara. Tapi toh jika tidak terjadi apapun Akashi tidak peduli. Sebab ia sangat yakin segala perhitungan dan _planning_ -nya adalah tepat dan presisi.

(Flashback I)

 _Netra rubi menyaksikan sang langit memasuki dua kaca berjalan. Dapat tertangkap oleh matanya sesosok pria berkulit dim berdiri di antara etalase toko. Kaos putih, rompi hitam dan navy jeans sewarna surainya. Netranya yang tajam sewarna langit malam bertemu dengan Netra rubi si anjing._

 _[Jaga dia, daiki!] cukup dengan anggukan kepala._

 _[Aku mengerti, serahkan padaku!]_

 _[Shintarou, bagaimana?]_

 _[Ada dua orang, dan salah satunya berada dalam bangunan itu. Kita beritahu Aomine sekarang—nanodayo?]_

 _[Tidak perlu! kau masuklah, Shintarou! Pada salah satu bahan makan yang akan dibeli Tetsuya, pasti terpasang jebakan. Dan jika itu benar mereka, mereka pasti memasang jebakan portal. Jinakkan itu dan cegah Tetsuya untuk mengambilnya!] kata demi frasa, dan frasa demi kalimat yang terlontar adalah bernada perintah. Tak diketahui jika yang diajak berkomunikasi di sebrang tengah membelalakan matanya._

 _[Aku mengerti-nanodayo! Bagaimana denganmu?]_

 _[Jangan khawatirkan aku, Shintarou!] Si hijau yang mendengar nada itu sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan betapa begidik tubuhnya._

' _Tidak salah lagi! Dia telah mengetahui sejak awal dan merencanakan semuanya. Dan lagi—" Sejurus fokus pikiran Midorima yang memasuki toko sebagai seorang pelanggan pria dengan sweater putih lengan panjang dan celana bahan hitam, topi barret hitam menutupi surai-surai hijaunya.  
'—dengan bangkitnya dia yang ini, aku tak kaget jika seratus rencana cadanganpun telah ia ciptakan.' Seakan memilah-milah bahan makan yang ingin ia beli, mengikuti hawa sihir yang anomali-dan sangat mudah dikenali dalam dunia non-sihir yang ia singgahi—tubuhnya yang tinggi berhenti pada etalase deretan susu bermerk. Ia mulai memindai dengan tangannya tanpa menyentuh dan berhenti dihadapan salah satu susu kotak cair berukuran 1000ml. _

' _Tidak salah lagi, ini sihir portal. Mereka yang memiliki kekuatan sihir akan tertarik kedalam portal dan berakhir ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Jika dipikir lagi, benar juga jika jebakan yang lebih sederhana dan efektif adalah jebakan portal. Apalagi, sihir Tetsuya juga sudah bangkit.' Seringai kecil terlukis di wajahnya yang kaku. Dua jari yang disinari cahaya ia sentuhkan dan ia gambar sebuah lingkaran yang kemudian tercipta tulisan-tulisan unik dan kemudian menghilang seketika. Dan sesuai yang diinstruksikan (baca: diperintahkan) kepadanya ia ambil produk susu itu dan dan berjalan menjauh. Tepat setelah ia beranjak, Tetsuya datang dengan keranjang belanja yang berisi selusin telur dalam wadah plastik._

 _Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari toko, Midorima memeriksa kembali beberapa etalase kalau-kalau terdapat jebakan yang terpasang. Dan ketika selesai, maka selayaknya pelanggan yang baik ia pergi ke kasir dan membayar susu yang telah ia beli._

(Flashback I End)

"Kau menyuruh rekanmu, memasang jebakan portal itu pada salah satu produk susu setelah kau mendengar Tetsuya yang membacakan daftar belanjaanya di jalan tadi. Mungkin juga rekanmu juga telah memasangnya pada produk lain yang akan dibeli oleh Tetsuya. Dengan memunculkan dirimu tadi, sebenarnya dirimu yang ini hanyalah untuk menjebakku agar aku mengikutimu ke sini sebab jebakan portal yang akan menarik Tetsuya tidak akan berhasil karena sihir cahayaku yang paling mampu untuk menonaktifkan sihir portal bayangan itu. Kau benar jika berpikir jika Daiki yang gegabah tidak akan mampu menon-aktifkan sihir itu dengan cepat, tapi kau lupa untuk memperhitungkan kekuatan Shintarou yang ahli dalam penjinakan sihir. Kau mungkin juga telah memasang jebakan di sekitar pasangan Kiyoshi yang tidak akan peka dengan sihir. Tapi aku telah menyuruh Ryouta untuk membuat bayangan dan menyamar menjadi pasangan Kiyoshi."

(Flashback II)

 _Akashi melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali dan berlari berjingkat mengikuti arah kegelapan._

 _[Ryouta!]_

 _[Hai—ssu!]_

 _[Buatlah dua bayangan dan menyamarlah menjadi pasangan Kiyoshi! Dirimu yang asli tetaplah di rumah dan datanglah cepat ketika aku memanggilmu!]_

 _[Yokai-ssu!] Sedikit merasa janggal dengan perintah yang ia terima, namun toh tetap ia lakukan. Setelah berubah wujud ke tubuh manusianya, menggunakan tenaga bantuan dari lampu belajar Tetsuya, Kise segera menciptakan dua bayangan dirinya_

' _Aku minta sedikit cahaya lampumu, nee Tetsuyacchi!' senyum gigi girangnya melihat dua orang cerminan dirinya yang kemudian berubah wujud lagi. Yang satu nampak mengecil menjadi wanita berambut coklat pendek, dan satu lagi membesar menjadi pria besar dewasa dengan rambut coklat tua. Sekilas mereka nampak benar-benar seperti orang tua angkat Tetsuya, namun jika diperhatikan warna mata mereka masihlah warna mata Kise meski bentuknya sama. Inilah salah satu kelemahan dari penyamaran Kise, namun tak mengapa sebab ini hanyalah umpan._

 _Kedua bayangan itu kemudian menyebar dan bersiap pada spot masing-masing. Riko yang asli telah ditidurkan dengan sihir, kemudian Kise yang menyamar seakan-akan sedang berkutat menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Untuk urusan jebakan, ia serahkan pada Kagami Taiga yang tidak tahu jika Riko yang ia awasi adalah Kise. Kagami tanpa sengaja menemukan jebakan sihir bayangan pada tabung gas di dapur yang dapat memicu ledakan dan kebakaran jika seseorang menyalakan kompor._

 _Untuk Teppei yang masih berkutat dengan papper work di ruang kerjanya di shelter dibiarkan aman di dalam. Bayangan Kise yang menyamar, keluar dari ruangan dan berada di petshop seakan sedang menutup Toko. Murasakibara yang tidak tahu dan mengawasi dalam wujud anjingnya namun dalam ukuran puppy, mengikuti Teppei ke sana. Ia menemukan jebakan sihir pada saklar lampu yang dapat memicu korsleting dan kebakaran._

(Flashback II End)

"Ryouta kusuruh untuk menyamar menjadi pasangan Kiyoshi sehingga lebih peka pada sihir. Maka dengan mudah ia akan menyadari adanya anomali sihir dan menghindarinya. Taiga dan Atsushi, yang tidak tahu menahu akan penyamaran Ryouta juga akan menyadari anomali sihir itu dan tugas merekalah untuk menonaktifkanya." Dengan tenang mengakhiri deduksinya yang panjang lebar dihadapan lawannya. Menuai tepukan kagum dari sang lawan bicara. Mata dwiwarnanya tetap tajam tak bergeming.

Plok plok plok plok plok

" _Sasuga_ pangeran emperor kita!"

Bluf

Masih dengan tidak sopannya meletuskan permen karetnya dihadapan sang pangeran.  
"Tapi sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal Akashi Seijurou—"

"—maksudmu jebakan bayangan yang kau buat jika nanti kita saling melakukan baku hantam dan kemudian kau mendorongku ke danau itu? Ryouta!"

Dari permukaan danau muncul cahaya yang cukup terang berbentuk seperti bola, perlahan mendekat ke daratan hijau. Semakin mendekat, cahayanya semakin redup, semakin terlihat munculnya pria berambut kuning tenang, nampak modis dengan kemeja putih berlengan siku, rompi biru tua dan jeans hitam serta pantofel, netra kuning madunya berkilat tajam, seringai tanpa gigi yang terpasang menandakan Kise Ryouta berada dalam mode seriusnya, sangat berbeda dari perangai biasanya yang berisik dan mengganggu.

" _On your service, Akashicchi!_ " tubuhnya yang tidak basah sedikitpun dan sudah keluar dari bola cahaya itu menghadap pada Kazuya Hara, namun matanya melirik sang pangeran seiring kalimat bahasa asing itu meluncur dengan fasihnya. Dilemparnya sebuah benda seperti hullahoop yang kemudian terbakar hingga hangus tak bersisa akibat sihir api yang dikeluarkan Kise.

Akashi menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia puas dengan kinerja sang partner.

"Mundurlah, Ryouta! Kini giliranku! Perlahan cahaya mulai melingkupi tubuh sang emperor, menyebabkan bulu kuduk si kuning yang sempat ingin memprotes berdiri dan mengurungkan niatnya dan mundur teratur.

"Ha—Hai-ssu!"

(Flashback III)

" _Wah wah wah, suatu kehormatan yang kuhadapi ini adalah putra mahkota, Akashi Seijurou-sama!"_

" _Kau yakin untuk tetap tenang disaat seperti ini, Kazuya Hara-san?" Akashi benada tenang namun mengguncang._

" _Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian, pangeran? Adikmu dalam bahaya! Kami berhasil menaruh perangkap di..." selagi Kazuya Hara merancau berbagai hal yang sudah di ketahui Akashi, ia kemabali melakukan Telepati pada pemuda terakhir di rumah._

 _[Ryouta!]_

 _[Akashicchi!]_

 _[Datanglah ke danau di tempatku berada! Jinakkan, ambilkan dan letakkan jebakan itu dihadapan tamu kehormatan kita!]_

 _[Yokai-ssu] secepat kata-kata patuh itu hilang, secepat itu pula senyum girang dan antusiasnya berganti menjadi seringai penuh keseriusan. Menggunakan wujud anjingnya, dengan mudah menyusup dan berlari ke tempat Akashi berada, menggunakan lampu-lampu jalan yang sekaligus ia serap dan menambah tenaga bagi tubuhnya sehingga larinya semakin cepat seperti batrai yang sedang di re-charge menggunakan tenaga panel surya._

 _Sampai di hadapan danau, ia segera berkosentrasi mengumpulkan tenaga. Dengan cahaya yang telah ia kumpulkan ketika berlari tadi sangat menguntungkanya, karena pencahayaan di dekat danau yang sangat minim sedangakan daya yang ia butuhkan cukup besar. Tenaga yang terkumpul itu perlahan namun pasti membentuk sebuah bola yang melingkupinya, tanpa ragu ia memasukan dirinya ke air dan memindai adanya anomali sihir. Dengan bola cahaya yang melingkupinya itu, ia tak perlu repot dengan gelapnya dasar danau dan pasokan oksigen._

 _Pada dasar danau yang berbatu tak jauh dari daratan tempat Akashi dan tamu istimewa mereka berdiri, terpindai olehnya sebuah jebakan yang entah apa yang terjadi jika seorang penyihir cahaya dan api terperangkap didalamnya. Dengan sihir cahaya yang ia konsentrasikan di tangannya—dari dalam bola—Kise mematahkan sihir bayangan yang terkandung pekat dalam jebakan itu, menyisakan sebuah lingkaran kayu seperti hullahoop. Dengan cahaya pula ia mengangkat benda itu dan memasukanya ke dalam bola untuk kemudian dipersembahkan dihadapan sang pemimpin dan tamu istimewa._

(Flashback III End)

Melihat jebakan telah rusak menandakan gagal total sudah rencana yang telah ia susun. Apalagi deduksi dari sang emperor yang telak dan menandakan 100 persen kegagalan yang ia buat. Rontok sudah ekspresi santai itu, berganti menjadi ekspresi horror. Belum lagi merasakan tekanan sihir yang diciptakan sang pangeran dihadapanya-Tapi tunggu! Tentu ia tak akan menyerah,

"Kau yakin akan melawanku yang berasal dari _Dark World_ ini, Akashi? Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Danau disebelah kiriku, dan kegelapan melingkupiku! Kemenanganku atasmu memang berpihak padaku!"

"Oh ya? Masih ada lampu ini bersamaku." jari sang emperor menunjuk lampu taman yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kau yakin itu cukup, pangeran? Percaya diri sekali kau! Bagaimana aku lakukan INI!" seperti ditembak, satu-satunya penerangan asli telah padam oleh sepercik air. Namun kegelapan seluruhnya tidak terjadi sebab penerangan itu sendiri berasal dari sang pangeran.

"jika kau ingin menangkap bayangan, ikuti kegelapan tapi selalu membawa cahaya pada dirimu. Jangan kira aku begitu bodoh jika hanya mengandalkan lampu penerangan itu. Dan apa kau juga lupa siapa aku?" perlahan cahaya dari tubuhnya meredup "Aku adalah putra dari raja _Light World_ dan Ratu yang adalah putri dari mantan Raja _Dark World_ , itu artinya, **darah bayangan juga mengalir dalam diriku**."

Berakhirnya kalimat mematikan itu, sebuah jeruji air memerangkap Kazuya, bayangan-bayangan membelenggu tangan, kaki dan mulutnya, menutup saluran pernafasanya kemudian menenggelamkannya di danau. Akashi yakin Kazuya pasti mati, sebab jeruji air yang ia ciptakan sebenarnya tercipta dari sihir api, sebaliknya bayangan yang membelenggu tercipta dari sihir cahaya. Ia malas mengakuinya jika pengendalian bayangan dan air-nya masih sangat lemah dan kurang stabil, namun dengan menyamarkan kedua unsur dominanya dengan bayangan dan air yang menjadi unsur minornya, sungguh ide briliant yang diciptakan sang pangeran.

Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu cepat berspekulasi

"KAU KIRA KAU KELAH MENANG DARIKU, AKASHI SEIJUROU? AKU YAKIN KAU SAMA SEKALI BELUM MEMPREDIKSI YANG INI!" Kazuya muncul dengan ombak menggelegar disekelilingnya, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi ukiran aneh berwarna hitam seperti tato. Jarinya menunjuk pada apa yang berada tepat dibelakang Akashi.

"TETSUYA!" netra dwiwarna itu terbelalak seketika. Tak perlu kembali melihat ke belakang, kakinya segera berlari ke arah sang langit dan mendekapnya.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Kok ini jadi kaya anime detektif fandom sebelah ya?

Kise: "Midorimacchi, akhirnya kita muncul-ssu!"  
Midorima: "Diam kau Kise!" *tsundereModeOn  
Kuroko: "Peranku kaya bocah polos banget!"  
Hyuan: "lha emang Kuroko-san masih polos!" *watados  
Kuroko: *sweatdrop

Balas Review:

 **EmperorVer:** Terima kasih EmperorVer-san yang perhatian sekali dengan kesehatan otak saya. Ini udah update, semoga nggak bosen karena ini kayak case-close dari anime you-know-what. Dan ini panjangnya normal ya XD hehehe *dilemparSandal

 **KagamiTsuyu:** Meskipun udah pernah aku bahas waktu di pm, rasanya aku masih sweatdrop tiap baca komenan dari Tsuyu-chan ini. Tapi, _hontou ni arigatou_ yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi box review *bow. Oh ya.. untuk Tsuyu-chan yang habis berjuang dan mau kembali berjuang, aku segarkan dengan perannya Kise-kun. Semoga suka

Olla Minna,  
Kalo boleh curhat dikit, saya agak geregetan sendiri soal panggilan Akashi yang _firstname-basis_ dan pasti typical Bokushi sekali. Apalagi saya disini menggunakan dua kepribadiannya yang bisa bergantian seiring kebutuhan (dengan cepat). Tapi ya, yowislah ya... daripada pusing mending tetep gini aja, toh apapun kepribadianya dia tetap Akashi Seijurou kita, betul? *dihajarMassa  
lagi sempet update cepet nich. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. #Bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	9. Chapter 8: First Meeting

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 7: Trap In The Trap**

Previous:

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 8: First Meeting**

Previous:

Berakhirnya kalimat mematikan itu, sebuah jeruji air memerangkap Kazuya, bayangan-bayangan membelenggu tangan, kaki dan mulutnya, menutup saluran pernafasanya kemudian menenggelamkannya di danau. Akashi yakin Kazuya pasti mati, sebab jeruji air yang ia ciptakan sebenarnya tercipta dari sihir api, sebaliknya bayangan yang membelenggu tercipta dari sihir cahaya. Ia malas mengakuinya jika pengendalian bayangan dan air-nya masih sangat lemah dan kurang stabil, namun dengan menyamarkan kedua unsur dominanya dengan bayangan dan air yang menjadi unsur minornya, sungguh ide briliant yang diciptakan sang pangeran.

Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu cepat berspekulasi

"KAU KIRA KAU KELAH MENANG DARIKU, AKASHI SEIJUROU? AKU YAKIN KAU SAMA SEKALI BELUM MEMPREDIKSI YANG INI!" Kazuya muncul dengan ombak menggelegar disekelilingnya, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi ukiran aneh berwarna hitam seperti tato. Jarinya menunjuk pada apa yang berada tepat dibelakang Akashi.

"TETSUYA!" netra dwiwarna itu terbelalak seketika. Tak perlu kembali melihat ke belakang, kakinya segera berlari ke arah sang langit dan mendekapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

7th Chapter begin here:

( _Tetsuya's side_ )

Rasanya seperti kau sedang diawasi atau yang lebih terkesan _creepy_ adalah kau sedang dikuntit.

Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Tetsuya. Hei ayolah! Siapa dia sampai ada yang mau mengikuti manusia zombie yang tak terlihat seperti dirinya? Toko yang ia masuki maerupakan toko yang biasa ia kunjungi, tak ayal iya sudah sangat hapal dengan tata letak jenis bahan makanan maupun jenis barang yang dijajakan di toko swalayan ini. Bagi jalan-jalan kota Tokyo yang sibuk, toko ini nampak bertentangan. Hanya beberapa pelanggan, mungkin empat atau lima termasuk dirinya. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, tapi akan lebih merepotkan jika mau pindah ke toko lain. lebih baik lekas sebelum Akashi-kun mulai menggila karena tidak betah dan ia juga tidak mau sampai rumah terlalu larut.

Arah jam sepuluh dari pintu masuk, tepat sudut sebelah kanan dari kasir, merupakan letak bagi berbagai jenis buku baik itu novel, komik, hingga majalah baik mingguan maupun bulanan. Berdiri disana seorang pria berkulit dim, dilihat dari perawakannya usianya sekitar 20 tahunan, kaos putih berlengan pendeknya menampakan otot-otot kekarnya, tudung dari rompi hitamnya menutupi sebagian kepalanya yang bersurai langit malam. Hanya pria biasa—tidak bagi Tetsuya. Sebagai anak yang observant, ia cukup sadar untuk tahu bahwa pria itu nampak mengawasinya dari balik majalah dewasa yang ia baca dengan raut wajah yang brrr—cukup membuat Tetsuya begidik meski jarak mereka telampau jauh sekitar 15 meter atau kisaran lima rak barang. Semoga saja pria itu bukan pria pedofil dan homoseksual yang mengincar anak laki-laki dibawah umur bau kencur seperti Tetsuya.

Tak beberapa lama ketika sang langit berhasil mendapat selusin telur, ia bergerak ke rak yang berisi aneka produk susu. Dihadapanya ada pria lain yang berperawakan tinggi, surai-surainya hijau tertutup barret hitam, _turtle-neck-sweater_ berwarna putih memberi kesan kaku namun rapi. Mungkin orang ini adalah mahasiswaa kedokteran, dilihat dari caranya berpenampilan. Sengaja sang langit berjalan lambat-lambat untuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan sang pria yang berdiri disalah produk susu dan nampak lama sekali—jangan salah sangka, produk susu yang diincar pria hijau itu juga menjadi incaran Tetsuya. Akan tidak sopan jika menyerobot begitu saja, kalaupun dengan permisi alamat keributan terjadi. Tidak terlalu terlihat apa pula yang dilakukan sang pria hijau, mungkin dia menderita OCD sehingga ia harus begitu teliti dengan produk susu yang ia beli sampai-sampai tangannya yang diperban disetiap jari-jarinya nampak menyentuh-nyentuh permukaan kardus susu begitu lama. Setidaknya orang itu segera beranjak, meski hanya satu bungkus yang ia amati tadi yang ia bawa. Orang aneh.

Netra langitnya masih sesekali memperhatikan tingkah laku aneh-tak-aneh dari pria hijau itu. Berjalan berkeliling, mengamati satu produk namun kali ini tidak mengambilnya. Hingga ketika netra langit siang itu menangkap si pria hijau telah berada di hadapan kasir dengan sekotak susu yang tadi ia ambil. Hanya itu.

Menegangkan, namun disisi lain menyenangkan. Tidak sia-sia kebiasaannya untuk mengamati orang-orang sekitanya membuatnya mendapat pandangan lain tentang orang lain. Awalnya hanya untuk mempertajam kemampuan _misdirection_ -nya, namun seperti pernyataan sebelumnya itu menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda!" ujar wanita muda di belakang kasir. Tidak terlewat bagaimana ekspresi sang wanita yang masih menahan kegugupan akibat _shocking-effect_ yang selalu didapat sebagian besar orang akibat kemunculan sang langit.

Tak ingin berlama-lama akan sensasi risih dari si pria biru-pedofil-mesum, dengan kantong plastik di tangan, Tetsuya lekas-lekas keluar dari swalayan untuk menemui anjingnya dan kembali berjalan pulang.

"Akashi-kun, aku kembali ayo kita pu—"

Anjing itu hilang

"Akashi-kun?"

Anjingnya hilang

Sebelum panik mendera netra langit siang berhasil menangkap tali hitam yang terikat di tralis di depan bangunan swalayan 24jam itu. Pada ujung tali hitam yang berfungsi sebagai tali penuntun peliharaan terdapat pengait berbentuk besi yang seharusnya terkait pada lubang alumunium kecil yang terdapat pada kalung merah si doberman. Jika Akashi kabur dengan keinginannya seharusnya terdapat kerusakan pada pengait atau paling tidak harusnya talinya putus akibat tarikan paksa dari si anjing. Jika Akashi dibawa orang, tidak mungkin jika orang-orang ini meninggalkan jejak dengan meninggalkan talinya. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun kerusakan baik pada tali maupun pengait. Apakah ada orang lain yang kurang kerjaan yang melepaskan anjing yang sudah jelas-jelas memiliki _owner_?

Tungkai putih bersepatu basket putih-biru mengambil langkah seribu, menembus dinginya malam. Seperti kerasukan namun Tetsuya masih sadar. Pikirannya berkecamuk akan berbagai spekulasi buruk kemana anjingnya pergi.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Kau dimana, Akashi-kun? "

Entah ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak, mengingat tentang hawa keberadaanya yang tipis. Entah ada yang menotis dirinya atau tidak yang berlari seperti anak kesetanan dengan memanggil-manggil nama sang anjing, berharap anjing itu akan mendengarnya. Sepasang lautan biru itu terus mengedar dengan penuh kepanikan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap sang anjing muncul entah darimana.

Entah Kuroko Tetsuya sadar atau tidak dimana dirinya berada. Pada jalan yang gelap diterangi bulan, matanya menangkap benda merah yang tergeletak pada aspal hitam. Terbuat dari kulit sintetis dan terdapat gantungan berbentuk tulang yang terdapat tulisan 'Akashi', dibaliknya terdapat nama Kuroko Tetsuya dan nomor pribadi.

"Ini milik Akashi-kun!" disela-sela raupan udara setelah bermaraton di malam hari, Tetsuya kembali memperhatikan benda milik sang anjing itu. Sama seperti nasib tali hitam penarik, benda kulit ini juga tidak terdapat kerusakan setitikpun, bahkan pada logam- _belt_ , tidak ada bekas ditarik paksa. Aneh.

Tak berpikir dua kali, ia kembali berlari. Lurus tanpa peduli kegelapan yang mengamuk. Tangan terbungkus jaket biru dongker hampir mencapai saku celana khaki yang berisi _smartphone_ abu-abu. Tetsuya hendak menghubungi sang ayah akan kejadian 'penculikan' yang aneh ini, namun urung ia lakukan.

' _Ini salahku! Aku tak boleh menyerah sekarang!_ '  
"Akashi-kun... Kau dimana?... Akashi-kun!"

Tak boleh menyerah.

Terus berlari dalam kegelapan hingga kaki-kaki atletis itu telah mencapai batasnya. Meski dalam dalam keremangan, matanya masih membuatnya tersadar akan keberadaan dirinnya. Tetsuya berada di sebuah taman dimana ia biasa mengajak ketiga anjingnya jalan-jalan saat akhir pekan atau hari libur. Dengan bukti-bukti yang ia temukan, sejujurnya ia sangsi untuk menemukan anjing itu di tempat ini tapi—disinilah dia.

Berjalan tak tentu kemana namun tetap sadar kemana kakinya membawa. Seakan keluar dari hutan lebat, sinar bulan menyambutnya dengan padang hijau yang akan menggiringnya pada danau buatan yang dibangun di taman ini. Alih-alih menemukan sang anjing, sejauh pandangan matanya terlihat dua pria yang sedang berbincang saling berhadapan dihadapan danau.

 _freeze_

Kuroko Tetsuya seakan mendapat penglihatan lainnya. Kali ini sebuah pertarungan sihir.

Seketika satu-satunya lampu yang menerangi pecah dengan tidak menyenangkan. Percaya tidak percaya, namun sang pria berambut keabu-abuan seperti menggunakan tangannya untuk memerintah air danau disamping kirinya. Namun yang lebih mencengangkan adalah fakta bahwa sang lawan, yakni pria berambut merah nampak berpendar dengan cahaya putih di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan pendaran putih itu memudar, ketegangan justru menggelegar. Sang pria merah juga memerintah air yang menyebabkan sang pria abu-abu terkurung seperti burung dan sesuatu –yang Tetsuya tidak yakin—berwarna kehitaman dan gelapnya melebihi gelapnya malam yang mamayungi taman. Benda hitam itu semakin mengungkung dan membelenggu sang pria abu-abu hingga ia diceburkan dan dibiarkan tenggelam dalam air danau.

Wow! Bagi Tetsuya, penglihatan ini benar-benar seperti nyata—

—Tunggu dulu!

"A-apa ini—nyata?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, dia tidak sedang pingsan atau kambuh jantungnya. Dan lagi,

' _ **Tetsuya**_ _hanya ingin memberitahu jika_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Tetsuya hingga waktunya kembali tiba_!'

Suara sang gadis—atau siapapun itu—tidak sedang menariknya untuk melihat sesuatu. Secepat kesadaran akan kenyataan ini bangkit, secepat itu pula keinginan jika ini tidak nyata mencuat namun terlambat,

Danau tersebut mengombak tinggi dengan pria abu-abu yang sebentar lalu lenyap telah bangkit dengan wujud yang Tetsuya sendiri tidak mampu untuk mendiskripsikanya. Berapa lama pemandangan itu membekukan tubuhnya?

"—SUYA!" tidak telalu terdengar jika ada yang menyebut namanya, semua gelap akibat dorongan pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya terduduk menghadap ke tanah. Seseorang—tidak—pria merah tadi nampak menerjang ke arahnya kemudian mendekapnya.

.

(Akashi's Side)

Akashi memang tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berlari menerjang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pihak musuh. Sungguh gegabah untuk seorang pangeran Akashi Seijurou. Bukan berarti ia juga memiliki pilihan. Dan ia yakin jika ini adalah pilihan terbaik, sekalipun berdasarkan emosi dan perasaan. Belum lagi,

" _Akashi, aku kehilangan jejak Tetsu!_ " ia sendiri tidak tahu akankah ia mau membunuh _gangguro_ itu setelah ini berakhir. Namun ia tidak dapat menyalahkanya juga, sebab termasuk dirinya sangat mengerti dengan hawa keberadaan sang adik yang tipis. Akashi tidak menjawab pesan telepati itu.

Emas di kiri kembali menjadi rubi.

Bersaamaan dengan kedua tangannya menangkap tubuh yang membeku kedalam dekapannya, sebuah dinding bayang yang transparan terbentuk untuk melingkupi keduanya.

'sial! Ini terlalu tipis!' entah apa yang sedang dipikirkanya, namun mengapa ia sendiri membuat perisai bayangan dibandingkan perisai cahaya yang jauh lebih kuat. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya.

Dan perisai bayangan itu kian menggelap hingga menjadi hitam pekat. Kedua insan yang saling berlindungpun tak terlihat. Danau yang mengombak dengan kecepatan tak terkira, seperti tsunami kecil dengan kekuatan yang sama yang mampu menghancurkan ribuan rumah penduduk dan menghasilkan ribuan bahkan jutaan korban. Berusaha menghempaskan secara dahsyat lingkupan pekat yang seperti kubah. Air danau telah membasahi daratan padang hijau buatan manusia ini, alih-alih mennghancurkan sepertinya rumput-rumput dan tanaman menyukainya meski tak bisa dihindari sebagian dari mereka yang masih kecil usianya harus hancur dan terbawa arus.

Kazuya Hara, dengan senyum dan tawa laknatnya merasa sangat senang dengan tsunami hasil karyanya. Tinggal sebentar lagi, sampai tsunami-nya ini mereda dan menampakan dua mayat yang sangat ingin ia lihat. Namun alih-alih menyaksikan Tsunami-nya surut, sebuah portal biru kehitaman menariknya paksa.

"TI-TIDAK! TUNGGU DULU! AKU BELUM SELESAI! HANAMIA-SAMAAAAAA...!"

Kazuya Hara telah lenyap. Tsunami telah surut, dan air telah kembali pada tempatnya mengisi volume danau yang selalu memperindah taman, meski volume-nya sangat kentara berkurang, ini telah berakhir.

Perisai hitam seperti kubah mengalami keretakan, semakin banyak, banyak, banyak hingga sekali sentuhan angin telah menyebarkan retakan itu dan menghilang ditelan udara. Tersisa dua insan berbeda warna surai yang saling menelungkup menghadap tanah. Si merah seakan berada di atas si biru yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Tak setetespun air danau menyentuh mereka, hanya tetesan keringat kegugupan dari si merah dan—ya, tetesan ketakukan dari si biru muda. Tapi tunggu,

Akashi telah bangkit setelah tahu perisai bayangan tersebut telah musnah dan menghilang. Kedua rubinya mengedar kesegala arah untuk memastikan semua aman termasuk dimana sang musuh berada. Beruntung dan tidak beruntung, sang musuh telah lenyap—mungkin dia berhasil kabur. Akashi tidak begitu menyukai ini tapi setidaknya ini telah berakhir, yang terpenting adalah untuk menghadapi sang adik yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja secara emosional—dan sepertinya _physica_ l juga. Satu masalah lagi, ia tak bisa begitu saja menyebutkan atau menyatakan dirinya sebagai Akashi.

"hah hah hah hah hah...!" masih belum beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya, Kuroko masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan bangkit dari posisi, namum semuanya terasa berat baginya  
' _apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa lelah? Apa yang kulihat tadi? Siapa pria ini?_ ' dan yang mampu ia lakukan adalah berpikir dan menelan segala pertanyaannya sebab untuk sekedar bertanya atau bersuara saja setengah mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada biasa, wajahnyapun tak menunjukan sedikitpun kekhawatiran. Wajahnya, bukan batinya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, anggukan atau gelenganpun tidak.

' _Sepertinya Tetsuya masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan perisai tadi, tidak heran dia kelelahan sampai seperti ini. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, untuk membuat prisai yang kuat seperti tadi membutuhkan tenaga dan kekuatan sihir yang tidak sedikit. Anak ini tangguh jika ia hanya kelelahan. Kau hebat, Tetsuya!_ '

Bukan Akashi salah fokus, untuk kali ini ia harus mengaku kalah jika sang adik sangat hebat dalam sihir bayangan. Darah sang ibu mengalir kental dalam darah sang adik. Cepat atau lambat, sihir air juga akan segera bangkit, dan sang kakak tak sabar untuk melihat seberapa berkembang sang adik.

Dan benar, perisai tadi bukanlah buatan Akashi sebab miliknya begitu tipis dan transparan. Tetsuya-lah yang menciptakannya, meski ia sama sekali belum _aware_ dengan apa yang ia ciptakan. Ia bahkan masih belum sadar dengan kekuatan sihir yang semakin kuat yang ia miliki.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah dari sini, ada tempat duduk dan kita bisa beristirahat disana" Akashi telah berdiri dari _spot_ -nya namun yang diajak masih dalam posisi sama. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban, adiknya masih terengah dan—gemetar.

"Ayo, kubantu kau!" sahutnya lagi sambil mengambil tangan sang adik meletakannya melewati bahu belakang, tangan satunya menopang pinggang si langit dan kemudian barulah keduanya berjalan ke bangku yang dimaksud. Sebenarnya dalam perjalanan itu, sang kakak-lah yang menopang seluruh berat badan sang adik lantaran si biru kecil masih belum mengumpulkan tenaganya—dan bukan berarti sang kakak keberatan.

Begitu sampai pada bangku panjang di taman itu, Akashi melepas jaket biru donker yang dipakai Tetsuya untuk kemudian disampirkan pada bahunya. Setidaknya dengan begini sang adik akan lebih mudah bernafas namun juga tidak kedinginan. Pada sang anak sendiri masih tidak memberi respon, Tetsuya nampak pasrah saja ketika Akashi melucuti jaketnya dan menyampirkan jaket sang adik. Kepalanya masih tetap ditundukan dan kedua tangan masih bertompang pada kedua pahanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku segera kembali!"

"..." satu anggukan lemah diberikan.

' _Syukurlah ia mulai meresponku!_ ' Akashi pergi menuju _vending-machine_ yang terdapat di taman, sebotol air meneral untuk dirinya—dan jaga-jaga jikalau adiknya kambuh—serta susu kotak rasa vanilla untuk sang adik. Awalnya ia ingin mengambilkan minuman isotonik agar tenaga sang adik segera pulih, namun urung sang kakak lakukan mengingat adiknya yang berada dalam keadaan syok. Ia sangat tahu apa yang disukai oleh adiknya, namun tak dapat memberikan Vanila Milkshake, susu vanila-pun jadi.

"Ini untukmu!" Akashi menyerahkan susu kotak itu, dan diterima dengan anggukan meski kepala belum terangkat. Ia memilih duduk disebelah kanan sang adik sembari beristirahat dan menanti sang adik mulai tenang.

Dan keheningan mulai melanda diantara keduanya. Kuroko Tetsuya menyeruput susu vanillanya dalam diam. Akashi Seijurou duduk tenang dan anggun ala pangeran sambil sesekali menegak airnya, matanya menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar penuh. Banyak yang seharusnya ia pikirkan, alih-alih berpikir apa yang harus ia pikirkan, pikirannya justru terasa tenang dan malah gembira bisa berada didekat sang adik.

"A—ano, arigato—sudah menolongku, tuan—"

"Seijurou, Akahito Seijurou!" lolos. Lolos sudah kebohongan lain yang ia ciptakan dengan mulusnya. Bukan kenginanya, namun ia yakin ini jalan terbaik. Ia belum bisa membongkar identitasnya sekarang.

"—Akahito-san, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku!" terdengar aneh di telinga Akashi—tentu saja—namun menyaksikan manik lautan seindah milik sang bunda yang menatapnya disela peluh-peluh yang lolos ditengah dinginnya sang malam, ia tetap menoleh dan menatap balik sang adik.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu, dik!"

CTAK

Hallo! Memang 16 tahun masih bisa dipanggil dik, ya? Pria dihadapannya ini juga paling masih 20an, pendek lagi!(A/N: *AuthorVSAkashi, PenVSGunting). Akashi sih seneng, Kuroko _stay_ lempeng.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_!" jawab sang langit setengah hati.

" _Souka_ Kuroko-kun, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di taman?"

"Anda sendiri apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Score 1-1 untuk membalas pernyataan sebelumnya

"Aku hanya sedang mencari angin setelah bekerja seharian, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak sama sekali!" Untuk yang satu ini Kuroko tahu jika pria ini berbohong, sayang ia masih terlalu lelah untuk membahasnya dan berharap untuk melupakan saja peristiwa beberapa menit lalu.

"Giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku sedang mencari anjingku."

"Anjingmu? Dan apa yang membuatmu mengira jika anjingmu akan ke sini?"

"Entahlah, awalnya aku tidak berpikir jika dia akan kesini, namun kakiku membawaku ke sini."

Alis sang kakak hanya terangkat,

"tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan pada pengait di tali tuntunya maupun pada kalung yang ia pakai. Aku takut jika ada orang lain yang mengambilnya, atau yang lebih buruk adalah pemilik lama-nya mengambil paksa dirinya, kemungkinan besar ia akan disiksa lagi." Cerita sang anak dengan tatapan keseriusan, memalingkan diri dari sang pria merah menatap lurus sejurus sang malam. Sangat kentara jika sang anak begitu khawatir dengan hilangnya si anjing.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Ehh? Ha—hai!" Rasanya aneh jika seorang seperti pria disampingnya ini mau peduli perkara hewan peliharaan seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saja ia hanya ingin bersimpati mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi—siapa yang tahu? Tak akan menyakitkan juga jika menunjukannya pada pria merah itu. Yang ada hanya sedikit kelegaan karena ada orang yang peduli.

Akashi menerima dua benda berwarna hitam dan merah itu dan memperhatikanya—seakan memperhatikannya.  
' _Sepertinya kepergianku dan cara pergiku ini membuat Tetsuya sangat khawatir. Sumanai, Tetsuya!_ '

"Memang tidak ada kerusakan seperti adanya bekas tarikan paksa pada tali tuntun, tetapi ada sedikit kerusakan di kalung anjingmu. Lihat, ada robekan kecil di lubang sabuknya!" Sang kakak memberi tunjuk robekan yang dimaksut pada sang adik. Ingatannya melayang pada saat dirinya yang beberapa saat lalu berganti wujud menjadi manusia kemudian menarik dengan mudah kalungnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Salahkan dirinya dan ia hanya mampu meringis karena membuat sang adik nyaris menangis.  
"Memang benar ada kemungkinan jika ada yang mengmbil anjingmu, namun dengan ditemukanya kalung ini, tidakkah kau berpikir jika anjingmu meloloskan diri?"

"Anda pikir begitu?"

"Itu hanya menurutku. Namun jika memang benar, ia pasti mencarimu kan?"

Terdiam

"Ohh, dan satu lagi—" Naik alis si langit "—aku selalu benar!"

Cool, tenang, kalem, lempeng. Awalnya Tetsuya berpikir pria ini baik, memang baik—dan menyebalkan.

"Jangan salah sangka, Kuroko-kun! Aku juga memiliki anjing—dua ekor anjing, meski aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jika anda tidak menyukainya, lantas mengapa anda memelihara mereka?" lautan itu mulai memicing. Ohh Tetsuya, tahukah dirimu jika kakakmu menikmati moment ini? Sang kakak sangat tahu apa yang dapat membuat sang adik tersinggung.

"Jangan berpikir secara harafiah, dik! Tidak semua anjing aku membencinya, aku hanya tidak menyukai anjing yang tidak patuh. Untuk kedua anjingku, harus kuakui mereka cukup patuh. Aku mendapatkanya dari seorang kolega yang berasal dari luar negri sebagai tanda kerjasama. Bukankah tidak sopan jika aku tidak menerima dan merawatnya?"

Tetsuya tidak menyukainya, terkesan sekali jika kedua anjing yang dimaksud hanya sebagai alat bisnis.

"begitukah? Aku turut prihatin pada kedua anjing itu!"

' _Selalu terus terang, Tetsuya? Persis seperti otou-sama!_ ' "Apa kau berpikir jika kedua anjing itu hanya sebagai alat bisnis, Kuroko-kun?"

"Benar, itu yang aku pikirkan." Jujur sekali. Jika mampu melihat inner pengeran Akashi kita, ia sedang tertawa dengan anggunnya menyaksikan sang adik sedang emosi berat meski di wajah tak nampak.

"Jika benar, aku heran mereka masih bertahan hampir lima tahun sampai sekarang?"

"Wow, kuakui anjing-anjing anda sangat tangguh, Akahito-san!" sarkasme dibalas sarkasme.

"Naa Kuroko-kun, jika kau juga adalah seorang _owner_ anjing apakah sejak awal anjingmu adalah anjing yang penurut?"

"Tidak, namun kami saling menumbuhkan kepercayaan."

"Tepat! Jadi apa menurutmu aku—tidak, maksudku—kami tidak melakukan hal yang sama?"

Tepat sesuai perkiraan sang emperor, sang langit tidak memperkirakan pertanyaan ini. _Well_ , sang adik memang sedang kalut maka wajar hal seperti ini terjadi. Menyaksikan sang langit hanya diam dan kembali menunduk, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi sang kakak untuk membuatnya kesal lebih jauh.

"Naa Kuroko-kun, kau tahu jika anjing tidak akan melupakan rumahnya? Ketika kau membiarkannya pergi atau dia pergi dengan keinginanya sendiri, dia selalu tahu jalan untuk pulang dengan mengikuti aroma jejak yang ia buat. Kau selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bukan?"

"Darimana anda tahu?" Err...Tetsuya, sepertinya pikiranmu sedang kacau, masakah kau mengira jika pria merah disampingmu adalah stalker?

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya dilihat dari ukuran kalung anjingmu dia adalah anjing besar maka tidak mungkin kau membiarkan anjing besar hanya tidur dan bermalas-malasan, benar bukan?"

"Ya, anda benar. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Senang bisa berbincang anda, Akahito-san! Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, dik!" Maksudnya sih baik, tapi—

"Tak apa Akahito-san, usiaku 16 tahun dan hawa keberadaanku tipis." Sungguh, dari tawa anggun menjadi tawa terbahak oleh inner sang kakak yang tidak melewatkan guratan kekesalan di wajah sang adik yang datar.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga kau segera menemukan anjingmu."

"Hai, _arigato_!" meski sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Tetsuya belum benar-benar ingin pergi dari hadapan sang pria itu. Tentu pikirannya tak dapat begitu saja lupa dengan peristiwa beberapa menit lalu.  
"Ano—aku tahu jika ini pertanyaan aneh, namun—" Tarik nafas, hembuskan "Apa mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, Akahito-san?"

Tertegun mendengar penuturan sang adik, namun sang kakak cukup sadar dan tahu apa yang ingin diketahui adik birunya ini "Jika iya apa kau akan mempertanyakan tentang apa yang kau lihat tadi?" lagipula cepat atau lambat, adiknya harus tahu.

"Hai! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengetahuinya tapi aku masih ragu untuk menanyakanya."

"Aku mengerti! Kau tak perlu khawatir, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi—"

PUK

"—dan akan kujelaskan padamu!" Rubi bertemu langit. Tangan sang kakak bertengger dan mengacak-acak rambut sang adik. Menciptakan sensasi tak terjelaskan bagi sang adik yang tertegun akan perlakuan dari orang asing dihadapanya. Sebuah janji telah terjadi, tinggal waktu yang akan menepati.

Dengan bungkukan kecil, si anak biru telah melangkah menjauh, jaket yang tersampir telah terpasang dengan benar. Hanya _The One_ yang tahu bagaimana isi hati masing insan akan pertemuan yang singkat namun memberi kesan mendalam. Bagi Tetsuya mengobrol dengan orang asing memang bukan pengalaman baru baginya. Tapi berbeda dengan pria merah tadi, ada perasaan yang begitu mengganjal tentang pria itu. Bukan dalam konotasi negatif, namun ia sendiri tidak mampu menjelaskannya. Atau mungkin satu kata—

-hangat.

' _Akahito Seijurou-san!'_ seiring langkah itu menjauhi taman, seakan moodnya kembali membaik.

Bagi sang kakak, bisa mengobrol langsung dengan sang adik adalah kesempatan yang sangat ia nantikan setelah belasan tahun. Menatap langit hitam di atasnya, warna langit yang jarang ia nikmati di dunia aslinya, kini ia hampir setiap hari dapat menyaksikanya. Ada rasa syukur yang ia panjatkan pada _The One—_ sang Pencipta. Rasa syukur yang memang jarang ia panjatkan, bahkan tak pernah setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

 _Bukan jarang berdoa,  
namun apalah doa ketika dirimu membenci penciptamu_

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Yeay! Another fast update *AplouseAllAlone. Kayaknya agak bosen ya, Soalnya ngobrol doang? OOC banget nggak sih?

Kise: "kok agak gimana gitu ya-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "Gimana apanya, Kise-san?!"  
Midorima: "Aku juga merasa sama, ada gimana yang gimana-nanodayo!"  
Hyuann: "Gimana-gimana yang gimana dah?"  
Kuroko: "Kalian kenapa pada gimana-gimana? Memang gimana salahnya chapter ini?"  
All: *sweatdrop

,  
Olla Minna,  
Gak ngarti lagi ini kenapa pada gimana-gimana. Daripada gimana-gimana, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. #Bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san

_WAIT!_

9.03 p.m, dan Tetsuya yakin sang bibi akan mengomeli dirinya karena pulang terlalu malam. Namun apa boleh buat, plastik hasil belanjanya hilang-entah-kemana setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Mengabaikan jatah uang bulanan yang berkurang, langkah-langkahnya mulai memasuki jalan tempat yang ia tinggali selama hampir dua tahun, tinggal lima rumah lagi sebelum sampai pada rumah kecilnya yang nyaman dan menawarkan kasih sayang pada dirinya. Pikiranya kembali melayang pada sang anjing yang masih belum ia temukan.

' _Tidak bertanggungjawab_! _Owner mana yang ceroboh membiarkan anjingnya lepas dari pengawasanya!_ ' makinya miris pada diri sendiri.

Ketika kaki-kaki itu memasuki pekarangan rumah, sepasang manik biru melebar menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapanya,

Srek srek sreksreksrek

Seekor anjing, hitam, besar, sedang menggesek-gesek pintu coklat yang menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk ke rumah. Entah berapa lama anjing itu berusaha masuk dengan menggosok-gosokkan cakarnya pada permukaan kayu bercat coklat itu, mungkin penghuni rumah tidak mendengar suara pintunya digesek karena volume televisi yang keras, atau mungkin sang anjing baru tiba.

' _Naa Kuroko-kun, kau tahu jika anjing tidak akan melupakan rumahnya? Ketika kau membiarkannya pergi atau dia pergi dengan keinginanya sendiri, dia selalu tahu jalan untuk pulang dengan mengikuti aroma jejak yang ia buat. Kau selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bukan?'_

' _ia pasti mencarimu kan?'_

"Aka—shi-kun?" entah mengapa, namun suaranya tercekat. Namun panggilan yang ditujukan sepertinya tepat pada si pemilik nama. Anjing hitam besar itu menghentikan kegiatanya dan menoleh pada si pemanggil.

Woof woof

Sepasang mata itu. Mata Rubi yang sangat khas milik Akashi yang bulat dan cantik.

"Akashi-kun!" seperti memasuki film drama anjing yang bertemu sang majikan, Tetsuya belutut dan mendekap sang anjing. Memberikan belaian gemas guna melepaskan setiap kekhawatiran yang ada.  
"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Kau baik-baik saja? Yokatta, Akashi-kun! Gomen nee, Akashi-kun! Aku terlalu lama beberlanja! Arigato sudah sudah kembali, Akashi-kun!" tak tanggung kecupan-pun diberikan.

Well, toh memang adegan drama ini memang _real_ terjadi sebagai bukti jika ikatan antara anjing dan manusia memang ada.

 _Anjing memang tak pernah lupa jalan pulang  
Karena mereka selalu sadar pada cinta yang mereka pilih  
Para owner anjing,_

 _Kitalah rumah mereka_


	10. Chapter 9: Ups Found Out

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 9: Ups Found Out**

Previous:

Bagi sang kakak, bisa mengobrol langsung dengan sang adik adalah kesempatan yang sangat ia nantikan setelah belasan tahun. Menatap langit hitam di atasnya, warna langit yang jarang ia nikmati di dunia aslinya, kini ia hampir setiap hari dapat menyaksikanya. Ada rasa syukur yang ia panjatkan pada _The One—_ sang Pencipta. Rasa syukur yang memang jarang ia panjatkan, bahkan tak pernah setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

 _Bukan jarang berdoa,  
namun apalah doa ketika dirimu membenci penciptamu_

 **.**

 **.**

9th Chapter begin here:

Sebelumnya, dirinya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia lelah mencari dirinya sebenarnya. Itu benar.  
Menjadi salah satu dari sekian triliun _homo-sapiens_ yang hidup di dunia.  
Menjadi satu dari ratusan juta remaja labil di dunia yang berada dalam masa pencarian 'jati diri'.

Ia sadar akan generalitas yang ia alami. Toh kenyataan ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki masalah layaknya remaja biasa. Tak berarti, dan hanya hal biasa, hal umum. Ya, ia sadar.

Mudah. Mudah untuknya menghindar dari orang lain.  
Tapi tidak mudah baginya menghindar dari dirinya sendiri.

Mudah. Mudah untuknya menghindar dari pertanyaan orang lain.  
Tapi tidak mudah baginya menghindari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Mudah. Mudah untuknya bersembunyi dari orang lain.  
tapi tidak mudah baginya bersembunyi dari dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya lelah. lelah mencari, siapakah Kuroko Tetsuya di dunia ini?  
Namun ia tidak bisa menghindar dari pernyataan dan pertanyaan itu.

Siapakah dirinya di dunia ini?

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Duk duk duk

"Oper kemari bolanya!"

"Hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Rebut bolanya!"

"Yosh Shige! Masukan bolanya!"

"Shoot bolanya, Ogiwara!"

"Hancurkan ringnya, Ogiwara!" (oi, oi... seriusan yang ini?)

"Yosh! INI DIA!"

DUNK

"YOSH! NICE SHOOT, SHIGE/OGIWARA!"

PRIIIIITTTTT

"YOSH SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL!" Suara berat dari pria berusia 60an yang memecahkan euforia manusia-manusia muda di tengah lapangan dan menciptakan setitik debaran was-was guna mempersipakan mental akan setiap kata yang akan terlontar dari sang pelatih yang merupakan salah satu dari matan pemain nasional Jepang ini.

Aida Kagetora, terdengar familiar dan benar saja jika pria tua bangka yang sebagian rambut coklatnya mulai tertutup warna putih keabua-abuan. Ia adalah ayah dari Aida Riko, sang ibu angkat dari Kuroko Tetsuya, _which is_ beliau juga adalah kakeknya.

" _Otsukaresama deshita minna-san_ " Panjang umur, baru dibahas si biru muncul, menambah degupan-degupan bagai genderang yang berderang bersama badai. Nyaris saja nyawa mereka melayang dibuatnya.

"Tetsu-chan, kau ingin membuat jii-chan mu tercinta ini mati muda? Kau tidak sayang jii-chan, ya?" Sang kakek dengan komikalnya yang pertama kali sembuh dari _shocking-effect_ yang diberikan sang cucu.

" _Sumimasen deshita_ , _Kantoku_! Tapi aku sudah berada disamping kantoku sejak kantoku membunyikan peluit tanda permainan berakhir. Dan lagi, usia 62 tahun sudah bukan lagi usia muda, Ojii-san!" Seperti biasa, sopan, datar dan tajam.

' _huwaaa antara putri dan cucu sama-sama sadis_!' batin para audience yang _sweatdrop_ saja melihat drama sabun kakek dan cucu tersebut. Apalagi cara sang cucu menanggapi _curahan cinta_ sang kakek mengingatkan mereka pada sang putri dari pelatih yang sempat ikut membantu melatih tempo hari. Mungkin bedanya sang cucu lebih menanggapinya dengan wajah datar, sedangkan sang putri errr—ya,kalian tahulah.

"Ehem! Baiklah untuk evaluasi kali ini aku mulai melihat adanya kemajuan dari tim Reguler. Untuk latihan selanjutnya aku ingin melihat kemajuan lain mengingat kita akan bermain tanpa kehadiran Tetsu-chan di lapangan!"

Jujur saja, kalimat terakhir memang sedikit menusuk hati sang _phantom._ Namun ia memilih diam, toh perkataan tersebut tidak salah. Ia tidak akan dikeluarkan ke lapangan kecuali dalam keadaan yang amat terdesak. Setidaknya ia belajar untuk bersyukur jika ia masih bisa begabung bersama basket Seirin meski bukan sebagai pemain. Untuk membuktikan perkataan sang sahabat—yang mengquote milikinya dulu—jika bermain basket tidaklah harus menyentuh bola, dan tidak lupa jika bukan hanya para pemain yang berperan besar dalam pertandingan, melainkan peran dari pelatih, manager, bahkan para _bench warmer_. Dengan senang hati tak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berjuang dalam hal yang ia cintai meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

" _Daijoubu, Kantoku_ tidak perlu khawatir!" Ketegasan yang tersuarakan tak lain tak bukan adalah suara dari sang kapten sendiri. "Ada tidaknya Kuroko di lapangan, yang terpenting adalah dia ada untuk Seirin! Benar begitu, Seirin?"

"OSU, SENCHOU!" Seluruh pemain berteriak serentak, termasuk _senpai_ kelas tiga yang masih setia ikut berlatih meski tidak akan sering mengikuti pertandingan, bahkan sang manager wanita— Hayaze Chika-san yang masih setia berada di bench sembari membereskan perlengkapan latihan. Menyisakan sang pelatih yang menyeringai puas dan sang langit yang terkejut luar biasa dengan wajah datarnya.

Furihata Kouki, baru diangkat menjadi kapten setelah _Winter Cup_ yang mereka menangkan. Siapa sangka pemain yang justru lebih lama di duduk di bench, kikuk, dan sangat gemetaran layaknya chihuahua menghadap singa jantan ketika pertama kali dimasukan dalam pertandingan saat _Interhigh_ justru sanggup menyuarakan ketegasan dan kepemimpinan yang berani. Belum termasuk bagaimana performanya ketika Winter Cup yang cukup terampil dalam memberi _assist_ meski hanya dalam kurun lima menit setiap pertandingan. Bukan, bukan karena ia payah, dikarenakan berbagai pertimbangan seperti dahulukan senior dan masih perlunya ia belajar, sebagai _Point Guard_ kemampuanya tidak boleh diremehkan. Tentu saja keputusan sang Kapten sebelumnya—Otsubo Taisuke, serta pemain kelas tiga yang lain tidak perlu khawatir akan pilihan yang salah menjadikan Chihuahua itu menjadi serigala jantan yang memimpin kawanan.

Kini semua ikut menyuarakan bagaimana mereka setuju untuk menjadikan Kuroko sebagai manajer bukan semata-mata atas dasar kemampuan analisis dan observasinya melainkan karena bagaimanapun juga Kuroko adalah bagian dari tim Seirin, keluarga-kawanan-tim-basket Seirin. Dan kawanan tidak akan melupakan maupun meninggalkan anggotanya. Furihata Kouki, sang pemimpin kawanan berhasil menjaga dan memimpin kawanannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya? jangan tanya! Seperti yang sebelumnya dinyatakan, ia terkejut luar biasa meski tak tampak di luar. Ada sensasi aneh di perutnya seperti ratusan kupu-kupu yang menyebabkan perutnya serasa membuncah karena senangnya. Hanya senang, senang yang ia sendiri tak mampu menjelaskanya. Ia tidak ditinggalkan.

"Yosh cukup sudah! Sekarang untuk evaluasi yang sebenarnya, Tetsu-chan dan Hayaze-chan sudah merangkumnya untuk kita, dan aku akan membacakanya. Jadi dengarkan! Pertama..." Pelatih Kagetora mulai membacakan evaluasi yang sebelumnya sudah dirangkum oleh sang _phantom-manager_ (Author: unik juga namanya XD) dan satu-satunya wanita di gym. Dan bahkan sang phantom sendiri juga menuliskan kemajuan yang terjadi dalam tim, menguatkan _statement_ dari pelatih menjadikannya benar adanya.

Meski hatinya merasa senang, raganya berdiri tegak satu langkah kebelakang di samping sang pelatih dan nampak sangat fokus mendengarkan, sebenarnya pikirannya melanglang-buana pada sesosok warna merah yang sempat ia temui tempo hari. Aneh memang megingat bagaimana pertemuan dengan orang asing dan janji yang mereka buat—meski tidak jelas—membuatnya ingin sekali janji itu lekas ditepati, apalagi peristiwa yang telah ia saksikan langsung dan _live_ di depan matanya. Alasan pertama tentu ia menginginkan jawaban, alasan kedua—ia tidak yakin—tapi ia sangat ingin untuk segera bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini sudah selesai, Terima kasih atas hari ini!" Ups, semoga tak ada yang sadar akan tarikan paksa ke bumi sang langit yang baru saja melanglang buana. Pelatih tua mengakhiri sesi latihan hari itu dan hanya berdiri maklum sesaat menyaksikan anak-anak didiknya yang berhamburan.

"HAI, ARIGATO GOZAIMAZU KANTOKU!" demikian kerumunan homo-sapient berkeringat mulai berhaburan kesana-kemari. Ada yang memilih untuk duduk lebih dahulu di _bench_ , ada yang melanjutkan pemanasan hingga melakukan one-on-one, ada pula yang langsung menuju locker.

Tugas sang langit saat ini membantu sang manager wanita dengan membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan, setelah itu bertiga dengan sang pelatih akan membahas rencana latihan esok hari dan menu latihan pribadi para pemain. Pulangnya seringkali lebih akhir dibanding para pemain, tapi toh ia tetap senang dengan tanggung jawab yang ia emban.

Tadi tersurat ada yang sedang one-on-one. Dan kebetulan yang sedang melakukannya adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro dengan salah satu _kouhai_. Saling berhadapan di salah satu sisi lapangan. _Senpai_ dalam mode _defense_ , _kouhai_ dalam _offense._ Sang kouhai telah berhasil melewati senpainya dan dengan cepat melancarkan dunk di udara. Bukan omong kosong jika Ogiwara dinobatkan sebagai Ace, tak kalah cepatnya ia berbalik dan melompat untuk menepis bola sehingga tak tanggung pertarungan di udara terjadi. Bola terapit oleh dua lengan yang saling beradu kekuatan. Dan pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh sang Ace, dengan ia berhasil menepis bola ke arah lain, tapi—

"CHIKA-CHAN/-SAN/HAYAZE-SAN, AWAS!"

Plak

"Hayaze-san, _daijoubu desuka_?"

"Ha _—hai, daijoubu desu! Arigatou Kuroko-senpai_!" masih shock dengan datangnya benda oranye misterius yang hampir mendarat di wajahnya jika saja senpai hantunya tidak segera datang dan mengubah arah bola dengan teknik pass-nya.

"Whoaaa, _sugoi Kuroko_!"

" _Tasukata_ , senpai!"

" **Ogiwara-kun, Daisuke-kun, tolong lebih berhati-hati kalau bermain**!" tidak marah, nadanya juga masih datar, normal, hanya saja auranya pekat sekali dari kawan langit kita.

"Ha _-hai'! su-summimasendeshita senpai/Kuroko_!" pasangan senpai dan kouhai yang menjadi pelaku utama nyasarnya benda oranye yang hampir mendarat mulus di wajah sang manager wanita hanya mampu menegang menyaksikan kawan sekaligus senpai yang beraura gelap. Takut nyawa mereka semakin melayang, tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke arah ruang locker—setelah meminta maaf pada sang manager tentunya.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Bukan untuk sok disiplin karena perannya sebagai manager sekaligus senpai, bukan juga untuk mencari muka dihadapan sang manager wanita—yang ini jelas bukan tipikal Kuroko Tetsuya sekali—Hanya yang namanya 'sok' disiplin dengan disiplin yang sebenarnya adalah dua hal yang berbeda, belum lagi kejadian itu hampir menjatuhkan korban jika saja tidak ada yang menghentikan pergerakan bola. Alasan lain, tak lain tak bukan hanyalah sisi _gentleman_ -nya.

Namun dua alasan ini bisa dikesampingkan oleh Kuroko. Yang tidak dapat ia kesampingkan adalah bahwa bola itu seakan begitu saja menempel di telapak tangan sang _phantom_ sebelum sang _phantom_ sendiri hampir meraihnya. Dengan kata lain, ada pergeseran waktu—menurut spekulasi sang phantom sendiri. Meski terjadi cepat sekali, namun sang langit tentu saja yang paling sadar dengan apa yang terjadi

' _terjadi lagi_!' batinya menerka apa ayang baru saja terjadi. Dan sepertinya juga tidak ada yang sadar akan peristiwa yang terjadi—untungnya.

( _Flashback_ )

 _Sambil memungut satu-persatu bola yang berserakan, netra azure melirik sang sahabat yang dengan gembiranya bermain one-on-one dengan kouhainya—Daisuke. Kouhai wanitanya berada tidak jauh dari sang langit, tidak jauh juga dari sepasang pria-simpleton yang bermain basket. Beruntung-tidak beruntung, mata azure-nya menangkap jika sang Ace telah berhasil menepis bola. Namun akibatnya bola itu justru melayang dengan kencangnya menuju arah si manager wanita._

" _CHIKA-CHAN/-SAN/HAYAZE-SAN, AWAS!" teriakan itu terjadi bersamaan seperti paduan suara yang sengau. Tapi kaki sang phantom lebih cepat bereaksi dibandingkan kedua pelaku._

 _Jarak antara titik awal sang phantom dengan sang kouhai wanita hanya sekitar dua meter, tidak jauh dibandingkan arah datangnya bola menuju sang kouhai wanita. Tapi meski begitu wajar jika kecepatan bola tetap lebih cepat. Kuroko Tetsuya sadar akan hal itu._

' _sial, tidak akan sempat!' Ia menyadari jika sebenarnya ia tidak akan sanggup mencapai bola, namun tubuhnya sudah terlanjur bergerak, tangannya sudah terlanjur terulur lurus ke depan untuk menyentuh bola. Dengan sang bola menyentuh ujung jarinya saja itu sudah hal maksimal yang seharusnya dapat terjadi._

 _Namun hal lain berkata lain. Dengan jarak tangannya dengan sang bola sekitar 10 centimeter, bola itu berbelok arah seperti ada yang memberi tarikan kecil sehingga bola itu sampai tepat di telapak tangan Tetsuya, tanpa basa-basi lagi telapak tangan itu memberi tenaga dorongan sehingga bola itu kembali terlempar ke arah lain dimana tidak ada manusia disana—sama seperti biasa ia melakukan pass dengan misdirection-nya. Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Namun begitu nyata bagi Tetsuya._

 _Sama seperti ketika berhadapan dengan pria yang menyakiti anjingnya dulu. Begitu saja orang itu menabrak dinding seperti dialah yang menubruknya, tanpa menyentuhnya. Demikian pula dengan si bola oranye, meski jaraknya sangat pendek namun kentara nyata bagi sang phantom jika ia yang menarik bola itu sampai tepat di telapak tangannya, tanpa menyentuhnya._

 _Dan dalam sepersekian detik itu pula, ia tidak menyadarinya. Sampai semua berakhir dan ia baru menyadarinya._

(End of Flashback)

"—pai!"

"Senpai!"

"Kuroko-senpai!"

"hai?" Ohh bagus! dia melamun lagi.

"Senpai _daijoubu_?"

" _Hai daijobu desu_. Sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan dan rapat jika ingin segera pulang."

Begitu saja, keduanya kembali melanjutkan tugas dan kegiatan mereka. Rapat hari ini juga berjalan dengan cepat dengan tim yang mulai meningkat kemampuannya dan stabil, hal yang paling dibutuhkan adalah peningkatan stamina dan _endurance_.

.

Dan ketika waktu telah menunjukan pukul 5.15 PM, gym telah sepi dari remaja-remaja gila basket. Wajar saja, ini adalah hari Jumat dan semua orang tidak ingin tertinggal untuk berakhir pekan. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada sang kakek dan si kouhai wanita yang menunggu jemputan atensinya tertarik pada kerumunan orang-orang yang familiar, dan salah satunya adalah pasangan pelaku bola nyasar.

"Yo, Kuroko!"

"Ogiwara-kun, Minna-san, kalian semua belum pulang?" Yup, Ogiwara yang pertama kali menyapa. Sepertinya sang bayangan sedang berada dalam mood yang baik sehingga mudah untuk di _notice._

"Belum, kami sengaja menunggumu. Kami ingin pergi ke MajiBa, kau mau ikut? Tadi kami juga mengajak Chika-chan, namun dia menolak karena harus segera pulang." kini giliran sang kapten yang angkat bicara.

"Are? Ada apa ini?" tanya sang phantom bingung ditambah kepalanya yang sedikit ditelengkan. (A/N: Kawaii overload #nosebleed)

"Are? Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak ke Majiba bersama?" Fukuda angkat bicara

"Ayo senpai, ikut saja!"

"Senpai, ayo ikut!"

"Senpai, nanti kita beli _vanilla milkshakes_!"

Mereka pikir, manager mereka memilih ikut karena ada iming-iming milkshakes. Ataukah yang dimaksud mereka adalah para _kouhai_ yang sekadar tahu jika sang senpai bayangan ini sangat menyukai (baca:menggilai) vanilla milkshakes? Tentu para reguler, kelas dua dan senpai lebih tahu benar. Berbondong-bondong keluarga Seirin menyerbu restoran cepat saji itu. Tidak _full-team_ memang, namun mensyukuri kebersamaan yang ada. Bukan perayaan, bukan pula tradisi, hanya sebatas remaja SMA yang _hangout_ di akhir pekan.

Dan untuk sekali dalam beberapa bulan yang menyiksa tanpa basket, Kuroko Tetsuya mendapatkanya kembali. Memang ia kembali dengan cara yang berbeda, namun apa yang ia raih kembali seakan tidak berubah dengan ketika ia meninggalkannya.

.

"Ahahahaha! Tadi itu kacau sekali! Kau lihat bagaimana Daisuke memakan hamburger-nya?"

"aah, dan ketika Ootsubo-san mengajaknya bertanding adu panco."

"Ahahaha kau benar, Kuroko! Mereka benar-benar bodoh ahahahahaha!"

"Tolong berkaca Ogiwara-kun, kau sendiri hampir memakan tangan kawahara-kun karena mengira itu adalah kentang goreng!"

" _Hidoi_ Kuroko! Mana aku tahu jika tangan Kawahara ada di dekat kentang gorengku!"

Kala sang mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya secara perlahan,pencaranya yang meredup berubah menjadi kuas yang menorehkan warna merah, kuning, bahkan violet, pada birunya langit dan putihnya permen kapas. Menjadikanya permen kapas stroberi merah muda yang cantik dan es krim blueberry yang menggugah selera. Yang seakan dapat dinikmati hati di hangatnya senja memerah. Pasangan cahaya dan bayangan ini baru selesai dari acara hangout mereka bersama tim Seirin, dan sekarang berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Tetsuya. Mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan ini di rumah Tetsuya sehingga mereka kini berjalan berdua menuju kediaman sang bayangan. Tidak hanya mereka berdua sih, masih ada tiga orang lain yaitu Furihata-senchou, Kawahara, dan Fukuda hanya mereka bertiga memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sedangkan Ogiwara memilih untuk langsung karena rumahnya yang paling jauh.

Dan yah! Ini adalah pertama kalinya, menanggapi ide gila Kawahara yang ingin mereka berlima menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka sebagai lima pria bujang dan bla bla bla—dan melalui putaran pulpen Kawaraha juga—yang diakuinya nyolong sang gebetan—terpilihlah rumah Tetsuya sebagai korban rumah mereka untuk pertama kali. Bagaimana dengan peliharaan Tetsuya? Secara teknis, mereka tetap di dalam kamar, justru para pendatang inilah yang harus mengalah dengan tidur seperti ikan sarden di ruang TV.

Dan seandainya acara hangout remaja ini benar-benar akan terlaksana. Dan sebagai apakah seorang Ogiwara bagi Kuroko, sahabat? Cahaya? Firasat itu kian terasa menggerayangi sang manusia.

 _Benarkah jika kali ini Sang Zombie akan menghilang?_

.

.

Melintasi pertigaan dan harus belok ke kiri, dua remaja unik beda warna rambut ini akan melewati lapangan basket yang beberapa minggu lalu menjadi saksi bisu perdebatan mereka berdua hingga berakhir baik dimana kedua belah pihak mencapai _win-win-solution._ Di lapangan itu sekarang penuh dengan pria-pria pelangi yang sedang bermain _three-on-two_.

Tunggu dulu! Pria-pria pelangi? Merah, kuning, hijau, ungu, biru. Dan yang berambut merah dengan perawakan paling ehempendekehem.

Dua remaja ini masih tetap berjalan beriringan, namun kepala dan mata si biru hanya terfokus pada permainan pria-pria unik di sana, hingga langkahnya terhenti oleh benda orange yang menghadang jalan mereka.

" _Are_ , Kuroko-kun? _Hissahiburi da naa_ " sapa si merah dibalik jaring-jaring besi, yang jujur saja agak aneh harus memanggil nama adiknya dengan marga sang ibunda.

"Akahito-san, _konichiwa_! _Hissashiburi desu_!" sapa sang anak sembari membungkukan sedikit badannya

"Kau baru pulang? Mau bergabung dengan kami sebentar?" ajak sang kakak

Tak ada dari pria-pria 20 tahunan yang ada di sana akan menyangka jika sang majikan akan melewati jalan itu dan sekarang mereka bertemu. Tidak, bukan berarti mereka tidak memperkirakanya, hanya tidak menyangkan jika akan secepat ini. Sebab jika sudah begini, mereka harus memulai sandiwara mereka sebagai mereka dengan nama yang lain. Sedikit merepotkan.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, namun aku mohon maaf jika harus menolaknya Akahito-san sebab kami harus segera kembali!" sekali lagi sebuah bungkukan dipersembahkan. Anak ini terlalu sopan.

"Bagitukah? Sayang sekali! Namun apa kau yakin, **dik**? Sepertinya isi kepala temanmu berkata lain." Kata 'dik' itu muncul lagi, yang membuat si anak lagit mulai panas sekarang, dan benar saja perkataan sang pria merah di sana jika saat ini mata Ogiwara nampak berbinar untuk menerjang ring disana ' _dasar baka_!' batin Tetsuya menyaksikan sang sahabat.

"Ayo, kita kekurangan pemain-ssu!" tawar sang pria tampan berambut kuning disana.

"Ayolah Kuroko, sebentar saja!" bisik Ogiwara yang hanya diberi _deathglare_ datar oleh sang sahabat.

"baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. Dan kau saja yang main!" Kini keduanya telah memasuki lapangan terbuka itu.

"Baiklah, minna perkenalkan diri kalian!" Tampaknya kita dapat melihat siapa yang menjadi kapten dalam kandang ini. Siapa sangka justru yang menjadi kapten adalah yang paling ehempendekehem

"Yo, Aoi (Aomine) Daiki! PF!" Suara berat dari pria tan berambut biru. Oh-ow, sepertinya Tetsuya ingat dia, tapi semoga saja pria ini bukan pria pedophile mesum yang sama yang ia lihat tempo hari di swalayan.

"Midorisuke (Midorima) Shintatou, _yoroshiku_! Shooting Guard-nanodayo! Lucky Item-ku hari ini adalah pensil biru muda, dan cancer ada diurutan pertama dalam _oha-asa_ hari ini, aku tidak akan kalah—nanodayo!" kata seperti pidato singkat dari pria berambut hijau, menyebabkan dua remaja yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop seketika. Dan pria lainya hanya tepok jidat dan geleng-geleng maklum.

"Kitagawa (Kise) Ryouta-ssu! Yoroshiku! Posisiku adalah SF-ssu" seorang pria yang bisa dapat digolongkan sebagai _ikemen_ , senyumnya yang semakin menambah ketampanan berpadu dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang terlambai tertiup angin sore. Entah apa jadinya jika ada wanita-wanita yang lewat jalan ini.

" Murasakibara Atsushi~~, Center~~!" Tak ayal dia posisinya adalah _Center,_ dia sangat besar dan sepertinya suka makan. Terbukti dari sebatang Pocky coklat nyempil diantara mulutnya.

"Akahito (Akashi) Seijurou, posisiku adalah _Point Guard_ sekaligus kapten—meski sudah lama sekali!" Sang kapten tertawa sedikit dengan perkataannya, namun dari auranya telah membuktikan jika kata-katanya bukanlah omong kosong.

" _Boku wa_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" selalu menjadi perkenalan yang paling simple dan paling sopan.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, aku seorang _Small Foward_ , _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" sedikit membungkuk namun dominan senyum pasta gigi andalan. Dari sini mereka yang belum pernah melihat sahabat dari sang majikan—para kucing—dapat menarik kesimpulan jika anak ini benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari sang majikan yang terlalu kalem.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin masuk di tim yang mana?" Kembali sang –mantan— kapten bertanya.

Tim pertama yang terdiri dari tiga orang, adalah si pria ungu, hijau dan kuning. Sedangkan tim yang terdiri dari dua orang adalah pria biru dan merah. Ogiwara memilih untuk melengkapi tim ke dua, sedangkan Tetsuya memilih untuk melihat saja. Meski sudah dibujuk, termasuk oleh sahabat, sifat keras kepalanya mampu mengalahkan setiap bujukan termasuk bujukan sang kakak yang menggunakan senjata ampuh andalan—Tetsuya paling tidak suka dipanggil 'dik' oleh si pria merah, ingat?—apalagi senjata yang Tetsuya keluarkan adalah _alasan medis_ , maka suka-tidak-suka pria-pria disana hanya mampu mendesah kecewa namun tetap bermain.

 _Ya, suka-tidak-suka. Bukan kesalahan seorang yang murni lahir dari rahim sang ibu jika sebuah Kristal tertanam di jantungnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya,ditanamkan langsung oleh sang Pencipta—The One. dan tak ada yang tahu jika kristal itu akan begitu menyiksa sang anak seiring bertambahnya umur menuju usianya yang ke tujuh belas. Haruskah mereka menyalahkan The One? Sekalipun ingin, mereka tak bisa. Anak inilah yang akan menjadi kunci perdamaian dunia mereka, dunianya, rakyatnya, dan keluarganya._

Pria-pria pelangi ditambah Ogiwara bermain dengan sengit. Bagi Ogiwara _fast-pace_ seperti ini memang tidak disangka, tapi wow baginya jika ini sangat menyenangkan. Melihat langsung tembakan _three-point_ dari jarak tiga perempat lapangan, gerakannya yang dengan mudah di _copy_ oleh si _ikemen_ kuning, dan oh! Betapa susahnya untuk memasukan bola kedalam ring meski dengan penjagaan malas si manusia titan ungu. Sampai saat ini dari lima tembakan yang berusaha ia lancarkan, tak ada satupun yang masuk, tapi itu justru semakin membuatnya bersemangat. Apalagi ada si pria merah dan biru yang WOW, lihat betapa cepatnya sang pria biru itu! Tiga menit berlalu namun justru tim Ogiwara-lah yang unggul.

"Oi Akas-Akahito! Kau mau kemana?" teriak si pria biru yang tercekat lidahnya sendiri demi menyebut nama samaran sang teman merah. Dan ya, sang pria merah itu justru melenggang saja menuju pinggir lapangan menghampiri sang pria biru muda yang duduk anteng memperhatikan.

"Hanya ingin duduk, kemenanganku sudah ditangan!" jawabnya masih melenggang santai

' _Hooo, dia tidak berubah_!' batin keempat pelangi lainya yang mahfum saja dengan sisi arogansi sang pangeran Akashi.

"Dan sebaiknya kau ajari anak itu beberapa trik, Daiki!" dan justru ia memberi perintah, menciptakan guratan kesal di wajah sang PF dan wajah melongo dari si pria paling muda di lapangan. Tapi sekesal-kesalnya sang pria biru, lebih baik nurut daripada minta diurut.

Bagi si merah sendiri, ada beberapa alasan mengapa memilih menghentikan permainannya dan hengkang ke pinggir lapangan. Satu, tentu saja ia ingin menemani sang adik yang sebenarnya gatal ingin bermain, namun begitu pandai menyembunyikannya hingga hanya sang kakak yang sadar; Dua, bagaimana ia menyatakannya? Insting? Firasat? Prediksi? Sesuatu akan terjadi, dan ini menyangkut sang adik. Meski yang saat ini tidak akurat, tapi prediksinya tidak akan pernah salah; Tiga, jika ini waktunya sang adik untuk tahu tentang jati dirinya dan sang kakak, Akashi Seijurou sudah siap!.

"KUROKO/TETSU AWAS!"

Deja vu

Plak

Untuk ke dua kalinya di hari ini, Tetsuya harus menampol datangnya bola yang datang dari arah ring, hanya untuk kali ini kiriman bola itu tertuju untuknya—bukan tanpa sengaja tentunya.

Atau sebaliknya?

"Ogiwara-kun!" ups, sepertinya sahabat kacang ini sedang hobi kena semprot si biru.

"ehehehe, _gomen_ Kuroko!" Kedua tangan ditelungkupkan dan diletakkan di depan wajah yang menyembunyikan senyum cengiran lebar ala-ala Ogiwara.

Hanya senyum cengiran lebar biasa, senyum-cengiran-lebar yang polos dari seorang _simpleton-basketball,_ sang sahabat.

"Gomenasai—" anak coklat itu meminta maaf lagi, namun terasa ada yang aneh dari permintaan maaf itu. Dan para pelangi menyadarinya. "AKASHI TETSUYA!" Sebuah senyum-cengiran-lebar yang berubah hanya dalam sepersekian detik menjadi seringaian dengan kuaran aura hitam yang pekat, suaranya dalam menyebut nama itu dapat membuat siapa saja begidik ngeri.

" **Berani sekali kau melangkah diantara kami! Keluar dari tubuh anak itu dan tunjukan dirimu**!" Netra merah kiri telah berubah menjadi emas, tubuh tegak yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu sudah berada diantara dua remaja, tentu saja niat utama untuk melindungi sang adik. Para pelangi lainya sudah dalam posisi mengitari sang anak coklat yang kerasukan. Berpasang-pasang mata yang begitu awas mengamati setiap pergerakan kecil sang anak coklat.

Mereka berada dalam posisi terjepit, sesungguhnya akan mudah jika mereka segera menuntaskan mahluk apapun maupun siapapun dengan sekali serang. Namun pikirkan lagi, yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah raga daripada sahabat sang anak yang sedang mereka jaga. Jika mereka melakukannya, hal itu hanya akan menghancurkan perasaan sang langit. Namun membiarkan begitu lama sang mahluk itu merasuki tubuh sang anak sama saja dengan mengantarkan sang anak pada kematian. Mereka sadar, dengan mahluk itu merasuki tubuh sang anak ia menyerap energi kehidupannya.

Ini sama dengan maju kena mundur kena. Terlalu lama bertindak tidaklah bagus, informasi akan mahluk bayangan dihadapan mereka masih sangat sedikit. Provokasi untuk membuatnya segera keluar dari tubuh sang anak adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, antara bingung dan waspada dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia memanggil nama lengkapnya—tidak—nama siapa itu tadi? 'Akashi Tetsuya?' kenapa? Kenapa Akahito-san tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapanya? Ada apa dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar dari tubuh pria dihadapanya? Mengapa rasanya ini seperti bukan Akahito-san yang ia kenal? Sihir? Apakah akan terjadi pertarungan sihir lagi disini?

"MITSUKETTA! AKASHI TETSUYA HAHAHAHAHA! Kemarilah, Akashi Tetsuya~~! Kau tidak ingin segeral pulang bersama sahabatmu ini?~~" suara itu memang datang dari Ogiwara Shigehiro, namun itu bukan suara sang sahabat. Sama. Sekali. Bukan.

" **Kuperintahkan kau keluar dari tubuh anak itu, sekarang juga**!" sekali lagi suara mematikan dari sang pangeran, masih berdiri dengan tenang dan tampak rileks meski sebagian tubuhnya juga harus menahan sang adik agar tidak pergi dari pengawasannya.

"Hooo, rupanya sang pengeran! HAMBA MEMBERI HORMAT, PANGERAN~~! HAHAHAHA!" nada suaranya begitu naik turun dan mengejek, kepalanya ditelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bola mata yang melotot namun sarat akan ejekan dan cemoohan pada sang putra mahkota.

"OGIWARA-KUN!"

Itu sama sekali bukan suara salah satu pria pelangi. Dan yang memiliki panggilan itu tentu saja adalah si zombie kecil yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada ditengah-tengah antara sang kakak dan sang sahabat.

"Ogiwara-kun, sadarlah! Ogiwara-kun, kau mendengarku?" nadanya datar dan tenang, namun kentara memohon sang sahabat untuk kembali. Ia cukup kesal da lelah menjadi pihak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan kini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sahabatnya kerasukan sesuatu, Oh! Mungkinkan dia dirasuki hantu pebasket lapangan ini yang pernah sang sahabat katakan waktu itu? Satu fakta yang Tetsuya tahu, arwah penasaran tidak mungkin sejahat ini. Tidak tahu darimana datangnya firasat ini, namun firasatnya mengatakan jika sang sahabat harus segera disadarkan atau dia akan—entahlah, Tetsuya hanya tidak ingin membayangkanya.

Ketika langkahnya akan ia lajukan menuju sang sahabat, sebuah tangan menghalanginya untuk melangkah.

"Jangan mendekat, Tetsuya!"

"Tapi—!"

"—Kau sendiri menyadari jika dia bukan orang yang selama ini kau kenal, Tetsuya!" dan pria ini melakukannya lagi, ia memanggil nama kecilnya. Akahito-san yang baru ia kenal akan memanggilnya 'Kuroko-kun' atau 'dik' jika ingin membuatnya kesal. Namun pria yang menghadangnya ini—

"Si-siapa anda sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar karena kesal. Ayolah! Tetsuya hanya ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa takut yang membelenggu dirinya, sahabatnya dalam bahaya.

"Akashi Seijurou! Dan harus kau tahu mengapa orang itu menyebut namamu dengan marga yang baru kau dengar—" Sang kakak berbicara masih dengan tenangnya, matanya tak lepas mengawasi pergerakan musuh di depan mata.

 _Termasuk mengakui jati dirinya dan sang adik_

"—Adalah karena kau adikku, Akashi Tetsuya!"

 _Ya, memang sudah saatnya kau tahu  
adikku!_

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

I AM STILL ALIVE!

SO, how long I've been gone? And yep! Two freaking month and six days. Congratulation to me!

Kise: "HYUAANCHI~~!"  
Mido: "Akhirnya kau kembali-nanodayo"  
Kuroko: "Okaerinasai, Hyuann-san!"  
Hyuann: "Minna-san, tadaima!"  
Kise: "Ciyeee, yang habis semesteran~~~"  
Hyuann: "Finally, its over after forever!" (Izuki: "Nice Pun!" *ditendang | Hyuann: "Thats not even a pun, Izuki-san!")

Selama dua bulan saya menghilang. Saya harus menyelesaikan kelas axelerasi (percepatan), dan memang cepat ampe tugasnya segambreng mepet-mepet. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika tidak dapat update. Sebelum lanjut ngeles, saya akan membalas reviw dulu.

Balas Review:

 **Yuki Caniago:** Hallo Yuki-san (aku manggilnya begini nggak apa kan?) sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict aneh ini *bow. Kenapa bukan kucing? Karena saya lebih mengenal karakter anjing dibanding kucing ( _this is truth be told_ , btw). Ada kok kucing, Cuma perannya sebagai kucing lebih minor dibanding anjing, kan lucu kalo kucing yang hobinya nyelinap, makan, tidur diajak jalan-jalan kayak anjing (baiklah ini garing!) Ini sudah lanjut ya. Mohon maaf menunggu terlalu lama.  
Saya juga menunggu update fict-nya Yuki-san dunk, yang judulnya 'Magic Mirror'. Jangan mati dulu, saya aja hidup lagi (hubungannya apa -_-)

 **Seiya Akashi:** Olla Akashi-san (wah anda pengeran Akashi dari dimensi mana? *AuthorDibuang). Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict ini, dan saya juga sangat senang anda menyukainya. Iya benar, saya author baru. Baru muncul Maret lalu kalo nggak salah *lhah!. Untuk chapter terakhir, sebenarnya bukan terburu-buru sih meskipun hasil 'update kilat' hanya memang isi kepala saya ngeluarinya seperti itu. Saya akui agak kurang sesuatu hanya saya pribadi tidak tahu apa, hehe *cengar-cengir *dilempar. Semoga dengan ini tidak membuat anda berhenti membaca fict ini dan berkenan untuk memberi review.  
Ngomong-ngomong, saya merasa terhormat anda mau membaca dan me-riview fict saya. Saya tahu anda sering nyempil ngeriview di beberapa fict Kurobas Indo yang juga saya baca. Dan saya selalu senang membaca review-review anda karena penuh saran dan obyektif.

 **EmperorVer:** Hallo EmperorVer-san, sepertinya saya kelamaan nggak muncul ya. Maaf jika telat banget updatenya. Semoga yang ini tidak terlalu maksa ya, udah mau detik-detik pengakuan nich *SpoilerAlert. Thank you atas komentnya EmperorVer-san. Semoga tetap menyukai fict ini/

 **KagamiTsuyu:** Etto, Review sebelumnya yang mana ya? *bingung. Wkwk kayaknya kalo Tsuyu-chan aku nggak kaget perkara otak fujo-nya hehe . Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsuyu-chan, takutnya Tetsuya mati berdiri karena anjingnya berubah jadi manusia wkwkwk *dilempar.

 **May Angelf** : Hallo May-chan, aku baru keliatan! (Padahal masih idup dimana-mana, ampun!) Thank you sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Aku memang hobi bikin orang penasaran kayaknya... hehe! Yang ini sudah update, semoga suka .

Kembali ke A/N:  
Sebenernya saya akui, pengakuan ini masih ingin saya buat di chapter depan, namun sedikit saya ubah plotnya, dan voila! Jadilah seperti sekarang. Agak saya percepat memang (Mido: "bukan agak lagi-nanodayo!") namun karena mempertimbangkan panjangnya cerita, ide, dan waktu penyelesaian—bukan berarti saya terburu-buru—hanya saja akan lebih baik saya buat seperti ini. Mungkin kurang menjadi favorit bagi minna-san sekalian, namun cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut. Dan—  
THE ADVENTURE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING WILL COME SOON *YEAY. BEHOLD AND BE PREPARE ! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. #Bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Night

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 10: Unexpected Night**

Previous:

"Si-siapa anda sebenarnya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar karena kesal. Ayolah! Tetsuya hanya ingin menyadarkan sahabatnya. Tidak peduli dengan rasa takut yang membelenggu dirinya, sahabatnya dalam bahaya.

"Akashi Seijurou! Dan harus kau tahu mengapa orang itu menyebut namamu dengan marga yang baru kau dengar—" Sang kakak berbicara masih dengan tenangnya, matanya tak lepas mengawasi pergerakan musuh di depan mata.

 _Termasuk mengakui jati dirinya dan sang adik_

"—Adalah karena kau adikku, Akashi Tetsuya!"

 _Ya, memang sudah saatnya kau tahu  
adikku!_

 **.**

 **.**

10th Chapter begin here:  
( _View Hours ago_ )

Semuanya berawal dari keinginan untuk rekreasi hingga berubah menjadi keinginan untuk menyelinap keluar rumah.

Adakah yang bisa menyalahkan mereka? Mereka tetap manusia. Manusia yang memiliki kehendak bebas. Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang menyamar dalam raga hewan-hewan terlantar yang diselamat oleh manusia yang sama yang murni hatinya namun tidak tahu akan jati dirinya.

Dan semua berawal dari keluhan kebosanan.

" _Aku bosan! Aku akan segera mati kebosanan_!" keluhan yang tersuarakan melalui telepati oleh satu-satunya mahluk yang termasuk dalam klasifikasi _felis_ bernetra biru. Dari posisinya yang terlentang di atas atap rumah kayu bagi dua _felis_ lainya.

Tapi faktanya bukan kucing belang abu-abu ini saja yang kebosanan. Semua mahluk berkaki empat yang menjadi penghuni kamar milik Kuroko Tetsuya itu merasakan hal yang sama. Maka awal dari sebuah ide tercipta.

" _nee nee bagaimana jika kita semua pergi ke luar sampai Tetsuyacchi pulang-ssu? Kita ke lapangan basket ketika Tetsuyacchi dan Ogiwaracchi bermain-ssu? Bagaimana-ssu? Ide bagus kan, nee nee_?" dari posisi tidurnya kepala kuning keemasannya terangkat, lidah merah muda terjulur, dan ekor keemasan tidak menahan diri untuk menari senang.

" _Tumben kau pintar, Kise_!" reaksi pertama tentu saja dari si kucing mata biru.

" _Ide bagus, YOSH! Akhirnya aku bisa bermain basket lagi_!" si harimau kecil merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk sebagai tanda girang.

" _Bukan ide buruk-nanodayo_!" Kalau yang _tsundere_ ini, tentu saja dari si kucing mistis- Midorima.

" _Tidak ada salahnya untuk keluar sebentar dan jalan-jalan. Ide bagus, Ryouta_!" suara _autoritative_ oleh si dobberman hitam. Satu-satunya yang tidak bersuara hanya si besar Murasakibara yang masih nyaman berbaring, namun semua penghuni tahu jika si besar ini juga setuju dilihat dari ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang. " _Tapi sebelum kita pergi, kita perlu persiapan_!"

Hening tercipta.

Namun tentulah ada benarnya perkataan dari sang pengeran. Mereka tidak dapat begitu saja menerjang keluar membawa bola basket dan membiarkan kamar kosong tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Apa jadinya jika sang majikan datang? Ingat betapa paniknya ketika salah satu anjingnya menghilang dari pengawasan sang langit? Tentu saja ini bukan salah satu yang diiginkan dalam daftar. Maka jawabannya, ya! Mereka butuh persiapan.

" _Pertama, harus ada salah satu dari kita yang berjaga di sini; kedua siapapun yang terpilih untuk berjaga, aku tetap ingin Ryouta untuk menciptakan bayangan kita semua agar Tetsuya tidak curiga jika kelima peliharaannya menghilang; dan ketiga, Shintarou! Kau buat portal dari lemari Tetsuya yang langsung sampai ke tempat tujuan kita_!"

" _Berarti harus ada satu yang tinggal, bagaimana jika kau saja, Bakagami_?" dua kucing belang saling menatap tajam.

" _Enak saja, Ahomine! Aku juga ingin bermain basket tahu_!"

" _Daripada kalian berdua berdebat, kita akan menentukan siapa yang berjaga lewat undian. Jika kalian berdua masih tidak mau diam, maka kalian berdua tinggal_!" Dan berkat kepemimpinan sang pangeran yang juga dengan tubuh besarnya sebagai anjing Dobberman adalah sangat cukup untuk membuat dua kucing terdiam bagai tersiram air.

Setelah Kise dan Midorima menyelesaikan tugasnya, tiba saatnya bagi mereka semua melakukan undian. Dengan menggunakan enam pensil ujian yang masih baru dan sama panjang dalam lemari alat tulis milik Tetsuya. Pensil-pensil itu diletakkan dalam gelas buram untuk kemudian mereka ambil dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Salah satu pensil terdapat label putih, dan siapapun yang mendapat pensil berlabel itu, maka dialah yang harus berjaga di dalam kamar bersama bayangan-bayangan Kise—percayalah mereka pasti berisik sekali.

Was-was hati mahluk-mahluk berkaki empat yang telah berganti wujud mereka menjadi manusia bersurai pelangi. Segera akan diambilnya satu-satu pensil biru itu dalam hitungan 3

2

1

"Selamat Bakagami, kau harus tinggal!" Suara penuh cemooh dari pria tan bersurai Navy.

"Hmp, _Oha-Asa_ sudah mengatakan jika Leo berada pada urutan paling bawah saat ini!" Dan kata-kata aneh dari pria bersurai hijau sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Jangan khawatir Taiga, pada kesempatan berikutnya kau keluar dari undian dan itu artinya kau bisa ikut keluar." Perkataan pangeran sulung Akashi itu memang cukup menenangkan meski tidak dapat membangkitkan remaja tan bersurai merah bata dari pundungnya di pojokan tempat tidur sang tuan, tidak tertinggal aura kelamnya.

Masih dengan berat hati Kagami kembali ke wujud kucingnya sebagai tanda bahwa siap berjaga. Berjaga bersama para bayangan Kise yang berisik luar _binasa_. Satu saja sudah cukup bikin gerah, sekarang ada lima yang lain, sepertinya ia akan memilih tidur sambil menghabiskan waktu.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang!" Ajakan sang pangeran menciptakan sorakan gembira dari pria biru dan kuning, beruntung pasangan Kiyosi sedang tidak ada di rumah, entah apa yang akan menjadi reaksi mereka. "Taiga, tolong jaga Tetsuya, ya." Tangan itu menepuk pelan kepala kucing Taiga.

" _Hai' Akashi-san_!" Balas Taiga menatap kepergian kelima pria lainya memasuki lemari Tetsuya—lebih tepatnya portal yang terpasang di lemari Tetsuya. Netra kemerahan itu menatap termagu pria yang memberikanya tepukan di kepala, yang menitipkan adiknya yang telah lama terpisah dibawah naungan cakar kecilnya.

Mungkin saja itu hanya sekadar kata-kata penyemangat dari sang pangeran untuk membuatnya semangat berjaga, toh mereka pasti akan pulang sebelum pemilik kamar tiba dari sekolah dan ekstrakurikuler basketnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Jika sudah menyangkut anak (baca: calon sahabat) yang dititipkan padanya—belum lagi jika yang berbicara adalah sang pangeran dan sang ratu sendiri—Taiga tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli.

Dan untuk sang pangeran sendiri tentu dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya kepada satu-satunya remaja diantara mereka. Bersama Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari sedikit hiburan dengan keluar dari rumah dan bermain basket.

Dan apa yang tidak terduga bagi mereka, bahkan oleh mata sang emperor.

.  
( _Present Time_ )

Ya, benar! Apa yang tidak mereka duga hingga berada disituasi seperti sekarang. Keinginan untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang sejenak di luar rumah _sebagai manusia_ , bertemu dengan sang majikan dan temannya secara tidak sengaja dan bermain bersama mereka, ternyata harus berakhir dengan peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Di sinilah mereka, di lapangan basket publik dalam mode peyerangan. Bukan untuk menyerang dalam basket tentu saja. Musuh mereka, berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan senyum iblisnya. Masing-masing mereka berusaha memikirkan cara tercepat untuk menyelesaikan musuh dihadapan mereka, karena berikut situasi terjepit mereka:

Satu, musuh yang mereka hadapi adalah mahluk bayangan yang merasuki tubuh dari sahabat sang anak yang mereka jaga; Dua, mahluk itu selain merasuki juga menyerap energi kehidupan dari Ogiwara Shigehiro. Artinya, semakin lama bertindak maka anak ini **mati** ; Tiga, masih tidak diketahui informasi lebih lanjut mengenai mahluk ini, bahkan pengetahuan tajam dari sang pangeran dan pengetahuan luas Midorima akan sihir masih tidak dapat menterjemahkan mahluk apa sebenarnya yang ada dihadapan mereka; Empat, **Selamat** kepada mahluk ini yang telah berhasil mendorong mereka pada batas dimana mereka harus membuka segala identitas yang telah mereka sembunyikan selama hampir dua tahun hidup bersama sang anak.

Dan HEBATNYA, untuk yang pertama membuka justru sang pangeran sulung, Akashi Seijurou.

"Si-siapa anda sebenarnya?"

"Akashi Seijurou! Dan harus kau tahu mengapa orang itu menyebut namamu dengan marga yang baru kau dengar—" Sedikit jeda yang ia ambil untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, siapa yang tahu dalam ketenangan luarnya sebenarnya sang pangeran sangat gugup."—Adalah karena kau adikku, Akashi Tetsuya!"

"Akahito-san, ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Temanku disana dalam bahaya, dan anda menahanku **disini**!" Tetsuya jelas tidak menyukai ini, ini sama sekali bukan saatnya menerima lelucon bahkan omong kosong yang kelewat batas disaat temannya sedang kerasukan. Dia tidak peduli akan sopan santun saat ini—meski yang ia katakan masih tergolong sangat sopan—ketenangan dirinya hampir terenggut dan terganti dengan amukan, namun nyatanya ia berhasil mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya masih dengan datar dan tenang. Tapi semua yang disana tahu betapa marah sang langit saat ini. Seakan dapat terasa aura dingin dan mematikan menguar dari tubuh sang anak biru.

"Dan sekali lagi, namaku adalah **Akashi Seijurou** , Tetsuya! Dan kau benar, penjelasan ini dapat menunggu. Yang pertama kita harus menyelamatkan temanmu dulu. Atsushi, bawa **adikku** ke tempat yang aman!" demikian perintah diberikan pada sahabat besarnya, tak tanggung dengan mengutarakan kata adik yang menujuk pada sang langit yang terapung diantara kebingungan antara sahabat yang tengah dirasuki sesuatu dan orang-orang disampingnya saat ini.

"Baik Aka-chin~!" dan suara bernada malas dari Atsushi yang segera berjalan tanpa peduli dengan mahluk yang menatap setiap gerak santai si titan ungu menuju sang langit yang juga menatap awas pada pria besar dihadapannya. "Tetsu-chin, ayo kita pulang!~~" dan dengan itu tanpa mempedulikan perlawanan tak berarti dan teriakan tidak terima dari si anak langit.

"TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDNYA INI? LEPASKAN AKU! OGIWARA-KUN! OGIWARA-KUN! LEPASKAN AKU!—" demikian sang anak dibawa begitu saja melalui portal yang akan membawanya langsung ke rumah. Meskipun begitu,

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkan targetku lolos begitu saja? Kembalikan kemari AKASHI TETSUYA!" Mungkin hanya sang langit yang menyadari disamping usaha meronta-melepaskan-diri sebab pria yang menggendongnya masih berjalan santai dan membelakangi apapun itu yang akan menyerang mereka berdua. Sebuah bongkahan es—Tetsuya tidak yakin—raksasa yang runcing seakan mengarah tepat ke netra langitnya yang terbelalak,

JLEB KRAAK

Sebuah dinding kaca, tebal dan dan sangat jernih, mencuat ke atas entah dari mana. Menahan Bongkahan es runcing yang terbang bebas mengarah pada netra azure Tetsuya, tercipta retakan-retakan putih di kaca itu. _Well_ , bongkahan itu berhasil menembus dinding kaca sepanjang lima centi, dan tepat _dua centi_ dari mata kanan Tetsuya. Membuatnya membeku seketika dalam gendongan sang Titan ungu. Membeku dan terpaku, bersyukur-tidak-bersyukur bagi Murasakibara jika hal ini akan membuat perjalanan mereka lebih mudah.

Sementara pelangi sisanya,

"Heh! Dinding sialan itu memang tidak mudah ditembus!" menilik dari bahu kanannya sebuah dinding milik sang sahabat titannya yang terbangun dengan sendirinya bahkan tanpa sang pengguna membuat gerakan berarti. Pujian yang tersirat.

" _Mou_ Ahominecchi! Jika pertahanan Murasakibaracchi tertembus, Tetsuyacchi bisa terluka-ssu!" Dan selalu ada yang lambat berpikir berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang tersirat.

"Ryouta, Daiki bersiaplah!" Dan dari komando yang menarik atensi mereka untuk bersiap menerjang ke depan.

Sang emperor. Sang Pangeran Akashi, tanpa segan mencengkram kepala remaja malang yang dirasuki mahluk bayangan. Nampak sekali mahluk itu kesakitan namun tetap menunjukan seringainya seakan ia tidak takut. Sayangnya mata sang emperor melihat semuanya, dan jangan berharap setitikpun rasa kasihan diberikan pada mereka yang hendak menyentuh adiknya,

" **Kau meremehkanku, Hanamiya**! **Kau kira kau akan berhasil menangkap Tetsuya dengan memunculkan diri dihadapan kami semua? Jangan naif! Ryouta, Daiki!"**

Dengan cahaya berpendar dalam genggaman tangan kanan mereka, Aomine dan Kise menerjang lurus melewati sisi kanan dan kiri dari sang pangeran dan sukses mendorong keluar sesosok mahluk hitam pekat dan sekarang tegeletak di lantai lapangan yang dingin masih dengan ditahan oleh tangan si biru dan si kuning.

Sedangkan bagi Akashi telah menangkap tubuh sahabat dari sang adik tepat setelah sosok yang merasukinya keluar dan ditahan oleh kedua sahabat biru dan kuning. Ogiwara tidak sadarkan diri, wajahnya pucat dan dingin, bahkan tidak bernafas, beruntung Akashi berhasil menemukan denyut nadinya, menciptakan pertanda jika anak ini bisa diselamatkan. Diangkatnya tubuh yang telah berubah pucat dan dingin itu kepada Midorima yang telah siap dengan diagram mantra yang berpendar hijau mengitarinya. Diletakannya sang anak di hadapan Midorima yang mulai bekerja dengan menumpangkan kedua tangannya di dahi dan di dada tempat jantung sang anak berada. Tubuh sang pria juga ikut berpendar dengan cahaya hijau, tanda jika sang pria tengah berkonsentrasi.

"Tubuhnya semakin lemah, mahluk itu hampir menyerap seluruh energi kehidupannya." Kata (baca: Lapor) Midorima pada Akashi yang ikut menyaksikan proses penyembuhan sang anak dengan perangai tenangnya.

"Aku akan melakukan transfusi energi sekarang!" Sang pangeran terbelalak seketika, menahan otomatis Midorima yang hendak mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Apa kau yakin, Shintarou?" tanya sang pangeran dengan nada tenang.

" Apa kau lupa Akashi? Kita harus merahasiakan identitas kita dari manusia bumi ini. Membiarkan anak ini mati justru akan merepotkan kita kedepannya-nanodayo!" jawab yakin Midorima ' _dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Tetsuya jika tahu sahabatnya mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti ini_?' lanjutnya. Tentu ia tidak akan menyatakan jawaban yang sejujurkan, bukan? Semua orang tahu siapa dia.

' _Dasar Tsunderima_!' "Lakukan sesukamu, kuserahkan padamu!" Balas Akashi tenang yang melenggang santai menuju Kise dan Daiki. Diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada sahabat hijau kepercayaannya yang mau menyelamatkan anak tak bersalah itu meski alasan sebenarnya adalah demi adik sang pangeran.

Mendengar tanggapan dari Akashi, si pria hijau mulai kembali melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda, dikatupkannya kedua tangannya dan cahaya hijau yang menyinari tubuhnya diikuti dengan diagram yang ia ciptakan semakin bersinar seiring dengan dirinya berkonsentrasi. Seringai kecil tercipta di wajahnya yang selalu nampak kaku.

Kehangatan senja berganti menjadi dinginnya malam. Lapangan itu kini menjadi gelap dengan lampu penerangan yang belum menyala. Bisa ditebak jika dalam kegelapan tentu saja bayangan akan semakin kuat. Kise dan Aomine masih berusaha menahan mahluk hitam tersebut yang meronta-ronta hendak melepaskan diri. Beruntung kepada kemampuan Kise dengan tubuhnya yang berpendar bagai matahari siang menyinari bumi tidak hanya menjadi penerang bagi mereka di lapangan yang gelap melainkan juga menjadi siksaan perlahan yang menyakitkan bagi si mahluk hitam.

Akashi yang berjalan tenang dan berwibawa menuju si pelaku kejahatan, cukup dengan sapuan dua jari dari tangan kanannya di udara menyuruh Daiki dan Ryouta untuk melepaskan tangannya dari si mahluk, dan Duo-Kuning-Biru menurutinya dengan diam seperti anjing penurut (A/N: Ironis, padahal Akashi yang anjing *digunting). Berkat tubuh Ryouta yang bersinar mahluk itu tidak akan dapat bergerak meski Ryouta dan Daiki sudah sudah melepaskan tangan mereka yang sebelumnya menahan si penjahat. Kini, giliran Akashi mengambil apa yang diinginkannya.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku. Siapa yang mengutusmu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hanamiya?"

"Che! Apa kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu, pangeran~? Hehehe~~" tawa cemooh itu muncul lagi meski kentara jika mahluk ini sekarat. Sang pangeran yang dicemooh sama sekali tidak ambil pusing, tanpa peduli jika harus mengotori tangannya, tangan kanan itu meraih leher si mahluk. Jangan salah sangka! cahaya yang terproduksi dari tangan sang pangeran yang kini mencekik leher korban benar-benar memberi siksaan tidak manusiawi—bukan berarti mahluk ini juga adalah manusia.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"UrrgghARRRGGHHHHHH!"

"Akan kuulangi pertanyaanku, siapa yang mengutusmu?"

"hah! Aku te-tetap tidak akan m-mengatakannya! Juih! arrgghh" sebercak air yang dipercaya adalah air ludah dari si bayangan menempel di pipi kanan sang pangeran.

Shhhh

Tanpa tangan menyentuh pipinya, air ludah itu menguap seketika. Suhu tubuh sang pengeran meningkat dan mencapai 70 derajat celcius, jika sudah begini tak ada yang berani menyentuh tubuh itu. Jangankan menyentuh mendekat saja sudah akan membuat seseorang dehidrasi. Inilah salah satu kemampuan Akashi, meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya secara berkala hingga 200 derajat _celcius_ —sama sekali bukan suhu normal bagi manusia, bukan?—Panas tubuh ini juga tidak menimbulkan perubahan warna kulit, tidak pula akan akan merusak organ dalam tubuhnya, ini bukan seperti demam melainkan kekuatan alami sang pangeran. Bahkan Aomine dan Kise mundur beberapa langkah demi menjauh dari konveksi panas yang ditimbulkan sang pangeran.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"aa..aaaaa...arrrgghhhh! Aku tetap tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, BRENGSEK! HAHAHAHAARRRGGGHHHH" Dengan suhu tubuh sang pangeran yang semakin meningkat menjadi 85 derajat celcius, cengkraman di leher yang semakin menguat, dan mata emperor yang aktif—

" **Begitu sikapmu terhadap pewaris kerajaan** _ **Light World**_?"

"ARRGGGGHHH aa-am-puni a-aku... akan-ku...aaarrgghhh...ka-katakan... ARGGHHHH!" Bahkan mahluk yang tidak jelas dimana letak matanya tetap tunduk oleh mata emperor.

 _Panas dan rasa sakit, hingga kau ingin segera mati saja, namun kau tidak akan bisa mati. Tidak sampai sang pangeran mengijinkanmu untuk mati, tidak sampai sang emperor mengampuni nyawamu. Begitu ampunan datang padamu, maka kematian berhasil kau dapatkan._

Cengkraman itu perlahan terlepas, nampak uap keluar dari bekas cengkraman itu, tidak dapat terlihat luka bakar seperti apa yang tercipta dari cengkraman kuat dan panas bersuhu lebih dari 85 derajat celcius itu.

"Katakan, maka nyawamu akan terampuni!" meski begitu, suhu tubuh tetap tidak menurun, padahal jarak sang pangeran dengan sang korban tidak lebih dari satu jengkal. Berdiri dekat api unggun-pun tidak mungkin sepanas ini.

"hhh...hhhKo—Kojiro Furuhashi-sa—sama atas nama Hanamiya-sama hhh...hhh!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, nyawamu kuampuni!" tangan kanan ditumpangkan di atas tubuh sang korban. Jika harapan korban adalah suhu yang kembali normal, maka dia salah besar,

"Terima ka—arrgghh...AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" dan tubuh hitam pekat itu hancur seketika, memuncratkan berbagai isi tubuh yang tidak kalah hitamnya. Jantung, paru-paru, mata, darah, hingga tulang—sungguh mahluk yang aneh. Namun pria pelangi tidak peduli, berbagai keluaran berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai lapangan menguap dan hilang tak bersisa dari pandangan. Tugas mereka sudah selesai—

—Ohh belum!

Tidak mungkin melupakan Midorima yang masih bekerja mentransfusikan energi kehidupan bagi Ogiwara Shigehiro yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dapat terlihat kulit yang sebelumnya sangat pucat seperti mayat berangsur cerah seperti ketika sang anak datang bersama sang sahabat zombie. Tepat ketika pria merah, kuning dan biru sampai di hadapan si hijau, cahaya hijau yang berperndar telah padam, meninggalkan dua entitas manusia disana. Entah sebanyak apa energi kehidupan yang telah Midorima berikan, namun proses transfusi ini tidak hanya mengurangi energi kehidupannya namun juga energinya, dan tubuh yang tegap itu dapat ambruk kapan saja jika sang sahabat merah tidak segera menangkap tubuh itu—dengan suhu tubuh yang sudah diturunkan, tentu saja.

"hhh...hhh... hati-hati dengan suhu tubuhmu, Akashi!" Tentu pria _tsun-tsun_ ini sangat berterima kasih dengan pertolongan Akashi dan ya, suhu tubuhnya cukup menghangatkan bagi tubuhnya yang mulai terasa dingin sekalipun pakaian yang ia pakai adalah _sweater_ .

"Sama-sama!" Dan jangan harap sang sahabat merah akan melewatkan pesan terima kasih yang tersirat itu. "Daiki, gunakan teleportasi dan bawa kembali anak ini. Pastikan juga kau hilangkan ingatannya yang tidak perlu!"

"Kau tidak perlu meghilangkan ingatannya-nanodayo. Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kerja bagus, Shintarou!"

"Hmph!" Singkat, jelas, dan sok malu-malu, dasar _Tsundere_!

"Yosh, giliran anak ini pulang duluan!" Daiki mulai berkonsentrasi dengan memejamkan matanya, dan begitu membuka, kedua netra navy itu mengarah pada sang anak yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Seketikan kedua mata itu bersinar dengan cahaya biru terang dan seperti _Clink_! Raga sang anak telah menghilang dari pandangan. "Yosh, sudah selesai. Hoaaaeemmmm... ayo kita kembali!"

"Aominecchi, kau yakin anak itu sampai di rumahnya? Jangan-jangan dia sampai di tempat lain lagi-ssu," Tanya (baca: ejek) Ryouta yang ingin sedikit mencairkan suasana yang tegang diantara mereka.

"Kau meremehkanku, Kise?" dan pria navy ini terpancing.

"Jika Daiki salah mengirim anak itu kembali, aku yakin ia masih ingat jalan rumah, toh bukan Daiki juga yang menghilangkan ingatan yang tidak perlu." Sambung Akashi. _Well_ , itu masuk akal.

Kise tertawa, Midorima ber-hmph, Akashi tersenyum, Aomine pundung. Lumayan mencairkan! Saatnya bagi mereka untuk kembali. Mereka berhutang banyak penjelasan kepada sang calon-mantan-majikan. Setiap mereka harap-harap cemas jika semua berjalan lancar, terutama sang pangeran sulung. Sembari memapah sahabat hijau bersama si kuning, ia yang paling berusaha menyiapkan mental, terbaca dari diam yang tidak wajar dari wajah tampannya, sepasang mata _heterochrom_ kembali menjadi sepasang _monochrome_ merah. Menggunakan portal yang sebelumnya disiapkan oleh Midorima untuk rencana perjalanan mereka hari ini, tak kurang dari tiga menit mereka telah sampai di kamar.

.

Sementara itu, jauh dikegelapan sana. Tak ada yang menyadari apalagi melihat, seorang pria dengan netra kecoklatan yang mati, sarat akan emosi maupun kehidupan. Menatap pelangi dalam kegelapan. Boneka yang sudah menjadi ciptaannya telah dihancurkan tanpa ampun tak bersisa oleh tangan sang pangeran.

"Maa, bonekaku hancur. Setidaknya prediksi hanamiya-sama benar."

Tanpa emosi, tanpa kehidupan, kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja akan kehidupan yang terenggut.

.

( _Tetsuya's room_ )

Sedangkan Murasakibara yang datang dengan Tetsuya dalam gendongannya.

" _Murasakibara!_ " sapa si harimau kecil yang langsung turun dari rumahnya karena melihat sang majikan juga ikut datang melalui portal.

" _Are_ , Kaga-chin~~! _Konbawa_ ~~!"

" _Jangan konbawa aku! Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya_?" balas sang harimau sewot.

" _Are_? Tetsu-chin pingsan~~." Yah, ini titan satu agak minta dijitak. Dan selagi Kagami Taiga memikirkan bola api sebesar apa yang ingin ia lempar kepada pria besar dihadapannya, Murasakibara sedang membaringkan sang langit di atas tempat tidurnya, tidak lupa melepas sepatu dan _gakuran_ -nya, kemudian menyelimutinya. Siapa yang tahu dibalik tubuh besar, malas, tukang makan, ada sisi lembut yang tinggal dalam nurani sang titan ungu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Kagami telah mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia remaja segera mencari penjelasan dari pria 23 tahun yang kelewat besar fisiknya.

"Tetsu-chin mabuk naik portal~~!" Sebenarnya nggak salah sih, tapi—

"Oy!" –Boleh nggak Kagami ngelempar nih orang pake bola api? Sekarang? Kagami juga tidak bodoh jika kemungkinan Tetsuya pingsan karena berpindah tempat dengan portal memang bisa membuat mabuk jika tidak terbiasa. Yang ingin dia tanyakan adalah mengapa Tetsuya harus naik portal padahal biasanya ia akan datang melalui pintu dan hari ini akan ada acara menginap. Pastinya terjadi sesuatu dibalik kembalinya Tetsuya melalui portal, dan lagi—kenapa hanya Murasakibara yang kembali? Kemana Akashi-san dan yang lainya?

10 menit, 15 menit, 20 menit, apakah ini termasuk cepat atau lama, namun ya! tidak lebih dari 15 hingga 20 menit setelah Murasakibara kembali barulah Akashi dan yang lainnya memunculkan diri dari lemari sang majikan dengan wujud hewan mereka. Menyebabkan bayangan-bayangan Kise yang mirip masing-masing mereka menghilang seketika. Berpikir jika Midorima masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi kucing—dan ternyata dia masih punya, meski setelahnya Akashi yang dengan wujud anjing besarnya membawa si kucing mistis dengan menggigit sebagian kulit bagian tengkuk, entah itu sakit atau tidak namun Midorima sudah terlalu lelah untuk merasakan.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya_?" tanya Akashi yang melihat sang adik terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sedetik itu juga ia tahu jawabanya tanpa seseorangpun menjawab, ia hanya tiba-tiba mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Tetsu-chin mabuk naik portal~~!" dan jawaban yang sama—yang juga sudah diketahui Akashi—terlontar dari si Titan ungu. Akashi yang mendengar hanya menganggukkan kepala hitamnya.

Sangat kentara dari raut wajah si remaja merah dihadapan sang doberman hitam jika anak itu memiliki banyak pertanyaan, namun sebelum anak merah ini membuka mulutnya si kaki empat sudah berjalan duluan ke hadapan sang anak.

" _Taiga, bawa Shintarou ke dalam kandangnya!_ " Tidak dapat menolak perintah Akashi-san—nya, Taiga menuruti perintah sang pangeran sulung dengan menggendong kucing hitam itu " _Dan untuk segala pertanyaanmu, semua akan terjawab setelah Tetsuya bangun. Bersiaplah, ini adalah waktu pengakuan_."

Baiklah, itu bukan sesuatu yang diantisipasi si bocah harimau, matanya terbelalak sesaat sebelum akhirnya sadar akan tugasnya "Ha-hai, Akashi-san!", dan kemudian membaringkan si kucing hitam di tempat tidurnya, rumah-rumahan kayu dengan lubang yang terletak paling ujung kanan.

Dan untuk 10 menit yang menyiksa, berpasang netra aneka warna duduk teratur menghadap ke tempat tidur tempat sang pangeran bungsu ternbaring. Kagami Taiga telah merubah kembali dirinya menjadi kucing. Tentu ia tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya terkejut dengan adanya remaja asing di kamarnya. Lebih baik repot dari pada menyesal.

"Engghhh..."

Dan penantian mereka berakhir.

Netra langit yang kembali memunculkan sinarnya. Menilik kanan dan kiri, dan baru menyadari jika dirinya telah berada di kamarnya. Dan begitu ingatan sore itu menghantam dirinya—

"OGIWARA-KUN!" –Kekalutan menghajarnya, baru ketika kakinya hendak menapak lantai, suara yang familiar menghampiri telinganya.

" _Kau sudah sadar, Tetsuya?_ " Tentu Tetsuya sangat mengenal suara ini, namun menengok setiap sudut kamarnya, sosok bersurai merah itu tetap tidak tertangkap oleh netra langitnya.

"Akahito-san? Kau kah itu? Kau ada dimana?" rasanya seperti kenyataan, ilusi, dan mimpi telah melebur menjadi satu, baginya perdebatan singkat namun panas yang terjadi di lapangan tadi sore hanyalah mimpi belaka. Baginya pria itu masih adalah Akahito-san,

" _Bukan Akahito, Tetsuya. Tapi Akashi. Dan aku ada dihadapanmu."_ Suara itu tetap mengalun santai di telinga sang langit, sangat kontras dengan reaksinya yang terus mencari kesegala sudut ruangan itu. Meskipun telah menuruti arahan sang suara, sosok itu tetap tidak ditemukan, yang ada hanya anjing dobberman-nya yang menatap _intense_ sang majikan di lantai di hadapan tempat tidurnya.

"A-ka—" Dan langit telah terkunci darah

" _Benar Tetsuya, ini aku. Akashi Seijurou_!" Tubuh berbulu hitam mulai berpendar cahaya keputihan, mengganti bulu hitam menjadi kulit putih dan otot-otot, kaki depan menjadi tangan, kaki belakang menjadi kaki-kaki jenjang nan kokoh, dan tubuh itu tertutupi kemeja putih belengan siku dengan celana bahan berwarna coklat, sosok pria bersurai merah dengan netra yang tak kalah merahnya, menatap hamparan langit biru yang diam terpaku, tersenyum menawan namun penuh kerinduan.

"Hissasiburi daa na, otoutou!"

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

THIS. IS. FAR. BEYOND. MY. EXPECTATION! Why I suddenly made it sooooooo long?—Not like I could help it though—Every scene, every movement, every word, every sentences—And all end up written here, ugh! *pundung

Kise: "HYUAANCHI~~!"  
Hyuann: "hmm?"  
Mido: "Sepertinya tidak jadi satu chapter-nanodayo,"  
Hyuann: "Nggak usah diingetin!"  
Kuroko: "Tapi bukankah ini jadi lebih bagus, Hyuann-san?"  
Hyuann: "Padahal inginnya ide untuk adegan ini bakal singkat dan langsung fokusn ke pengakuan, eeee sepanjang ini, buset dah!"  
Mido: "Ada yang salah dengan otakmu-nanodayo!"  
Hyuann: "Nggak usah diingetin! Som ting wong with my brain, I know!"  
MidoKuro: 'Itu tadi bahasa apa/-nanodayo?'  
Kise: "Aku dicuekin~~!" *Nangis buaya

Balas Review:

 **Yuki Caniago:** Hallo lagi Yuki-san, ini sudah update ya. Untuk menjawab kenapa mereka sampai berkeliaran di luar, semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan Yuki-san. Hope you like this chapter  
Asiiikkk, ditunggu next chapter nya...

 **4Rlucis** : And once again, thank you for reading and reviewing. Also hope you like this chapter. Bwt, I wonder why you change your username though!

 **May Angelf** : Olla May-chan! Aku update lagi semoga suka. Hehe, yang episode ini (udah kayak anime aja pake episode) emang belum role-nya aja, kalo sekarang udah banyak belum adegan Akashi nya? Cuma untuk scene pengakuan, harus di hold dulu sampe chapter depan ya hehe.. aku kebablasan! Fangirling selalu diijinkan hehe. Always thank you for reading and review *bow

 **Seiya Akashi:** Huweee, anda review-nya bener-bener di detik terakhir ya, hehehe. Kalo aku nggak ngechek lagi, balasan review untuk Seiya Akashi-san ketinggalan tuh wkwk. Anda bukan satu-satunya yang mulai melupakan previous chapter kok! Beberapa juga lupa, dan itu wajar dikarenakan absennya saya yang kelamaan juga hehehe *dilempar. Waaahhh, soal typo ya... seringnya merhatiin typo orang, tapi sendirinya (saya) sering typo nggak karuan padahal udah sampe lima kali koreksi hahaha(kan agak minta dihajar ya ni author satu wkwk)*dihajarBeneran. Aku coba perbaiki di chapter ini sih soal melengkapi plot hole, dan... yahhh... agak kebablasan (Mido: Bukan agak lagi-nanodayo!). Soal yang belok-belok, saya juga biasa baca kok *eeee. Cuma kalo disuruh bikin, saya nggak kuat mental, jadi kalo mengharap yang belok disini ehmmmm, 'belok kanan atau kiri dulu deh, karena kalo lurus nggak ada wkwk'. Really Thank you for your review, thats meant a lot to me

Kembali ke A/N:  
Gomenasai minna-san! Saya jadi harus motong adegannya karena kepanjangan. Sekali lagi saya nggak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini adegannya. Tapi saya janji, chapter depan PASTI!  
Hope you guys like this chapter *bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	12. Chapter 11: Revealing the Truth

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 11: Revealing the Truth**

Previous:

" _Bukan Akahito, Tetsuya. Tapi Akashi. Dan aku ada dihadapanmu."_ Suara itu tetap mengalun santai di telinga sang langit, sangat kontras dengan reaksinya yang terus mencari kesegala sudut ruangan itu. Meskipun telah menuruti arahan sang suara, sosok itu tetap tidak ditemukan, yang ada hanya anjing dobberman-nya yang menatap _intense_ sang majikan di lantai di hadapan tempat tidurnya.

"A-ka—" Dan langit telah terkunci darah

" _Benar Tetsuya, ini aku. Akashi Seijurou_!" Tubuh berbulu hitam mulai berpendar cahaya keputihan, mengganti bulu hitam menjadi kulit putih dan otot-otot, kaki depan menjadi tangan, kaki belakang menjadi kaki-kaki jenjang nan kokoh, dan tubuh itu tertutupi kemeja putih belengan siku dengan celana bahan berwarna coklat, sosok pria bersurai merah dengan netra yang tak kalah merahnya, menatap hamparan langit biru yang diam terpaku, tersenyum menawan namun penuh kerinduan.

"Hissasiburi daa na, otoutou!"

 **.**

 **.**

11th Chapter begin here:

( _Tetsuya's side_ )

Pernahkan kalian mendengar dongeng?

 _Sebuah dongeng tentang bayi yang dilarung ke sungai. Tertidur dalam sebuah keranjang bambu mengikuti aliran sungai yang tenang. Tidak tahu sungai itu membawanya kemana. Namun sungaipun tahu kemana dirinya mengalir. Mengalir jernih mengairi kolam mandi milik selir kerajaan._

 _Sang selir, wanita cantik nan ayu seantero negri. Begitu dicinta begitu dipuja, termasuk oleh sang raja. Dan apakah salah sang selir sehingga sang Dewa Agung tidak berkenan mengkaruniakan seorang anak padanya? Hingga kekecewaan sang selir sirna kala menemukan sesosok bayi laki-laki yang begitu cantik dan murni mengalir kedalam dekapannya._

 _Sang Dewa Agung telah mengabulkan rintihan hati sang selir yang pedih._

 _Bahkan sang raja ikut bergembira, bersuka cita dan mengucap syukur. Sangat percaya bahwa anak inilah yang Dewa Agung datangkan untuk menjadi sang pewaris._

 _Sang anak beranjak dewasa dan kuat, mendapatkan segala ajaran dunia demi menjadi pewaris yang layak dan sah. Sesosok pangeran yang kuat, baik hati, dan tampan hingga seluruh wanita memujanya dan ingin merebut hatinya._

 _Namun hanya satu wanita yang dicintainya, seorang wanita dari negeri sebrang yang baik hati nan bijaksana._

 _Kemudian keduanya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya._ **TAMAT**

.

Dan selamat datang di dunia nyata, cerita barusan adalah ingatan akan dongeng singkat yang pernah didongengkan oleh sang ibu _angkat_ kala Tetsuya berusia empat tahun. Wow, bahkan dirinya tidak menyangka jika dirinya masih memiliki ingatan akan masa kecilnya. Segala masa yang ingin ia lupakan dan menggantinya dengan memori yang baru. Karena _tidak mungkin_ bagi dirinya memiliki kehidupan seperti 'bahagia-selamanya-tamat!'.

Dulu ia berpikir jika hidupnya sama seperti sang anak yang dilarung di sungai itu. Tentu saja dengan segala _editing_ dan adaptasi kehidupan nyata. Benar dirinya berada dalam sebuah keranjang, dan kolam mandi sang selir adalah depan pintu sebuah rumah megah milik pasangan aristokrat Arashi yang tidak dikaruniai seorang anak.

Benar dirinya telah dikatakan akan menjadi sang pewaris. Namun segala ajaran dunia yang dia pelajari hanyalah omong kosong belaka yang hanya menjadikannya sesosok mahluk berhati dingin. Ajaran dunia sebagai omong kosong yang bertentangan dengan cerita.

Dimana letak ketampaannya? Anak-anak seusianya menganggapnya sebagai zombie kecil, dan mereka yang ingin berteman hanya karena dirinya adalah anak orang kaya dan pintar. Sisanya menjauh.

Dimana letak kebaikan hatinya? Dirinya saja memilih menjauh dari pergaulan. Orang tua menyuruhnya belajar-belajar-belajar, sampai dia hampir tidak tahu dunia luar. Maka darimana ia tahu akan aplikasi kebaikan hati yang ia miliki?

Dimana letak kuatnya dirinya? Staminanya saja dibawah rata-rata, mudah sakit, dan hingga sekarang divonis penyakit _angina_ yang mengahruskan dirinya meninggalkan basket.

Tidakkah sebuah anugerah jika dirinya masih memiliki hati saat ini? Tunggu? Memiliki hati? Apakah itu juga kata-kata yang tepat? Ahh baiklah! Cerita itu hanya penjungkir-balik dari fakta yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan lagi cerita itu hanyalah versi edit dari sang ibu Arashi.

Versi asli dari dongeng itu, _sang anak yang dilarung tadi memang menjadi pangeran namun harus kabur dari kejaran saudara bungsu_ —yang memang Tetsuya tidak punya— _dikarenakan bertindak mengampuni pada seorang budak yang terang-terangan berbuat salah. Dan dalam pengejaranya, sang pangeran ini bertemu dengan keluarganya, dari situ ia mengetahui dan menyadari jika dirinya adalah anak yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan bangsanya dari perbudakan keluarga kerajaan, dan-seterusnya-dan-seterusnya._

Dan mari kita kembali lagi ke dunia nyata yang **nyatanya** tidak ada sama sekali dari dongeng itu yang sesuai dengan kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dirinya tidak sedang dalam masa pengejaran, apalagi merupakan anak terpilih untuk menyelamatkan bangsanya bla bla bla.

Dirinya bukan lagi Arashi Tetsuya. Sang pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik aristokrat Arashi yang terhormat dan dingin.

Dirinya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, mengambil nama dari marga sang ibu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaan beliau. Jangankan keberadaan, nama beliau saja sang anak tidak tahu. Dirinya adalah putra angkat dari Kiyoshi Teppei dan Kiyoshi Riko. Keluarga sederhana yang memberikan segalanya bagi Tetsuya termasuk afeksi keluarga yang sangat ia dambakan sejak kecil.

Kuroko Tetsuya telah memiliki segalanya, keluarga, peliharaan –ohh! dia punya enam, bahkan—basket, sahabat, dan apalagi yang kurang?

Ohh baik! Ia akui semuanya ini sangat kontradiktif dengan segala pikiran _inferior_ akan dirinya sendiri sehingga ia baru terkesan _bersyukur_ saat ini.

' _Akashi Seijurou. Dan harus kau tahu mengapa orang itu menyebut namamu dengan marga yang baru kau dengar—Adalah karena kau adikku, Akashi Tetsuya!'_ demikian perkataan yang ia ingat dari pria yang mengaku diri adalah Akashi Seijurou, yang sebelumnya adalah _Akahito_ Seijurou. Seorang pria bersurai merah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari—bagaimana ia mengatakannya—Tsunami buatan sihir? Seorang pria yang sedikit menyebalkan dan penuh arogansi namun berhasil meyakinkan dirinya akan yang namanya 'ikatan kepercayaan' antara anjing dan tuannya. Seorang pria yang berjanji untuk bertemu dan bersedia untuk menjelaskan peristiwa absurd yang ia lihat. Seorang pria yang ia nantikan untuk bertemu dengannya—

—dan sekarang pria itu ada dihadapan dirinya, tersenyum ramah dihadapannya. Di kamarnya. Setelah peristiwa mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi dihadapan matanya dan menimpa sahabatnya. Dan oh ya! Apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah itu artinya tidak akan ada acara menginap hari ini?—baik! Lupakan yang terakhir—dan pria itu berubah dari anjing hitamnya, Akashi.

Akashi-kun, Akashi Seijurou. Baiklah itu mulai masuk akal. Jadi apakah selama ini pria ini adalah anjingnya? Jadi selama ini pria yang dia tunggu-tunggu untuk bertemu selalu ada di kamarnya? Didekatnya? Bahkan ketika Akashi-kun hilang, orang yang membantunya adalah si anjing itu sendiri? Dan—

—Pria ini mengaku adalah kakaknya

'O _Kami-sama angkat Tetsuya sekarang_!'

.

.

(Normal POV)

Netra langit itu terpejam sesaat, satu tarikan nafas dan hembusan panjang. Pada mereka yang kurang kerjaan akan menghitung 120 detik penuh yang dihabiskan oleh sang langit dan sang merah yang saling menatap tanpa pergerakan.

Para hewan—minus si kucing mistis—dan Akashi Seijurou sudah bersiap dengan segala amukan, maupun tangisan yang akan mereka terima dari sang-calon-mantan majikan jika dirinya membuka mata. Namun alih-alih mengamuk, langit itu hanya memancarkan sinar redup. Bukan redup juga, namun mereka sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dengan bagaimana tatapan mata itu.

Tatapan langit pada sang merah yang saling mengunci, kini begitu kosong, redup, bahkan mati. Tidak ada emosi, tidak ada kemarahan, tidak pula kesedihan, hanya kosong. Tak terbaca.

"Akashi-san, bagaimana keadaan Ogiwara-kun?" bahkan cara bicara yang dikeluarkan begitu sarat akan emosi. Datar tak beralun sedikitpun nada.

"Dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Namun Shintarou berhasil menyelamatkannya dengan memberikan sebagian energi kehidupannya. Daiki telah mengirimnya ke rumahnya meski ia belum sadar. Dan kami juga harus menghilangkan ingatannya yang berhubungan dengan kami. Jadi, jangan khawatir, kau bisa menghubunginya nanti jika dia sudah sadar." Sang kakak menjawab sang adik seperti prajurit yang memberi laporan pada komandan. Sejujurnya ia bingung menghadapi reaksi sang adik yang tidak terprediksi. Dan selalu ada yang pertama baginya melihat tatapan sang adik sekosong ini selama ia bersama sang adik.

Di lain pihak, sebagai yang pertama hadir dalam awal kehidupan sang anak, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga sudah pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Dan mereka tidak menyukainya. Figur seorang anak dengan pancaran langit yang redup. Tak ada emosi dan begitu lelah. Lelah akan dunia, dan lelah akan dirinya sendiri. Bersyukur jika sinar harapan kian terpancar cerah seiring waktu. Berharap tidak akan melihat tatapan itu lagi. Sayangnya harapan itu pupus. Entah dari mana harus mereka salahkan. Menyalahkan sang Akashi sulung sama sekali bukan jawaban. Sejak awal sudah jelas semua ini adalah salah bangsa _Dark World_ dan Hanamiya.

"Aku mengerti. Adakah lagi yang ingin anda jelaskan, Akashi-san?" Sang langit duduk menyamping di pinggir kasur, kedua tangannya diletakan di atas paha, bahunya rileks namun tegak sedikit condong ke bawah, kepala menatap lantai sehingga wajahnya tertutupi surai langit. Dan suara yang ia lontarkan masih sama. Ajaran Arashi.

"Ada banyak yang harus dijelaskan, Tetsuya. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini," kaki sang kakak hendak mendekat pada sang adik, namun—

"Tolong jangan mendekat!"— _freeze_. Bedakan antara perintah dan permintaan tolong. Namun di sini tak ada yang bisa membedakan keduannya, termasuk si sulung.

Seorang Akashi tidak suka diperintah, itu adalah fakta mutlak yang tabu untuk dilupakan oleh mereka yang mengetahui nama Akashi. Namun disini, detik ini, saat ini, dengan setiap kalimat, frasa, maupun kata yang terucap tanpa nada bahkan emosi adalah **skakmat** bagi sang pangeran. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah membuat sang adik terluka, namun jika seperti ini terus berlanjut salah-salah ia justru membakar sang adik dikarenakan dirinya sendiri terbakar emosi.

Darimanakah harus ia mulai? Bagaimanakah harus ia lakukan? Baru saja keluar dari lubang kegelapan, kini dirinya telah masuk ke dalam lubang es. Dingin dan gelap. Sungguh sangat aneh menyaksikan sang pangeran Akashi yang terhormat dan berwibawa harus kehabisan kata-kata dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Menyelesaikan sengketa tanah rakyat adalah perkara mudah. Melakukan diplomasi antarnegara, sudah tidak diragukan lagi kehebatan sang pangeran. Bersikap adil pada rakyat kecil dan orang-orang terhormat kerajaan, tentu saja! Tangan besi sang ayah dan kebijaksanaan sang bunda mengalir kental dalam dirinya. Dirinya mengaku sebagai emperor, tidak ada yang dapat melawan dirinya dan menghalangi dirinya mendapatkan segala kemenangan, termasuk oleh sang raja sendiri.

Dan sekarang sang emperor harus mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Bagamaina ia sendiri harus menyelasaikan _sengketa_ dirinya dengan sang adik? Bagaimana _diplomasi_ antara dunia dirinya dengan dunia sang adik yang bagaikan langit dan bumi? Bagaimana ia _bersikap adil_ dimana sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan diantara mereka yang telah dipisahkan oleh dunia yang berbeda?

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Sang sulung hanya ingin dapat membawa sang adik pulang.  
Sang bungsu hanya ingin kasih sayang keluarga.

Niat siapakah yang akan tersuarakan lebih dulu?

Ruangan itu kembali diam mencekam. Dua bersaudara sama-sama tersesat dalam labirin kata-kata dan lautan emosi. Apakah waktu berhenti? Sampai-sampai detak jam dinding bersuara berbisik. Ataukah ini disebabkan oleh suhu ruangan yang seakan menurun drastis. Konotatif maupun denotatif, kamar tidur ini memang terasa dingin.

Sang bungsu terapung dalam lautan emosi. Haruskah ia senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya? Kakaknya? Haruskah ia kecewa dan marah? Menangis dan mengamuk pada keluarganya yang telah meninggalkannya? Tapi semua hanya kosong. Ia hanya terapung meski ia berharap untuk tenggelam dalam salah satunya.

"Tetsuya,aku—" Heningpun pecah oleh suara sang merah, setitik cahaya menerangi dirinya, menerangi kata-kata yang akan membimbingnya keluar dari labirin yang menyesatkan ini "—aku tahu, ini bukan pertemuan yang kita inginkan untuk menjelaskan apa yang pernah kau lihat waktu itu. Namun seperti yang sudah ku janjikan padamu, aku akan menjelaskannya." Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Entah kemana perginya sang emperor perkasa, namun saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah untuk menjadi manusia. Manusia biasa. Melepas sejenak segala atribut akan siapa dirinya yang adalah seorang pangeran, putra mahkota, calon raja, dan segala macamnya. Seijurou tidak mengalah, karena ia tahu ini bukan perkara menang dan kalah. Lantas ini perkara apa? Ia tidak yakin, tapi pikirannya terasa lebih ringan saat ini dan detik ini. Tidak berekspetasi tinggi pada apa yang menjadi tanggapan maupun jawaban sang adik, yang terpenting ia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Tarik nafas, dan hembuskan perlahan. Netra rubi terus memperhatikan sang langit, memperhatikan apabila ada pergerakan atau reaksi tertentu. Sayangnya Nihil. Tapi sang kakak tahu pasti jika sang adik mendengarkan dirinya

"Sebelumnya agar kau mengerti aku akan sedikit menjelaskan. Dunia kami berbeda dari dunia ini. Jika dunia ini mengalami rotasi bumi, dunia kami tidak. Bumi hanya behenti di satu titik sehingga hanya separuh dari bumi yang tersinari matahari. Hal ini menyebabkan dunia kami terbagi menjadi dua wilayah. Wilayah yang disinari matahari dinamakan _Light World_ , dan wilayah yang tidak disinari matahari dinamakan—"

'— _Dark World'_  
"—Dark World"

Diluar dugaan antara pikiran sang adik dan perkataan sang kakak begitu sinkron dan sama. Tetsuya memang masih tidak memberikan reaksi atau apapun pergerakan maupun suara. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak mendengarkan. Sejujurnya ia berada atara sudah-tahu-dan-tidak-tahu mengenai penjelasan sang kakak—ia memimpikannya, ingat?—kemungkinan ia juga sudah tahu seperti apa kelanjutannya dan ia ingin segera pada bagian penjelasan inti, namun akan tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang lain—dan ia juga masih betah dalam posisinya alias mager—ia tetap diam.

"Dunia kami juga merupakan dunia sihir, dan sihir kami juga menandakan identitas darimana kami berasal. Sihir api dan cahaya, adalah milik _Light World_ , sebalikanya sihir air dan bayangan adalah milik _Dark World_." Sembari menjelaskan Seijurou mendudukan dirinya bersebrangan dan bertolak belakang dengan sang adik, tak lagi mengindahkan akan peringatan untuk tidak mendekat. Tapi toh adiknya tidak bereaksi apapun sekalipun dirinya sudah dalam posisi nyamannya,

"Awalnya dua dunia hidup selaras dan sejahtera, namun _Dark World_ dukuasai oleh nafsu akan kekuasaan dan memulai perang dengan _Light World_. Sang Pencipta kami, _The One_. Memberikan harapan untuk menghentikan perang dengan mengirim lima anak terpilih bersama jiwa pelindung mereka yang berwujud hewan-hewan tertentu untuk menciptakan tembok raksasa yang memisahkan antara dua dunia." Entah ada yang menyadari pada sang langit sedikit terkesiap, mendengar sejarah tentang tembok yang dibangun oleh lima anak dan hewan-hewanya. Hanya sedikit sih.

"Namun dibangunnya tembok itu hanya sekedar menghentikan perang, namun bukan untuk mendamaikan kedua dunia. Oleh sebab itu tiga tahun sebelumnya, _The One_ menciptakan sebuah kristal yang kemudian ditanamkan pada jantung seorang bayi. Dan bayi itu kemudian diasingkan ke dunia lain hingga usianya nanti telah beranjak 17 tahun, maka anak itu akan dibawa kembali ke dunia asalnya, menghancurkan tembok yang terbangun dan mengembalikan kedamaian bagi dua dunia."

Buk

"haha, itu sejarah dunia kami ngomong-ngomong. Semoga kau tidak bosan mendengarnya. Tapi yang aku yakin kau menyukainya, Tetsuya. Kau menyukai sejarah, apa aku benar?" Seijurou membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, kedua lengannya ia jadikan bantalan. Sekarang dirinya menatap langit malam kamar sang adik. Santai dan rileks seperti remaja laki-laki yang senang menatap langit seperti menatap mimpinya. Sayang sekali masa remajanya tidak pernah sesantai ini. "Orang-orang _Dark World_ mengetahui tentang apa yang dilakukan _The One_ dan berniat untuk mencuri kristal itu sebagai senjata pembalik untuk menghancurkan _Light World_ , maka ditunjuklah orang-orang tertentu untuk datang ke dunia tempat sang anak diasingkan dan menjaganya."

"Mereka menyamar sebagai hewan-hewan terlantar dan lemah sebagai bentuk ujian bagi sang anak bahwa hatinya masihlah murni untuk terus membawa kristal yang ditanamkan sang pencipta dalam tubuhnya. Dan anak itu berhasil. Dia begitu baik hati dan sangat bertanggung jawab pada peliharaannya. Tidak hanya itu. Dia juga menyayangi dan menghormati orang-orang yang telah merawatnya, dan selalu menomorsatukan orang lain di atas dirinya."

"Semakin sang anak mendekati usia 17 tahun, orang-orang _Dark World_ kembali memulai pergerakan mereka." Seijurou sadar jika ini sudah hampir mencapai klimaks cerita, maka ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ketika sang anak sedang pergi berbelanja sekaligus melakukan jalan-jalan rutin bersama salah satu peliharaannya, orang-orang _Dark World_ memulai aksinya. Sang peliharaan yang sekaligus sang penjaga menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang itu dan berusaha membereskanya. Di dekat danau sang penjaga berhasil memojokkan si penjahat . Namun di luar dugaan, sang anak yang menyadari jika peliharaannya menghilang dan mengejarnya hingga ke danau dimana sedang terjadi pertarungan tak wajar disana. Si penjahat menyadari kehadiran sang anak dan justru berusaha kembali menyerangnya meskipun saat itu ia sudah kalah. Sang penjaga yang baru menyadari kehadiran sang anak yang hendak diserang segera bebalik untuk melindungi sang anak."

Seijurou menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Bagaikan seorang narator yang membacakan narasinya di atas panggung. Berjalan perlahan menguasai panggungnya, berdiri pada titik-titik tertentu dalam megahnya panggung, membawa _audience_ memasuki dunia lain dalam cerita yang akan ia suguhkan. "Namun keadaan justru berbalik. Sang penjaga yang seharusnya melindungi sang anak, justru sang anak-lah yang melindungi keduanya dengan kekuatan yang sama sekali belum ia sadari. Tidak diketahui apa yang terjadi dengan si penjahat, ia lenyap dan keduanya selamat."

Langkahnya santai dan ringan, tak berniat untuk mengejutkan sang adik. Sang kakak berdiri dihadapan sang adik yang masih tak berniat untuk begerak barang sedikit, bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Diakhiri kisah itu dengan rileks, seakan melupakan segala emosi dan tekanan yang sebelumnya mendera. Dirinya yakin jika sang adik mengerti dengan cerita yang baru saja ia utarakan, namun juga menyadari jika adiknya akan membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami.

"Dan kaupun mengetahui kelanjutannya, benarkan Tetsuya?"

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti, namun suasana mencekam sudah tidak lagi melingkupi. Kemanusiaan sang emperor telah berhasil menghangatkan ruangan yang dingin dan sang waktu memberanikan diri menyuarakan detaknya. Kapan terakhir kali Seijurou berbicara santai seperti ini? Setelah sang adik dibawa ke tempat pengasingan sepertinya dirinya tidak lagi bisa menikmati dirinya sendiri. Menikmati masa kanak-kanak dan remajanya, bahkan pangeran lain yang ia kenal masih memiliki cara untuk menikmati masa muda mereka. Masa muda ya? Haha, dirinya jadi merasa tua. Tapi semua berkat sang adik. Berada didekatnya saja sudah dapat menyejukan jiwanya yang selalu membara. Memang ini bukan waktu yang tepat, atau setidaknya begitu aneh jika dirinya merasa seperti ini di saat-saat yang seharusnya meneganggkan seperti ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, izinkan Seijurou untuk tetap seperti ini.

Set

Tubuh yang entah-berapa-lama mematung menatap mamer kebiruan itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kini tubuh yang tidak setinggi pria bersurai merah yang sempat memberinya pelajaran sejarah via audio ini tengah menghadap pria yang mengaku diri sebagai kakaknya.

.

.

( _Tetsuya's sides_ )

' _Dan kaupun mengetahui kelanjutannya, benarkan Tetsuya_?'

' _Ya, anda benar, aku tahu kelanjutannya_!'

Pria itu benar, Tetsuya mengetahui kelanjutannya. Namun hanya kekosongan menguasainya. Tidak ada keinginan untuk bertanya, tidak pula keinginan untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. Hanya kosong.

" _Soudesu ka_. jika begitu aku permisi, Akashi-san!" Panggilannya telah berubah, meski begitu mereka adalah orang yang sama. Manik langit menatap kosong tepat pada manik rubi kembar sang pria yang hangat.

Adakah kehangatan sesaat itu terasa? Mungkin iya. Mungkin juga tidak. Tetsuya tidak merasakan apapun.

Seusai mengucapkan salamnya, diberikannya sebuah bungkukan tanda sopan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Ya, dia butuh menenangkan pikiran kosongnya.

"Tetsuya!" Suara pria itu menyebut kembali namanya. Dan tidak terkejut jika dirinya tetap berhenti.

"Aku mengerti jika kau butuh waktu untuk memahami ini semua. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlalu lama disini. Orang-orang itu sudah mulai gencar untuk mengejarmu. Jika terlalu lama, tidak hanya dirimu yang semakin dalam bahaya, mungkin keluarga ini, sahabatmu, teman-temanmu, bahkan tim-mu. Dan melihat kembali buktinya, mereka sudah menggunakan _sahabatmu_. Keputusan ada di tangamu. Tetsuya."

' _Jadi begitu, pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak memiliki pilihan_.'

Meski dia tidak menatap siapapun, tidak pula menghadap pada siapapun. Tidak pada peliharaannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir—bahkan mereka bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi—Apalagi pada sang pria merah, atau harus ia katakan—kakaknya. Tetsuya hanya memberi satu anggukan dan kembali hengkang dari dari kemarnya sendiri setelah mengambil jaket yang tergantung di pintu. Tak perlu repot dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam seragam yang masih melekat di badannya, Tetsuya hanya ingin sendiri.

Dan hanya _blam_ kecil yang terdengar mengudara.

Entah dirinya menyadari atau tidak langkah ringan yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Blam

Akashi kembali mendudukan dirinya di kasur adiknya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Namun dilain sisi terasa begitu rileks. Pada akhirnya dirinya mengutarakan siapa dirinya. Namun siapa yang tidak mempertanyakan bentuk reaksi seperti yang ditunjukan sang adik. Sebagai orang dewasa berwawasan luas dan tajam, pastilah memahami bahwa setiap manusia memiliki reaksi sendiri ketika dihadapkan pada situasi. Dan sepertinya—atau **mungkin saja** —wajar jika sang adik bereaksi seperti seperti tadi. Adiknya adalah tipe anak yang selalu menghadapi persoalan dengan kepala dingin, sehingga ia akan diam mendengarkan kemudian memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Dan Akashi Seijurou yakin jika sang adik sedang melakukan hal itu, saat ini.

Tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang melihat sang adik begitu kosong seperti itu, apakah wajar?

" _Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu serileks itu, Akashi_?" Waduh! Si kucing mistis bangun tidur kok rada OOC ya?

"Tumben kau jujur sekali, Shintarou? Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur kandangmu sendiri?" tidak sedikitpun menatap ke arah suara, dirinya justru merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Merasa seperti rumah sendiri.

" _Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya mengatakan sesuai apa yang kulihat dan kudengar, bukan karena aku peduli padamu-nanodayo_!"

' _hoo, dia kembali_!' batin serentak penghuni yang lain

"Oh, sudah sembuh rupanya!" Ouch! Sarkastik sekali. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Shintarou?"

" _Sedikit lelah dan pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja-nanodayo_!" Berhasilnya si kucing hitam turun diatas keempat kakinya, melangkah perlahan meski sedikit sangat kentara langkahnya sempoyongan seperti kucing mabuk.

" _Mido-chin tsundere~~_!" Saint bernard pemalas itu dengan sigapnya membantu si kucing hitam naik ke tempat tidur sang tuan.

" _Diam kau Murasakibara! Turunkan aku!"_ yang jika ditranslate: _Terima kasih sudah membantu, Murasakibara_.

"mmm... sama-sama~~!" balas Murasakibara kembali ketempatnya dan tidak peduli dunia.

Sebagai sahabat Akashi tahu saja kelakuan aneh-aneh sahabat hijaunya ini. Sudah tahu tubuhnya dalam kondisi lemah, malah maksa diri naik ke kasur Tetsuya. Tapi bukan berarti Seijurou tidak tahu niat baik sahabatnya—Bukan tiga lainnya tidak, hanya saja Midorima adalah yang terdekat. Dan bagi si merah, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, sahabat yang selalu menguatkan dirinya. Bagi sang sahabat hijaunya ini, Akashi menaikan sedikit suhu tubuhnya demi menghangatkan tubuh sang sahabat. (A/N: Kalian berdua di situ, jangan sampe ubah genre ya *digunting *dicakar)

"Kau ingin mengatakan seuatu, Taiga?" Meski tidak menatap si harimau mini, Sang pangeran cukup menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan sang remaja merah itu.

" _tidak—ano, aku hanya tidak menyukai Tetsuya yang seperti tadi_."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"— _Jika Tetsu seperti itu, ia terlihat seperti zombie dan robot. Tatapannya dingin, kosong dan tidak terbaca. Itu bawaan keluarga lamanya_." Wow, katakan jika _felis_ bernetra biru ini kesambet mungkin salah satu penghuni tidak segan untuk memanggil pawang. Namun bagi sahabat dan kawan-kawan seperjuangan akan sadar betapa seriusnya perkataan seorang Aomine Daiki. Dan sekalipun si harimau kecil sudah kesal untuk segera ngajak ribut dengan kembaran kucingnya, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika apa nyang ingin ia utarakan telah tersampaikan.

Kain selimut tak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan diam sang pangeran. Ya, seharusnya dia tahu. Adiknya telah menjalani kehidupan yang berat. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia telah melihat sendiri kemajuan kehidupan yang dialami sang adik.

Tegakah ia merenggutnya? Tegakah ia merenggut kebahagian yang telah sang adiknya raih dan perjuangkan hanya dalam sekejap mata? Tunggu! Bukankah memberitahunya kebenaran akan dirinya sebenarnya sudah mengikis kebahagiaan itu? Apakah membawanya _pulang_ justru semakin memperbaiki hidup sang adik?

Enam belas tahun.

Benar juga. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga kerajaan sebagai pangeran satu-satunya dan calon pewaris tunggal membuatnya lupa berapa umurnya untuk berpikir. Kesempurnaan dan kesepurnaan! _Heck_ , dirinya bahkan sudah berpikir selayaknya pria 20 tahun kala usianya 12 tahun. Sedangkan adiknya...

Meski sang adik juga mengalami pendewasaan dini, apakah ini lumrah?

Apakah adalah sebuah kesalahan jika dirinya sebagai seorang kakak mendorong adiknya kembali pada titik kekosongan itu?

Manakah sisi yang akan ia anut?

Sisi manusianya kah? Dimana jawabanya adalah 'Ya, dia salah! Alasannya karena sudah egois dan memaksakan kehendak.'

Atau,

Sisi dirinya sebagai 'Akashi Seijurou'? Dirinya tidak salah. Dia telah memberitahukan kebenaran, dan menyerahkan segala jawaban di tangan sang adik. Ini adalah cara keluarga Akashi. Dan darah kental Akashi mengalir kental dalam darah Kuroko Tetsuya.

' _Cih, sial_!'

" _Ada yang tahu dimana Kise-chin_?"

Dan serentak bak massa melihat ada gedung yang meledak, setiap kepala dan mata menatap satu-satunya anjing di ruangan.

Benar juga, tumben si berisik tidak berisik. Dan kenyataan itu menghantam kita semua. Apa anjing _hyper_ itu tertular hawa tipis sang tuan sampai-sampai tidak ada yang sadar jika si kuning menyelinap keluar.

" _OI BAKA! KAU DIMANA_!" semprot Aomine yang udah memunculkan pertigaan di bawah telinga kucingnya sebelah kiri.

" _Mou, hidoi nee! Aku hanya menemani Tetsuyacchi-ssu. Dia pergi tanpa dompet dan handphone dan—"_ kata-kata terakhir nampak ragu dikatakan, " _Biarkan aku menemani dan menjaga Tetsuyacchi-ssu, ini sudahmulai gelap dan tidakkah kalian berpikir akan berbahaya jika Tetsuyacchi berjalan sendirian-ssu_?"

Masuk akal, tumben si kuning berisik pinter.

"Dimana kalian sekarang?" Giliran Taiga angkat suara

" _Di taman-ssu."_

" _Tolong jaga Tetsuya, Ryouta_!" Terima kasih kepada kemampuan telepati yang bisa mereka atur seperti _group-chat_ maupun _personal-chat_ , dan dalam hal ini personal chat yang dilakukan Akashi pada Ryouta terdegar berbeda di telinga. Membuat sang anjing mengawan sesaat. Karena nada itu bukanlah nada dari seorang Akashi Seijurou yang biasanya.

" _Hai_."

.

.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Just like the last chapter, I. Done. It. Again. Yeah #pundung

Kise: "HYUAANCHI~~!"  
Hyuann: "hmm?"

Kise: Jangan dicuekin lagi-ssu! Sakit tahu!  
Mido: "Bukankah kau sudah biasa diabaikan, Kise!"  
Kise: "Midorimacchi, Hido!" *nangisbuaya  
Hyuann: "Yoloh, ni anak tiada hari tanpa nangis, gua lempar lu pake pen!"  
Kise: Hyuannchi Hidoii!  
Kuroko: "Sabar Hyuann-san! Kau jadi seperti Akashi-kun kalau sudah nodong orang pakai pen seperti itu."  
Hyuann: "Bodo! dia berisik"

Balas Review:

 **Yuki Caniago:** Hallo lagi Yuki-san, ini sudah update ya. Iri karena apa nih? Setiap Author punya keunikannya sendiri. Makanya aku juga suka ceritanya Yuki-san, ada keunikannya sendiri. Tetep Semangat, sama-sama berjuang menulis ya !

 **May Angelf** : Iya, Ogiwara yang malang. Maafkan saya harus mengorbankan dirimu, nak! *dihajarOgi. Humor yang menggelitik? Yang mana tuh... Syukurlah kalo ada yang bisa bikin ketawa, saya nggak bakat bikin humor soalnya, garing-kriuk-masukin aja. Paling saya yang ketawa sendiri (Mido: "Ngenes banget hidup lu ketawa sendiri-nanodayo!" | Hyuann: *Lempar Pen |Mido: *tepar)

 **Dhia484** : Terima kasih sudah men-follow dan men-favorit. Ini sudah update ya. Semoga suka.

Awalnya mau berniat terjang aja, tapi sadar diri dengan kebiasaan (Nulis kepanjangan kagak kira-kira) akhirnya tbc dulu disini. Dan berbeda dari chapter yang lain, yang ini terkesan emosional. Semoga emosional nya nyampe. Hope you guys like this chapter *bow

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	13. Chapter 12: Blankness, Into Fullest Life

Mereka bilang malam itu dingin. Dimana matahari digantikan tugasnya oleh sang bulan, yang dianya sendiri mendapatkan terangnya dari sang Surya itu sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika terang sang bulan tidaklah menghangatkan layaknya sang pemberi. Berlalu-lalang masyarakat Tokyo masih melanjutkan aktivitas di malam yang dingin. Jaket, sweater, maupun sekadar kardigan, rompi, dan katun berlengan panjang, menjadi pilihan mereka-mereka dalam beraktifitas di malam musim panas yang dingin.

Namun Tetsuya tidak merasakan apapun. Mungkin ini juga karena jaket navy yang menjalankan fungsinya. Atau tidak?

Sang jaket yang malang hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai sebuah jaket. Menutupi tubuh yang hanya tertutupi kemeja sekolah putih musim panas yang tipis dan lengan yang tidak tetutupi apapun. Berarti sang jaket melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, kan? Namun bagaimanakah jadinya jika sang jaket sendiri yang membutuhkan kehangatan?

Jaket pakai jaket?

Ini konyol! Tertawalah hahaha pada personifikasi garing yang bahkan serangga-serangga malam belum tentu ingin tertawa. Apalagi kau melihatnya, dari sudut pandang...sebuah jaket!

Sebab kenyataan yang kau lihat akan sangat berbeda. Tapi sayang, kau tidak melihatnya.

Melainkan merasakannya.

Rasa dingin yang kau rasakan di kulitmu.

Seperti ketika kau hendak mengambil kaleng soda favorit dari kulkas di swalayan dekat tempat kerjamu.

Dan kau membacanya,

Membaca seolah kau merasakannya.

Merasakan seolah kau melihatnya.

Bagaimana orang melewati udara kosong yang mendinginkan satu sisi dari tubuh mereka selama dua puluh detik mereka berjalan? _Well,_ jelas yang mereka lihat bukanlah udara kosong. Beberapa dari mereka tak sengaja menubruk angin yang termatrialisasi itu. Ada yang diam menjauh, ada yang menengok sekeliling untuk memastikan mahluk yang menabraknya, ada pula yang menjauh dengan misuh-misuh.

Terlantu-lantu menapaki terotoar Tokyo dengan pijar oranye berjajar menghangatkan dinginnya kota ini saat malam. Namun langkahnya mengalahkan kehangatan itu. Menebar dingin membuat entitas lain berusaha bergeser mendekati pijar oranye yang hangat.

Jaket yang malang!

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 12: Blankness, Into Life To The Fullest**

Previous:

"Dimana kalian sekarang?" Giliran Taiga angkat suara

" _Di taman-ssu."_

" _Tolong jaga Tetsuya, Ryouta_!" Terima kasih kepada kemampuan telepati yang bisa mereka atur seperti _group-chat_ maupun _personal-chat_ , dan dalam hal ini personal chat yang dilakukan Akashi pada Ryouta terdegar berbeda di telinga. Membuat sang anjing mengawan sesaat. Karena nada itu bukanlah nada dari seorang Akashi Seijurou yang biasanya.

" _Hai_."

 **.**

 **.**

12th Chapter begin here:

( _Tetsuya's side_ )

Dingin ataupun hangat, kulit pucat itu tidak merasakan keduanya.

Berat ataupun ringan, tungkai-tungkai itu tidak merasakan keduanya akan beban yang mereka bawa.

Aroma lezat masakan maupun bau busuk sampah, hidungnya tidak sedang berfungsi. Untuk saat ini.

Gelap ataukah terang, mata itu tidak melihat kemana yang sebenarnya.

Kemana tungkai-tungkai itu membawanya, tidak ada tempat dalam pikiranya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Berapa lama waktu telah terlewati, detik, menit, jam? Otaknya masih penuh dengan hal lain.

Segalanya terasa kosong, disisi lain begitu penuh. Lebih tepatnya, hatinya kosong namun pikirannya penuh.

Tidakkah ini sebuah mekanisme pertahanan yang sempurna? Hati dikorbankan logika penuh berjalan. Tidak ada senyum, selain senyum profesional seorang calon pewaris pada klien dan lawan. Busungkan dada tatap ke depan demi menatap masa depan dalam genggaman. Jangan tunjukan emosimu pada orang lain, kontrol penuh! Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu, kau adalah pemenang! Jangan berbelas kasihan pada lawanmu, kalau perlu hancurkan mereka!

Ironis sekali.

Apakah dia ini manusia? Tidak, ini adalah Arashi Tetsuya. Atau setidaknya hanyalah ajaran keluarga Arashi yang melekat kuat dalam alam bawah sadarnya, meski sekarang dirinya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bagi keluarga Arashi, penggunaan perasaan tidak diijinkan. Perasaan hanya akan menghalangi berkembangnya diri untuk mencapai segala kemenangan di dunia yang tidak berperasaan.

Tapi nama hanyalah nama. Apalah nama tanpa darah mengalir. Mau bagaimanapun, darah Arashi tidak mengalir dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Apakah salah sang anak jika ia tidak sempurna. Apalah salah sepasang suami istri hingga tidak dikaruniakan anak? Anak angkatpun mereka jadikan boneka semata.

Baiklah, persetan soal nama.

Dirinya sekarang adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dirinya bebas, bukan lagi sebuah boneka berjalan, tidak lagi terikat akan segala bentuk tanggung jawab tetek-bengek calon pewaris dan lain-lain. Keluarga yang sederhana yang memberinya afeksi dan kasih sayang, basket, serta sahabat yang mau menerima setiap kekurangan dan kelemahannya.

Hhhh, berapa kali pula penekanan ini dipakai? Nyatanya dua tahun masih belum memanusiakan dirinya sepenuhnya. Katakan sebagai ' _Habbits die har_ d', hatinya masih belum atau bahkan **sama sekali** tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang baru ia terima, maka otaknya mengambil alih.

Dan dengan otak yang berjalan penuh seperti ini, hasil seperti apa yang akan ia dapat? Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil?

Mengerti, itu bisa dilakukan. Memahami, itu hal berbeda.

Dia telah mengerti—atau setidaknya yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan sang _kakak_ —Satu, dia adalah salah seorang anak dari kerajaan dari dimensi lain dimana matahari tidak memutari bumi, sulit dipercaya! Tapi informasi ini yang ia dapat berdasarkan percakapan sang _kakak_ dengan mahluk-tidak-jelas yang merasuki raga sahabatnya, memanggil si pria merah dengan sebutan 'Pangeran'. Hooo, satu lagi kehidupan bergelimang harta dan tanggung jawab mengikat, merepotkan! Jangan salah sangka, tapi jujur saja jika Tetsuya muak dengan kehidupan itu.

Dua, dia adalah sang anak yang ditanamkan sebuah kristal di jantung oleh sang pencipta—siapa sebutannya? _The One_?—Jadi inikah yang menyebabkan dirinya didiagnosis mengidap _angina_ atau penyakit yang bahkan medis tidak yakin dengan diagnosis mereka. Yang menyebabkan dirinya harus menarik diri dari basket yang ia sukai.

Tiga, keenam peliharaannya termasuk anjing hitam yang baru datang beberapa bulan mewarnai kehidupanya. Hewan-hewan terlantar yang sempat ia dan ayah angkatnya selamatkan dari jalanan dan kejamnya dunia manusia, adalah para... _penjaga_ nya yang dikirim langsung dari dunia sana. Dan mengingat perkataan jika mereka menyamar sebagai hewan-terlantar-yang-lemah adalah sebagai **ujian** -kemurnian-hatinya bla-bla-bla, jangan bercanda! Pikiran yang naif sekali jika dirinya mau setuju dengan perkataan sang _kakak_. Memang benar dan dirinya setuju jika dirinya menyayangi ke-enam peliharaannya—kesamping fakta jika mereka adalah manusia yang menyamar—namun jika menyangkut kemurnian hati atau apapun itu, maaf saja jika Tetsuya tidak akan mau percaya dirinya memiliki itu.

Jadikan ini fakta ke sekian jika ada penjaga yang harus menjaganya, maka hukum sebab-akibat telah memutuskan jika dirinya sedang diincar. Wow! Membayangkan mereka adalah orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang mau saja mengejar seorang anak yang nyaris tidak terlihat seperti dirinya. Konyol! Tapi masuk akal juga, jika yang mereka incar adalah kristal yang ada di jantungnya. Bisakah ia tambahkan dalam daftar fakta jika mungkin yang mereka jaga bukanlah dirinya melainkan kristal itu. Kenapa tidak segera ambil saja benda itu dan biarkan dia hidup dengan tenang di dunia ini—atau mati dengan tenangpun ia tidak peduli— _simple_ kan? Daripada repot bolak-balik dunia sana-sini!

Dan fakta terakhir. Dengan dirinya adalah 'buronan' bagi bangsa _Dark World_ yang mana—dia tidak ingin berhalus kata soal fakta menyedihkan dunia, maaf saja!—wajar jika para pengejar itu akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan termasuk menggunakan orang-orang terdekatnya. _Classic_! Namun justru yang _classic_ -lah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan. Termasuk untuk mati.

.

( _Normal POV_ )

Siapakah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini?

Kulitnya pucat, bahkan terang sang bulan tak mampu menyamarkan warna pucat ini.  
Dua manik secerah langit siang, namun pancarannya lebih gelap dari langit malam.  
Surai langit yang tidak pergi disapa angin malam. Mungkin jiwanya yang justru pergi bersama angin.

Dalam remangnya ibu suri dan hingar-bingar mahluk kecil-kecil dalam harmoni terlintas jauh dari sibuknya metropolitan, tersaksikan oleh kokohnya barisan prajurit bersurai hijau dan tenangnya lindungan hijau dibawah lindungan ibu suri bagi mamalia kecil yang terlelap. Kokohan coklat dan kesejukan hijau terpadu apik menciptakan panorama indah nan mencekam pada refleksi dunia yang merefleksi sang malam.

Disinilah sepasang manik biru bertemu dengan sepasang biru lainnya yang semu.

Siapakah orang ini? Begitu kosong tak bernyawa.

' _benarkah itu aku?_ '

Dirinya yang semu menelengkan kepalanya. Tak menjawab. Hanya nyanyian malam terdengar.

' _Riko-obasan dan Teppei-ojisan pasti akan sedih melihat Tetsuya yang seperti ini_.' Dari sudut bibir kiri sedikit tertarik ke atas, sangat sedikit. Sebuah refleksi senyum kecil nan pahit dari lukisan bocah laki-laki biru bernetra sendu biru.

' _benar juga..._ '

Riko-obaasan, Teppei-ojiisan, Ogiwara-kun, Kagetora-jiisan, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun, tim Seirin, dan setiap nama yang tidak lagi dapat ia sebutkan namun wajah mereka semua terpampang jelas berjajar bersama dirinya yang semu. tak tanggung kedua wajah pasangan Arashi ikut muncul berdiri disana.

Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya sendiri, bersimpuh di bibir danau dan menatap dirinya sendiri. Dingin.

' _Tapi benar juga._ '

Katakan dirinya gila jika hatinya baru terbuka sekarang. Meskipun hanya sedikit.

' _Aku hidup di dunia ini berkat mereka semua_ '

Matanya terbuka akan realisasi bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang menciptakan memori aneka warna dalam kepalanya. Sensasi membuncah yang turun ke hatinya semakin membuka lebar hatinya.

Manis, asam, asin, pahit. Hitam, abu-abu, putih, biru, merah, violet, kuning, jingga, hijau, dan segala warna pelangi. Segala rasa dan segala warna.

' _Dan aku harus meninggalkan mereka semua_.'

Tes

Dan orang-orang itu musnah, meninggalkan dirinya yang semu kembali sendirian. Realisasi kembali menghantam keduanya. Hati itu kembali tertutup, meski cairan bening itu tak berhenti menetes bahkan semakin mengalir.

' _tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Dan tidak ada yang cuma-cuma di dunia ini. Termasuk kebahagian hanyalah realita semu. Kini kesenangan semuku itu akan direnggut kembali. Tidak apa—'_ Lengan berbalut tautan benang-benang navy itu terangkat dan menghapus air terjun kecil yang menghias wajahnya. Pancaran kosong yang penuh determinasi tercipta.

Bagi dirinya **kini** kebahagiaan hanyalah harta semu yang diberikan padanya. Dan inilah saatnya bagi dirinya **harus** membayar semuanya. Memberikan kepada mereka yang memberinya harta semu yang mereka inginkan darinya.

'— _akan kubayar bagi mereka_.'

Belum cukup dengan air mata yang telah ia hapus, kedua tangan itu masuk ke dalam cermin refleksi alam, menghancurkan refleksi dirinya yang semu. Meraup potongan-potongan bening cermin yang membahasahi jari-jari dan telapak tangannya. Dan melemparnya ke wajahnya,

SPLASSHH

Memberikan sensasi menyegarkan dan membangunkannya dari segala pikiran semu dunia nyata dan mengembalikannya ke realita. Menyiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah misi pelunasan hutang. Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu, mungkin kekosongan itu telah menghilang dari diri Tetsuya, namun hanya dia yang tahu jika ini hanyalah kamuflase dirinya yang lain. Sebuah topeng sempurna untuk membodohi semua orang.

Ohh Tetsuya,seberapa naifnya dirimu yang sesungguhnya sangat peduli pada orang lain? Apa yang dikatakan otakmu hanyalah kontradiksi dari hatimu. Tapi toh ragamu akan tetap melakukan perintah dari keduannya yang sesungguhnya sama.

Kuroko Tetsuya akan membahagiakan mereka orang-orang terdekatnya. Memberikan apa yang selalu mereka inginkan dari sang langit di sisa hidupnya di dunia. Kepada orang tua angkatnya, dan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sisa hidup. Hooo, Ini bisa menjadi lelucon bagi dirinya sendiri. Seakan dia akan segera mati meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan dunia ini, benar sekali! Dirinya akan berpindah ke dunia yang lain. Mati, siapa yang tahu? Tidak bisa mati di dunia ini, berarti dia akan mati di dunia sana. Entah dengan bagaimana ia tidak peduli, semoga itu cepat. Dia lelah.

"Ayo kita pulang Kise-kun!" menyadarkan si _golden retriever_ yang sejak tadi duduk di kedua kaki belakangnya.

Tak sedikitpun ide mencuat akan apa yang terjadi pada tuannya. Beberapa menit lalu tampak begitu kosong, tersesat dan rapuh. Berjalan terlantu-lantu dalam higar-bingar kota Tokyo dan berakhir di pinggir danau di taman tempat sang tuan biasa membawa dirinya, Murasakibara, dan Akashi berjalan-jalan sore ketika _weekend_. Tak ingin mengganggu privasi sang tuan maka si emas hanya duduk manis di beberapa meter di belakang. Menyaksikan sang tuan merenung dan menatap bayangannya di air danau yang diterangi bulan, menggunakan lengannya pada wajahnya jadi kemunggkinan sang tuan habis menangis, dan setelah itu membasuh wajahnya dengan air danau dan begitu berbalik,

' _Are, Tetsuyacchi sudah kembali-ssu_?' menatap wajah sang tuan dengan bingung luar biasa. Sebab wajah dan cahaya itu kembali. Senang? Tentu saja. Kekhawatirannya sirna begitu saja. Tidak ingin membuat sang tuan menunggu, ekor emas itu menari riang dengan tubuh berputar putar sembari mendekati sang tuan.

Woof woof

Wow, salah satu penjagamu telah berhasil kau bodohi, Tetsuya!

Berapakah waktu yang ia miliki sampai sang kakak akan menyeretnya ke dunia mereka yang asli? Berapa lamapun itu, tekatnya telah bulat.

.

Detik berganti menit, berganti jam, dan berganti hari. Detik-menit-jam yang mencekam telah berganti menjadi hari biasa yang baru di hari Sabtu. Sama seperti _weekend_ biasanya tidak ada yang _special_ , tidak ada yang ditunggu, tidak ada rencana. Namun seperti sang langit akan melupakan janji yang ia buat pada dirinya sendiri malam itu, sayang sekali meskipun ingin ia tidak bisa. Tidak jika hanya tujuh hari waktu yang ia miliki di dunia ini, terhitung dari hari ini.

 **Tujuh hari**.

.

FLASHBACK

" _Akashi-san!" kali ini dirinya menatap sang kakak, melepas sejenak topeng biasa yang baru ia pasang. Tak ada gunanya juga memasang topeng itu dihadapan pria merah ini, bukan? Datar, dingin, dan kosong. Sang kakak sendiri hanya menatap sang adik, mengharap sang adik bicara._

" _Aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan aku akan ikut kalian. Tapi aku butuh waktu." Jujur saja Akashi terkejut. Ia berasumsi akan sulit untuk membuat sang adik setuju untuk pergi dari dunia ini dan pulang ke dunianya. Namun justru sebaliknya, ia setuju meski butuh waktu. Tentu sang kakak paham, tidak mudah untuk meninggalkan semuanya._

" _Baiklah! Kuberi waktu tujuh hari. Lebih dari itu, dunia ini akan melupakan eksistensi-mu."_

" _Tujuh hari. Aku mengerti! Sampai bertemu setelah tujuh hari, Akashi-san!" Baiklah, itu mengherankan. Ia malas mengakuinya, tapi apa begitu semudah ini? Maksudnya, tujuh hari bukanlah waktu yang diinginkan seseorang untuk bersiap-siap ketika dirinya akan pindah ke suatu tempat. Dan ya, sejujurnya ia hanya asal memberi angka karena ia yakin sang adik akan meminta waktu lebih lebih, sebulan paling tidak? Tapi ini? Dengan mudah sang adik setuju dengan penawaran sang kakak._

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?  
Apa yang terjadi?  
Apa yang sang adik pikirkan?  
Bolehkah sang kakak merasa senang? _

_Ini benar, namun juga terasa salah._

FLASHBACK END  
.

Meski begitu Tetsuya tidak begitu peduli dengan waktu yang ia punya. Satu haripun akan ia berikan. Kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan dari dirinya.

" _Ohayou minna_!"

Dan topeng itu muncul. Segala jawaban pagi beraneka rupa menyapa telinganya. Seakan semalam tidak terjadi ketegangan apapun diruangan ini. Seakan kekosongan yang tercipta pada lautan biru itu tidak pernah ada. Semuanya dengan mudahnya terbodohi.

Semuanya termasuk dirinya sendiri

Semuanya kecuali satu. _Dan kalian tahu siapa dia_.

Sang waktu menunjukan pukul 7.03, sang langit ingat jika sang ayah akan berangkat kerja pukul 8. Dia memiliki waktu, termasuk untuk sarapan bersama. Maka lekas-lekas ia beranjak untuk menyegarkan diri demi mengawali misinya.

Mengulangi kebiasaan lamanya untuk tidak menatap dirinya di cermin. Dibawah hujan dingin yang membersihkan dan menyegarkan. Dihadapan tembok berlapis keramik putih. Kaki-kaki yang tidak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya, membawanya merosot dan bersimpuh diatas kedua lututnya. Kepala tertunduk menatap keramik putih lainnya. Bahunya bergetar. Tidak ada yang tahu selain dirinya sendiri—ahh ya dia sendiri saat ini. Tidak ada siapapun, tidak pula hewan-hewanya, hanya dirinya sendiri.

"ehe..ahahahaha..."

Dirinya... **tertawa**. Begitu lirih dan pahit. Tawa itu teredam derasnya hujan buatan yang jatuh ke bumi. Memang dingin. Namun Tetsuya tidak merasakan apapun.

" _Ohayou Oba-san, Oji-san_!" Tetap dengan kebiasaan paginya, dan kali ini dengan topengnya. Memberi makan ke enam peliharaanya, dan kini di meja makan bersama kedua orang tua angkatnya. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Sekalipun tak ada yang menyadari betapa hambar tawa itu, betapa kosong senyumnya. Sungguh sandiwara yang luar biasa.

Benarkah itu sandiwara? Tubuh dan dan otaknya berpikir demikian. Namun hati justru mendalaminya. Menjadikan semuanya nampak realistik dan indah, melebur bersama kerinduan akan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Bodoh ya? Dia selalu mendapatkanya, namun tak mau mengakuinya.

" _Naa_ Tetsuya, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya sang ayah ditengah kebahagiaan semu acara sarapan pagi.

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun sampai nanti sore, jadi mungkin aku akan membantu _oji-san_ saja di _shelter._ "

" _Are_? Acara malam ini? Bersama Ogiwara-kun dan kawan-kawan? Oh yaa, bukankah harusnya kemarin kalian mengadakan acara menginap?" kini giliran sang ibu bertanya

"Diluar dugaan Ogiwara-kun tidak dapat bergabung. Karena kami tidak ingin meninggalkanya, maka kami memutuskan untuk menunda acara menginap dan menggantinya dengan pergi menonton bersama hari ini. Apa boleh?" Itu bukan kebohongan. Malam sebelumnya ia telah membereskan masalah ini. Menanyakan kabar sang sahabat dan menunda (baca: membatalkan) acara menginap. Dan mereka berlima benar-benar berjanji untuk menonton bersama di bioskop malam nanti.

" _Mou_.. Tetsuya-kun seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja." Terdengar kikikan merdu dari sang ibu. "Dasar anak muda. Berhati-hatilah dan jangan lupa jam malammu, ya."

"Hai' _Okaa-san_!" Dan lolos begitu saja. Memanggil kembali atensi sang bunda dari makanannya.

"Ka-kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

" _O—Okaa-san_?" Untuk yang kedua kali begitu lirih dan ragu, namun terdengar begitu jelas, lantang, dan merdu di telinga sang wanita. Terlukis semburat merah di wajah langit yang putih. Malu-malu menatap wajah sang bunda yang membeku. Tak pelak air mata menetes satu demi satu, memunculkan keraguan apakah sang ibu tidak suka dipanggil demikian,

" _O—Okaa-san_? Kau baik-baik saja? Riko _oba-san_ , jika kau tidak menyukainya aku akan—"

"—Aku menyukainya!" memotong dengan lantang di tengah tangis bahagianya. " Aku sangat menyukainya, Tetsuya-kun. Akhirnya kau bersedia memanggilku demikian, aku sangat senang! Aku sangat menyukainya!" Isak tangis penuh haru dan bahagia. Teppei yang menyaksikan juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sang istri, dirangkulnya bahu sang istri dan membawanya dalam pelukanya. Membiarkannya menangis gembira dipelukannya.

"Hmm, jadi hanya _Okaa-san_ saja? Aku tidak?" Maksud hati ingin berpura-pura merajuk. Toh, ia sangat tahu tabiat sang anak yang tak mungkin akan meninggalkannya. Lagipula lucu juga jika sang ibu angkat sudah dipanggil ' _Oka-san_ ' namun sang ayah masih dipanggil _'Oji-san'_.

"Tentu tidak, O— _Otou-san_!" dan itu dia, terdengar terbata dan malu-malu. Teppei tahu, bahkan dirinya tak melewatkan semburat merah di wajah sang anak yang berusaha keras akan tidak memalingkan matanya dari mata sang ayah. Tapi mendengarnya langsung telah menjadikan dirinya seorang ayah yang paling bahagia di dunia.

" _Ittekimassu_!" kala rutinitas awal hari berahir dan para pria hendak meninggalkan wanitanya dalam rumah seperti adanya di film-film klasik barat jaman perang lama. Tangan wanita menyambar tangan sang anak hampir saja melewati batas antara gerbang perlindungan paling aman dengan dunia luar yang berbahaya, menariknya dalam rangkulan sebelum melepasnya,

" _Itterasai_ , Tetsuya-kun!"

Langit itu melebar, membeku seketika. Terdapat desiran ringan yang kian cepat dalam tubuhnya. ' _Ha—hangat!_ '. Bagaikan alarm bahaya, otaknya segera mengambil alih.

' _Jangan terlena, Tetsuya_! _Jangan biarkan dirimu terlena_!' nasihat si otak pada hati yang rapuh.

Namun sekali lagi, raga tetap menuruti perintah keduanya yang sama. Kedua tangan itu terangkat, melingkar di pinggang sang wanita yang menghangatkan dirinya barang sesaat—atau setidaknya sampai sang otak mengambil alih dan membuatnya tak merasakan apapun. Lagi.

" _Hai, ittekimasu okaa-san_!"

Kebahagiaan telah datang ke dalam keluarga Kiyoshi.

.

Sisa hari berjalan biasa saja. Yang berbeda hanya Tetsuya yang memanggil Teppei dengan sebutan _Otou-san_. Yang bersangkutan—jelas!—sangat senang dan kerap tersenyum bodoh tak jelas seperti biasa. Beruntung anggota tim dan para pegawai _shelter_ yang mayoritas adalah sahabat sang pria besar memahami benar kebahagian yang dirasakan sang pria besar. _Talking about happiness is from simple form_.

Hingga sore hari tiba dimana waktunya _Boy's time_ bagi Tetsuya dan teman-temanya. Masih terbawa ingatan jika ini adalah saat-saat teakhir dirinya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Bagi siapa? Mereka? Tentu saja! Atau bagi dirinya sendiri? Mungkin, toh dia tidak ingin mengakui karena dia sendiri yang akan melepasnya.

Berbeda dari biasanya, ia bahkan memikirkan penampilannya—atau tak sengaja memikirkannya. Jika biasanya hanya kaos dan jaket. Kali ini ia memilih kemeja putih lengan siku, ia biarkan kancing paling atasnya terbuka. Dipadukan dengan _sleeveless-hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan garis biru muda yang serasi dengan warna surai dan matanya, resleting hanya dikaitkan sebatas perut. Persetan dengan dingin, toh tidak akan dirasakannya juga. Tangan kiri memakai jam tangan sekolahnya, tangan kanan memakai _wristband_ basket yang sudah jarang ia kenakan. _Cargo-pant_ coklat _latte_ berhasil memberikan kesan santai dibandingkan casual dan formal yang ditampilkan sang anak langit. Tinggal sepatu basket putih bergaris biru muda akan memperlengkap penampilannya, namun setelah ia berpamitan pada orang tuanya.

Bahkan sang ibunda tak berkedip ( _A/N: jangankan elu mak! Gua yang nulis nyaris mimisan XD_ ) kala menyaksikan sang anak yang nampak berbeda ketika akan berpamitan. Pada dasarnya sang anak sudah tampan meski dengan pakaian-pakaian yang _casual_ dan biasa ia pakai, seperti perpaduan kaos-jaket, hem-sweater, dan sebagainya. Entah mengapa hari ini lebih... berbeda?

 _Move on_ dari sang bunda ke teman-temannya. Yang mereka lihat memang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sama, dengan gaya berpenampilan yang sama hanya kali ini memberi kesan lebih...berkarisma? Mungkin dirinya memang sedikit lebih... _fasionable_ untuk ukuran Kuroko Tetsuya yang jarang terlihat. Namun jangan berharap dirinya mau terlihat diantara para gadis. _This is boy's time, remember_?

Bertemu janji di Maji Burger sebelum melanjutkan ke bioskop tujuan utama mereka. _Horror-action_? sudah biasa! Apalagi bagi sekumpulan bocah-bocah normal yang sedang _hang-out_. _Horror-romance_? tentu saja! Apalagi dengan otak Kawahara, yang lain jadi mangut-mangut saja. Expektasi, bertaruh siapa yang paling berani dan belajar mencari cinta— _qoute by_ Kawahara. Realita? Semua ketakutan kecuali Tetsuya. Bahkan yang mencetuskanlah yang paling spektakuler reaksinya. Dengan posisi duduk Tetsuya berada di antara Kawahara dan Ogiwara, keduanya mencengkram kedua tangan sang langit dan menunduk ketakutan sambil gemetaran. Fukuda dan Furihata yang ada disebelah Kawahara juga ketakutan namun hanya membeku putih ditempat.

' _Memang dimana letak seramnya? Riasan si pemeran hantu wanita membuatnya tidak seseram gambaran di versi novel_.' Batin datar Tetsuya yang menerka-nerka dimana letak seramnya film yang mereka tonton, dan lagi film itu belum sampai setengah durasi asli. Apalagi melihat reaksi berlebihan dari sang sahabat dan sang pencetus yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya dipancang kanan-kiri oleh mereka berdua seperti adegan penyiksaan sang pemeran pria yang dilakukan oleh sang pemeran wanita yang tengah dirasuki si hantu wanita. ' _Adegan penyiksaannya juga tidak seseram yang di novel_!' Astaga, untung Tetsuya bukan _spoiler_.

Kalau ini Tetsuya, ya sudah jangan heran. Toh hanya otaknya yang mengontrol penuh, bahkan adegan romansa yang terselip tidak menggugahnya sama sekali—dan dia bukan sedang _desperate_ mencari cinta—Justru yang menggugahnya adalah reaksi teman-temannya. Agak jahat jika gamblang dikatakan, namun dia menikmatinya. Dan otaknya tidak keberatan untuk merekamnya. Merekam keberasamaan dirinya bersama teman-temannya sebagai remaja normal.

"Ppffftt...Hihihi!" Telinga Ogiwara bergoyang seperti telinga anjing yang mendengar bahaya, Furihata dan Fukuda yang masih putih kembali berwana menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si biru, Kawahara... jangan tanya!

"Ku-Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kawahara panik.

"Aku baik, Kawahara-kun!" Jawabnya kalem masih terkembang senyum kecil di wajahnya, membuat tiga lainnya yang tersisa terbengong menganga.

"Kau tidak habis kerasukan hantu wanita tadikan, Kuroko?"

"Tidak, Kawahara-kun!" Kali ini lebih datar dari tembok.

"Terus, kenapa kau tertawa? Kita baru dua langkah keluar dari ruangan mencekam itu?" timpal Ogiwara masih dengan sisa-sisa kehorroran di wajahnya.

"Reaksi kalian semua saat menonton sangat lucu."

"Kau tidak salah fokus-kan?" Furihata.

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak menonton filmnya, Kuroko?" Fukuda.

"Aku menontonnya."

"Daaaannn..." paduan suara sumbang terdengar.

"Tidak seseram versi novelnya. " singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Tu-tunggu, kau membaca novelnya?"

Anggukan sekali.

' _Anak baik!_ ' kini giliran batin mereka yang berpadu suara. Jangan lupa! Sarkasme tersirat.

Selesai dengan tontonan laknat itu—menurut Ogiwara—mereka menuju _game center_. Mereka bermain _pump it up, danz baze, dingdong, basket_ , dll, bahkan _photo booth_ juga mereka singgahi. Tawa, gembira, kesal, frustasi, tidak ada yang menyadari jika ada yang mengambil gambar dari wajah remaja-remaja polos ini diam-diam menggunakan _camera smartphone_ abu-abunya. Pelakunya sudah jelas, kan? Ia yang ingin berusaha mengabadikan semuanya. Hanya seminggu, meskipun jika akhirnya benda yang menyimpannya akan dimusnahkan juga. _Well_ , setidaknya dirinya telah antisipasi mental.

Malam dan bulan. Hingar-bingar dan lampu penerang. Langkahnya sengaja lambat-lambat, merekam segala lukisan malam yang melintasi aktifnya lensa langit. Sang putih di angkasa gelap yang paling menahannya sebelum memasuki perlindungan malamnya. Ia ingat jika dunia yang akan ia masuki tidak akan adalagi kegelapan dengan sang putih yang menerangi. Sepertinya benda ini akan menjadi salah satu yang dirindukan. Satu hari yang terekam indah.

Di hari berikutnya, dan berikutnya, serta berikutnya, hingga berikutnya yang terakhir, tidak ada yang _special_ , namun selalu ada yang berbeda. Itupun jika ada yang menyadarinya. Bagaimana sang langit lebih sering tersenyum dari biasanya, lebih berani tertawa dari biasanya. Ekspresi yang tergambar lebih jelas dari biasanya.

Ohh ya! Hari Kamis diadakan latih-tanding dengan SMU Shutoku, salah satu SMU veteran dalam bidang basket. Usia sekolah ini jelas jauh lebih tua daripada SMU Seirin. Oke, trivia yang tidak terlalu penting! Yang terpenting adalah apa yang dilakukan sang langit dua hari sebelum pertandingan. Yang menyebabkan sang pelatih yang sekaligus sang kakek tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari dan harus spot jantung di hari pertandingan. Tapi... siapa tidak?

Mengingat kondisi sang anak dengan riwayat penyakit jantung yang bisa datang kapan-saja, dimana-saja. Namun mengingat ini permohonan sang cucu. Dengan alasan jika yang mampu menjaga sang _Point-Guard_ handal dari Shutoku hanya dirinya seorang. Tidak salah, tapi ini hanya latih-tanding. Selalu ini yang menjadi sanggahan dari sang pelatih.

 _Benar, ini hanya latih-tanding! Masih ada Inter-high bahkan Winter-Cup yang justru menjadi kesempatan emas untuk balas dendam dan mengeluarkan setiap kartu as yang mereka miliki dan akan selalu menjadi Dark-Horse dalam sejarah basket SMU tingkat Nasional._ Tapi tidak bagi Tetsuya! Ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirnya bermain dengan olah-raga favoritnya—tidak, lebih dari itu—satu-satunya harta yang melekat selalu dalam dirinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk ini, termasuk jika harus berlutut dihadapan sang kakek. Berlebihan, tapi dia sudah terlalu batu jika harus diceramahi tentang hal yang 'berlebihan' ini.

 _Well_ , singkat cerita debat _atos_ berakhir dengan kemenangan Tetsuya. Dengan ijin dari _Okaa-san_ dan banyak wejangan, ia berhasil mendapatkan posisinya di lima menit _Quarter_ terakhir. Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lebih dari apa yang ia duga. Dan ia menikmatinya, menikmati setiap detik dari dentuman bola yang ia _dribble_. Melodi terlantun dari hentakan sepatu-sepatu berlari di lantai gym. Desiran _adrenaline_ yang memacu sekurjur tubuh. Kucuran keringat yang deras menetes. Sorakan dan teriakan yang menjadi lirik dari musik yang ia dengarkan dan ikut mainkan. Menatap awas namun pula merekam segala adegan gerakan. Jadikan ini sebuah memori tersimpan dalam darahnya yang masih mengalir terbungkus nurani. Tidak lupa dengan hadiah yang ia ingin persembahkan.

Kemenangan **terakhir** bagi keluarganya yang lain. Bagi sebuah kawanan serigala yang bersedia menampung anjing tersesat seperti dirinya dan tidak meninggalkannya dalam hutan yang gelap. Kini saatnya membiarkan dirnya menghilang perlahan dalam kabut hutan. Membiarkan dirinya terlupakan— _wait_! Dia sudah akan terlupakan, haha!

Sebelum menutup hari kala berada dalam kubikalnya yang terasa sendirian—tak akan ia biarkan mata warna-warni itu berusaha melepas topengnya—Rasa sakit yang kembali datang mendera menjadi tempat tidurnya meringkuk (salahkan dirinya yang benar-benar memaksakan diri dalam lima menitnya bermain), meskipun...

"Tetsuya, Tenanglah!" Ada seseorang yang selalu menyadari segala yang ada dibalik topeng itu,

"hhh...hhh jangan...hhh...mende..ugh...kat!" Namun ia mengusirnya. Keras kepala si langit yang tidak ingin jika topeng itu dibuka. Tak dibiarkan orang lain untuk mengangkatnya dari kegelapan. Termasuk orang itu yang menyatakan diri sebagai _kakak_ -nya. Sekalipun itu adalah kebenaran yang mutlak berdasarkan darah dan daging.

' _Sampai kapan kau ingin terus seperti ini, Tetsuya? Dan terus mengusirku?_ ' Satu hal yang sang adik tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu—jika sang kakak juga kepahitan dengan sikap adiknya membohongi dunia dan dirinya sendiri. Sang kakak memang selalu benar. Seorang Akashi Seijurou memang **selalu** benar. Benar jika keputusannya bagi sang adik begitu salah bagi dirinya. Namun seorang Akashi Seijurou tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya, di hari terakhir perjanjian waktu dengan sang adik, mereka akan tetap pulang bersama.

Tangan putih berpendar cahaya putih menyentuh surai lepek sang adik, menenangkan raga yang bertarung sendirian dengan kesakitan dalam kegelapan. Membiarkannya memasuki mimpi kegelapan yang tidak pernah diketahui sang kakak. Penutupan hari yang menyakitkan, bukan?

Dan pergantian hari itu kembali berjalan dengan topeng yang biasa. Pertunjukan biasa dengan dirinya sebagai pemeran pendukung sang protagonis. Di hari Jumat Aida Kagetora singgah ke rumah malam hari. Merecoki sang putri untuk memberikannya cucu yang lain dengan mem- _blackmail_ Tetsuya yang ingin memiliki seorang adik. Mengajak sang menantu bermain poker sambil minum-minum di ruang tengah setelah makan malam. Berdua? Tidak juga, sang putri dan sang cucu ikut diseret. Meski Tetsuya tidak ikut meminum bir kalengan dan memilih membuat susu vanila hangat di _mug_ besar. Jadi seperti anak kecil saja! Peduli amat, toh dia suka dan dia yang minum. Tapi siapa kira, mungkin karena itu ia yang banyak menang. Sang ibu juga kerap meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mengambil cemilan dan banyak minuman kaleng untuk sang suami dan sang ayah. Saling mengejek dan mengobrol pekerjaan. Membandingkan bagaimana kehidupan muda jaman dulu dan sekarang. Dan sebagai anak bawang, surainya selalu menjadi sasaran tangan-tangan tua yang perkasa yang memberi cinta.

Poker dan bir. Jika dipikir memang cara yang aneh untuk berkumpul keluarga. Belum lagi ada anak dibawah umur ikut serta namun yang paling sering memenangi setiap ronde. Bagi Tetsuya, inilah kehangatan keluarga. Tertawa dan tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa untuk dirinya. Dan dirinya tersenyum dan tertawa untuk mereka. Meski lepas malam dan Sabtu telah menyambut melalui jam digital yang menunjukan pukul 00.46, ditambah si kakek yang sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan permainan lantaran mabuk berat. Kontradiksi dari malam sebelumnya, harinya ditutup dengan senyum.

Dan di hari Sabtu. Hari **terakhir.** Apa yang ia lakukan? Tidak ada, selain membantu sang ayah di _shelter_ , kemudian pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya, makan malam bersama dan bercengkrama di ruang tengah. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri untuk mengajak _selfie_ dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh hal yang langka dilakukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. _No boys time_? _No_ , ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menambah memorinya. Ia membutuhkan jeda dan menelan kembali semuanya. Lupakan segala sentimentil dan kembali menyiapkan apa yang telah ia siapkan. Karena hanya dalam hitungan menit waktunya telah habis.

Ia telah menyiapkan barang-barangnya, tentu saja. Hanya sebuah ransel dengan beberapa potong pakaian, alat mandi dan beberapa novel. _Smartphone_ dan _power-bank_ , biarkan ia miliki memori-memori itu barang beberapa hari. Dompet? Bawa saja, toh hati tidak akan tenang jika tidak membawa benda penting itu meski tidak berguna juga. Dan ia siap dengan hari baru yang menantinya. Menantinya untuk segera minggat dari dunia. Melenyapkan diri dimana tak ada lagi orang yang mengetahu siapa dirinya. Arashi Tetsuya atau yang hingga sekarang dikenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah eksis di dunia.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Tetsuya?" Tanya sang kakak pada sang adik yang sudah dalam balutan hoodie jeans dan celana _cargo_ hijau khaki. Sepatu basketnya telah terikat rapi di kedua kakinya. Ia tahu sang adik sudah siap. Pertanyaan itu hanya untuk menarik atensinya saja.

Tetsuya berdiri tenang dibalik jendela. Menatap langit yang sebiru surainya. Membiarkan angin sepoi yang tipis menerjang surainya. Menyaksikan seorang ibu berjalan denga _stroler_ , sebuah mobil hitam melintas di jalan sepi depan rumahnya, berjajarnya rumah-rumah berukuran sedang dengan desain yang minimalis modern, adapula yang bergaya tradisional meski tetap saja jauh lebih kecil dari sebuah mansion. Pemandangan biasa dikesehariannya selama dua tahun kepindahannya di rumah ini. Sebuah kompleks perumahan yang damai dan jauh dari ramainya kota namun tidak jauh untuk menuju kota. Tentu pasangan Kiyoshi sangat bijiak karena dapat memilih tempat yang strategis untuk tinggal dan menghabiskan hari tua.

Tarik nafas panjang dan hembuskan perlahan, seakan dirinya bergantung sangat pada udara baru saja ia hirup. Seakan udara yang baru saja ia ia hirup adalah udara terakhir yang menunjang hidupnya. Tapi ia melakukannya untuk disimpan dalam memorinya. Kamar bernuansa biru dengan langit berbintang dan lampu bulat putih sebagai bulannya. Meja belajar masih lengkap dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis. Rak kecil dengan koleksi novel-novel aneka _genre_ , benda itu hampir sesak sekarang jika Tetsuya tidak mengambil beberapa untuk dibawa ke dunia lain nanti. Lemari pakaian, tempat tidur, kotak kucing. Ingatan bagaimana dirinya dan sang ayah menyelamat keenam hewan-hewan ini dan tinggal di kamarnya—terlepas dari mereka adalah manusia, tentu saja. Bagaimana hari-harinya terwarnai dengan hadir dan polosnya mereka. Mengajari mereka, memberi makan mereka. Menjadi _owner_ sangat tidak buruk, mungkin jika disana ia bisa memiliki hewan peliharaan.

Sepasang manik langit mulai berbalik dan menatap kosong pada sepasang manik rubi. Manik-manik berwarna lainnya telah siap dihadapan lemari sang anak dengan wujud manusia mereka. Menerka-nerka apa yang saat ini berada di benak si langit di matanya kosong. Seperti anak yang patuh, hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Hai_ , aku siap!"

"Baiklah. Kemari Tetsuya, kita pulang." Tak ada senyum, namun tak ada pula keraguan, hanya kepatuhan kosong seperti robot. Mendekat ke arah sang kakak dan membiarkan pergelangan tangannya dalam genggaman tangan sang kakak yang hangat.

Pada lemari dengan dua daun pintu yang terbuka. Menampakan diagram berpendar kehijauan yang berdiri menjulang, sangat cukup jika seseorang ingin masuk ke dalamnya. "Begitu masuk ke dalam portal itu segala hal menyangkut eksistensimu akan menghilang. Identitasmu, namamu, ingatan semua orang tentangmu akan menghilang. Kau mungkin bisa kembali, tapi akan tidak ada yang mengingatmu. Memori mereka tentang Kuroko Tetsuya... tidak ada." Kembali sang kakak menjelaskan kembali dan menekankan apa yang pernah ia katakan dalam perjanjian. Namun sang anak tidak bergeming. Selain aggukan tanda mengerti, tak ada yang lain. Masihlah kepatuhan, dan kekosongan yang terbaca.

Senang. Namun gamang.

Pada akhirnya mereka yang ada di ruangan lega karena bisa kembali. Misi mereka di dunia telah selesai dan misi mereka di dunia mereka yang asli tengah menunggu. Namun mereka begitu khawatir dengan dua bersaudara Akashi yang saat ini begitu... rumit? Tak mau dan takut untuk berpikir apa-apa, mereka hanya berdoa agar keduanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, _baik-baik saja_. Doa yang sederhana dan naif sekali mengingat kerumitan yang berujung pada keselamatan dunia mereka. Semoga semua baik-baik saja. _Semoga saja_.

' _Ku doakan kebahagian kalian semua._ ' Batinnya melantunkan doa terakhir bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi di dunia ini.

 _Teppei Otou-san dan Riko Okaa-san, semoga kalian segera dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih berbakti dan menyayangi kalian, dibandingkan anak sepertiku._

 _Ogiwara-kun, tetaplah menjadi Ogiwara-kun yang selalu ceria, baka-basuketoboru, tetaplah bermain basket dan selalu peduli pada orang lain, semoga kau menemukan kembali sahabat yang lebih baik dibanding sahabat yang selalu menyusahkanmu seperti diriku._

 _Kagetora-jijii, semoga anda segera mendapatkan cucu yang pasti lebih baik dalam stamina, pengaturan strategi, maupun bermain basket, dibanding cucu yang penyakitan seperti diriku._

 _Furihata-senchou, pimpinlah Seirin dalam kejayaannya dan dapatkanlah pula pengganti yang memimpin tim Seirin sebagai keluarga. Kau, Fukuda-kun, dan Kawahara-kun adalah sahabat yang baik bagiku. Arigato._

 _Ogiwara Obaa-san, dan Ogiwara-sensei, terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan pasangan Kiyoshi. Mereka adalah orang tua yang sangat baik. Dan terima kasih telah mengijinkanku bersahabat dengan Ogiwara-kun, dia adalah sahabat yang baik dan berharga untukku. Seandainya aku bisa memberikan terima kasih yang lebih layak dari ini._

 _Untuk pasangan Arashi, kehidupanku bersama kalian memang tidaklah bahagia. Namun berkat kalian pulalah aku hidup dan melihat dunia. Doaku untuk kalian, semoga kalian dikaruniai seorang anak yang sangat kalian dambakan untuk menjadi seorang penerus Arashi, dibandingkan anak yang tidak sempurna sepertiku._

' _kudoakan kebahagiaan kalian semua'_

Satu persatu memasuki lingkaran bercahaya hijau itu. Dimulai dari Akashi yang membimbing Tetsuya, dan diikuti satu-persatu penjaga dibelakangnya. Tak ada yang tahu berapa lama perjalanan itu memakan waktu namun jika kita melihat kembali bagaimana dunia ini.

Ruangan bernuansa biru itu secara ajaib terganti menjadi ruangan serbaguna berdebu, sama seperti dua tahun lalu ketika Kuroko Tetsuya belum hadir dalam kehidupan pasangan Kiyoshi. Foto-foto, termasuk foto sang langit yang sengaja difoto oleh sang bunda ketika bangun tidur hanya berupa foto ruangan kosong dan lenyap. Segala foto, nama, catatan sipil, akta, absen, nilai, segala jejak yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Segala ingatan di otak pun menghilang.

 _Ingatan bisa tetipu, namun hati bisa.  
Otak mereka tak akan bisa mengingat apapun tentang suatu eksistensi sesosok manusia.  
Namun hati tak akan mampu mengelak, dari rasa kehilangan dan rindu yang tak wajar._

Dalam Zona perpindahan, dimana tidak ada warna yang dapat kau bedakan. Tak ada waktu yang dapat kau hitung. Tak ada suara yang dapat kau dengar. Tak ada kepadatan yang dapat kau raba.

Tes

Kagami Taiga, menjadi yang terakhir yang memasuki portal. Ketika setetes-dua-tetes benda cair hangat misterius menempel seenaknya di pipi kanannya, maka disitulah waktu terasa berhenti hanya bagiya, dan ia melihat semuanya,

Di posisi paling depan. Dengan pasrahnya ditarik oleh sosok merah yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya. Dari jauh nampak tegar dan dingin. Mungkinkah jika mendekat ia akan menyaksikan sendiri, betapa tersesat dan kedinginan punggung biru langit itu?

' _Dia.. menangis? Apakah hanya aku yang menyadarinya?_ '

Apakah hanya Kagami Taiga saja yang mengetahuinya?

.

.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Yak sip! Berat bersih 5.444 kata. BABLASIN AJA HYU! BABLASIN! _Ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon_... gua nulis apa sih? Saking kebawa _angst_ , gua nggak yakin ini _angst_. Jadi yang gua tulis ini genre-nya apa dunk? Udah telat... eee begini. #pundung(lagi) tiap hari aja ngpost gua pundung #mati

Kuroko: "Tumben kau telat update, Hyuann-san?"  
Mido: " Dan telatnya tepat sebulan-nanodayo!"  
Kise: "Panjang banget lagi-ssu!"  
Hyuann: "Au ahh gelap."

Balas Review:

 **Yuki Caniago:** Hallo lagi Yuki-san, ini sudah update ya. Agak sweatdrop sih waktu baca review nya Yuki-san. Tapi hmm, iya sih emang si Sei rada-rada OOC (Mido: Bukan rada lagi-nanodayo!). Tapi kalo yang kemarin Akashi, ini Tetsuya. Gimana menurut Yuki-san? Makin gak jelas ya? (Kise: iyya-ssu! Gaje bingo-ssu! | Hyuann: itu bahasa gua! Lu diem!) baiklah. Semoga nggak kapok baca. Thank you so much for your review !

 **May Angelf** : Hai May-chan, maafkan telat updatenya. Bukan membatu sih, hanya Logika banyak mengambil alih daripada hati #lah. Ya, menurut interpretasi May-chan saja. Setiap pembaca memilik pendapat sendiri. Saya terima-terima aja.. hehe.

 **Seiya Akashi:** Senangbisa menyambut anda kembali. Senang pula jika ternyata anda senang dengan chapter sebelumnya. Dan... Roger Senpai! Saran diterima! I'll try my best, thank you so much .#bow

Kali ini beneran 'TERJANG AJA!' wkwk.

To: Author Lajt Hane

 _I hope that I could personally present this chapter to Author Lajt Hane who inspired me so much for this chapter from her Fanfict 'Contra Spem Spero' which the story that I used to avoid but now is one of my favorite. She is a good Author... I mean, not only her writing but also her personality towards other people and author including me. She is very open minded, kind and humble. She is one of my favorite Author.  
I hope that my English is good enough so I can translete my fict, especially this fict so I can present this to her. Thank you._

Anyway guys, kalau kalian terbiasa baca fict bahasa Inggris. Fict-fict dari Author Lajt Hane are one of the best. Apalagi kalo kalian cari yang angst, drama, tragedi. Aku udah pernah baca dua fictnya, dan itu memang bagus. Salah satunya yang aku sebutin, 'Contra Spem Spero'.

Okay, maafkan atas promosi tersuratnya. Chapter kali ini memang kelewat panjang. Tapi biar segera berakhir perkara dunia ini dan berpindah ke dunia yang baru hohoho.

So... yeah! BE PREPARE FOR THE NEW ADVENTURE! Hope you like this chapter #bow.

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	14. Chapter 13: Welcome, Planing, and Crisis

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 13: Welcome, Planing, and Crisis**

Previous:

Tes

Kagami Taiga, menjadi yang terakhir yang memasuki portal. Ketika setetes-dua-tetes benda cair hangat misterius menempel seenaknya di pipi kanannya, maka disitulah waktu terasa berhenti hanya bagiya, dan ia melihat semuanya,

Di posisi paling depan. Dengan pasrahnya ditarik oleh sosok merah yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya. Dari jauh nampak tegar dan dingin. Mungkinkah jika mendekat ia akan menyaksikan sendiri, betapa tersesat dan kedinginan punggung biru langit itu?

' _Dia.. menangis? Apakah hanya aku yang menyadarinya?_ '

Apakah hanya Kagami Taiga saja yang mengetahuinya?

 **.**

 **.**

13th Chapter begin here:

Disebuah ruangan serba putih yang kosong dengan tembok putih dan ubin putih. Hanya pintu besi besar yang memberi kesan _futuristic_ —atau mungkin rumah sakit. Tapi kok kosong? Tapi ya... memang kosong! Begitu kosong hingga...

Srriiiinggg

Sebuah desingan pelan yang membawa beberapa pria berseragam abu-abu kebiruan berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangan putih dan berbaris rapi. Berbaris membentuk satu baris yang terdiri dari empat orang, melepas baret abu-abu dengan tangan kanan dan membawanya menyilang di dada kiri demi menyambut orang-orang penting yang akan muncul dari sebuah desingan yang termatrialisasi membentuk sebuah lingkaran bercahaya kehijauan. Ketika sebuah tangan muncul, diikuti kepala surai-surai merah, tangan kanannya menarik membawa keluar sosok manusia lain yang lebih kecil dengan surai _teal_ yang sangat familiar. Begitu keduannya mucul, masih ada warna-warna lain yang keluar dari portal dunia lain. Kini tujuh orang berbeda warna rambut telah keluar sepenuhnya dari portal membuat sang portal menghilangkan diri setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI AKASHI-SAMA, MIDORIMA-SAMA, AOMINE-SAN, KAPTEN KISE MURASAKIBARA-SAN, KAGAMI-SAN DAN—" Salam formal yang sempat tersendat lantaran tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan. Siapa anak yang dibawa sang pangeran? Butuh waktu agak lama juga bagi mereka untuk kehadiran anak itu yang sepertinya nampak familiar.

"Selamat datang untuk anda Tetsuya-sama! Senang sekali dapat menyambut anda di markas kami!" Suara dari panglima Kasamatsu yang terdengar lantang dan masih dengan posisi yang sama, menyebabkan tiga orang disisi kiriya menoleh bersama ke hadapan sang pemimpin. 1,

2

3

Tanpa bahasa verbal berarti—hanya 'ctak' yang tercipta di dahi kiri—tiga orang yang sebelumnya melongo sesaat segera sigap kembali pada posisi menghormatnya mengikuti sang pemimpin.

"SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK ANDA, TETSUYA-SAMA!"

Pria-pria yang diberi hormat juga menghormat balik, termasuk Tetsuya yang masih _lost_ dan kebingungan dengan sampainya diri menapak di ubin putih hanya ikut membungkukan badannya sampai...

"Ugh!"

Ahh yaa... sensasi yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan yang mulai menghampiri dirinya. Mengocok-kocok isi perutnya yang sudah berupa cairan tak karuan dan mengacaukannya kesana kemari kemudian mendorong paksa mereka sekaligus dari lambung keluar melalui rongga mulut dan—baiklah! Singkat kata, Tetsuya mual. Titik. Beruntung tangannya yang bebas segera menutup mulutnya demi menghalangi pasukan menjijikan itu agar tidak keluar dan menyerang ubin putih dibawah.

Dan beruntung juga dirinya menunduk sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari dirinya habis menangis. Menyedihkan sekali ya? Ya, tidak perlu diperjelas lagi. Toh acara perpisahan sudah selesai. Sekarang dirinya di dunia yang baru. _Jetlag_ ini adalah buktinya. Bahkan penerbangan pertamanya ke Australia ketika umurnya sepuluh tahun tidak seburuk ini, atau pengalamannya naik _roller-coaster_ bersama Ogiwara-kun di Disneyland-Tokyo tidak separah ini. Percaya padanya, ini sepuluh kali lebih parah dari keduanya. Hebat sekali jika dirinya masih berdiri saat ini.

"Tetsuya masih belum terbiasa bepergian dengan portal, mohon dimaklumi dan jika diijinkan agar dia bisa beristirahat." Berita sang pangeran kepada ke empat pria berseragam dihadapannya.

"Tentu kami memakluminya. Dan jangan khawatir, kamar anda semua sudah kami siapkan sehingga anda semua dapat melanjutkan perjalanan anda semua besok. Silahkan lewat sini Tetsuya-sama, rekan kami Moriyama akan mengantar anda ke kamar anda." Balas Kasamatsu yang kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan sang tuan muda langit lewat terlebih dahulu. Pria di sebelah kiri yang diketahui namanya adalah Moriyama segara mundur dan menempatkan diri dihadapan pintu.

"Tetsuya, ikutlah dengan Moriyama-san disana. Taiga, kutitipkan Tetsuya padamu! Kami akan munyusul kalian nanti." Sang kakak berbicara lembut pada adiknya. Setelah tangan itu melepaskan pergelangan tangan sang adik, berpindahlah tangan itu pada punggung yang lebih kecil, diberinya sedikit dorongan disisi lain usapan lembut yang diluar dugaan sang anak begitu memberi sensasi tenang. Tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, kepala yang tertunduk hanya membalas kata-kata itu dengan anggukan sekali dan segera berjalan pelan menuju arah pria berseragam di dekat pintu di sana.

" _Hai'_ Akashi-san!" Kagami Taiga, remaja yang namanya disebut segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Tetsuya yang sejak tadi menunduk dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya. Tak segan-segan untuk menahan bahunya sebab bahu yang lebih kecil dari miliknya nampak dapat ambruk kapan saja.

"Moriyama Yoshitaka, siap melayani anda Tetsuya-sama dan Kagami-san. Silahkan ke sebelah sini!" dengan gestur tubuh dan senyum profesionalnya, pria ini membimbing kedua remaja menyusuri lorong Markas berlapis dinding metal yang cukup panjang.

' _ugh, terkutuklah segala formalitas ini!_ ' Pasti tahu ini sungutan hati siapa.

Setelah satu prajurit dan dua remaja lenyap dari pintu, Panglima Kasamatsu baru akan menarik atensi tamu-tamu terhormatnya sampai...

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI~, AKU KANGEN-SSU!" Bagi sang Panglima muda berusia 25 tahun yang telah terlatih dalam kemiliteran _plus_ mengenal baik sang _kouhai_ -pirang-pemeluk-maut, cukup mundur selangkah dan siapkan kaki kanan di udara,

DUAGHHH

"Diam Kise! Kuhajar kau!"

"Mou~~ kau sudah melakukannya, senpai~~!" rajuk si pirang.

Bagaimana reaksi kawan sepantaran yang menyaksikan? Aomine, dengan seenak jidat ngorek-ngorek telinganya, Murasakibara menguap, Midorima tepok jidat dan geleng-geleng, Akashi hanya memutar bola matanya. Mereka sudah terbiasa. Adegan kekerasan tidak berfaedah antara _senpai-kouhai_ sudah berlangsung lama sejak jaman mereka SMA. Heran jika tidak ada yang _heran_ apakah Kise Ryouta ini adalah seorang _masochist_.

"Aku menendangmu, bukan menghajarmu, _**bakayaro**_!" balas sang senpai santai, dengan penekanan dibagian akhir _plus_ boots militer yang beratnya-kayak-apaan-tahu bersantai manis di wajah tampan si pirang yang malang.

 _Lanang*_ pirang yang malang! (A/N: Jangan ada yang berani-berani panggil Izuki-san kesini! _Please_!)

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tidak lupa kaki diturunkan. Kembali tenang melanjutkan tertundanya pekerjaan

"Mohon maaf atas adegan yang kurang berfaedah ini. Silahkan lewat sini, kita dapat melanjutkan rapat di ruang _meeting_!" Kembali gesture memberikan jalan pada kelima tamu terhormat (bahkan setelah kejadian tidak berfaedah ini, Kise masihlah terhitung sebagai tamu terhormat) mereka dan membimbing kelimanya ke ruang _meeting_ yang dimaksud.

.

Ruang _meeting_ , tidak pernah ada yang menarikdari ruang membosankan ini. Dengan meja besar melingkar dengan dua belas kursi mengelilinginya, proyektor, dan mesin kopi. Untuk orang seperti Aomine yang berjiwa bebas hanya menjadikan ini tempat tidur. Sayangnya keinginan yang mustahil dengan adanya singa(baca: Akashi) hidup didalamnya.

"Jadi Kasamatsu-san, apakah kami bisa menggunakan jalur udara untuk dapat kembali ke Teiko?" Tanya Akashi yang langsung _to the point_ tepat setelah semua orang mulai menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Sayang sekali berkenaan dengan permintaan anda, dengan penuh penyesalan kami belum dapat memberi ijin untuk melakukan penerbangan antarwilayah. Apalagi terhadap anggota kerajaan, ini lebih berisiko dibandingkan penerbangan bisnis."

"Jika berkenan aku ingin mendengar penjelasan yang lebih rinci!" Perintah sang merah masih dengan tenang.

"Baik tuanku! Seperti yang anda lihat dari laporan oleh Badan Astronomi _Light World_ ," tangan kanan sang panglima yang mulai berpendar dengan cahaya keputihan dilayangkan perlahan ke atas, menarik ke atas sebuah diorama hologram bernuansa galaksi Bima Sakti dari tengah-tengah meja meeting, menampilkan sistem tata surya yang sudah tersusun rapi dan diam seperti diorama _project_ sekolahan. Diam kecuali satu bola yang mengitari bola yang paling besar yang berada di tengah. Tidak hanya memutari bola yang lebih besar namun juga bergerak dalam porosnya, hanya pergerakan kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun cukup mudah disadari.

"Dalam dua tahun terakhir bumi kita mulai mengalami pergerakan meski hanya 15 hingga 25 derajat searah jarum jam dan kembali. Mereka belum dapat mengatakan apakah peristiwa pergerakan ini sudah dapat disebut rotasi bumi atau belum. Namun yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi adalah pergerakan bumi ini mulai mencapai lebih dari 30 derajat searah jarum jam dan kembali, atau lebih pastinya 31,25 derajat. Dan wilayah paling timur yaitu sebagian negara yang termasuk dalam naungan kerajaan Seiho mengalami dampak pergerakan tersebut. Secara Astronomi, Astrologi, Religi, dan beberapa aspek lainya tentu peristiwa ini tidak dapat dihindari, karena seperti yang anda semua sekalian sadari jika peristiwa ini telah tersurat sejak lama dan kini terjadi. "

 _Tersurat ya?_

Terjadi jeda sesaat tepat ketika minuman berupa kopi telah datang dan dihidangkan kepada para tamu oleh salah satu pria berseragam bernama Hayakawa. Merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi dirinya cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tempat.

"Namun yang menjadi perhatian kami adalah pada aspek Ekonomi dan Sosial yang terjadi. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, kita bisa melewatkan saja apa yang menjadi aspek ekonomi, anda dapat membacanya dalam laporan yang akan dibagikan oleh rekan saya, Sinya Nakamura." Tanpa menunngu intruksi lain, pria bersurai abu-abu dan berkacamata mulai maju dan membagikan tumpukan file kepada masing-masing tamu bersurai pelangi.

"Namun dalam aspek sosial terutama dalam aspek keamanan, mulai adanya laporan orang-orang bangsa _Dark World_ yang disinyalir adalah mata-mata dari sang Raja _Dark Wold_."

Hening. Daiki yang sejak tadi tidak peduli mulai menegakkan posisi duduknya. Yang lainnya sudah nampak tegang dengan sepotong informasi itu, bahkan sang pangeran yang masih dengan ketenangannya. Jika tahu benar, sejujurnya ruangan berpendingin ini mulai meningkat suhunya.

"Seiho, seperti yang kita ketahui merupakan wilayah yang paling banyak menampung para pelarian wilayah _dark._ Nagara ini juga menjadi wilayah karantina warga negara sejak 50 tahun terakhir. Jika dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terbukti jika mereka mampu beradaptasi dan berkelakuan baik sebagai warga _Light_ maka mereka akan dijinkan untuk pindah dari Shohei ke wilayah yang mereka kehendaki kemudian butuh waktu 10 tahun hingga mereka dapat mengklaim kewarganegaraan mereka. Secara jumlah, dalam 50 tahun juga cenderung stabil—"

"—Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Kasamatsu-san! Dapatkah kita berpindah langsung pada point utama dari masalah yang sebenarnya?" Potong sang pangeran sesopan mungkin—dan sesabar mungkin—untuk segera mendapat resolusi dari ketidakdiberikannya ijin untuk mengambil jalur udara sebagai jalur tercepat demi membawa sang adik pulang bersama.

Sebagai seorang pangeran Akashi memang hal sosial yang dibahas tidaklah boleh dianggap sepele. Membaca sekilas laporan yang baru saja ia terima dan sepotong informasi dari panglima berseragam cukup memunculkan pelbagai spekulasi kesenjangan sosial yang ada. Mengkaitkan segala _puzzle_ yang ada menjadi rentetan daftar sebab akibat yang kecil dan akan berujung besar tidak lama lagi.

.

.

Seiho, merupakan wilayah yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk rahasia yang dibangun di tembok raksasa yang memisahkan dua dunia. Tidak sembarang orang dapat melewati pintu itu bahkan orang-orang kerajaan sekalipun. Pasukan penjagaan khusus juga bertugas untuk mengamankan wilayah itu dan menjaga kesejahteraan kependudukan di sana. Sebagai negara yang terkena sinar matahari dengan sudut yang bagus, wilayah ini termasuk wilayah yang subur jika dibandingkan dengan wilayah Yosen yang bersalju maupun Toou yang gersang dan berpadang pasir.

Dengan dimulainya pergerakan bumi ini, memungkinan wilayah Seiho mulai mengalami kegelapan. Atau dalam bahasa dunia yang baru mereka tinggalkan adalah 'malam'. Secara positif dengan banyaknya orang-orang _dark_ yang menetap akan menciptakan teknologi penerangan yang cocok dan aman untuk malam hari.

Secara negatif, dimulai dari gagalnya panen bagi tanaman-tanaman tani yang belum beradaptasi dengan tidak menerimanya sinar matahari selama kurang lebih dua belas jam. Dari itu saja cukup untuk menjadi awal krisis ekonomi bagi wilayah itu. Tidak hanya pada kekayaan nabati, kekayaan hewani juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan hewan-hewan ternak dan ikan-ikan laut yang mati perlahan karena belum beradaptasi dengan perubahan suhu yang ada.

Dan secara sosial dalam bidang keamanan, dengan Seiho yang sebagian warganya adalah warga _Dark_ cukup menguatkan dugaan pemerintah _Light_ jika mereka—bangsa _dark_ —akan selalu lebih kuat kala malam. Itu artinya menguatkan dugaan pula akan adanya **pemberontakan**.

.

.

Spekulasi yang cukup masuk akal yang ada dalam pikiran sang pewaris tahta Teiko. Tak ayal suhu di ruangan itu mulai meningkat. Hayakawa yang malang yang memiliki insiatif untuk menurunkan suhu ruangan harus urung lantaran ketakutan dengan suasana meneganggkan di hadapannya.

Kasamatsu yang menyadari perubahan mood sang pangeran dibalik topeng tenang dan wibawanya seakan tak terpegaruh dengan suhu ruangan yang berubah seketika hanya menghela nafasnya dan berdiri melanggang dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya tertaut dibelakang punggungnya yang tegap, membelakangi setiap insan disana.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui, seluruh _Light World_ sudah mulai menutup perjalanan jalur portal sejak dua tahun lalu sejak ditemukannya gangguan dalam dimensi yang membawa penumpang-penumpangnya. Apalagi setelah kasus kecelakaan yang menimpa lima orang mentri dari Negri Toou dalam perjalanan menuju Kaijo." Semua mata pelangi tak kuasa untuk tidak terbelalak mendengar berita yang cukup mencengangkan itu. Dikarenakan dua tahun perginya mereka dari kampung halaman ke dunia lain, mereka telah tertinggal dengan berita terbaru yang terjadi di dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka cukup tahu dengan ditutupnya transportasi antarkota/negara menggunakan portal. Namun apa yang menyebabkan hal tersebut terjadi mereka masih belum tahu dan tidak dapat mencari tahu.

"Dan yang kami takutkan setelahnya sepertinya akan segera terjadi. Apalagi dengan pergerakan bumi yang sudah mencapai lebih dari 30 derajat. Sebagian wilayah Kaijo mulai terkena dampak dari pergerakan bumi ini. Mungkin tidak sampai kegelapan yang melingkupi, namun—" Sang panglima yang telah dengan tenang berdiri dihadapan jendela yang tertutup gorden abu-abu gelap.

SREEEEKKKK

"—Langit Kaijo telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan sesuai jam datangnya kegelapan di Seiho."

Tertampak warna langit oranye kemerahan yang nampak menghangatkan. Mungkin ini menjadi penampakan yang biasa bagi ke lima pemuda pelangi apalagi jam sudah menunjukan sekitar pukul lima sore—namun itu jika berada di dunia yang sebelumnya. Kini berada di dunia mereka seperti ini, seakan menjadi detik-detik datangnya kiamat yang akan segera datang.

 _Kedua dunia akan bersatu_

Begitulah yang tertulis dalam setiap kitab dan ramalan sejak jaman kedua dunia mulai berseteru.

 _Ohh The One yang agung, benarkah engkau merencanakan ini semua?_

"Pada halaman ke tujuh dari laporan yang anda terima, telah terjadi kasus jatuhnya pesawat dari salah satu maskapai penerbangan komersil dari Seiho menuju Kaijo. Penyebab jatuhnya pesawat masih belum diketahui hingga sekarang. Dan pada jam terang maupun gelap setiap penerbangan komersil dan bisnis yang dijalankan, ada saja masalah terjadi diakibatkan oleh fenomena alam yang terjadi. Beruntung tidak ada lagi peristiwa jatuhnya maupun kecelakaan pesawat selain dari peristiwa jatuhnya pesawat yang sebelumnya. Namun dari situ, hampir semua maskapai penerbangan seluruh negeri menyatakan berbahaya untuk melakukan penerbangan dan himbauan bagi masyarakat untuk tidak melakukan perjalanan melalui jalur udara sudah mulai digalakkan—"

"—Ano Kasamatsu-senpai, mohon maaf jika menyela. Namun bukankah bisa jadi itu adalah masalah dari jalur lapisan awan yang biasa digunakan setiap maskapai? Mungkin juga satelit yang memantau mengalami masalah atau kerusakan?" Potong Kise dengan sopannya. Sangat berbeda dari Kise yang baru saja melakukan hal tidak berfaedah pada sang senpai. Sosok ini begitu serius, hingga jika tidak mengenal akan menanyakan apakah dia ini adalah seorang Kise Ryouta?

 _But FYI_ , Kise Ryouta adalah seorang pilot muda bagi angkatan udara Kaijou sebelum dirinya harus dikirim ke dunia lain untuk misi penjagaan sang pangeran bungsu.

"Spekulasi seperti itu memang memungkinkan, namun sayang sekali pihak maskapai maupun beberapa ahli tidak menemukan adanya masalah baik dalam jalur lapisan awan maupun satelit pemantau. Ada kemungkinan masalah yang terjadi disebabakan oleh sihir."

"Mustahil-nanodayo! Sekalipun dunia ini adalah dunia sihir, sihir seperti apa yang mampu digunakan dalam lapisan statosfer? Orang seperti apa pula yang mampu mengaktifkan sihirnya ketika melakukan penerbangan-nanodayo!" Sahut pedas Midorima yang paling tahu benar mengenai sihir. Dan merupakan fakta yang tak terelakan jika sihir tidak dapat digunakan pada lapisan tertentu di bumi, termasuk pada lapisan statosfer yang merupakan jalur bagi pesawat melintas—dari bawah tempat manusia hidup pun tidak. Itu sudah adalah kodrat dari _The One_.

"Tentu kami semua menyadari hal tersebut, Midorima-sama! Dan itu hanyalah asumsi sementara, pihak keamanan, para ahli, bahkan dewan kerajaan mulai bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan yang kami dengar, desas-desus jika Dewan Rahasia _Light_ mulai mengirimkan mata-mata ke _Dark World_ untuk mencari tahu apakah fenomena ini benar-benar disebabkan oleh bangsa dark. Dan jika ini juga menjawab pertanyaan anda Akashi-sama, mengapa kami tidak mengijinkan penerbangan bagi keluarga kerajaan. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf!" pada kalimat terakhir sang panglima membungkuk dalam dihadapan tamu-tamunya.

Hening. Tentu semua jawaban kini hanya berada di tangan sang pangeran selaku pengambil keputusan tertinggi.

"Aku mengerti, tidak ada pilihan lain jika hanya jalur darat dan laut yang memakan waktu empat hari untuk sampai di Teiko! Tunggu apa lagi, segera kita susun jalur perjalanan tercepat." Keputusan telah diambil oleh sang pangeran. Setiap kata muncul dengan tenang dan demokratis, menyisakan perasaan tenang dan lega bagi pihak markas yang ada disana yang tidak perlu lagi berpanas-ria dengan sifat keras kepala sang pangeran.

" _Ano_ Akashicchi! Aku bersedia menjadi pilot untuk membawa kita semua kembali ke Teiko!" usul Kise dengan determinasi kuat yang terpancar.

"Dengan segala hormat, Kapten Kise! Tolong mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Sebagai pimpinan aku dengan keras melarang keputusan untuk menerbangkan pesawat apapun— **termasuk pesawat pribadimu** —untuk membawa anggota kerajaan kembali ke Teiko. Apalagi dengan absenmu selama dua tahun, kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan ketidaktahuan dirimu akan informasi dari keadaan jalur penerbangan yang sebenarnya. Kami memang percaya jika dirimu adalah pilot yang sangat handal, namun kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan pilot untuk kesekian kalinya." Hardik keras sang Panglima Kasamatsu kepada bawahan yang sekaligus adalah _kouhai_. Perasaan dan simpati memang tidak diijinkan dalam dunia profesional. Namun siapa yang mampu menyalahkan jika kata-kata dari kalimat terakhir terlanjur terselip keluar.

"Tapi... Kasamatsu-senpai—"

"— **Dengarkan pimpinanmu, Ryouta**!" Potong Akashi dengan aura panas yang menyelimuti dirinya. Menciptakan keheningan antara atasan dan bawahan yang hampir menciptakan debat panas.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya mendapat jawaban dari 'mengapa kami tidak dapat menggunakan jalur penerbangan', dan jawaban itu sudah kuketahui dan memang masuk akal. Keinginanku juga sudah bulat untuk kita menggunakan jalur darat dan laut sebagai satu-satunya pilihan jalur yang aman untuk kembali. Keselamatan kita dan **adikku** menjadi prioritas utama!" Tenang, diplomatis, dan telak. Seperti biasa bijaknya seorang keturunan Ratu Kuroko Shiori.

" Hai! _Summimassen deshita_!" Kembali Kise duduk dari posisi berdirinya, berusaha menenangkan diri dari emosi membara yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Silahkan Kasamatsu-san, bisa anda pimpin perencanaan perjalanan ini?"

"Sesuai permintaan anda, Akashi-sama!"

Dengan begitu sang panglima dan tamu-tamunya mulai mengatur jalur perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh selama empat hari. Tiga hari di darat dan sehari di laut. Pemberhentian untuk istirahat dan orang-orang tertentu yang harus dihubungi sebagai pihak yang bersangkutan untuk keselamatan dalam perjalanan anggota kerajaan.

Sungguh disayangkan memang. Penerbangan yang harus ditempuh selama 27 jam harus terganti menjadi penantian di dalam kotak beroda dan terombang-ambing di laut lepas selama empat hari. Namun jika itu berarti mereka bisa kembali ke pelukan keluarga yang telah menanti, empat tahun pun akan Akashi tempuh.

.

Berbeda dari sang kakak, berbeda pula sang adik yang segera berlari menerjang dan menerobos ke dalam kamar mandi tepat setelah Moriyama yang bertugas mengantarkan dua remaja membuka pintu ruang kamar asrama prajurit yang selalu dikosongkan. Manjadikan si remaja merah dan sang pembuka pintu hanya mampu membeku ditempat sambil ber- _sweatdrop_ -ria. Didalam kepala mereka hanya ada pertanyaan ' _seberapa parah efek naik portal bagi Tetsuya/-sama?_ '

.

Lupakan saja reaksi Kagami Taiga dan Moriyama Yoshitaka yang masih tebengong di luar. Mari kita intip saja keadaan pangeran bungsu kita yang sepertinyaa (baca: pastinya) sudah kapok dan tidak akan mau lagi naik portal. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Titik!

"Hah...hahh...haahhh...hahh..." Dengan surai langit yang lepek dan keringat yang bercucuran, kepala itu menggantung di atas lubang toilet. Tangannya berpangku pada pinggiran putih yang mengitari lubang. Kakinya bersimpuh dihadapan singgasana putih yang berjasa menjadi penampung isi perut manusia yang terbuang.

Setelah tangan kanan yang kian memucat telah berhasil mendorong tuas kecil disisi kanan singgasana putih dan melarungkan isi perut yang telah dibuang ke penampungan yang jauh disana barulah deruan nafas itu berusaha untuk ditenangkan.

Ketika raga itu ingin segera beranjak dari posisi bersimpuh yang kurang mengenakkan,

Thud

Apa daya kedua tungkai terbalut _cargo-pants_ masih belum mampu membawa tubuh sang pemilik raga. Mengakibatkan pantatnya harus mencium permukaan berstruktur yang dingin. _Well_ , suka-tidak-suka Tetsuya memilih menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di dinding kamar mandi sampai kakinya yang seperti jelly itu kembali kuat untuk membawanya berjalan kembali—toh dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Nafasnya masih menderu, meski tidak separah sebelumnya. Perutnya kosong dikarenakan seluruh isinya baru saja dikeluarkan, menyebabkan dirinya tidak memiliki tenaga, bahkan utuk mengangkat kepala yang saat ini tertunduk pening.

' _Haaahhh, ini menjengkelkan!_ ' kembali dirinya bersungut hati meratapi nasib sial yang menimpanya setelah pengalaman ber-teleportasi dengan portal selama kurang lebih errr...30 detik. Luar binasa!

Tes

Tes tes

' _dan ini menyedihkan_!' Sekuat apapun otak penuh megontrol raga, hati tetap jauh merasa. Sayang sekali hati masih belum merelakan kepergian jiwa meninggalkan mereka yang disayangi. Maka raga tetap merespon sekalipun otak menolak.

"Cih, sial!" makinya pelan. Tangan berusaha menghapus aliran kecil itu namun apa daya tangan itu hanya bernasib sama dengan kakinya. Kembali jatuh namun mendarat di atas paha yang tekulai lurus, bahkan nampak bergetar.

'Benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga, ya? Dasar payah!' senyum kecut tanda memaki dirinya sendiri. Yahh, daripada susah sendiri, menutup mata sebentar tidak apa kan?

DOK DOK DOK

"Oi Tetsuya! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah lebih dari 15 menit tidak bersuara! Oi Tetsuya!"

Dan itu berhasil membawa sang langit kembali ke bumi dari mimpi kosong sesaatnya. Lima-belas menit? Tanpa suara? Wajar saja pria merah yang bernama Taiga itu panik. Sepertinya sudah saatnya dirinya beranjak sebelum pria itu mendobrak kamar mandi dan—Tetsuya malas memikirkan kelanjutannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Taiga-san! Aku akan segera keluar!" Balas sang langit dengan suara yang dipaksakan—entah suara itu terdengar atau tidak. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Kalo mengintip keluar sebenarnya Kagami Taiga sedang merasa aneh sendiri karena dipanggil dengan suffix –san. Tapi wajar juga jika anak itu belum tahu jika Kagami Taiga sebenarnya seumuran dengannya. Dasar muka tua!

Kembali kepada Tetsuya yang mulai memaksa diri untuk berdiri perlahan. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada dinding dan satu tangan lainnya digunakan untuk menyeret tas ransel yang ia lempar sembarangan ketika dirinya menerobos kamar mandi.

Kembali menghadap refleksi semu dirinya.

Satu kata. Menyedihkan.

Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan rona kemerahan tanda dirinya masih kelelahan. Matanya bengkak dan adanya kantong mata sama sekali tidak membantu.

 _Fix_! Ia benci dirinya! Kalo boleh ingin ia hancurkan saja cermin dihadapannya. Katakan ia bodoh, bodo amat!

Nyalakan keran dan ia bersihkan wajah lusuh itu serta tak lupa berkumur. Diambilnya kaos baru dari ranselnya untuk mengganti pakaian kotor penuh keringat dan tetesan menjijikan yang masih melekat di tubuhnya—setelah membasuh tubuhnya di _shower,_ tentu saja. Air dingin cukup membantu merilekskan ototnya yang sempat tegang, serta mengurangi pening di kepala. Sedikit.

Selesai dengan penyegaran sesaatnya, ia keluar masih dengan sempoyongan dan disambut dengan menjulangnya sosok pria tan bersurai merah bata.

" _Damn, you look like a mess_!" (Sial, kau nampak kacau!) Takjub Kagami begitu melihat sang langit yang baru keluar dengan sempoyongan. _Really? Thats rude_! Tidak bisa disalahkan juga jika sang harimau adalah tipe manusia dengan kata-kata yang bisa keluar tanpa ter-filter lebih dahulu dan terlanjur memasuki telinga sang langit.

Niatnya mau menyapa, malah lebih dulu dihina. Telanlah dulu saja. Toh memang sedang tidak ada tenaga.

Disisi lain ada pujian sekaligus pertanyaan, apakah di dunia ini orang-orang juga memakai bahasa inggris? Bisa jadi selama pria besar dihadapannya ini menjadi peliharaannya ia belajar bahasa inggris dari buku-buku miliknya, atau bagaimana. Tapi didengar dari pengucapan setiap _syllable_ yang terdengar sangat fasih tanpa menyisakan aksen meski kata-kata yang terutarakan sangat _simple_ dan _general_. Wow!

" _Yea, thanks for the compliment!_ " (Ya, terima kasih atas pujiannya) _Ouch_! Sarkasme eksplisit. Kata yang terlantun juga fasih meski masih menyisakan sedikit aksen yang udah lelah cuma lanjut jalan saja melewati sang pria ke arah tempat tidur yang sudah tergelar rapi dua meter di sisi kanan, bagaikan memanggilnya untuk segera berbaring dan minggat ke alam mimpi.

Dan oh ya, jika diingat lagi Tetsuya sama sekali belum menyadari akan dua tempat tidur _single bed_ yang hanya terpisah oleh nakas panjang dan dua lampu tidur di atas kedua sisi kanan-kirinya. Dan sepertinya Taiga-san disana belum memilih tempat tidurnya, jadilah dirinya mengambil yang terdekat dengan dirinya. Meletakkan tasnya di samping bawah tempat tidur dan,

Blegh

' _haaah..._. _surga...! akhirnya!_ '

Terlentang sudah raga itu ditempat yang sangat merilekskan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku. Mata langitnya membawanya menatap atap kayu gelap dengan penerangan lampu putih dengan sinar yang redup, 10 watt mungkin. Menatap sekeliling—pria itu masih terbengong disana—dindingnya berwarna abu-abu semen gelap, dan jika dilihat kembali pada sprei dari bed yang ia tiduri, warnanya berwarna hitam. Unik, tapi suram.

Sedangkan untuk Kagami Taiga,

Tersentak dari perlakuannya sebelumnya pada sang langit, _etto_... apa yang tadi ia lakukan? Ohh ya, dirinya terkejut melihat penampilan kacau sang langit bahkan tak segan mengumpat dalam bahasa inggris. Dan yang _paling_ parah, Tetsuya mengerti bahasa yang ia gunakan.

' _Ohh shitmen! Kalo sampai Akashi-san tahu aku bisa hangus dibakar_!' yup, tamat sudah riwayatmu, Taiga! Namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah merawat _calon_ sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei... _Ano_... kau baik-baik saja?" ragu-ragu dengan suara yang sedikit lebih sopan. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang yang sama-sekali tidak gatal.

Biru langit bertemu merah bata

Sadar jika pria merah itu mengajaknya bicara, meski segan dan masih dongkol ia tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Hhh... bantal itu mulai berteriak memanggil kembali kepala birunya untuk berbaring disana.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin tidur sebentar akan membuat ku lebih baik, jika diijinkan."

"Ahh—emm...ya, kau boleh tidur setelah ini. Tapi setidaknya minum dulu obat ini. Aku memintanya dari Moriyama-san tadi." Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan alumunium foil yang bercetakkan tulisan yang Tetsuya malas untuk membacanya. Tetsuya sudah percaya saja jika obat itu akan membuatnya lebih baik. Toh jika dirinya mati karena obat itu, ia tidak rugi.

" _Hai, arigatou_ Taiga-san!"

Selagi tangan putih itu membuka bungkusan sliver yang memunculkan tablet menuangkan segelas air dan menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya yang segera diminumnya setelah memasukan benda pahit itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Dan kau tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu. Kita seumuran jika kau mau tahu." Ada seringai kecil yang muncul selagi sang harimau meletakan gelas yang baru saja dipakai dan mundur untuk duduk di kasur yang satunya.

"Kau serius?" Untung saja si langit sudah tidak sedang meminum airnya.

"Kagami Taiga, 16 tahun. _Yoroshiku_!" dua jari terlempar dari dahi dan masih dengan seringai yang sama.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ " si anak langit membalasnya dengan tundukan kepala diposisinya.

" _Geez_ , kau terlalu sopan!" gerutu Kagami.

"Kukira kau sudah mengenal sifatku sejak lama selama kau menjadi kucingku, naa kagami-kun?"

"Kukira kau akan memanggilku Taiga-kun!"

" _Gomen_ , tapi itu akan terdengar tidak sopan." Minta maaf sih, tapi mukanya masih sebelas-dua belas sama tembok. Bikin Kagami jadi _gedheg_. Balas dendam tersirat.

"Ugh, ya sudah! Terserah kau saja! Istirahatlah.."

"Hai... _oyasumi_ , Kagami-kun!" demikian punggung itu membelakangi sang harimau yang perlahan memudarkan seringainya.

" _Oyasumi_... Akashi!" Kata terakhir terlantun sangat pelan. Sebodoh-bodohnya Kagami, ia masih sadar untuk tahu jika anak dihadapannya masih belum menerima nama itu sebagai bagian dari jati dirinya.

Setidaknya ada rasa lega melingkupi. Dirinya sempat ragu jika Tetsuya tidak ingin bicara dengannya mengingat _tindak-tanduk_ nya pada mereka berenam.

klek

"Dia sudah tidur, Taiga?" Whoah! untung saja Kagami tidak teriak. Sama sekali tidak mendengar ada yang membuka pintu sampai suara yang familiar menjatuhkannya ke bumi. Dengan keras.

"Hai, baru saja! Sudah selesai dengan rapatnya, Akashi-san?"

"Ya sudah selesai, besok kita sudah pergi. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Akashi sulung yang sudah memasuki kamar dan mendekati raga sang adik yang sudah terlelap.

"Dia bilang hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi sepertinya lebih dari itu! Pfft..." Jujur saja, mengingat bagaimana sang anak berlari menerjang halang-rintang hanya demi masuk kamar mandi kemudian keluar dengan wajah yang pucat seperti mayat—itu miris! Tapi jika mengingat penyebab sang anak seperti itu adalah hal yang menurut _mereka_ sepele—itu lucu sih, mohon maaf!

"Hahaha... Mungkin dia tidak akan mau bepergian dengan portal untuk kesekian kalinya." Tercipta ulasan senyum dari wajah tampan yang kentara memancarkan lelah "Sepertinya kalian mulai dekat ya?"

"Entahlah, ia baru tahu jika usiaku sama dengannya. Dia pasti mengira aku seusia kalian sampai memanggilku dengan suffix-san. Dan dia terlalu sopan!" terang-terangan sekali menggerutu. Dia pangeran, lho!

"Begitukah? _Sasuga_ Tetsuya! Dan kamar ini tidak berubah sejak jaman pelatihanku." Tapi sang harimau tahu, jika itu akan menambah senyum sang kakak.

" _Njaa_ Akashi-san, aku keluar! _Oyasuminasai_!" Segera saja dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki menuju pintu keluar untuk membiarkan kedua bersaudara itu istirahat.

"Kukira kau yang ingin tidur disini, Taiga?"

" _Daijoubu_ , kuyakin Akashi-san lebih ingin tidur di kamar lamanya... bersama penghuni baru, hehe! _Mata ashita_!" dan barulah sang harimau berhasil ngacir dari kamar, meninggalkan sang Akashi sulung yang sedikit terbengong.

Kekanakan, namun memiliki sopan santun dan kelembutan. Sepertinya sisi dari seorang Kagami Taiga yang ini hanya dapat ditemui ketika dirinya sedang berbicara dengan dengan sang Ratu dan Pangeran Sulung. Dan mungkin juga sang pangeran bungsu akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

"Taiga akan menjadi penjaga dan sahabat yang baik untukmu, _naa_ Tetsuya!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Astaga berasa bikin jawaban soal Geografi and Sosiologi jaman SMA ya? Mengarang bebas... lol XD. Dan mataku jereng mantengin peta dunia dan harus ngebagi dua.

Kise: "Ciee, inget masa-masa SMA-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "Iyya nih. Mana panjang banget ya? Kira-kira bakal dapet berapa ya? Delapan puluh nyampe nggak ya?"  
Mido: "Tidak mungkin-nanodayo! Lagipula jika guru geografimu pasti menginginkan pengembangan yang lebih luas-nanodayo!"  
Hyuann: "Bener sih! Ya, 78 keatas nyampe lah ya XD"  
Kuroko: "Daripada itu, Hyuann-san! Mengapa tidak fokus saja pada penanggulangan krisis-nya?"  
Hyuann: "Ya kali, Kuroko-san... yang aku ambil masih corporate-management, bukan crisis-management! Terus kenapa jadi ke crisis sih! Inikan lebih ke geografi -_-"

Balas Review:

 **Yuki Caniago:** Hallo lagi Yuki-san, ini sudah update ya. Seperti biasa, aku sweatdrop waktu baca review nya Yuki-san XD. Maafkan bahasa saya yang kelewat puitis, saya mantan anak bahasa yang terdampar ke kelas IPS :'V . Tenang saja Yuki-san, kalau cuman ketawa-ketawa karena adegan sedih berarti psikopatnya belum kumat. Semoga aku bakal ada adegan berdarah yang bisa bikin Yuki-san ketawa. Semoga anda bersedia bersabar! #bow. (Mido: "Nggak Author, nggak reader... otak-otak psikopat-nanodayo! =_=")

 **Seiya Akashi:** Wahh iyya, Seiya-san datengnya cepet! Terima kasih atas wejangan-nya yang berharga. Masuk dunia fantasi itu memang nggak semudah dunia nyata, meski harusnya lebih mudah karena imajinasi sendiri. Tapi bisa balik lagi membuka buku-buku lama dan pengetahuan memang menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuk saya . Ini menyenangkan, dan merilekskan. Thank you for your consideration, we learn together here #bow.

 **May Angelf** : Hai-hai May-chan! Hehe, maafkan kebiasaan lama. Tapi kalo nggak dibablasin nanti bersambung lagi haha... sekarang kita berpindah ke perhentian pertama. Hope you like it! Thank you for your review #Bow!

 **EmperorVer** : EmperorVer-san, long time no see! Senang bisa melihat anda kembali setelah beberapa chapter. Cuma chapter 13 aja kok yang panjang (untuk sementara), yang ini panjangnya normal. Aku juga sebentar lagi UTS kok, makannya cepetan update. Good luck untuk UTSnya ya.. thank you for your review.

Whew... WELCOME! Masih belum bisa liat dunia Light world kayak gimana. Tapi disini sudah memasuki dunia baru. Akan ada banyak penyesuaian disini sehubungan dengan penggambaran geografis yang saya fantasikan #halah! Dan disini, untuk pembagian wilayah akan saya gunakan nama-nama team sesuai dengan serial Kuroko No Basket, namun tidak dipungkiri akan tetap bermunculan nama negara seperti negara-negara di bumi pada umumnya.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, do not hestitate to pm me if you are confuse!

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	15. Chapter 14: The Sinners Soul

Kau membacanya sebagai 'Animal Guardian'. Tertulis dalam bahasa inggris sebagai binatang penjaga. Tapi—

Pernahkah kau berpikir, _kemanakah arah cerita ini_  
Atau kau berpikir hanya untuk mengikuti saja aliran yang kubuat sebagai seorang penulis

 _Siapa dan atau apakah sebenarnya mereka?_

Apakah mereka adalah Akashi dan kawan-kawan yang menyamar menjadi hewan terlantar demi melindungi Tetsuya yang diincar bangsa _Dark_? Jika iya, bukankah sekarang ceritanya sudah tamat?

Berarti bukan. Lantas apa?

Yang kau tahu disini adalah cerita tentang Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang bersama dengan sang kakak serta kawan-kawannya yang dikenal sebagai _The Generation of Miracles_ —dan jangan lupa Kagami—akan bersama-sama mengalahkan kelaliman Raja Dark a.k.a Hanamiya dan mengembalikan keseimbangan kedua dunia.

Jangan kau pikir ini adalah _spoiler_. Sejak awal kuyakin kau menyadari—atau setidaknya mendapat bayangan—akan bagaimana garis besar dari cerita ini.

Jadi apa? Bagaimana? Apakah kau berpikir aku hanya salah memberi judul? Kau berpikir jika aku mengubah alur cerita ini sekehendakku? _Well, to be honest it can be happen! Since I am the author, I can do everything I want._

Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan mengubah judul dari cerita ini. Sebab aku ingin mereka tetap menghidupi cerita ini.

Jika saat ini aku ingin memberitahumu tentang siapa mereka, bersediakah kau membacanya? Entah akan kubeberkan seluruhnya ataupun sebagian, masih bersediakah kau membacanya?

 _Tentang tujuh jiwa terpilih yang diberi kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosa lampau mereka._

Mereka memang bukan tokoh utama, namun cerita tidak akan hidup dengan banyak tokoh dengan latar belakang yang menarik, bukan? 

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

 _ **I won't take any advantage from this story**_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 14: The Sinners Soul**

Previous:

"Kukira kau yang ingin tidur disini, Taiga?"

" _Daijoubu_ , kuyakin Akashi-san lebih ingin tidur di kamar lamanya... bersama penghuni baru, hehe! _Mata ashita_!" dan barulah sang harimau berhasil ngacir dari kamar, meninggalkan sang Akashi sulung yang sedikit terbengong.

Kekanakan, namun memiliki sopan santun dan kelembutan. Sepertinya sisi dari seorang Kagami Taiga yang ini hanya dapat ditemui ketika dirinya sedang berbicara dengan dengan sang Ratu dan Pangeran Sulung. Dan mungkin juga sang pangeran bungsu akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

"Taiga akan menjadi penjaga dan sahabat yang baik untukmu, _naa_ Tetsuya!" **.**

 **.**

14th Chapter begin here:

 _Seorang Ratu yang keji_

 _Seorang pembunuh_

 _Dua orang pelacur_

 _Seorang pencuri_

 _Seorang anak yang durhaka_

 _Seorang saudagar kaya nan kikir_

Atau setidaknya itulah yang Tetsuya dapatkan kala berada dalam ruangan antah berantah yang dalam asumsinya adalah sebuah ruang makan. Sebuah meja makan kayu berbentuk segi empat sederhana yang berkapasitas sepuluh orang, terhidang berbagai macam jamuan lezat ala barat, termasuk dua botol _red-wine_ yang terhidang di depan sebuah ember kecil alumunium berisi es yang mengisi tiga perempat volume si ember. Dua buah _candle holders_ berwarna keemasan yang masing-masing membawa tiga buah lilin, memberikan kesan mewah namun penuh harmoni akan kehangatan keluarga di ruangan yang serba putih yang begitu indah.

Begitu indah hingga Tetsuya tak lagi memiliki kata-kata untuk mendiskripsikan perjamuan kehangatan dari manusia-manusia penuh dosa disana. Termagu sendiri bagai pengemis tak diundang yang hanya diijinkan berdiri dipojok ruangan dan meminta sisa remah roti layaknya anjing.

Namun pertanyaanya, dari manakah sang langit mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini?

Dan lagi, disinilah dirinya. _Kembali_ dibawa pada mimpi aneh yang sudah lama tidak menghantui dirinya. Meski tanpa suara pengantar dari Tetsuya-san yang biasa dengan cerianya dan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Namun kembali pada pertanyaan awal. _Darimana_ _ **Tetsuya tahu jika orang-orang yang ada di meja makan itu adalah para pendosa**_?

Mereka mengatakan jika mata adalah cerminan hati manusia. Tapi kesampingkan itu sejenak baru kembali lagi.

Hal lain dan berbeda dari penglihatan yang selalu diperlihatkan adalah bahwa Tetsuya dapat melihat semuanya, merasakan semuanya, mendengarkan semuanya, tak ada lagi wajah yang nampak gelap, tak ada lagi obrolan bisu yang ia biasa dengarkan. Semuanya nampak nyata.

Baik, saatnya kembali!

.

Menyelam pada lautan langit yang sewarna dengan netra langit Tetsuya. Lautan langit milik seorang gadis ayu yang kira-kira seusia dirinya. Surai hitam selegam kegelapan dunia yang lembut tergerai indah diantara sutra putih yang membentuk _summer dress_ selutut dengan bagian belakang memanjang hingga pergelangan kaki. Namun sepanjang apapun itu tak menghilangkan kecerian dan kelincahan sang dara ayu yang tersenyum ceria dihadapan mereka-mereka yang lebih tua darinya.

Namun siapa sangka akan kegelapan hati yang lebih gelap dan dalam dibandingkan dengan legamnya surai yang indah itu? Penampilan yang sekarang, adalah yang sekarang. Sekarang dirinya adalah gadis sederhana yang memancarkan cantik luar dalam dengan hati putih bersinar.

 _Hal yang kita tahu_ , namun tidak—atau belum diketahui maupun disadari—oleh Tetsuya. Keluarga Kuroko yang telah memimpin kerajaan _Dark_ dari generasi ke generasi, dari anak ke anak, maupun sulung ke sulung. Bahkan jika sang sulung adalah wanita, ia tidak akan memakai marga sang suami selama beraksi menjadi ratu sekalipun marga itu bersanding. Anak sulung akan dikarunai marga sang bunda barulah anak kedua dan selanjutya mewarisi marga sang ayah.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sulung dari dua besaudara Kuroko. Telah dinobatkan diusianya yang ke dua puluh enam. Salahkan saja aturan kuno warisan dari sulung ke sulung itu. Sadar jika kekuasaan berada di depan mata, menjadikan Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi gelap mata. Kuroko Jurou—sang adik—sekalipun menyadari kegelapan hati sang kakak tetap bersedia mundur teratur.

Dan ya, kekuasaan. _Clasic_ sekali bukan? Sesuai namanya, hati sang ratu menghitam. Dirinya menaikan pajak hingga dua kali lipat sehingga lima puluh persennya menjadi miliknya pribadi. _Well_ , entah itu lumrah atau tidak namun pajak dipukul rata bagi rakyat. Tidak peduli jika mereka kaya ataupun miskin, dan mereka yang tidak sanggup untuk membayar harus dihukum pancung dihadapan seluruh rakyat dan ratu sendiri.

Bayangkan saja, seberapa keras kepala keluarga harus banting tulang demi keluarga, bahkan sang istri rela meninggalkan anaknya sejenak demi dapat membayar pajak? berapa banyak eksekusi rakyat dalam sehari? Berapa banyak kepala-kepala yang terapung di sungai darah yang mengitari kerajaan? Berapa lama durasi tangisan-tangisan keluarga yang menjadi musik merdu di telinga sang ratu?

Katakan dirinya psikopat yang tersenyum begitu cerah dan cantik kala menyaksikan kepala-kepala yang terjatuh dari raganya terhias saus darah. Bersenandung riang mendengar orang-orang memohon ampun padanya, berpustus asa memohon kelonggaran untuk mampu melunasi pajak. Sungai darah seakan menjadi kolam bunga teratai yang indah bagi sang ratu.

Namun tiga tahun sudah cukup bagi Ratu Kuroko Tetsuya. Jurou, sang adik dengan dinginnya menghukum saudarinya dengan menebas kepala sang kakak sebagaimana sang kakak menghukum rakyatnya. Disaksikan sebagian besar penghuni kerajaan dan melempar kepala sang ratu di sungai favoritnya disaksikan sebagian rakyat yang melintas.

Jurou tidak peduli jika dirinya juga akan dihukum mati karena membunuh sang ratu. Perlakuan keji sang ratu tidak lagi berdasarkan janji dari Ratu dan Raja pendahulu yang berusaha mensejahterakan rakyat. Dan pangeran Kuroko Jurou bersedia untuk menerima ganjarannya. Sebab yang terpenting tidak ada lagi rakyat yang mati karena hukuman konyol dan tidak manusiawi.

Namun kejahatan serta pemberontakan sang pangeran dianggap sebagai tindakan kepahlawanan bagi rakyat. Kuroko Jurou dinobatkan menjadi raja baru kerajaan _Dark_.

Tiga puluh dua tahun kebahagiaan rakyat dalam pemerintahan Raja Kuroko Jurou, ditambah lima belas tahun pemerintahan sang anak sebelum pemberontakan Hanamiya dimulai dan perang berkepanjangan mendera.

Kuroko Tetsuya, nama yang sangat sama dengan nama sang anak laki-laki yang saat ini dinantikan seluruh dunia untuk dibebaskan dari perang berkepanjangan. Sayang sekali memang kehidupan mereka berkontradiksi.

Namun Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang, atau yang seharusnya dan benarnya adalah Akashi Tetsuya menjadi reinkarnasi jiwa baik sang ratu, demi menghapus dosa-dosa lampau sang ratu. Lantas mengapa sang ratu itu berada dihadapannya berjamu makan saat ini?

 _Jiwa kekejian dan kehausan akan kekuasaan akan terhapus dengan mengkawal jiwa yang murni_.

Surai _teal-blue_ yang panjang nan halus yang menjadi kekhasan dari keluarga Kuroko berganti menjadi hitam, menggantikan warna hatinya yang hitam menjadi putih dan murni seperti baru. Sosok dewasa dua puluh delapan yang menjadi usia terakhirnya sebelum Sang Khalik menghukum nyawanya melalui sang adik mengecilkan fisiknya menjadi gadis remaja yang polos dan murni demi mendampingi hati murni yang masih tersesat.

Tetsuya sang _******_.

 _Sayang sekali kau dan Tetsuya belum boleh mengetahui nama indah yang sudah The One berikan untuk sang gadis kita ini._

.

Seperti seorang kepala keluarga, seorang ayah yang bijak dan penuh keadilan. Sosok pria berusia empat puluh satu tahun, surai kecoklatan dengan dua dan tiga uban keputihan yang dulunya panjang tertupi topi hitam dan berantakan, kini terikat rendah ke belakang, menampakan wajah tampan dengan makna ke-ayah-an, janggut sewarna suraidan dibiarkanya membingkai rahang tegasnya memberi kesan seorang yang bijaksana dan hangat.

Siapa sangka dirinya yang lampau adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Membunuh demi hidup dan hidup demi membunuh. Berkejaran dalam gelapnya hutan maupun jalanan gelap yang menjadi sisi lain perkotaan yang terang, melebur bersama kegelapan malam. Begitulah! Tak pernah menetap dan selalu berpindah. Tak peduli di _Dark world_ maupun _Light World_. Pistol dan api adalah keahliannya, pedang dan pisau menjadi mainannya, segala nyawa hanyalah boneka mati baginya, darah dan lautannya menjadi perhiasannya. Jeritan mohon ampun, minta tolong, dan ketakutan menjadi musik indah baginya.

Bola mata madu yang seharusnya hangat hanyalah batuan dingin yang selalu tertuju pada target. Kedua tangannya berkehendak memutuskan vonis yang sangat pantas bagi sang target di matanya. Hingga ' **Dewa Kematian'** menjadi nama yang disematkan baginya.

 _Hhh, ini hanya seperti cerita classic yang sering kalian baca dari novel hingga komik-komik di toko buku langganan!_

Namun beginilah realitasnya. Mungkin jika begini, kau akan berpikir mengapa hanya dia? Bagaimana dengan para pembunuh yang lain? Apakah mereka tidak diijinkan menebus dosa mereka?

Pemikiran yang masuk akal. Namun mereka akan memiliki waktu mereka. Dan untuk waktu yang ini adalah milik sang 'Dewa Kematian' abad itu. Setiap tetes darah yang menjadi lambang dosanya akan-nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah yang direnggutnya menggantikan batuan dingin yang seharusnya merupakan madu yang hangat.

Dan _The One_ memberinya nama baru,

Aslan sang singa. Jika kalian mengingat singa muda yang ditunggangi sang pangeran sulung Akashi. Mungkin bisa terbayangkan bagaimana wujudnya setelah tiga belas tahun lamanya.

.

Jiwa Ketiga diberikan nama Talon. Rubah keemasan yang bersanding dengan pria emas—dan berisik—kita, Kise Ryouta.

Jika kalian sering sekali mendengar cerita tentang anak yang durhaka pada orang tuanya. Anak ini hanyalah salah satunya. Nama aslinya adalah Ryou, anak tunggal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan yang tinggal di pemukiman dekat dengan hutan lindung di _Light World_.

 _Kuberi kau bocoran, Ryou dan keluarganya merupakan keluarga dari klan suci yang penjaga rubah emas yaitu klan Kise. Penjelasan lengkap dapat disaksikan di episode-episode Animal Gurdian selanjutnya!_

Oke, abaikan trivia di atas dan kita kembali pada Ryou. Apa sajakah yang menjadikanya sebagai anak yang durhaka? Mengapa ia berbuat demikian? Mengapa dia?

Jawabanya sangat _simple_. Bahkan kaupun dapat membayangkannya sendiri tanpa diriku memberitahukannya. Realitas nyata dan biasa yang sering dihiperboliskan dalam drama di televisi. Pertanyaannya, apakah hatimu terketuk setelah mendengar, melihat, maupun memabaca apa yang disebut realitas yang sudah _meinstream_ ini?

Seorang anak yang dengan seenaknya membentak kedua orangtuanya,  
Seorang anak yang dengan teganya mengutuki kedua orangtuanya,  
Seorang anak yang dengan kejamnya memukul dan menendang kedua orangtuanya,  
Seorang anak yang dengan kejinya **membunuh** kedua orangtuanya.

Apa? Ini biasa kan? Sekali lagi, ini bukanlah sekadar fenomena melainkan realitas serta kesenjangan sosial! Perilaku manusia yang tidak manusiawi dan lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan dagingnya. Setiap kitab suci di segala keyakinan manapun selalu mengatakan perihal menghormati orang tua dan segala macamnya. Termasuk apa yang menjadi keyakinan Ryou dan orang-orang sebangsanya saat itu. Bagaimana denganmu?

Lantas apa yang menjadikan diri Ryou berbuat seperti itu pada kedua orangtuanya? Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apapun alasanya, Ryou telah dinyatakan berdosa, titik. Darah yang mengalir dalam darahnya telah mengotori tangannya. Dan dirinya takkan mampu sembunyi dari kemurkaan _The One_ sejauh apapun ia bersembunyi di dunia.

Namun sebesar-besarnya kemurkaan Sang Khalik, pengampunan selalu datang bagi mereka yang dengan sepenuh hati memohon. Sekalipun dalam _sakratul maut_ nya.

Pelariannya bertahun-tahun menjadikannya kembali pada masa mudanya. Pria tampan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, dengan rambut pirang panjang dan lurus yang terikat rapi ke bawah dan netra keemasan yang khas keturunan Kise. Awal dimana dirinya memulai pelarianya hingga akhir hayatnya diusia lima puluh tahun. Wow, 27 tahun menanggung dosa! Katakan ia bisa jadi adalah kembaran dari Kise Ryouta yang berbeda panjang rambut. Namun seperti layaknya Ratu Kuroko Tetsuya dan pangeran Akashi Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta adalah reinkarnasi dari Kise Ryou.

Dan kini Tetsuya mengetahuinya, miris namun ini membuatnya sadar akan kebesaran berupa pengampunan dari sang pencipta yang tidak berdasar. Dalam benaknya, apakah sahabat dari sang—dia masih belum ingin mengakuinya—kakak mengetahuinya juga?

.

Mungkin diantara kau sekalian baru atau menyadari jika yang kupaparkan barulah sebagian realitas dari kesenjangan sosial dunia.

Dan tak terkecuali dua wanita cantik yang duduk bersebelahan yang jika disaksikan mereka adalah gadis kembar, mungkin netranya saja yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna biru tua, yang satu berwarna merah bata.

Dan kau benar, dua orang wanita ini adalah mantan pelacur. Yang dengan sukarela dan bangganya memberikan tubuh sucinya bagi para manusia bejat di luar sana hanya demi uang dan perhiasan.

Baik-baik! Tidak semua wanita pelacur mau dengan sukarela melakukanya, apalagi sebagai generasi milenial semua menyadari jika sesuatu dilakukan pasti ada alasan logisnya. Seperti berkeja sebagai PSK demi membiayai anaknya yang masih bayi, mungkin?

Kau benar, ini mungkin saja terjadi di luar sana. Namun berbeda kisah dengan dua wanita ini. Latar belakang tidaklah penting, sebab alasan mereka menjadi seperti ini hanya demi memeras dompet pria kaya yang singgah ke tempat mereka dengan tatapan bagaikan srigala yang lapar. Namun dibandingkan srigala yang lapar seekor macan bersama macan kumbang yang lapar jauh lebih berbahaya.

Mengumpankan tubuh mereka pada pria-pria berjas seperti dua kelinci yang imut dan lemah dan membawa mereka untuk bergulat di ranjang. Dan saat kenikmatan telah didapatkan oleh mangsa-mangsa yang malang, disitulah dua harimau menerkam.

Jika kau seorang wanita, bagaimana kau menanggapi ini?

Tapi _well_ , kuyakin kalian memiliki pendapat bahkan ideologi berbeda-beda dan aku tidak akan menyalahkan hal itu. Hanya kuigatkan jika setiap keyakinan meyakinkan jika hal ini salah. Yang Di Atas tidak berkenan bila seorang wanita memberikan dirinya pada pria yang bukan ditakdirkan bersamanya. Dan hal ini jelas mengindikasikan bahwa dua wanita cantik ini berdosa.

Tentu mereka harus bersyukur jika keduanya kini mendapat kesempatan untuk menebus dosa mereka. Ungkapan harimau dan harimau kumbang kini bukanlah sekadar julukan. Itu adalah diri mereka yang sekarang.

Mai sang _phantera_ dan Mei sang _Tigriss_

Kuingatkan jika kau sudah melihat Mai. Dia yang waktu itu ditunggangi _gangguro_ dalam mimpi Tetsuya di padang pasir. Tidakkah menurutmu ia tetap sangat cantik? Sekalipun dalam balutan tubuh kucing raksasa berbulu hitam kebiruan dan mata yang tak kalah biru dan jernih.

Untuk Mei, memang dia adalah seekor harimau benggala dan kau belum bisa menemui dirinya dalam wujudnya itu. Kau akan menemuinya nanti bersanding bersama sang harimau yang bersedia menjadi sahabat dan penjaga dari si pangeran bungsu kita.

.

Sitka merupakan bagian dari klan kuno Murasakibara. Nama aslinya adalah Murasakibara Taka. Hal inilah mengapa dirinya memiliki postur tubuh yang errr... unik! Selain postur tubuh yang besar dan berotot, dan surai maupun netra keunguan. Kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dari yang lain, tapi tidak mengurangi paras tampannya.

Jika kau mau tahu, Klan Murasakibara adalah klan anti-modernisasi. _Well_ , mungkin itu jika kau melihatnya nanti kala Murasakibara bertandang ke kampung halamannya. Namun mengapa dikatakan demikian pada jaman dulu yang juga segalanya tidak modern dan sederhana. Kau bisa melihatnya dari cara hidup mereka. Dibanding klan lain yang sudah memiliki tanah untuk ditetapi, klan ungu ini masihlah nomaden atau berpindah-pindah. Tenda mereka masihlah tradisional terbuat dari kulit binatang dan rumput kering. Berburu dan memancing, menjadi cara mereka mencukupi kebutuhan perut. Dukun masihlah dokter mereka. _Segalanya masih sangat tradisional dan kuno seperti kehidupan manusia pra-sejarah yang kau baca di buku sejarah_.

Wow, trivia di atas cukup panjang juga!

Taka, adalah salah satu pemuda yang pintar. Keinginanya untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang baru terutama sihir dan _sience_. Dan keinginannya itu yang menjadikannya untuk melepaskan diri dari kawanan. Tentu dirinya melepaskan diri dengan restu para-panatua, begitu-begitu ia adalah adalah pemuda yang tahu adat.

Berkelana sembari mempelajari hal baru, hingga dirinya menyadari apa yang ia dapatkan tidaklah cukup untuk bertahan di dunia. Dan mencuri, menjadi caranya untuk bertahan hidup dalam kejamnya dunia yang ia lewati. Uang, perhiasan dan barang berharga lainya, yang kemudian ia jual ke pasar gelap. Di luar dugaan Taka menyadari jika perbuatannya salah dan dirinya berdosa, namun dirinya juga tidak mampu untuk berhenti. Dan dirinya juga tidak lagi memiliki muka untuk kembali pada keluarganya, sekalipun dirinya akan selalu tahu dimana keluarganya berada.

Dan hingga akhir hayatnya, dirinya tetaplah menjadi Taka si pencuri.

Namun rencana _The One_ memang tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Taka diijinkan untuk menebus dosanya. Sifatnya yang lurus pada tujuan meski harus melenceng jauh, menjadikannya sebagai seekor elang yang akan menjadi penunjuk arah dan penuntun.

Itulah dirinya, surai panjang yang terkuncir setengah dan netranya yang ungu berganti menjadi gelap yang mengingatkanya akan dosa lampaunya. Namun itu tidaklah menghapus tujuan hidupnya yang baru.

Sitka, sang elang penuntun.

Tidak diketahui oleh sang penunggang, bagi Sitka, Midorima Shintarou adalah perwujudan dirinya yang lama. Hanya Midorima masihlah lebih beruntung, untuk mempelajari dan mendapatkan pengetahuan dengan lebih layak dan penuh kemudahan. Dan Sitka berjanji jika dirinya akan menjadi penuntun sang penunggang hijau agar tetap lurus dan tidak keluar dari jalur yang sudah diatur oleh _The One_.

Inipun menimbulkan rasa penasaran dibenak Tetsuya "akankah Midorima-san mengetahuinya?"

.

Ragnar si beruang.

Dan ya, dia adalah beruang yang ditunggangi oleh pria ungu kita—Murasakibara. Bukan berasal dari klan yang terkenal, saudagar Miyagi Hattori masihlah merupakan pria terkaya di desanya saat itu. Sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa terus memperkaya dirinya. Termasuk mengeraskan hatinya dan menyimpang dari ajaran-Nya demi kekayaan pribadinya.

Awalnya Miyagi Hattori adalah pria yang baik dan sangat ramah. Ia tinggal bersama sang istri yang yang baik dan menerima apa adanya hidup mereka yang sederhana di desa. Orientasi hidup bagi keduanya bukanlah harta dan uang melainkan cinta kasih antara keduanya dan kesetiaan kepada-Nya.

Sayangnya segala hal tidak mungkin sesuai dengan kehendak manusia. Sang istri mengalami sakit keras namun karena miskinnya hidup, mereka tidak sanggup membayar pengobatan. Berkat sang istri yang justru menguatkan keduanya untuk tetap berserah pada-Nya, niscaya sang agung berkenan mengangkat penyakit sang istri. Sayang sekali _The One_ berkehendak lain. Ia mengangkat sang istri dan Miyagi Hattori tersesat hatinya. Tidak ada lagi gunanya untuk setia dan percaya pada-Nya.

Kemiskinan adalah awal dirinya tidak mampu mengobati sakit sang istri, maka iapun akan mencari kekayaan demi kebahagiaannya kelak. Ditindasnya yang lemah demi meraup keuntungan pribadi. Tak mau lagi mendengar jeritan minta tolong dari teman-teman, sahabat dan keluarganya. Tangannya yang hangat menjadi dingin, dan hatinya mengeras.

Sang Pencipta tidak mungkin memberikan cobaan melebihi kekuatan hamba-Nya. Namun bagaimana jika sang hamba sendiri yang justru menyerah dengan merasa jika _The One_ itu tidak adil dan kemudian berpaling?

Miyagi Hattori tersesat dan tanpa sadar menggali lubangnya sendiri pada lubang dosa dan jatuh ke dalamnya.

Dan mengapa _The One_ menghedaki hal ini terjadi?

 _Please_ , ini adalah pertanyaan semua orang. Dan bukan hakku untuk memberikan jawabannya, maka carilah jawaban itu sendiri!

Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengatakan bila disinilah rencana _The One_ digenapi. Sebagai jiwa yang berdosa dan tersesat, Miyagi Hattori menjadi seekor beruang yang perkasa namun memiliki hati yang lembut. Dengan kekuatan dan giginya untuk melindungi apa yang harus ia lindungi, dan dengan wujudnya sebagai lambang cinta dan kepedulian.

Dengan kata-kata memang percuma. Namun dengan tindakan, akan menjelaskan maksudnya.

Apalagi bagi Murasakibara Atsushi, yang tidak mungkin mengerti kata-kata yang puitis dan panjang. Namun bukan berarti ia bodoh. Dibalik ketidakpedulian nya, ia melihat perbuatan orang-orang dan menilainya. Itulah mengapa Miyagi Hattori, atau yang sekarang kita memanggilnya Ragnar sang beruang cocok bersanding dengan pria besar kita.

.

"Jadi mereka sudah kembali ya? Hoaaahhmmhh padahal aku masih ingin di sini" Gerutu pria tua yang berbadan besar di sana, masih dengan menggenggam daging kalkun dan segelas anggur merah.

"Ayolah pak tua, begitu-begitu kau merindukan anak ungu-mu itu kan?" Bujuk bapak tua yang duduk di meja paling tengah dan menghadap semua anak-anak muda di sana.

"Hoi! Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua? pak tua!" Tanya balik pak tua bongsor dengan retorisnya

"Baiklah pak tua sekalian, aku yakin kalian berdua merindukan mereka berdua kan? Dan kau Aslan, tidakkah kau yang mengajarkan untuk selalu tenang saat makan malam?" giliran gadis paling muda yang duduk disisi kanan Aslan sehingga berhadapan dengan Ragnar.

"Maafkan kata-kata saya yang memprovokasi pak tua di sebelah kiri saya, Tetsuya-sa—" belum akan akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirinya mulai berkeringat dingin karena mendapat _deathglare_ dengan bonus senyum menawan dari gadis muda disebelahnya.

"Te-Tetsuya—chan!" dan barulah senyum yang sangat manis ditambah _fuwa-fuwa_ melayang terlihat dari paras manis Tetsuya.

"pffttt... hihihi/gyahahahaha/hahaha" berbagai macam tawa terdengar dari sisa penghuni di sana bahkan pak tua bongsor yang _deathglare_ -nya tidak digubris ikut tertawa melihat pria yang seharusnya menjadi kepala keluarga disana ketakutan oleh gadis kecil. _Well_ , mantan ratu ehem _psikopat_ ehem, dilawan!

"Ehem! Sitka, Talon, Mai, Mei berhenti tertawa saat makan, kalian bisa tersedak!" Nasihat bijak Aslan pada muda-mudi _plus_ pak tua dihadapannya.

"Yaahhh, sudah dua tahun ya? Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah gangguro satu itu? Apakah masih dekil setelah kembali dari dunia lain. Jangan-jangan dia semakin brengsek saja, atau justru semakin homo? hhhh sayang dia masih lebih muda dariku!" Runtuk Mai

"Jaga bicaramu, _nee-chan_! Kita sedang makan! Dan kau beruntung, dia sudah dua tahun lebih muda darimu, bagaimana denganku? Beda sembilan tahun, masih berondong cyiiin!" sanggah sang saudari kembar yang justru ikut-ikutan merutuk.

"Daripada, mereka berdua bagaimana kalau denganku? Aku juga tidak kalah tampan!" kini giliran Ryou angkat bicara, menyibakkan ikatan pirangnya ke udara yang memancarkan ketampanannya.

" **Kau juga berondong, bocah**!" Semprot dua wanita seksi disana. "Dan kau juga sudah mati, jadi kami tidak tahu kau itu brengsek atau homo!" sambung Mei sambil mendumal. Kata-katanya tidak jauh beda dengan kakak kembarnya. Dan satu-satunya pirang hanya mampu berpundung-ria di kursinya.

"Obrolan kalian fulgar sekali, _neesan-tachi_! Aku masih di bawah umur nih! Mou, tapi kalian beruntung sudah bertemu mereka! Aku masih harus menunggu nih! Hampir jamuran juga!" dengan paras belia yang tergolong _baby-face_ , wajah itu membentuk gerutuan yang sangat imut dan manis.

"Itu tidak benar, _ojou-chan_! Bukankah selama ini anda selalu bersamanya? Dan sebentar lagipun anda akan bertemu muka dengannya?" kata Sitka membenarkan. Sayangnya hal itu tidaklah mampu mencerahkan aura suram _ojou-chan_ disana.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Ojou-chan_! Aku sudah bukan lagi seorang putri apalagi ratu. Aku cuma jiwa gadis biasa yang akan mengkawal jiwa yang dinantikan dunia di sana!" namun seulas senyum manis nan polos seorang gadis yang berhasil mengheningkan keributan di sana. Bukan keheningan yang meneganggkan, melainkan menyejukkan. Sehingga menciptkan senyum indah lainnya di paras enam jiwa lain di sana.

"Tugas kita memang hanya mengkawal, namun bukan berarti itu mudah. Jika kita gagal, maka kita akan menyusahkan jiwa-jiwa lainnya. _Minna-san Ganbatte_! Tunggu aku ya!" Akhir dari pidato singkat sang mantan ratu disertai dengan diangkatnya gelas yang terisi wine.

"Untuk jiwa-jiwa!" pimpin sang kepala keluarga, Aslan.

" **Untuk jiwa-jiwa**!" dan sisa jiwa lainnya pun mengikuti.

Bocah langit yang sejak tadi menyaksikan perjamuan makan di sana hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia baru tahu jika merekapun memiliki tugas demi jiwa-jiwa beerdosa lainnya. Dan pada akhirnya ia tahu siapa Tetsuya-san yang selama ini membawanya pada mimpi-mimpi anehnya.

 _Meskipun tahu, Tetsuya tetap tidak tahu maknanya._

 _Atau belum._

"Tetsuya ohh Tetsuya~~! Kau sudah mengetahui siapa kami yang sebenarnya, rahasiakan kami nee~~!" Pinta sang gadis pada bocah langit yang ia punggungi.

 _freeze_

Tetsuya yang baru menyadari jika keberadaanya telah diketahui hanya mampu membeku. Dan maksud dari membeku adalah _literally_ membeku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, kakinya seperti terpancang, suaranyanya tidak mampu dikeluarkan. Meski begitu pendengarannya masih mampu mendengar jelas segala kegiatan di jamuan makan dihadapannya, termasuk suara bakaran lilin yang meleleh. Penglihatannya juga mampu menyaksikan jika enam pasang mata menatapnya. Semuanya kecuali milik gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Entah apa makna dari semua ini. Enam mata yang menatapnya juga bukan dengan mata yang sedang memergoki seorang pencuri, melainkan tatapan hangat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui maknanya.

"Tunggu aku nee~~, Tetsuya ohh Tetsuya!"

Dan semua kembali putih.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Wow!

Kise: "Udah? Gitu doank-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "Iyya! masalah?"  
Mido: "Masalah-nanodayo! Itu ambigu"  
Hyuann: "Habis bingung, mau ngomong apa? Udah selesai dari lama, dan baru berani di pos sekarang!"  
Kuroko: "Setidaknya Hyuann-san sudah update, itu yang penting"  
Hyuann: "Iyya sihh, tapi..."

Balas Review:

 **Yuki Caniago:** Amin deh, kalo bisa jadi seru. Iyya nih, Tetsuya baperan! (Kuroko: Kan Hyuann-san yang bikin ceritanya, kenapa aku kena semprot juga -_-") Hehe, biar gini dulu deh. _Self-confident_ susah dibangun wkwk. Maaf lama ya, semoga suka

 **Seiya Akashi:** Gyaaahhh, gomen Seiya-san! *Bow. Padahal baru dipuji udah kena omel lagi wkwk. I got carried away, I guess! Saya udah coba perbaiki lagi kok chapternya, semoga nggak buruk-buruk amat. Soal A/N di tengah cerita emang sejujurnya iseng, tapi bakal aku coba untuk ngurangi atau ubah secara nggak langsung. I really appreciate for your critique

 **May Angelf** : Hai-hai May-chan! Emang nih para pelangi emang parah, apalagi Midorima (Mido: "aku lagi yang salah-nanodayo!" | Hyuann: "iyya! Masalah?"). Sejujurnya aku nggak pernah punya maksud untuk masukin masalah politik atau apapun yang berat-berat. Tapi kalo dipikir lagi, ini menangkut kerajaan, dan pemerintahan, mau nggak mau dan suka nggak suka ada topik tentang pemerintahan dan nyerempet lagi ke arah lainnya kayak sosial dan ekonomi, dsb. Jadi ngerasa ironis sendiri wkwkwk. Tapi ada sisi positifnya sih, itung-itung apa yang pernah dipelajari jadi dikeluarin lagi wkwk.

 _Disclaimer_ (Untuk nama-nama yang aku pake bagi para tokoh OC):

Aslan from Narnia by C. S Lewis  
Sitka from _Brother Bear_ _by_ Aaron Blaise _and_ Robert Walker  
Ragnar from _Golden Compass_ by Philip Pullman

Iyya memang aku agak ragu untuk nge-post ini, karena seperti nggak langsung masuk ke cerita. Hanya disisi lain, aku ngerasa perlu untuk ngeluarin latar belakang mereka. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku seneng banget bisa nulis tentang mereka, meski belum semuanya. Tetsuya yang masih aku rahasiain sebagian identitasnya, bikin gatel pengen cepet-cepet nulis tentang dia. Tentang sosok Aslan yang punya jiwa bijak dan ke-ayah-an, padahal sebelumnya pembunuh. Sitka, yang image nya juga aku gambarin berdasarkan Sitka di _Brother Bear_ (bukan Taka si pencuri, lho), agak bikin fangirling sendiri. Untuk Ragnar sejujurnya sedikit kesulitan dan bingung tapi paling nggak garis besarnya udah aku gambarin, dan semakin berkembang cerita tokoh-tokoh ini juga akan berkembang.

Mungkin aku akan ganti ini jadi filler setelah update chapter selanjutnya, but still... what do you think?

Dan maaf soal keterlambatannya, real life sedikit lebih hettic dari sebelum UTS.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, do not hestitate to pm me if you are confuse!

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	16. Chapter 15 : Them As Man

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

 _ **I won't take any advantage from this story**_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 15: Them As Man**

Previous:

"Tetsuya ohh Tetsuya~~! Kau sudah mengetahui siapa kami yang sebenarnya, rahasiakan kami nee~~!" Pinta sang gadis pada bocah langit yang ia punggungi.

 _freeze_

Tetsuya yang baru menyadari jika keberadaanya telah diketahui hanya mampu membeku. Dan maksud dari membeku adalah _literally_ membeku. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, kakinya seperti terpancang, suaranyanya tidak mampu dikeluarkan. Meski begitu pendengarannya masih mampu mendengar jelas segala kegiatan di jamuan makan dihadapannya, termasuk suara bakaran lilin yang meleleh. Penglihatannya juga mampu menyaksikan jika enam pasang mata menatapnya. Semuanya kecuali milik gadis yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Entah apa makna dari semua ini. Enam mata yang menatapnya juga bukan dengan mata yang sedang memergoki seorang pencuri, melainkan tatapan hangat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui maknanya.

"Tunggu aku nee~~, Tetsuya ohh Tetsuya!"

Dan semua kembali putih.

 **.**

15th Chapter begin here:

"Wow!"

hanya satu kata yang terlontar pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar. Wajah boleh _stay_ lempeng namun biru langit itu sangatlah memancarkan leburan emosi antara keterkejutan dan kekaguman.

Apakah yang diharapkan oleh birunya netra Tetsuya pada kendaraan yang diharapkan untuk dikendarai dalam perjalanan mereka ke—apa namanya?—kerajaan Teiko?

Kereta kuda? Ya, dan ini akan menjadikan otaknya sangat kentara teracuni oleh novel fantasinya. Paling tidak dirinya beruntung untuk tidak mengatakannya dengan teran-terangan, atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada novel-novel di ranselnya.

Portal? Tidak terima kasih banyak! Buang opsi itu jauh-jauh atau dirinya lebih memilih menjadi tukang bersih-bersih markas untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya daripada harus dipaksa pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-dimana-mengapa dengan menaiki kendaraan mistik menakjubkan namun laknat itu.

Mobil _van_? Pesawat? Itu masuk opsi yang lebih masuk akal mengingat seklias keseharian dari kehidupan manusia—manusia tentara, lebih tepatnya—masihlah **normal** seperti manusia yang...kau tahu! hanya yang membedakan adalah manusia-manusia disini bisa menggunakan sihir yang cukup membuat Tetsuya melebarkan matanya akibat terkagum.

Dan ingatkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu sering melebarkan matanya jika tidak ingin kehilangan matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh _pluk_ -kebawah, dan terguling manis di aspal hitam yang dipijakinya.

Tapi apa yang ada dihadapanya saat ini, jauh lebih. . . baik? Dan diluar dugaan. Mungkin.

Tentu saja diluar dugaan, sebuah mobil 'Karavan' jauh lebih baik dari sebuah mobil 'van'.

Katakan dirinya seperti seperti anak kecil kampungan karena baru melihat mobil karavan—secara langsung—yang saat ini menjulang dihadapannya. Bukan berarti Tetsuya tidak tahu jika mobil seperti ini eksis—ayolah, Tetsuya termasuk generasi milenial dunianya!—hanya saja, mengingat mobil raksasa seperti ini lebih biasa ia lihat dalam penggunaan komersil seperti penjualan makanan cepat saji, promosi dan lain-lain. Kalaupun penggunaan secara pribadi, ia hanya tahu orang-orang Amerika ataupun Eropa menggunakannya untuk acara liburan di pegunungan atau bahkan sebagai rumah berjalan. Sedangkan di Jepang sendiri, ia jarang bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya. Pasangan Arashi lebih suka pergi ke Luar Negri dan menikmati perkotaan dan pusat belanja. Sedangkan bersama pasangan Kiyoshi bukanlah keluarga yang sanggup dan perlu untuk menyewa sebuah Karavan yang tergolong sangat mahal. Bisa menyewa mobil van dibandingkan menaiki mobil pick-up pribadi mereka untuk liburan ke Hokkaido waktu itu adalah hal yang sudah sangat Tetsuya syukuri.

Nampak mencolok di tengah pesawat-pesawat aneka ukuran dalam _hangar_ raksasa yang berdinding baja dan gelap dengan diterangi bohlam putih sehingga benda berwarna _Matte-Latte_ ini nampak berkilauan.

slap

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsu? Hebat bukan?" Tanya pria tan yang menampar pelan bahu Tetsuya menyebabkan dirinya harus kembali ke bumi dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang bersangkutan. Netra langitnya mengikuti kemana Aomine melangkah maju medekati kendaraan yang membuatnya terpana itu.

"Beruntung sekali rongsokan ini sudah selesai dan masih kutinggalkan di markas ini. Si manis ini merupakan salah satu _masterpiece-_ ku. Warnanya sengaja kupilih yang lembut agar lebih bisa berkamuflase di segala lokasi namun tetap terlihat keren. Pilihan warna _matte_ yang menyamarkan goresan dengan warna dasar yang juga warna terang. Kemarilah! kutunjukan padamu interior bagian dalam." Jelas Aomine panjang kali lebar kali antusias. Jujur, Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah tidak apa mengikutinya begitu saja? Dan ohh... jadi mobil menakjubkan ini merupakan milik Aomine-san? Tidak disangka!

"Daiki adalah modifikator kendaraan bermotor, di samping pekerjaan utamanya sebagai anggota keamanan angkatan darat di Touo! Tidak heran jika pekerjaan sambilannya ini sudah sangat bagus bahkan diakui oleh salah kolektor mobil terbesar di beberapa negara besar, dia juga sudah menekuni hobi ini sejak SMA." Komentar Akashi yang datang dari samping belakang sambil membawa beberapa _travel bag_ seakan menjawab ketidakpercayaan sang adik.

"Padahal waktu itu benda ini benar-benar rongsokan yang hampir dilebur sebelum ia beli dari pengepul mobil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Sayangnya aku tidak terkejut, jika hasilnya sebagus ini." Giliran Kagami yang berkomentar sembari melintas, membawa dua jerigen besar yang mungkin saja isinya adalah bahan bakar.

"Kagami-kun sepertinya tahu banyak, ya?" setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Tetsuya buka suara yang hanya dibalas dengan gendikan bahu dan dari Kagami. Sayang masih hanya pada Kagami. Bahkan ajakan dari Aomine masih belum digubris.

"Setidaknya itu membuatnya lebih produktif dan menghasilkan keuntungan daripada sekedar menjadi _simpleton_ -basket dan membaca majalah dewasa- _nanodayo_!" yang seperti ini pastilah Midorima. Dirinya juga ikut membawa empat tumpuk kardus yang hampir jatuh jika—

buk

"Ini!" Yup, Tetsuya berhasil menangkapnya kemudian menyodorkannya kembali kepada Midorima, tapi ditarik kembali "Jika dilihat lagi, sebaiknya aku saja yang membawanya, Midorima-san!"

Midorima yang menyaksikan perbuatan Tetsuya ingin sekali meminta kembali kardus itu dan membawanya. Namun sadar diri dengan keadaan barang bawaannya yang bertumpuk empat dan sudah jatuh satu, maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi dirinya untuk menolak pertolongan si anak. Dengan wajah memerah ia hanya kembali berjalan dan membalas "Terserah kau saja!"

' _Jadi begini, versi manusianya Midorima-kun! Tidak jauh berbeda._ ' Batin si anak yang ini menjadi relawan dadakan untuk membantu Midorima membereskan barang-barang untuk di bawa menjadi bekal perjalanan. Sebenarnya dalam benak Tetsuya juga bertanya-tanya mengapa tangan milik pria itu diperban, apakah terluka? Namun urung lantaran dirinya masih belum ingin memulai percakapan dengan siapapun.

Menuju bagian belakang mobil yang menjadi bagasi yang terbilang cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah bagasi mobil. Sudah terdapat barang-barang yang tersusun rapi seperti jerigen minyak yang tadi dibawa Kagami, box pendingin, dan kardus-kardus yang barusan dibawa Midorima. Entah karena penataannya yang rapi atau dari bagasinya sendiri yang luas, namun tetap saja penyimpanan ini masih nampak lenggang.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Lekaslah naik, kita akan berangkat setelah Akashi selesai dengan urusannya dengan pimpinan Kaijo." Saran dari si hijau yang mulai beranjak setelah menutup bagasi mobil. Tetsuya yang tidak ambil pusing hanya mengikuti saja pria hijau itu memasuki mobil besar milik si pria navy dan—

Kembali—untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hahaha—sang langit terbelalak kagum

Melihat bagian dalam yang baginya jauh lebih mencengangkan. _Well_ , duh! Dia tidak pernah melihat atau memperhatikan seperti apa bagian dalam dari sebuah karavan, dan jika melihat apa yang menjadi interior mobil dirinya tidak dapat benar-benar berpikir. Jika memprediksi akan bagaimana interior dalam mobil sesuai dengan personaliti dari seorang Aomine, mungkin warna yang akan ia lihat adalah hitam, biru, maupun warna-warna gelap. Sayang sekali prediksinya salah. Daripada warna gelap, justru perpaduan broken white dan coklat kayu yang memberi kesan minimalis namun mewah.

"Kau suka, Tetsuyacchi?" Sebuah tangan melingkari leher sang langit. Semburat kekuningan terlintas kekuningan dari sisi kanan Tetsuya.

" _H-hai'_!" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Bukan karena pertanyaannya, hanya saja... ' _Tetsuyacchi_?'

"Kise menambahkan akhiran '-cchi' pada orang yang ia akui dan hormati. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu." Timpal Kagami apatis yang sepertinya kembali menjawab pertanyaan batin Tetsuya. Dirinya sekarang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di belakang. Sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk.

" _Nee nee_ , yang menata interior dan warnanya itu aku-ssu! Lihat, _kitchen-set_ disana dan rak atas yang menyimpan berbagai alat masak-ssu. Kubuat lebih lenggang supaya Murasakibaracci bisa memasak disana-ssu." Jelasnya menunjuk pada _kitchen-set_ sederhana yang ada di depan pintu, dengan paduan warna rak broken white berpadu manis dengan lantai _light-mahogani-wood-colour_. Mendengar kata Murasakibara membuat Tetsuya teringat akan anjing _Saint Bernard_ miliknya yang pemalas dan tukang makan. Namun sebagai manusia, ia ingat akan pria besar ungu yang pagi tadi memasak sarapan yang lezat bahkan membuatkan _Vanilla-shake_ untuknya.

"Toilet ada di belakang sana, itu toilet dua pintu-ssu. Bisa dibuka dari depan dan dari bagasi jika akses jalan pintu depan tertutup oleh sofa lipat disebelah kirinya-ssu. _Briliant_ kan, _nee nee_?"

' _huwaaahh, kise-san benar-benar seekor golden retriever_!' batin Tetsuya yang _sweatdrop_ saja mendengar penjelasan dari mantan anjingnya itu. ' _Belum lagi... itu cuma toilet, tolong!_ '

"Dan untuk kursinya, kupilih berdasarkan kursi-kursi pesawat _first-class_ dengan _sefety-belt_ dan sandaran kaki, _safety and comfort is the first priority_ -ssu!" dilanjukan menunjuk kursi-kursi—dengan gaya memberi hormat ala pilot, kala menyebut kalimat terakhir—yang memang mirip dengan kursi pesawat _first-class_ seperti yang diingat Tetsuya setiap kali menggunakan jasa penerbangan domestik, warnanya _dark mahogany_ , mungkin ukuranya yang lebih kecil mengingat ini adalah mobil dan bukan pesawat. Tetsuya hanya melihat tiga kursi karena dirinya masih dihadapkan pada sisi kanan setelah pintu masuk. Yaitu dua kursi disebelah kanan yang saling berhadapan yang salah satunya sudah diduki oleh Kagami sambil bertumpang dagu, terdapat meja putih di antara dua kursi itu, dan satunya lagi ada disebrang kedua kursi yang membelakangi jendela dan berderatan dengan sofa. Masih ada tiga kursi lain, yaitu satu disebelah kiri pintu masuk dan tiga di depan termasuk kursi pengemudi.

"Dan supaya bisa tidur nyaman-ssu! Meskipun Midorimacchi dan Akasicchi tidak akan menyukai gagasan untuk tidur di dalam mobil!" Kalimat terakhir dibisikan dengan jari yang dilayangkan ke hadapan bibir si pirang dan memberikan isyarat rahasiakan-ini-ya pada sang langit yang masih diam.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuyacchi sukakan-ssu?" Kembali pertanyaan sama terlontar dengan suara yang melengking, dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kaku. "Kau dengar itu, Aominecchi? Tetsuyacchi menyukainya-ssu!"

"Sudah kubilang akan lebih bagus jika warnanya biru dan putih! Kau membuat ini seperti hotel orang tua, _baka_!" sahut Aomine yang kepalanya mencuat dari kursi pengemudi.

" _Hidoi nee_! Ini namanya _timeless_ dan minimalis-ssu! Dasar **Aho** minecchi tidak tahu desain kekinian-ssu!" balas Kise tidak mau kalah, meninggalkan sang langit yang masih diam saja mendengar dua orang ini malah saling berdebat. _Kami-sama,_ tolong selamatkan telinga Tetsuya!

"Biarkan saja mereka! Kau bisa memilih tempat dudukmu!" Dan untuk kedua kalinya Kagami-lah yang dikirim oleh _kami-sama_ untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari dunia kebingungan.

" _Ha-hai_!" menuruti perkataan kawan barunya, Tetsuya mengambil tempat di kursi dekat sofa. "Apa mereka berdua sering seperti itu?" tanya sang langit yang berusaha membuka pembicaraan,

"Ya, untuk mobil ini mereka berkolaborasi karena dua tahun lalu Aomine tidak dapat menyelesaikan memodifikasi mobil ini lantaran misinya ke dunia lain dua tahun lalu. Kau ingat? Ketika aku dan Aomine datang pertama kali!" mendapat respon anggukan sang harimau melanjutkan "Maka Kise yang mengambil alih untuk desain interior, sebelumnya mereka juga sudah berdebat. Jadi ini adalah lumrah." Jelas Kagami santai.

Oke, ini baru. mempelajari sifat manusia dari _mantan_ peliharaannya. Midorima, si kucing hitam mistis yang ternyata adalah pria dewasa yang serius namun misterius dan... _Tsundere_. Murasakibara anjing besarnya yang pemalas dan tukang makan, ternyata sangat pandai memasak, meski dirinya tetap saja pemalas dan tukang makan. Buktinya dirinya sudah anteng di kursi depan dengan suara kraus kraus menemani. Kise, _golden retriever_ yang berisik, ceria dan sangat ekspresif dan jenis ini memang sangat cocok dengan _personality_ asli dari seorang Kise Ryouta. Aomine, si kucing belang bermata biru yang biasanya berantem dengan Taiga justru kini berantem dengan Kise. Sedangkan Taiga sendiri, atau yang sekarang dipanggilnya Kagami-kun adalah pemuda anteng meski seringkali bertindak tanpa berpikir,

"Hoi, jangan bawa-bawa aku, Ahomine!" teriak Kagami sewot. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat dan terkepal, siap ngajak perang.

' _Dan aku terlalu cepat berspekulasi!_ ' batin Tetsuya _ngenes_ , melihat saat ini terjadi pertengkatan tiga mulut anatara Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami. ' _Taiga-kun tetap saja Taiga-kun jika sudah bertemu dengan Aomine-kun_!' ada aliran rasa lega mengetahui beberapa hal tidak banyak berubah meski sekarang berada dalam situasi yang 180 derajat berbeda. Ini akan membuat adaptasi sedikit lebih mudah. Hanya sedikit.

Sedangkan kepada Akashi—jujur saja, Tetsuya masih ragu. Bukan tidak percaya hanya saja... entahlah, mungkin 'belum mau' adalah kata benar. Akashi adalah orang baik, sungguh. Dan ya, Tetsuya masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pria itu adalah kakaknya.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kala langit biru menampakkan sinarnya dan menatap cahaya bulan di langit gelap miskin bintang—ohh bukan, itu lampu._

" _Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" suara yang tidak asing memasuki telinganya mulai mengusik dan berharap untuk bisa kembali ke alam mimpi, namun gagal._

 _Menyerah dan memilih untuk bangun dari pembaringan. Mengerjap dan mengucek-ucek matanya sampai mata birunya menatap sosok pria yang mengusik hidupnya._

" _Akashi-san"_

" _Ohayou, Tetsuya! Kau tidur seperti koala. Apa separah itu menaiki portal untukmu?" Sapa sang kakak sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya yang bersampingan dengan ranjang yang ditiduri sang adik._

" _Aku tidak menyukainya!" Hanya itu. Ada sedikit gurat-gurat kekesalan disana._

" _Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, kau bisa tidur lagi selama dua jam sampai orang-orang markas bangun dan memulai aktivitas mereka." Bukan jawaban yang didapat namun si anak malah melenggang memasuki kamar mandi. Dikacangin deh! "kau yakin tidak ingin tidur lagi?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur. Aku ingin mandi saja!" jawab sang adik tanpa menoleh._

 _Dengan diiringi suara shower, Akashi mulai memposisikan dirinya di hadapan sebuah lemari. Membuka dan tangannya cekatan memasang holster dimana terdapat pistol disana. Diambilnya pistol berjenis Browning Hi-Power tersebut dan memeriksa isinya, kemudian mengembalikannya kebali kedalam holster. Tangannya cekatan meletakkan benda-benda lain seperti megazen, maupun pisau belati. Sekalipun pangeran, peralatan seperti ini adalah wajib khususnya bagi pria yang telah mengikuti pelatihan wajib militer—namun putra kerajaan pula telah memilikinya sejak usia mereka 12 tahun. Yang membedakan hanyalah bahwa pistol dan belati yang dimiliki Akashi memiliki simbol kerajaan, dan tidak sembarang memilikinya dan legal menggunakannya._

 _Ketika hendak mengambil barang terakhir, tangan cekatan itu berhenti pada sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk persegi panjang yang berdiri. Dipandangnya lamat-lamat kalung itu. Ada rasa nostalgia yang mulai menggerayangi sang pangeran. Rindu. Namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya pikiran melankolis itu dan memakai kalung itu. Ketika tangannya kembali memasuki lemari dan keluar dengan sebuah kotak hitam_

" _Tetsuya, kemarilah! Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu!" Kalimat tersebut terlontar tanpa sang pemilik suara menoleh kepada subjek yang dipanggil, yang baru saja keluar dengan dengan handuk putih di leher, terjengit kaget karena seseorang yang –belum –ingin diajaknya bersosialisasi. Tapi toh dia menurut._

" _Duduklah!" dan Tetsuya duduk, seperti anjing penurut. Meski perintah yang diberikan lebih terdengar seperti saran. Dihadapannya kini tersodor sebuah kotak hitam. "Ambil dan bukalah, Tetsuya! Ini untukmu! Anggap saja sebagai kado selamat datang!"_

 _Hanya kepala dan tangan yang berkeja sebagai tanda afirmatif. Tanpa kesusahan berarti membuka kotak hitam yang menampakan dua benda yang..err... agak tidak biasa untuk dikatakan sebagai kado bagi anak usia 16 tahun tapi—_

" _Ini—"_

" _Sebuah pistol dan belati dengan lambang kerajaan, diberikan kepada setiap putra kerajaan sejak usia mereka 12 tahun tidak hanya sebagai pertahanan diri, tetapi sebagai lambang indentitas mereka sebagai keluarga kerajaan."_

" _..." Sayangnya si kecil kehabisan kata-kata._

" _Ahaha, Itu jika kau ingin mempercayai saja perkataan pria tua kuno yang jarang menganggapku anak, hanya pangeran. Itu memang asli dengan lambang kerajaan, hanya milikku yang lama. Gunakan saja pada fungsi pertama. Cobalah pistolnya! Bidiklah kesana!"_

 _Tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut akan candaan yang lebih seperti sebuah cemoohan pada sang ayah, tangannya sudah berpendar dengan kekuatan cahayanya, menarik papan bidik hitam-putih dari dinding kamar. Menyisakan Tetsuya yang masih mangap seperti anjing menguap._

" _Cobalah Tetsuya! Tak perlu tepat mengenai bagian tengah, cukup mengenai bagian manapun dari dari papan itu. Ahh, jika kau berhasil pada percobaan pertama aku akan mengatakan pada Atsushi untuk memberikanmu Vanilla-shakes?" Ajakannya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, namun tawaranya menggiurkan._

" _Ini adalah pistol berjenis Beretts 92FS, pistol semi-automatic, agak berat namun seimbang dan cocok untuk pemula. Aku ingat sesua-seseorang memilihkannya khusus untukku, dan segera mengajariku. Padahal aku baru belajar menembak seminggu kemudian."_

' _Aslan-san.' Batin sang bungsu yang langsung terkoneksi pada pria yang merupakan sang singa milik sang kakak._

 _Dengan perlahan namun cekatan, sang sulung mengajarkan pada sang adik bagaimana merangkai magazin pada pistol tersebut, dan begitu benda hitam legam telah menghadap mangsa dihadapan mata,_

" _Konsentrasi, atur nafas dan emosimu, tetap buka kedua mata selama membidik dan menembak, jangan ragu saat menarik pelatuknya, dan berusahalah agar jangan sampai kau menutup mata karena terkejut dengan suaranya!"_

 _Dibetulkannya posisi sang adik untuk memastikan bahwa pistol yang ada pada genggaman gemetar sang adik tepat mengarah di titik hitam terkecil pada papan bidik, serta berada pada jarak pandang diantara kedua matanya. "Jika kau takut, lakukan dalam sekali nafas! Kau pasti bisa, Tetsuya!"_

 _Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban, dapat dilihat dari rubi sang kakak bagaimana sang adik nampak berkonsentrasi dengan pistol dan buruannya._

 _ **Konsentrasi**_

 _ **Atur nafas dan emosi**_

 _ **Buka kedua mata**_

 _ **Tarik pelatuknya**_

 _DOORR_

 _Tubuh itu sedikit terhempas ke belakang, meski tidak sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Telinganya sedikit pengang akibat suara yang ditimbukan. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdebar ditambah keringat yang mengucur perlahan akibat pacuan adrenalin._

" _Kau berhasil, Tetsuya! Lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan, lihat!" tangan kanannya digunakan menepuk kepala bersurai sama seperti milik sang ibunda, sedangkan tangan kiri untuk menunjuk kearah papan bidik dihadapan mereka._

 _Peluru itu berada pada lingkaran kedua terdalam pada papan itu._

" _... aku...?"_

" _Benar! Kau yang melakukannya Tetsuya! Sesuai janjiku, kau akan mendapatkan vanilla-shakes buatan Atsushi—dan kau berhak mendapatkan ini" Kotak hitam lain tersodor, hanya ukurannya lebih kecil._

" _Kado lainnya?"_

" _Kali ini dari kami." Jawaban yang ambigu._

" _Kami?" Jelas sang anak bingung, kan?_

" _Aku dan orang tua kita."_

 _Dan kalimat sederhana itu masih sulit dicerna bagi Tetsuya. Tak menjawab dan hanya membuka kotak itu. Isinya tak lain tak bukan adalah sebuah kalung. Sangat sama dengan yang dimiliki sang kakak._

" _Dibandingkan pistol dan belati yang sudah menjadi milikmu, yang itu yang harus kau jaga dan kaumiliki baik-baik. Itu adalah liontin kerajaan, yang diturunkan dari anak ke anak. Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama ingin kau juga memilikinya."_

 _Liontin kerajaan, tentu saja! Tak ayal mereka sangat indah. Terbuat dari perak, bandulnya berbentuk persegi panjang yang berdiri, dengan ukiran detil dan rumit yang membentuk matahari dan bulan torehan warna biru dan merah yang menjadikan benda ini semakin menawan._

 _Tik_

 _Liontin itu terbuka,_

" _ini... arloji?" Tetsuya memang tak banyak mengeluarkan suaranya dalam percakapan ini, namun setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar pastilah berasal dari keingintahuan yang paling dalam._

" _Benar, tapi lihat lagi!" hooo, ada nada-nada misterius dalam kalimat itu,_

 _Dan langit itu kembali menatap apa yang ia lihat sebagai arloji itu,_

 _Seorang wanita, dari parasnya pertengahan 20tahun-an, kulitnya putih nan ayu, surai yang tersanggul sederhana dan netranya berwarna langit, seakan Tetsuya tengah mematut dirinya yang lain yang adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Wanita ini membawa seorang bayi, yang bersurai sangat sama dengan miliknya._

 _Disebelahnya ada pria. Tinggi, kekak, nampak penuh wibawa. Surai dan netranya berwana merah seperti milik sang kakak. Tangannya memegang bahu seorang anak yang memiliki surai dan netra yang sama._

 _Antara adik dan kakak kini saling bertemu mata. Seakan saling berkomunikasi dengannya._

 _Maka biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu, apa yang tak akan terungkap oleh kata-kata._

 _FLASHBACK END_

.

Beberapa menit pertengkaran tidak berfaedah antara Kagami, Aomine, dan Kise, _plus_ Midorima yang berusaha mendiamkan mereka justru terjebak di dalamnya. Maka datanglah Akashi yang berhasil mendiamkan ke-empatnya tanpa kesusahan berarti kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Kagami.

Setelah berpamitan dengan penghuni Markas Kaijou, barulah mobil siap berangkat. Menilik dari jendela, Tetsuya bisa melihat barisan masing-masing dua orang yang berdiri di dua sisi berbeda dari sebuah pintu baja yang amat besar. Dimana kedua tangan mereka terangkat dengan cahaya keputihan seperti bola menyinari telapak tangan mereka. Perlahan digerakannya tangan mereka bersama-sama mendekati tubuh mereka,

GREEEEKKKKKK

Dan perlahan namun pasti gerbang baja terbelah dua dengan cahaya juga mendapingi benda gelap itu, cahaya lain nampak membutakan namun perlahan menjadi sebuah panorama jembatan putih dipayungi langit biru dan awan putih. Dengan pemandangan seperti itu jangan salahkan Tetsuya jika dirinya tidak ingin beranjak dari posisinya, beruntung dirinya memilih untuk duduk di kursi sofa. Seakan titik yang paling luas dan nyaman itu menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Dalam beberapa menit perjalanan, kawasan pertahanan Kaijo telah berganti menjadi berbagai panorama yang masih indah dan asri. Sesungguhnya tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan melewati kawasan perhutanan maupun menyaksikan gunung Fuji dari kejauhan di jalan raya di Bumi. Namun siapa yang bersedia menolak kala mata kita dimanjakan oleh keasrian dari hijau, rindang dan suburnya pepohonan yang tumbuh kokoh di kanan-kiri jalan, masih berpayung langit biru dan gumpalan kapas putih yang menjadikan pancaran sang surya begitu hangat dan memanjakan mata setelah satu malam yang masuk dimata hanyalah warna suram.

Menitpun berangsur menjadi jam. Suasana Karavan masih tetap hidup dengan debat mulut antara Kise dan Aomine meski terpisah depan dan belakang dan Midorima yang berusaha untuk tidak menggubris pertengkaran keduanya meski kentara Surai hijaunya yang mecuat nampak berasap. Murasakibara yang tenang bersahaja sembari memakan snack-nya diantara keributan yang melingkupinya. Akashi dan Kagami,

"Skakmat!"

"Gah! _Damn'it_ aku kalah lagi!" Teriakkan kesal Kagami tiba-tiba.

" _Language_ , Taiga!" (Jaga bahasamu, Taiga!) Nasihat Akashi santai yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat si harimau kecil yang diduduk dihadapannya.

"Su-summimassen, Akashi-san!" pekik Kagami

"Kau sudah lebih baik hanya harus lebih sering latihan, Taiga! Dan belajarlah untuk lebih tenang, gerakanmu akan mudah terbaca lawan jika kau tidak belajar menenangkan diri dalam segala situasi!" Dan kembali nasihat santai terlontar.

Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan? Mereka berdua sedang bertanding shogi.

Akashi, jika dilihat dari perawakan dan pola pikir dan ditambah statusnya sebagai seorang pangeran, maka tidak heran permainan seperti ini merupakan keahliannya. Namun seorang Kagami Taiga main shogi? Bahkan Tetsuya yang pertama kali menonton (baca: mengintip) pertandingan sambil membaca novelnya masih tidak habis pikir. Belum pula ditambah dengan sifat sang harimau yang notabene pria-berotot-kurang-otak alias _simpleton_ , maka sama sekali tidak mengejutkan jika dirinya kalah telak dalam permainan meski ini sudah ronde ke-tiga.

Bagi Akashi ada hiburan tersendiri bisa bermain dengan Taiga, dia sangat sadar jika permainan seperti ini **sangat** tidak cocok untuk tipe anak seperti dirinya. Namun Taiga, dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bisa membuat dirinya sang pangeran tersenyum. Namun bagi pangeran sendiri, Taiga sudah seperti adik lain baginya—meski tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan Tetsuya, tentu saja.

' _Aku bersumpah akan menjaga pangeran Akashi Tetsuya demi Akashi-san dan Shiori-sama!_ '

Ahh ya, sebuah sumpah yang diucapkan oleh seorang prajurit kecil diusianya yang masih delapan tahun.

.

Keluarga Kagami adalah keluarga Kesatria yang turun-temurun menjaga keluarga kerajaan Teiko. Tak ayal kerajaan sudah seperti taman bermain bagi anak-anak mereka. Belum lagi Ratu yang sekarang, Akashi Kuroko Shiori memiliki ketertarikan pada anak-anak. Dan hal ini cukup menjadi distraksi sesaat yang menghangatkannya dari rasa dingin akibat kesedihan berkepanjangan karena harus dipisahkan dari sang putra bungsu. Jangan salahkan beliau jika Taiga kecil cukup dimanjakan. Meski begitu, arah memanjakan yang dimaksud adalah mengenalkan Taiga pada anak bungsu yang saat itu berada nan jauh disana. Bersembunyi dari bahaya yang menerornya dari orang-orang bangsa _Dark_.

Dan sebagai keturunan prajurit pulalah, Taiga kecil mulai sadar akan tanggung jawabnya. Terus mengatakan pada Shiori- _sama_ -nya untuk menjaga sang pangeran bungsu jika dirinya kembali kelak. Beberapa mungkin berpikir jika itu hanya janji anak kecil yang akan segera berlalu. Namun tidak bagi Taiga. Dan siapa sangka jika hal ini juga menggugah sang pangeran sulung? Hal yang tidak dipedulikan olehnya kini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Akashi bersedia menjadi mentor sampingan ditengah kesibukannya. Mulai dari pendidikan dasar, tehnik bertarung, hingga hal remeh-temeh seperti basket dan shogi. Meski harus berpisah sekitar tiga tahun karena Taiga harus menjalani pendidikannya sebagai calon prajurit, ikatan antara keduanya tidaklah putus. Bahkan setelah selesai dengan pendidikanya, Taiga segera dipercaya bahkan dihormatkan untuk misi penjagaan pangeran bungsu di dunia lain. Dan semua atas perintah dari pangeran Akashi Seijurou sendiri—dengan persetujuan sang Raja, tentu saja.

Sempat diragukan memang untuk mengirimkan prajurit muda ke dalam misi yang bagi prajurit sendiri adalah misi kelas S alias kelas berat. Berbekal keahlian bertarung yang memang pantas mendapat peringkat A selama masa pendidikannya, dan sandangan nama Kagami bukanlah sekedar hiasan semata. Nama Kagami atau jika dalam bahasa Inggris adalah _Mirror_ , merupakan salah satu kekuatan alami dan sakral yang dimiliki oleh klan cahaya ini— _Antithesis_.

Akashi tidak lagi terlalu takut  
Akashi tidak lagi terlalu ragu

Siapa bilang sang kakak tidak menyadari jika adiknya ternyata lebih nyaman berada dengan sang harimau dibandingkan dirinya? Mengapa? Karena faktor usia kah? Apa hanya karena itu?

Jujur saja, sebagai seorang kakak, Seijurou pasti cemburu. Tapi satu yang dirinya percaya,

Adiknya akan berada dalam lindungan yang benar.

.

Kembali dari nostalgia sesaat, Akashi menyadari tatapan lain malu-malu atau jika diperhatikan lagi adalah tatapan yang berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Namun gagal.

"Tetsuya ingin mencobanya? Kukira Jepang juga terkenal dengan permainan _Shogi_ -nya?" Tatapan itu melembut menatap sang langit yang berusaha menyembunyikan tatapannya dibalik novel setebal tiga ratus halamannya. Namun tahu sopan santun, Tetsuya menurunkan novelnya dan menatap sang penanya,

" _Hai_ , anda benar! Namun maaf, aku tidak bisa bermain _shogi_! Terima kasih atas tawaran anda!" Tolakan halus dan sangat sopan sekali berikut sedikit bungkukan kepala sebagai tanda minta maaf dan terima kasih

Tetsuya bohong. Dia **bisa**. Kenyataan jika dirinya adalah mantan putra Arashi yang merupakan keluarga kalangan atas, dan shogi merupakan permainan favorit dari kalangan atas maka suka-tidak-suka dirinya harus bisa. Dia hanya belum ingin berinteraksi dengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah! Kukira sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai di perhentian pertama kita untuk makan siang sebelum sampai di penginapan saat makan malam."

Dan belum lama Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karavan mereka telah sampai di padang rumput dekat dengan pedesaan. Disana juga yang dekat dengan kuil suci yang sangat disucikan bagi kerajaan Teiko.

 _Disana pula awal dari segala petualangan berada_

.

.

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

HOREEE, finaly update after forever! Agak ringan, biar nggak terlalu emosional.. hehehe

Kise: "Hyuannchi, Omedetou-ssu!"  
Hyuann: "Untuk?"  
Mido: "Untuk apa lagi? Kelahiran puppies-nya Taka-nanodayo!"  
Hyuann: "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
Kuroko: "Sebenarnya kami ingin mengucapkan selamat setelah kelahiran mereka, tapi Hyuann-san baru update sekarang. Sekali lagi selamat atas kelahiran Rinka-chan, Tetsu-chan, dan Kuroko-kun(?)."  
Hyuann: "hehe, nama mereka terinspirasi dari Kuroko-san *nyengirkuda. Arigatou, Kuroko-san."

Dan maaf soal keterlambatannya, real life nyaris membunuhku.  
Dan aku sempat membuat _Long-oneshoot_ berjudul 'Just an Outsider', feel free to visit and read!

Balas Review:

 **Kokuo Chara:** Kokuo-kun (?) (Boleh aku panggil gitu? Dan maaf aku nggak tahu Kokuo cewek atau cowok ya? so mungkin aku bisa manggil dengan lebih baik ke depannya ) Terima kasih yang udah bersedia support aku dan menjadi salah satu pembaca setia *Bow. Maaf terlambat ya, semoga masih tetap membaca . P.S: Kokuo-kun di bawah umur? Waduh! apa nggak papa sama beberapa adegan yang... mengandung kekerasan berdarah?

 **Seiya Akashi:** Hallo Seiya-san! Hehe, padahal aku kira bakal gimana-gimana sama chapter 15 wkwk, tapi syukurlah kalau Seiya-san nyaman ketika membaca.  
Untuk membedakan antara flasback dan mimpi, aku pernah berpikir hal yang sama sih... cuma ya... bakal aku pikirin lagi. Thank you for your suggestion!

 **May Angelf** : Hai-hai May-chan! Hahaha akupun baru sadar juga soal kesamaan namanya. Padahal Nama Mai terinspirasi dari Horikita Mai-chan yang ada di majalah porno nya Aomine, terus nama Mei... karena kebayang nama gadis China, akhirnya putusin aja mereka kembar wkwkwk. Lagi antara Panther sama Harimau sama-sama satu keluarga _kucing-kucingan_ ( _felis_ )—Oke baiklah! Akun-nya May-chan masih nggak bisa kebuka, kah? Udah coba untuk ganti password? Semoga bisa kebuka ya, nggak sabar sama fict spektakuler dari May Angelf... hehe. And thank you so much udah bersedia review meski akunya agak bermasalah.

 **Miichan Maru:** Hallo Miichan-san (begini nggak apa?) ini sudah lanjut ya... maaf menunggu lama. Aku juga mau bilang Welcome to Animal Guardian, semoga selalu bisa menghibur . Btw, aku udah baca cerita Miichan-san yang CONFUSION, ceritanya bagus dan ringan. Tetap semangat berkarya!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, do not hestitate to pm me if you are confuse!

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


	17. Chapter 16: About the Something

ANIMAL GUARDIAN

By Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read  
Warning: a bit OOC, typo, EYD kemana-mana, _strayanimalGOM, contain abusing_

 _ **I won't take any advantage from this story**_

Keterangan:  
"aaaa" : bicara (terselip huruf italic jika terdapat kata-kata dalam bahasa jepang atau bahasa serapan lainya)  
" _aaaa_ ": Telepati _  
_[ _aaaa_ ]: Telepati dalam flashback  
'aaaa': Telephone _  
'aaaa'_ : dalam batin/pikiran 

**CHAPTER 16: About the Something**

Previous:

"Tetsuya ingin mencobanya? Kukira Jepang juga terkenal dengan permainan _Shogi_ -nya?" Tatapan itu melembut menatap sang langit yang berusaha menyembunyikan tatapannya dibalik novel setebal tiga ratus halamannya. Namun tahu sopan santun, Tetsuya menurunkan novelnya dan menatap sang penanya,

" _Hai_ , anda benar! Namun maaf, aku tidak bisa bermain _shogi_! Terima kasih atas tawaran anda!" Tolakan halus dan sangat sopan sekali berikut sedikit bungkukan kepala sebagai tanda minta maaf dan terima kasih

Tetsuya bohong. Dia **bisa**. Kenyataan jika dirinya adalah mantan putra Arashi yang merupakan keluarga kalangan atas, dan shogi merupakan permainan favorit dari kalangan atas maka suka-tidak-suka dirinya harus bisa. Dia hanya belum ingin berinteraksi dengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah! Kukira sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai di perhentian pertama kita untuk makan siang sebelum sampai di penginapan saat makan malam."

Dan belum lama Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karavan mereka telah sampai di padang rumput dekat dengan pedesaan. Disana juga yang dekat dengan kuil suci yang sangat disucikan bagi kerajaan Teiko.

 _Disana pula awal dari segala petualangan berada_

 **.**

16th Chapter begin here:

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu rasanya berkemah yang sesungguhnya. Yang dirinya tahu dari berkemah adalah berada di hutan atau di pinggir danau jauh dari kota, menyalakan api unggun, memasak hasil tangkapan alam, dan membangun tenda serta tidur didalamnya. Ya, inilah yang dirinya tahu berdasarkan gambaran dari novel-novel yang ia baca. Bersama Ogiwara-kun, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun dan Fukuda-kun sempat merencanakan acara berkemah bersama saat liburan musim panas nanti—namun mereka hanya akan pergi tanpa kehadiran dirinya, sepertinya.

Tapi apakah ini bisa dihitung sebagai berkemah? Meski tidak persis sesuai yang digambarkan, beberapa hal tercantum di sana. Bukan hutan atau pinggir danau namun padang rumput nan hijau, api unggun dengan panggangan _barbque_ di atasnya. Tidak ada tenda namun meja lipat yang besar, cukup untuk seluruh penghuni karavan.

Kurang lebih dua jam. Itulah yang dikatakan Akashi-san sebagai estimasi waktu makan siang mereka. Segala bongkar-pasang, memasak-memakan-membereskan, sudah termasuk semuanya. Ini seperti juga yang digambarkan dalam novelnya sebagai gotong royong anak-anak pramuka. Setiap anggotanya—kecuali dirinya—mengetahui benar apa tugas mereka dan melaksanakanya dengan cepat dan tepat. Akashi dan Kise, menyiapkan meja lipat dan alat makan; Aomine dan Kagami, menyiapkan api unggun dan perangkat masak; Midorima dan Murasakibara menyiapkan segala bahan makanan yang akan diolah, namun hanya Murasakibara yang memasak.

Tetsuya yang tidak tahu harus apa, memilih bekerja serabutan. Sesekali membantu mantan kucing kembarnya dengan kayu bakar, sesekali pula membantu mantan anjing besarnya dengan peralatan makan.

Segala kegiatan dilakukan dengan cekatan, dengan candaan kurang bermutu dari Kise dan perdebatan kurang berfaedah antara Aomine dan Kagami, sisanya hanya berusaha tidak peduli. Situasi yang abnormal bagi Tetsuya.

Lima belas menit kemudian sebagian besar sajian makanan sudah tersaji apik di atas meja. Termasuk sangat cepat bagi Tetsuya. Tentu saja kali ini dirinya menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mantan anjing pemalasnya melakukan kegiatan masak memasak yang menakjubkan. Tidak hanya dengan tubuh dan tangannya, namun dengan sihirnya. Murasakibara menggoreng, sihirnya memotong sayuran. Murasakibara mengaduk sup, sihirnya memasukan sayuran dan bumbu, gerakan mereka saling berpadu seperti harmoni. Tubuh besar itu seakan meliuk kesana-kemari seperti menari, dan sang langit dibuat terpesona oleh penampilannya.

"Murasakibara bekerja sebagai chef di salah satu restoran bintang lima di Yosen. Jangan heran jika kemampuan memasaknya menakjubkan meski usianya terbilang muda. " Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kagami yang selalu mampu menjawab tanda tanya yang terpancar dimata sahabat langitnya.

Bicara soal muda, orang-orang yang mengelilingi Tetsuya disini memang jauh lebih tua darinya—kecuali Kagami, namun—jika dirinya tidak salah ingat—usia mereka juga masih pertengahan, bahkan awal 20an, terbilang sangat muda mengingat jabatan dalam pekerjaan mereka. Aomine-san sebagai anggota keamanan angkatan darat, Kise-san sebagai salah satu pilot di angkatan udara, dan Murasakibara sebagai chef di hotel bintang lima. _Bagaimana dengan Midorima-san dan Kagami-kun_?

"Atsushi juga sudah beberapa kali pula dipanggil oleh kerajaan untuk menjadi chef bagi perjamuan kerajaan." Timpal Akashi yang baru selesai dengan sepoci _earl grey tea_ dan enam cangkir putih. Setelah meletakkannya ia melenggang pergi.

Hal lain yang unik dari makan bersama mantan hewan-hewannya adalah berdoa bersama. Tetsuya mengira jika hal ini hanya dilakukan dalam dunia kemiliteran (dalam kasusnya, hanya pada sarapan dengan seluruh penghuni markas Kaijo). Namun tidak, mereka—termasuk dirinya—akan melakukannya lagi.

Dihadapan sajian sederhana namun mewah, Midorima memimpin doa dalam acara makan bersama itu. Mereka saling menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangan dengan jari-jari bertautan. Tenang dan kushuk .Tetsuya kurang mengerti dengan apa yang mereka doakan dalam keheningan mereka, yang ia tahu ini seperti bagaimana yang dirinya tahu dari novel barat terjemahan miliknya tentang bagaimana orang-orang berdoa.

Rasanya segala yang berdasarkan novel menjadi pengetahuannya untuk beradaptasi di dunia baru.

Setelah berdoa barulah mereka makan—dan ohh! Tepat waktu sampai Akashi-san kembali dari... entahlah... berkeliling? Apakah dirinya tadi mengatakan jika mereka berdoa bersama kecuali Akashi? Sepertinya tidak. Tetsuya tidak ingin berasumsi macam-macam, tapi yang ia lihat Akashi-san selalu telat ketika acara makan. Tapi toh mereka tetap makan bersama. Dengan canda tawa dan keributan biasa.

.

Pada waktunya berbenah pria merah itu kembali menghilang, namun Tetsuya tahu kemana arah perginya sang kakak.

Dan entah apa yang merasuki dirinya jika kakinya membawanya mengikuti pria itu ke sebuah bangunan tua, megah, nan indah. Namun kosong.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku, Tetsuya! Sebaiknya berbaliklah kembali atau tetap didekatku! Bangunan ini kosong namun banyak terdapat jebakan kuno. Salah langkah bisa-bisa kau kena kutuk!" Entah itu konotasinya bercanda atau tidak, peringatan itu berhasil membuat Tetsuya begidig dan memilih untuk menurut. Soal pilihan yang diberikan, Tetsuya memilih opsi kedua, entah kenapa.

"Kau juga, Taiga!" lanjut sang pengeran memanggil prajurit kecilnya yang bersembunyi diantara pepohonan yang nampak mengelilingi bangunan.

" _Etto_ , ketahuan.. _desu_! hehehe.." anak itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri, namun tetap menurut. Itung-itung menjalankan tugasnya lah!

"Kalian juga! Tapi kalian sudah besar, jadi jaga diri kalian sendiri!"

Yak JLEB! kepala biru tua, kuning dan ungu keluar saja dari balik semak-semak!

" _Datte~~_ , Kagamicchi dan Tetsuyacchi tiba-tiba menghilang jadi kami mencarinya-ssu!"

"Aku memang sejak tadi mengikuti Tetsuya!" balas Kagami _as-matter-of-factly_

"Kalau begitu dimana Tetsu?" Niatnya pengen iseng cari ribut sama si harimau, tapi—

"Aku disini, Aomine-san!" sambung Tetsuya yang sejak tadi di samping Akashi. Dan disambut teriakan kaget dari si biru. Hhhh... reaksi basi bagi Tetsuya.

" _Ikkou_! Tetsuya, Taiga!" ajak Akashi yang tidak menggubris teman-temannya.

" _Hai_!"

.

Dilihat semakin dekat, bangunan ini seperti bangunan gereja Eropa yang pernah dilewatinya di salah satu distrik di Hokkaido, hanya lebih megah—dia rasa. Terbentuk dengan susunan bata putih yang mulai kusam, beratap merah yang tak kalah kusam terendap oleh debu dan hujan, dan pada menara tertinggi terdapat matahari keemasan yang bersinar ditempa matahari yang sebenarnya. Dibawah matahari dibatasi oleh atap merah, terdapat lonceng besar yang berwarna keemasan, jendelanya berwarna warni. Indah.

Sayangnya tempat ini benar-benar tidak terawat. Rumput-rumput yang mengelilingi halaman bagunan mulai meninggi, menutupi jalan setapak putih penuntun orang-orang menuju ke dalam bangunan. Reruntuhan dari bangunan kecil-kecil serta patung-patung yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi bentuknya.

"Ini sebenarnya tempat apa, Akashi-san?" Tetsuya pasti benar-benar-benar-benar—bahkan empat kali lipat benar-benar—penasaran, jika dirinya sampai bersedia mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya pada orang yang sedang tidak ingin dirinya ajak bersosialisasi.

"Kami menyebutnya sebagai kuil _Sol_. Mungkin kau ingin menyebutnya sebagai kuil Cahaya. Tapi mungkin kau lebih ingin menyebutnya sebagai gereja. Tidak tampak seperti kuil seperti yang biasa kau lihat, bukan?" Ada nada jenaka yang terbaca dari suara sang kakak. Namun ada nada lain yang tidak dapat dirinya maknai. Apapun itu, apa yang diterimanya sebagai jawaban tidak 100 persen membuatnya puas.

"Kuil _Sol_? Apakah itu bahasa spanyol?"

"Kau benar Tetsuya! Apa kau pernah mempelajarinya?"

GREEEK

Tepat ketika sang kakak membukakan dua pintu besar yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan bagian dalam kuil yang tidak banyak orang yang diperbolehkan melihatnya.

"Sedikit." Jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya jujur, datar namun penuh kepahitan. Tapi toh tidak ada yang tahu. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya dengan dalih melihat sekeliling kuil. Bahkan sang penjaga dan tiga orang yang ikut-ikutan tidak mengatahui apapun.

Tapi apa orang di belakang ketahui? Bagi mereka ada sedikit kelegaan jika ketegangan antara dua bersaudara mulai mencair dengan mulai saling mengobrol.

Meski tertutupi debu dan lumut, bagian dalam kuil ini diluar dari bayangannya terhadap kuil pada umumnya yang penuh dengan patung dewa-dewi dan _sesajen_ serta _hio_ —Well, tentu saja! Mengapa pikirannya jadi terlalu sempit? Bangunan ini seperti bangunan eropa, jelas tidak mungkin cocok dengan gaya ketimuran Jepang. Tapi juga tidak seperti bagian dalam dari bangunan gereja Eropa yang sering ia tonton di beberapa film drama di televisi yang menyajikan pernikahan gaya barat dengan altar penuh bunga dan salib raksasa di atasnya dan dua baris kursi yang memanjang puluhan ke belakang. Pada sisi kanan merupakan barisan bagi tamu dan keluarga dari mempelai wanita, sedangkan sisi sebaliknya bagi mempelai pria—dan _well_ , terkadang segalanya akan lebih baik jika tidak harus sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Bukan salib besar raksasa dari kayu melainkan Matahari raksasa dari emas dan Bulan raksasa dari perak. Di kanan kiri mereka terdapat jendela raksasa yang terbuat dari kaca patri dengan warna dasar biru, terbentuk awan magis dengan aksen putih. Terbentang ke bawah terberi aksen kehijauan dan coklat sebagai lambang kesuburan. Dan ini baru satu disisi kanan dan kirinya. Jendela raksasa lainya mengitari seluruh bagian dari bangunan menakjubkan ini.

Itu baru bagian dindingnya.

Terdapat altar berbentuk meja besar yang mungkin jika dibersihkan akan berwarna putih. Lima meter dihadapannya terdapat meja yang lebih kecil, dengan jambangan besar yang terisi air. Berdiri megah di atas dua undak-undak dikelilingi enam tiang beraksen yunani kuno yang melingkarinya. Boleh dikatakan pada interior keseluruhan bergaya yunani kuno.

"Tetsuya, coba lihat ini!" Sahut Akashi menarik atensi sang adik yang masih terpesona dengan keindahan bangunan ini.

Dengan spontan Seijurou mengambil belatinya dan menggores telunjuknya sendiri. Kontan saja hal ini menuai wajah dan teriakan horror dari seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

"AKASHI/-SAN/CCHI/-CHIN!"

Sayangnya yang dikhawatirkan masih tetap dengan wajah songong-nya. Dibiarkannya darah dari jarinya mengalir dan menetes ke sebuah wadah kecil, dan—

Wusshh

Seberkas api tercipta di tangannya, didekatkanya pada wadah yang tadi—

BLESHHHHH

Seberkas menjadi kobaran. Dan kobaran mengaliri seluruh ruangan. Memberikan penerangan bagi suasana miskin cahaya karena hanya cahaya matahari yang susah payah menembus jendela yang berselimut debu.

Penuhan kobaran api tersebut tidak hanya menyinari seluruh ruangan namun secara magis memberikan cahaya bagi jendela-jendela patri di ruangan tersebut. Dan secara magis pula dari patrian lukisan yang hanya gambar biasa, mereka begerak, seperti terdapat cerita disana. Perubahan warna, perubahan bentuk, gerakan dari objek. Harmoni terciptanya kehidupan manusia yang penuh derita namun bahagia, bagaimana tanah gersang menjadi kesuburan bagi seluruh penduduk yang putus asa, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Api yang tersucikan. Api apapun bisa menerangi ruangan ini, tapi hanya api yang menyulut darah yang telah disucikan yang akan menghidupkan seluruh lukisan disini. Masih ada lukisan lain di bangunan ini, kau bisa mencobanya nanti, Tetsuya!" Dibalik netra merah itu terdapat pandangan nostalgia kala menyelami cerita dibalik setiap patrian jendela yang ada.

"Tukang pamer!" Ups, ada dengusan mengejek di belakang.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Daiki?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" kilah si panthera gemetaran, menuai tawa dari si harimau, si rubah, dan si beruang.

"Tapi bukankah hanya darah yang tersucikan yang bisa melakukannya? Dan apa maksudnya darah yang tersucikan?" Tanya polos Tetsuya, meski begitu matanya masih betah menikmati setiap gambar bergerak yang berdebu.

"Darah yang tersucikan artinya darah milik mereka yang telah dibabtis di tempat ini. Biasanya adalah mereka yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan. Dan itu termasuk dirimu, Tetsuya!"

"Dibabtis?" kali ini matanya bersedia menatap sang kakak. Bukan tidak tahu arti secara harafiah—novel-novelnya bahkan pelajaran di sekolah juga banyak menjelaskan—Namun apa makna dan korelasi dengan dirinya, itu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Mengerti makna dibalik kalimat tanya tesebut, Akashi hanya memasang mode berpikir "hmm... kau pasti pernah membaca atau mendengar tentang putri tidur, bukan?"

Anggukan affirmatif.

"Ketika bayi, banyak peri memberikan sihir berupa berkat harapan baik bagi sang anak ketika besar nanti. Dan di sini, berkat berupa harapan baik itu dilakukan dengan menggunakan air yang terdapat dari jambangan air suci disebelah sana. Aku mengetahuinya karena dulu aku menyaksikan dirimu dibabtis. Kau mungkin sama sekali tidak ingat, sebab kau masih sangat kecil." Jelas sang kakak.

Baiklah, itu penjelasan yang mudah dimengerti. Hanya masih sulit dipahami. Sulit dipercaya dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu saat bayi. Ohh ayolah! Dirinya berada di dunia yang unik dan penuh sihir ini saja masih sulit dipercaya.

Puk

"Tak perlu dipikir terlalu keras, ayo kutunjukan yang lainya! Kau juga, Taiga!" Setelah salah satu tangan berhasil mendarat di atas kepala Tetsuya dirinya kembali melenggang ke arah lain dengan tetap memastikan dua remaja yang diajaknya agar tetap didekatnya. Meninggalkan tiga pria yang _sweatdrop_ sendiri karena ditinggal sahabat sendiri.

' _Akashi/cchi/chin, kau dingin sekali/-ssu!_ '

"Naa Akashi-san, jika ini adalah tempatmu dan Tetsuya dulu dibabtis berarti bangunan ini sudah lama?" Tanya sang prajurit kecil penasaran.

"Kau benar, Taiga! Bangunan ini berusia lebih dua abad dan sudah membabtis keturunan kerajaan sejak turun-temurun. Kerajaan Teiko sendiri sudah sejak Raja Akashi ke-III."

"Whoa... _sugoi_!"

"Tapi mengapa sekarang tempat ini kosong?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang adik ini juga menjadi pertanyaan di benak semua orang.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Sebenarnya akupun baru mengetahuinya dari Kasamatsu-san pagi tadi." Tak ayal semua orang terkejut. Bahkan sang pangeran yang paling mengetahui tentang kuil inipun baru tahu perihal kosongnya bangunan suci ini.

"Sekitar setahun lalu, kuil ini diserang. Masih belum diketahui perihal pelaku dari penyerangan ini, bahkan masyarakat desa yang ikut berjuang mempertahankan kuil tidak mampu mengingat pelakunya." Bagi mereka, ini semakin aneh.

"Bagaimana—"

"Kuat dugaan, mereka yang terlibat dalam aksi penyerangan tidak mengingat peristiwa itu dikarenakan pengaruh sihir."

"Sihir? Tapi bagaimana sihir bisa bertahan selama itu-ssu?"

"Kau lupa jika ini adalah bangunan kuno, Ryouta? Pasti kau tahu juga jika sihir kuno adalah yang paling sulit untuk dipatahkan. Itulah mengapa bangunan ini juga masih berdiri meski sekitarnya hancur."

Mereka terdiam. Sebagai penduduk asli dan orang-orang terpelajar, hal seperti ini telah mereka ketahui dan pelajari dalam pelajaran sejarah termasuk berbagai macam sihir kuno. Disebut sejarah karena terjadi beberapa abad silam, dan apabila terjadi di era sekarang... ini berbeda hal.

 _Great_! Pertama rotasi bumi, sekarang sihir kuno. Berikutnya apa? Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau cari disini, Akashi? Mengetahui dirimu, tidak mungkin kau hanya memberi tur gratis pada adikmu, kan?" jika bukan oleh nada bicara dan raut wajah yang serius, nyawa pria tan itu pasti sudah menguap tanpa harus Akashi menyentuhnya. Apalagi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurang pantas dihadapan seorang pangeran sulung Akashi.

Apapun jabatanmu, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan persahabatan sejak kecil. Bahkan untuk seorang Aomine dan Akashi yang bagaikan lautan dan gunung merapi. Sekilas memang hanya Midorima yang betah dan mampu menangani Akashi, dan Murasakibara yang paling menurut pada pangeran itu tanpa tapi. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise, hanya seperti badut bodoh penghibur.

Sayang sekali ikatan mereka lebih dari ini. Ikatan yang bukan semata-mata karena mereka anak-anak dari petinggi di wilayah kampung halaman mereka. Katakan saja ini dikarenakan takdir mereka. Tapi yang sebenarnya tetap lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa tempat ini, dan karenaTetsuya dan Taiga mengikutiku tentu aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berdua berkeliaran di tempat penuh jebakan ini, bukan?" balas santai sang pangeran

" _Ano_ Akashicchi, kau yakin jika... kami akan mempercayai alasanmu begitu saja?" Bahkan seorang Kise juga tidak begitu saja bersedia tidak menerima alasan logis itu.

Akashi menyerah.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu disini."

Tik tok tik tok. Tidak ada lanjutan?

Baiklah, itu sudah adalah jawaban paling jujur dan Aomine, Kise bahkan Murasakibara menyadari hal itu.

Tapi itu juga adalah jawaban paling ambigu yang mereka dapatkan dari seorang Akashi.

"Dan sesuatu itu adalah...?" Tanya Kagami yang sempat dilupakan beberapa saat. Berharap sang pangeran bersedia melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Soal itu, aku masih tidak tahu. Apa sebuah benda, ataupun seseorang. Serta mengingat waktu yang kumiliki saat ini maka aku memutuskan untuk hanya memeriksa saja dan kembali lagi setelah mengantar Tetsuya pulang." Pupus sudah harapan para sahabat disana.

Menjadi subjek pembicaraan, Tetsuya yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik memilih diam saja. Hanya ada perasaan yang tidak mampu ditepis jika dirinya merasa seperti pengganggu bagi pekerjaan sang kakak. _Seharusnya tadi aku memilih untuk kembali saja_.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyesali keputusanmu, Tetsuya! Aku yang memberikan dua pilihan itu padamu, itu berarti aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas kedua pilihan yang kau pilih saat itu. Termasuk ketika kau memilih pilihan kedua yang kuberikan. Lagipula..." Tegas dan diplomatis khas seorang pengeran yang pula memegang peran ganda sebagai seorang kakak. Menyadarkan sang adik dari lamunan sesalnya, mempertemukan langit birunya kepadan rubi indah sang kakak.

"Tempat ini menakjubkan untuk ditelusuri oleh kita yang tersucikan." _Wink_. Kedipan mata kanan itu berarti berjuta makna bagi sang adik. Tapi apapun maknanya, cukup menenangkan—untuk sesaat.

.

Setelah ketegangan singkat yang terjadi, mereka melanjutkan tour gratisnya. Melangkah ke sisi kanan sebuah koridor yang gelap, Tetsuya otomatis mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi senter yang ada padanya. Niatnya inisiatif tapi—

Akashi, dan Murasakibara menggunakan sihir cahayanya yang berpendar di telapak tangan mereka seperti senter.

Kagami dan Aomine memilih menggunakan sihir api.

Kise?  
Dia sudah bersinar dengan sendirinya.

Dengan segala tingkah bodoh mereka dan obrolan yang ambigu di telinga, wajar saja jika Tetsuya tiba-tiba melupakan siapa mereka yang memiliki sihir penerang. Jadi _agak_ kesel sendiri!

Semakin dalam, semakin gelap. Namun masing-masing penerang mereka cukup menuntun jalan. Namun ada aneh, bahkan Tetsuya-pun merasakannya. Lorong yang mereka lalui terlalu panjang untuk sebuah bangunan yang dilalui secara lurus tanpa ada ruangan lain maupun belokan yang terperangkap di pancaran cahaya mereka.

"Apakah kita—" _Tersesat?_

"Jangan katakan, Taiga!"

"Mungkin saja ini adalah—" _pengaruh sihir_

"Bisa jadi, Ryouta!"

"Tapi jika seperti ini kita hanya akan membuang—" _waktu_

"Benar, Daiki! Tapi seperti kata Ryouta barusan, jadi sebaiknya diam dan jalan saja!"

"Memang barusan Kise ngomong apa?"

"Aka-chin, aku lelah lebih baik kita berjalan—" _kembali_

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukannya, Atsushi!"

Akashi dan keabsolutannya. Suka memotong perkataan orang lain tapi tidak suka jika perkataannya dipotong. Mengesalkan! Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang merah itu. Semua tahu situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi.

' _Kami_ _ **tersesat**_ _dan kemungkinan ini merupakan_ _ **pengaruh sihir**_ _. Jika disini terus, kami hanya menghabiskan_ _ **waktu**_ _. Kami mulai lelah, jadi sebaiknya berjalan_ _ **kembali**_.'

"Kita tersesat, Akashi-san!" lugas dan datar, sangat khas Tetsuya.

 _Facepalm_ "Terima kasih atas penegasanmu, Tetsuya!"

Sejak awal Seijurou sudah tahu dan menyadarinya. **Itulah mengapa** dirinya menghentikan setiap perkataan teman-temannya. Dengan mereka terus mengeluh kemudian mengatakannya, maka akan membuat mereka semakin masuk ke dalam perangkap—jika boleh ia katakan demikian—sihir kuno dari bangunan ini. Tapi karena semua gagal oleh penegasan sang adik, jujur saja ia bingung harus bagaimana. Jika ingin berbalik kembali ke tempat asal, dia prediksikan akan percuma.

"Akashi-san, lihat!" Keluar dari pemikirannya oleh suara sang adik yang dengan senternya menunjuk ke depan sebuah wadah putih dari batu. Sebuah wadah yang seperti tempat Akashi meletakkan api-nya, hanya saja wadah ini lebih besar. Sekitar lima meter sejauh cahaya senter Tetsuya menembus kegelapan.

"Bukankah benda itu tadi tidak ada-ssu?"

"Kita coba periksa!" Ajak Akashi yang juga penasaran.

Semakin mendekat mereka tahu jika wadah itu berisi air. Dengan sinar senternya Tetsuya melihat permukaan air. Keruhnya air membuat cahaya yang ada tak mampu menembus ke dasar. Melihat susunan garis yang membentuk karakter yang menyusun kalimat, maka tergeraklah tangannya untuk menyentuh air tersebut sampai dua tangan bersamaan menghentikan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh!"

"Jangan sentuh airnya, Tetsuya!"

 _Bodyguard_ dan kakak. Tetsuya jadi punya dua _overprotektive bodyguard_. Hebat!

Berusaha memberi pengertian bahwa dirinya melihat tulisan disana, akhirnya Kagami-lah yang bersedia menyentuhnya. Secara sukarela, tanpa paksaan.

"Airnya aman. Dan dia benar, ada tulisan disana. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu tulisan apa." Lapor Kagami yang seketika membuat semua yang ada disana—kecuali Tetsuya—berbondong-bondong ingin melihat apa yang tertulis di air itu.

"Tapi—"

"Ada yang bisa membaca tulisan kuno-ssu? Sepertinya aku tertidur waktu pelajaran itu-ssu!" Kise

"Di air itu—"

"Masih mending kau tertidur, aku bolos!" Tidak mengejutkan jika yang berbicara ini adalah Aomine

"Tulisannya—" Sabar Tetsuya, kau sudah sering mengalami ini.

"Sejarah bukan mata pelajaran kesukaanku!~~" Timpal Murasakira yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan lanjutan kalimat dari Kagami "Atau keahlianku!"

"Air—"

"Sayangnya aku juga tidak dapat membacanya. Ini baru untukku!" Sesal sang pangeran. Setidaknya dirinya tidak berusaha untuk sok pamer karena menjadi yang paling pintar dalam segala hal.

"Akashi-sa—"

"Cih, dimana _megane_ itu ketika kita butuh saat ini!" Nan jauh disana yang sedang dibicarakan tengah bersin akibat rutukan Aomine.

Ctak. Memang benar jika dirinya sudah terbiasa diabaikan, tapi disaat seperti ini, tolong! Adakah yang sadar jika dirinya masih bersama mereka?

Adakah yang sadar jika suhunya mulai menurun?

"Ehm... cuma diriku, atau disini mulai dingin-ssu?" sungut Kise yang cahayanya mulai meredup. Bukan cuma Kise yang merasakan. Bahkan Akashi mulai menaikan suhu tubuhnya.

" **Siapakah dirimu, dan apa yang kau butuhkan?** " Terucapkan dengan nada yang sangat datar, dingin, dan penuh penekanan. Menjadikan mereka yang disana begidik ketakutan—tapi tetap menoleh pada si pemilik suara.

Dan siapapun yang hanya merasakannya dan kini melihatnya **tahu,** jika Pangeran Tetsuya sedang marah.

"Tetsuya, maaf kami mengabaikanmu—bisa kau tenangkan dirimu dulu?" Nasihat sang kakak dengan lembut, menatap wajah kesalnya dan memegangi bahunya. Bahkan belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh bahu sang adik, hawa dingin menusuk tengah berusaha menembus hawa panas sang kakak ' _Astaga, dirinya benar-benar dingin! Apa dia tidak menyadarinya_?' Jujur, sang kakak ingin tertawa. Terbesit rasa bangga jika adiknya memiliki kekuatan yang sama namun berbeda. Sedikit latihan, dirinya akan jadi mematikan.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. "Itu yang tertulis di air itu." Kurang paham dengan apa yang dimaksudkan sang kakak dengan _tenangkan diri_ , tapi toh dirinya coba menurutinya.

Kembali hening.

" _Are_ , bagaimana Tetsuyacchi tahu-ssu?"

"Kau bisa membaca tulisan kuno, Tetsu?"

"Tulisan kuno? Bukankah itu tertulis dengan kanji Jepang biasa?" jawabanya datar

"Tetsuya, jika benar tertulis dengan kanji jepang seharusnya kami bisa membacanya." Sedikit mengecewakan, bahkan Akashi-san meragukan dirinya. Tapi bukan Tetsuya namanya jika menyerah cuma karena diragukan.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berbohong. Dirinya benar-benar melihat tulisan yag terbentuk disana adalah Kanji Jepang, yang biasa ia baca sehari-hari. Jujur dirinya terkejut, mengingat kembali dirinya berada pada bangunan kuno. Hal seperti ini sedikit di luar logika.

"Tapi memang benar-benar tertulis dengan kanji jepang. Tulisan lain di ruang pertama juga!"

"Di ruang pertama?"

" _Hai_! Di dinding di bawah Matahari dan Bulan."

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" Terdapat nada menantang didalamnya.

"Waktu bukanlah teman. Masa depan bukanlah garis lurus. Kehidupan bukanlah barang murah. Apa yang diinginkan manusia memiliki harga yang mahal. Diri merekalah yang setimpal."

Jawab Tetsuya yang cukup mengejutkan sang kakak, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terdiam bingung. "Bukan tulisan yang menyenangkan untuk tulisan di kuil yang dipercaya memiliki harapan yang menyenangkan." Komentarnya.

"Itu... benar!" Jawab sang kakak tidak percaya—meski masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

Tik tok tik tok

"HEEEEEHHHH _USO_?!" benar-benar sulit dipercaya

"Aku pernah menanyakannya pada salah satu pendeta disini, dulu. Aku tidak terlalu ingat persisnya, tapi masih tergolong sesuai dengan apa yang Tetsuya katakan."

"Jadi... kita harus mempercayai Tetsu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Tulisan itu berbentuk seperti aksara timur, sangat berbeda dengan kanji Jepang!"

"Sepertinya apa yang kita dan Tetsuya lihat ter-visualisasi berbeda. Tidak ada pilihan lain! Tetsuya satu-satunya yang mampu membaca setiap tulisan kuno di sini. Jika kita terlalu lama meragu, kita hanya akan membuang waktu. Jadi simpan segala protesan kalian dan keluar dari sini lebih dulu!" Jderrr! Sang pangeran telah bertitah, anak buah dilarang membantah

Baiklah, penjelasan singkat sang kakak sedikit membuatnya begidik ' _Ter-visualisasi berbeda_ '

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan menjawab pertanyaannya? _Siapakah dirimu, dan apa yang kau butuhkan_? Memperkenalkan diri kita satu-persatu?" Tanya Kagami yang berinisiatif.

"Njaa, biar aku saja-ssu! Aku Kise Ryouta, aku seorang pilot-ssu. Ada Aomine Daiki, polisi. Murasakibara Atsushi, koki. Kagami Taiga, prajurit. Akashi Seijurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, pangeran dari kerajaan Teikou! Kami mencari jalan keluar-ssu!" Usaha yang cukup bagus dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang tinggi. Namun beberapa saat tidak terjadi apapun,

Gagal total.

"Akashi Tetsuya, ingin mencari jalan keluar!" Kini giliran Seijurou yang menjawab atas nama sang adik. Yang bersangkutan agak kesal karena namanya diubah. _Well,_ Tetsuya hanya masih belum terbiasa dengan nama keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

" _Ano_... Kagami-kun!" Dengan isyarat tangan meminta sang kawan untuk sedikit merendah, dibisikannya sesuatu sampai akhirnya Kagami mengangguk saja kemudian berucap dengan lantang dan keras,

"Kami adalah manusia yang tersesat, dan kami mencari jalan yang benar!"

BLESSHHH

Dari belakang mereka, kemudian semakin mendekat, kemudian melewati mereka, semakin jauh dan menjauh. Kobaran api yang menerangi sepanjang jalan mereka.

"Tetsuya, jelaskan!" tuntut sang kakak.

"Bukankah hal ini benar-benar adalah situasi yang sedang kita hadapi? Kita semua adalah manusia, dan sedang tersesat. Kita memang sedang mencari jalan keluar seperti yang tadi Kise-san dan Akashi-san katakan. Tapi jalan keluar saja belum menjawab kebutuhan yang sebenarnya saat ini. Akashi-san juga mengatakan sebelumnya jika dirinya mencari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui wujudnya apakah itu seseorang maupun benda. Maka kita juga membutuhkan tuntunan pada sesuatu itu. Menurut pendapatku pribadi juga, sesuatu itu juga yang akan menuntun kita pada jalan keluar."

Hening. Semua tercengang. Tidak ada yang menyangka Tetsuya sanggup memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Bahkan bagi seorang Akashi Seijurou yang paling genius sekalipun tidak menyangkanya. Semua yang mengenal Tetsuya pasti tahu jika dirinya adalah anak yang observatif, tapi untuk mampu memikirkan hal sejauh ini yang berkaitan dengan sejarah-filosofi-magis, akan sulit dipecaya jika seumur hidupnya telah berada di dunia lain non-magis.

"Tapi, kenapa harus meminta Taiga untuk melakukannya? Bukankah kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri, Tetsuya?"

"Etto..., itu karena aku ingin mengetes sesuatu—dan apakah deduksiku sejak awal benar atau tidak."

"Dan sesuatu itu adalah..." Akashi-san, dirimu tidak mudah puas, yah! dan dirimu juga meng- _copy_ apa yang Kagami lakukan padamu sebelumnya.

"Apakah munculnya teka-teki ini karena hanya aku yang mengakui jika kita sedang tersesat, ataukah sejak awal bangunan ini menuntut siapa saja yang terjebak di dalamnya. Seandainya dikarenakan aku yang mengakuinya, maka bangunan ini hanya akan bereaksi jika aku yang menjawab. Namun dengan Kagami-kun yang menjawab dan bangunan ini bereaksi, itu artinya kita berada pada sepatu dan pemikiran yang sama. Berarti kita semua berkesempatan untuk menjawab setiap teka-teki yang ada untuk bisa keluar dari sini."

"Hmp...aha...hahahahahaha!"

"ehh?"Aduh! imut sekali wajahnya!

"EHHHHHHH?! AKASHI/-SAN/CCHI/CHIN TERTAWA?" Siapa yang tidak _sweatdrop_? Seorang Akashi Seijurou, tertawa! Seorang pangeran terhormat, dingin dan haus darah, berotak-psikopat-super-pintar. Tertawa lepas? Rasanya berkesempatan melihat segala keajaiban dunia secara langsung tidaklah sebanding dengan pemandangan ini.

" _Sumanai_ , Tetsuya! Aku tidak bermaksud mentertawaimu! Aku hanya senang saat ini. Kau benar-benar melampaui segala ekspetasiku! Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikir sejauh ini. Katakan padaku, Tetsuya! Apakah kau telah menyadari sejak awal jika kita masuk ke sini, kita sudah masuk perangkap sihir?"

" _Hai_! Sejak Akashi-san mengatakan padaku jika tempat ini memiliki banyak jebakan kuno, dan sejak Akashi-san menjelaskan pada kami semua jika kau sedang mencari sesuatu yan berhubungan dengan penyerangan pada kuil ini. Lagipula, sepertinya kuil ini juga menanti mereka yang bersedia dan sanggup untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki ini dan mengetahui siapa pelaku penyerangan kuil setahun lalu."

" _Souka_! Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Maaf, sepertinya aku jadi menghambat perjalanan karena terus menuntut jawaban." Nah lho! Akashi Seijurou minta maaf? Sampai dua kali lagi!

" _Cotto_ , bukankah seharusnya ini sudah selesai?"

" _Iie_ Aomine-san, ini bahkan baru permulaan!" jarinya menunjuk ke atas kepada sebuah cermin yang saat ini melayang-layang di atas mereka.

"NANNIIIII?"

To Be Continue

STAY CALM AND STOP ABUSING ANIMAL

A/N:

Aww, otak gua panas! dan lagi-lagi kepanjangan =_=. Padahal gua kira satu chapter cukup, tapi ternyata baru nyampe permulaan, astaga!

Kuroko: "Sepertinya peranku disini jadi seperti detektif."  
Mido: "Ini seperti deja vu-nanodayo."  
Kise: "Bukankah ini seperti Akashicchi di beberapa chapter sebelumnya-ssu?"  
Hyuann: "Namanya juga biar nunjukin kalo Tetsuya itu adiknya Akashi Seijurou.. hehehe *peace"  
Kise/Mido/Kuro: "agak horror ya/-ssu/nanodayo!"

Hello guys, glad to see you again.

Incase kalian penasaran tentang kemampuan Tetsuya yang bisa membaca tulisan kuno, ini seperti kemampuan milik Percy Jackson dalam film ' _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'_ _**directed**_ _by Chris Joseph Columbus_. Mungkin yang pernah nonton film ini, Percy punya kemampuan untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan berbahasa yunani/romawi kuno, yang mana kalau dari matanya tulisan-tulisan itu seperti anagram dan membentuk kalimat atau kata yang mudah ia baca, sedangkan dimata orang lain hanya tulisan-tulisan kuno yang hanya dapat dibaca oleh orang-orang tertentu dan terpelajar.

So, hampir seperti inilah kemampuan Tetsuya yang dibilang Akashi 'Ter-visualisasi berbeda'. Informasi lebih lanjut akan berkembang seiring chapter. _This A/N hanya memberi gambaran dan tidak bermaksud untuk mecopy dalam bentuk apapun_.

Balas Review:

 **Kokuo Chara:** Hallo Kokuo-chan (oke, panggilnya begini boleh? XD) wahh, senangnya udah akun sendiri. Semoga kakaknya segera move-on dan nggak berniat balas dendam ketika akun-nya dibajak wkwk. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **Seiya Akashi:** You know, akupun berpikir hal yang sama tentang para author yang kemungkinan pada hiatus berjamaah. Kadang pengen bisa menghantui mereka satu persatu menuntut untuk melanjutkan fict mereka (oke ini agak berlebihan XD). Tapi sadar diri jika saya adalah author dan manusia biasa yang punya kehidupan diluar dunia maya, sepertinya saya mulai paham apa mereka hadapi... haha

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, do not hestitate to pm me if you are confuse!  
MERRY CHRISTMAS 2017 and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san


End file.
